Hiding In Plain Sight
by MrsEdwardCullenP
Summary: Set in NM. Edward leaves,Bella gives birth to a boy and dies. 25 yrs later father and son will meet. Will Edward discover he has a son? Will Gabriel accept him? Who are the 4 vamps the Cullen's meet while they move?R&R.Can.Pairs.M 4 Lang lemons.
1. The letter

Hello

This is my first FanFiction. I hope you will like it. Please Read and Review. Be kind

Thanks to Just4ALE for her help...

* * *

Chapter 1

**_My dear son,_**

**_ I am referring you as my son, because deep down I know that you are a boy._**

**_ I am writing this letter in a very special place. A meadow. Daddy's and my personal paradise. A place I hope that you will love like him. I want to tell you about your father. My Edward._**

**_ It's been nearly 2 months that he's been gone. Yet I can still feel him. See him. Smell him. Your daddy is a very special creature. Very unique. Just like the rest of his family. He is kind, selfless, protective, smart, loving, dazzling. Your daddy is... a vampire. He is a mind reader. People like your father tend to have some gifts. Not all of them though. Your Auntie Alice can see the future and your Uncle Jasper can feel and control the emotions of other people. When you grow up you may have a gift too. Unique, just like you, my angel. _**

**_ After I made the decision to come to Forks and live with grandpa Charlie, I thought I was making the biggest mistake of my life. Little did I know... I never thought that coming here would be the best thing I ever did. I never thought that I 'd be coming here to find my other half, my soul mate, the love of my life. I never felt complete 'til the day I met him. His golden eyes captured me, body and soul. He gave everything I ever wanted, even though it never made sense for him to be with me. He gave me love, life, happiness. And most of all : you, the greatest gift of all._**

**_ Sweetheart, you are a child, created by pure, true love. You are so blessed. I am about to tell you something and I know that it is very difficult to understand. But someday you will. Your father left without knowing anything about you. He left because he didn't want to pretend to be something that wasn't: human. Even if he knew about you, we would still be apart. Not because you came along, but because mommy and daddy had problems. He would have given you the world. He would have loved you, oh, so very much. So, I am asking you for a favor. Please do not hate him because he left. Love him. He deserves it more than you can imagine. Daddy is a decent and honorable man. A good man. Never forget that!_**

**_ Edward Gabriel, another reason for writing this letter, is because there is a chance I may not survive. My love, do not blame yourself. I wasn't able to stay alive. But know this. Mommy is in heaven, watching you grow up and become a gentleman just like my Edward. I want you to learn play the piano and compose melodies that the greatest composers will envy. Study languages and anything else your heart desires. _**

**_ Within this letter, I enclose you photographs of your daddy's family. Our family. Behind every picture you will see names, dates and places that were taken. A music CD full of your father's compositions. Honey, you will also find a black credit card. You Auntie Alice gave it to me 'cause she loved to spoil me as she used to say. This card connects to a personal account, under the names Isabella Marie Swan, Edward Gabriel Masen and Elisabeth Alice Masen (in case I had a beautiful baby girl). It will help you to pay not only for rounds of colleges and universities, but also every else you want. _**

**_ My angel, please, DO NOT blame yourself for anything. You are an innocent baby, my and his baby, a God -sent gift. A miracle. I made the choice to keep you and give you life through mine. Please forgive me for not being strong enough to live. To hold you in my arms, rock you slow and hum you a lullaby until you fall asleep. For not being there when you needed me the most. I will always be with you in every step you make..._**

**_ I love you till the end of the universe!_**

**_ Your mother,_**

**_ Bella..._**

_**

* * *

  
**_

My name is Edward Gabriel Masen. Descendant of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I never met my parents. My mother died a few minutes after she gave birth to me. Edward, my father, left before he knew she was pregnant with his child. Following my mom's wishes, I did not hate him, but I can't say that I love or respect him either. My mom on the other hand, I worship her. She gave her life for me. She sacrificed herself so I could live. And for that I am grateful.

I am 6'2", with a well shaped body, bronze hair and emerald green eyes. If she was alive she would say that I am a spitting image of Edward's. I was born half vampire- half human. By the time I reached the age of 18, I transformed to a full vampire. Painful don't ask. Sucked. That happened 7 years ago. Thank God the transformation took only a day since I was a Halfling and venomous. It was a torture because it was 3 times more aggressive than a normal change. Damian helped me a lot, giving me morphine shots to ease the excruciating pain. He attended medical school…Twice! And plans for a third one…Soon.

Damian is the closest thing I have to a father figure. He was the one who found me in the meadow, embraced by the arms of my dying mother. He was hunting in a nearby area and followed the scents. Mom saw his golden eyes and realized that he was a vegetarian vampire. She begged him to take care of me. She didn't have to say it twice. He tried to save her, biting her in every accessible surface of her broken, torn body. I did too, while she had me in her arms, but it wasn't enough. The blood lose was severe. Damian told me that before she died she held me tight one more time kissed me in my forehead and told me "I love you my angel" and then she was gone. He buried her in the meadow. On the top of her grave he placed a huge rock and scratched her initials. I.M.S.

We both have gifts. Damian's ability is to control the weather. You DO NOT want to piss him off. I on the other hand, have 2 gifts. As if one wasn't enough! My first gift is that I am able to affect the abilities of people in putting two and two together. And what do I mean by that? Here is an example. If by any chance I came across an old human acquaintance from so long ago, then I would use my gift to cloud their mind so that they wouldn't see the resemblance to the Gabriel they once knew. As for my second gift? No surprise here too. As I said before, spitting image of Edward's. Mind reader. With a slight difference. He can hear many thoughts at once and from a distance while I can hear only the thoughts of the person that I look at. One at a time.

So here we are. 7 years after my transformation. I am fully adjusted in living among humans, without risking hurting them. And in order to make a fresh start, we decided to change the scenery completely. Destination: England, Buckingham University. Damian will study medicine and I law. At least I am starting to get my existence back. I will get to meet new people and study something that I've always found intriguing. In less than 3 hours, we will be on the plane…Finally.

"Oi! Eddie!" Damian yelled from the living room.

"For the love of God man! Stop calling me this fucking name! Jesus!" Now I am pissed!

"Wow! Easy dude. You know I love messing with you. Are you all set?"

"Yeah. Just need to pack mom's pics and I am done. Dam, are we 100% sure that the piano will get to England without a scratch? In one piece?"

"Yes Gabriel. This is the fifth time you asked me the same question. UGH! You and your obsessions!"

"Shut up." I said and we both started laughing.

I went back in my room to pack mom's photos. I picked up all the albums as they were the most delicate and fragile things a person could possess and placed then in my suitcase between my clothes. The last one was my favorite. It was a picture with mom and Edward attending the prom. They were so happy back then. She was stunning. Happiness made her glow. Dam had this photograph placed in a personalized frame. It was made of white gold and there were blue sapphires and alexandrite entwined in the frame. Sapphires were mom's traditional birth stones and Alexandrite was his.

I sat on my bed looking at the picture and started crying. Oh yeah! I forgot to mention a tiny detail. When my transformation was complete, we realized that some of my human habits weren't gone. I can cry and blush. I run my finger tips lightly from the frame glass and kissed the picture. I curled on my bed, holding the photo tight in my chest. What did she do to deserve death? I will never understand it.

"I love you mom…God I miss you so much"

I got up, wiped my tears, gave a last glance of my room and left in order for my new life to start…

* * *

**So? Did you like it?**


	2. New Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga****.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

We arrived at the airport, 1 ½ hr before the flight, checked in and now waited for the announcement to start getting on board. I waited so long for this….

"Gab, you know that I am still pissed with you about the First Class tickets."

"Dam, for 25 years you were the provider. You brought me up, paid for school, bought me a piano, paid fees to schools for me to learn 8 different languages. You had to work 4 different jobs to pay for all these, and most important you took care of me when you were given the chance to decide not to. Now it's my turn. Whether you like it or not. So suck it up!"

"Do I also have to suck up the University tuition and the deluxe apartment?"

"Yes, these too."

"I do not like it!" he grunted.

"Nobody asked you to like it."

"Humphhhh!"

"Oh man, what now?"

"I don't want you to spend money on me!" he hissed.

Now I had him….

"Dad look, $50 million are saved in the bank account and for some reason the amount increases. What am I supposed to do with them if not spending them?"

He did not say a word…

"Exactly! Now that it's settled can we just drop it?"

"As you wish kiddo. There is another thing though I want to discuss, but I think it's better to wait until we take off."

"About what?"

"Oh my! What happened mind reader? Losing your gift?" he chuckled.

"AM NOT! Oh and by the way, when you want to hide something, please think something else apart from the female anatomy. I am tired of it!"

"You are such a prude!" he laughed out loud.

"Right! Whatever…"

And right on time, I was saved by the bell. Our announcement to board.

"At last!" I said.

Once we settled on the plane, I took out my mom's copy of Wuthering Heights. 3 months after mom's search party was called off, grandpa sold mom's possessions. Everything, apart from her rocking chair. Dam bought everything, so I could have them when I grew up. And when I say everything, I mean everything, including that piece of junk she called "her truck". Dam bought a small warehouse in Port Angeles and saved everything there.

"Hey Gab…Ready for the thing I want to discuss with you?" he whispered.

"Even now, you are still thinking of the female anatomy. That must be one hell of a subject you want to discuss."

"Well it is. And frankly it's something that we should have talked about ages ago."

"Oh please! PLEASE let it not be about him!"

"Edward Gabriel Masen ENOUGH!" he hissed!

"DO NOT use the "Edward Gabriel Masen" crap on me! Damian I do not want to talk about that piece of shit! He is nothing to me!"

"That's not true and you fucking know it! Look, I know that you are hurt. By leaving your mother, he also left you. There is a tiny detail though. He did not know about you. And I think that the time has come to search for him. He has a right to know that he has a son."

"He EARNED the right to know NOTHING! He left her Damian, even though he knew that it would probably kill her. He never loved her. He used her for his pleasure. He treated her like a hooker. Screwed her and a week later he left her."

"Keep it low! They are hearing us!"

"Then shut the fuck up and to do not dare to bring up that subject ever again! I am done!"

Man he knows how to piss me off! What's wrong with him? It's not like he doesn't know my feelings about it. I know he is worried about me. But he has to respect my fucking decision not to have this low life ass in my life. I have lived fine without him for the past 25 years. I do not want him in my life. And that's it!

"Gabri…"

"What?" I cut him off.

"Look man, I love you. And I want you to be peaceful and happy. But you are not doing it the right way. Holding a grudge against him doesn't help the situation at all. What if he had a reason for leaving that he never told your mom about? What if he lied to her? You know that when we love, we love eternally. Remember that vamp who could tell the story of someone just by looking a picture? The one we met in Texas?"

I nodded…

"He said that Edward saved her from that asshole back in Phoenix. He kept her human and did not damn her soul. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Yes it tells me something. It tells me that he did not love her enough to change her and be with her for eternity. He was a self centred bastard who cared for no one else but himself."

"Can you tell me why are you so afraid to admit that you have some feelings for the guy?"

"My feelings for my "father" died the day a stranger had to take me under his wings and raise me. Dam what do you expect me to do? Search for him and when I find him, go knock on his door and tell him "Hi. I am Gabriel Masen your long lost son. Dad I love you!"? And then after he played with his new toy, leave me like he did with her? No fucking way man! Over my pile of ashes!"

"So that's what you are afraid of. That he will leave you like he did with Bella" and that wasn't a question.

Crap!

"I am not afraid of anything. I am just giving you a piece of my mind."

I took an unnecessary breath and continued…

"Beside, why do I need him when I have the greatest father in the world? I am not leaving you for that douche bag!"

"Ok, leave your father out of it. What about Alice? Esme?"

"What about them?"

"Don't you think that they deserve to know?"

"Why should they? They are no better than him. They left without even saying goodbye."

"Here we go again!"

"Oh Jesus! Damian please let me be…Leave me alone. I am done with them. I do not want them in my life. If I wanted I would have searched for them years ago and you fucking know it. You know me better than anyone."

"That's my point you arrogant stupid vampire! Because I know you, that's why I am busting your balls. I know that this has been eating you alive!"

Crap! Why do I open my mouth? Why? Why? WHY?

"Do you remember when you were a youngling, what you used to say to me?"

"I used to tell you a lot back then."

"That you were a very happy and lucky child."

Shit…That's not good…

"Continue…"

"Because you had 2 dads. The one who was gone and me. And you promised that when you would be old enough you would look for him."

"So? I was innocent back then Damian. I was a child like you said."

"Do you want me to "help" you recall to whom you made that promise Gabriel?"

"No."

"Good. I think I raised well enough to fit Bella's expectations for you. And in this package includes being a MAN who keeps his promises."

This is getting so frustrating… Why is he doing this to me? Why now?

"Listen, I am not going to promise you anything. But I will tell you this. I need time to think about it. And IF I decide to do such thing it will be after I take my Law degree. Ok? Is this good enough for you?"

"For now."

"Ok then. Anything else?"

"Nada!"

"Good! Now let me read my book!"

Man if I was human I would have had 5 strokes at once. He is a stubborn son of a bitch! He reads me like an open book. He knows me better than me. He is right though in one thing. I had made a promise to her. I swore on her grave when I was 7 that I would look for him. But now was not the right timing to do such thing.

All I can think of now is my new start. A new country, school. These may be simple to some people, but for me, is like giving me the greatest thing ever. I love reading, learning new things. Consume anything that might be useful. To be honest, I like the fact that I get lost in the books. Any kind. Nothing specific. I tend to keep journals. Dark thoughts mostly. Thoughts that would scare even a vampire. You see I have learnt to live with what I've become but that doesn't mean that I will accept it.

For the rest of the flight Damian did not mention anything else about the asshole or his family. But we did some planning in what to do once we arrive in Buckingham. First we would go to unpack. Then go hunting and after that have a quick shower and go to school. Attending university was a spontaneous decision. Within 16 hours, I enrolled us, transferred the money for the tuition, bought a house and packed. Yep, we ARE that fast.

_Several hours later…_

"Damian I can't believe that we are doing this. I am so excited!"

"I know kid. This is your first time. It is the 3rd for me. And it feels like I am a newbie to all this. You will love it."

"We have to be at school in 3 hours so we better get going."

"Why don't we go hunt, then go back have a bath, go to school and then unpack?"

"Sounds good to me." I said

Hunting and getting ready for school took only a couple of hours. We left our residence started heading to school. I had a very strange feeling.

"Dam could you do me a favour?"

"Anything Gabriel. Shoot."

"I have this feeling. Could you keep an eye on me just in case I decide to snap?"

"Gabriel, relax. You are going to be fine. You are more self controlled than I could ever be. I promise everything is going to be fine."

We arrived to school shortly after. The building was exquisite. It was full of students. That's when I smelled it. Vampires.

"Dam we have company. There is another maybe 2 vamps in here apart from us."

"Can you hear them?"

"Nope. Crap!"

"Easy."

I looked at my schedule and noticed that my first course was about to start. Law of the European Union.

"Damian, I got to go man."

"Ok. talk to you later and stay out of trouble. You are a magnet and you know it," he chuckled.

I waved him and for my luck I did not have to search long my classroom. I entered the class and most of the students had already chosen their seats. I went approached my Professor.

"Hello, sir. My name is Edward Gabriel Masen."

"Hello Mr. Masen. Here is the list with the things you are going to need this semester for this class. Please take a seat."

Smiling to myself I went to my seat. People were ogling at me. Vampire beauty you see. Girls and boys. Gross! I switched on my laptop and that's when I sensed it. A vampire in my class. Of all the places, he/she had to be in MY class. Dam is right. I am a magnet.

I looked around the class and I didn't see anyone. Then the door opened…

A boy with bronze hair entered the room…

FUCK. ME!


	3. Oh Mom!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga****.

* * *

**

**Previously**

_I looked around the class and I didn't see anyone. Then the door opened…_

_A boy with bronze hair entered the room…_

_FUCK. ME!

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

**4 days earlier...**

**----------------****  
**

**Edward's POV**

**----------------****  
**

"Edward, please come home. It's been 2 years. I know that you are still in pain but we can help you. Please. We can go to school again. Pleaseeeee!"

"Alice, I know. I am just not in the position to start all over again. Please try to understand."

"NO! This family has been living a hell because of your decisions. I know you loved her and you still do. But this has to end. Do you have any idea of what you are doing to Esme? She misses you…"

"I miss her too…"

"THEN GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HOME!"

"I'll think about it."

"Listen, Carlisle was offered a job to teach to University of Buckingham in England. So he accepted the position. We all enrolled. Including YOU! I signed you up for Law school."

"Alice what the…?"

"Shut up! I had a vision of you attending Law school."

Damned pixie…

"We are leaving in 2 days and you are coming with us. I booked you a ticket. Get your stuff packed. Your flight from Antarctica leaves in 3 hrs. I will pick you up from the airport."

"Ok Alice. And I'm sorry."

"You should be," she said giggling.

Ever since we left Forks nothing was the same. Yes I left her in order for her to get what she deserved in life. Live a normal human life. Get married and have children. She was in danger every single moment I was with her. First, it was James, and then it was Jasper. I know he did not want to harm her but it is our nature. We are bloodsucking monsters.. It doesn't matter if we do not feed on humans. It makes it more difficult. We are more vulnerable. And him being the newest member in our family…God I do not want to remember any of this anymore.

For the past 25 years her face has been my constant companion. Her musical voice, her brown orbs. Her breath taking scent. She is my soul mate. I will love her for eternity. I know that. She doesn't and will never know. And this is what hurts more. She continues her life oblivious to my emotions, with the life she was meant to have. The one I forced her to have. Oh dear God. I have been struggling all these years not to go back. I know that if I go back just to see that she is fine, I will not be able to leave ever again.

**PRESENT DAY**

"OH MY GOD! EDWARD!!"

"Hello Destiny. How are you?" I asked her.

Destiny was a nomad vampire that my family and I came across 2 years ago, in Vancouver while hunting.

"I am fine. I made a stop to see you guys, before heading to France. When did you arrive?"

"3 days ago."

"For studies I assume."

"Yes. Law in Buckingham."

"That is good Edward. I am so happy to see you."

"Me too." I told her kindly.

"Edward, how are _you?"_ she asked concerned.

"What do you mean?"

"Edward, I known you for 2 years now and I can see that something is torturing you. Why don't you talk to me? Maybe I can help you."

"Destiny, my dear friend, I do not want to talk about it. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your offer, but I'll pass."

"Ok. But I am always here in case you change your mind. I better get going now if I want to catch my flight. It was nice seeing you again Edward."

"Me too Destiny. Good luck"

"Be safe Edward." She said and left.

Destiny was a very kind and private person. Her thoughts were never disturbing unlike others. She never pushed me to talk. Sometimes I looked at her and I could tell that she was damaged like me. But I never wanted to learn more. I couldn't think anything else than my Bella.

"Edward we are leaving for school in 5 minutes," Alice said "and we will meet 3 vampires."

"Like I care" I muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Ok Alice."

Sometimes I wonder how different it would have been if I had her with me. Of course it would be different. It would have been heaven. But I couldn't do it. I could not damn her sweet, innocent, pure soul.

"Edward?"

"Yes mom."

"They are waiting and they have a surprise for you honey." She said and kissed my forehead.

Stepping on the front porch, I saw it. My sweet shiny silver Volvo. The smile I had on my face turned to a frown. The last time I saw and drove this car was the night I left her.

"Yo! Ed! Stop moping and get your butt in the car. I do not want to be late!"

"Emmett, call me Ed or Eddie one more time and I swear…"

"Yeah! Whatever!"

The drive did not take more than 20 minutes. Carlisle had brought us our schedules yesterday, so we skipped the part of going to the secretary's office. The others got out of the car but I stayed in trying to find even the tiniest remains from her scent. But nothing. Realising that the yard of the campus was empty, I rushed myself to class. By the time I entered I sensed it. The presence of another vampire. For some reason I did not want to see who he/she was.

"Hello sir. My name is Edward Cullen. I'm sorry I was delayed." I said with a faint smile. That's when I heard a growl. But I did give any attention.

"No problem Mr. Cullen. I assume your father gave you your schedule."

"Yes sir."

"Brilliant. Have a seat."

"Thank you."

**----------------**

**Gabriel's POV**

**----------------****  
**

FUCK . ME.!

This is not happening. OH MY GOD! I am hallucinating. That's it. I am losing it. Out of millions of Universities, he chose this one. DAMN IT! Immediately I started using my gift.

"Hello sir. My name is Edward Cullen. I'm sorry I was delayed."

"No problem Mr. Cullen. I assume your father gave you your schedule."

"Yes sir"

"Brilliant. Have a seat."

"Thank you."

I took my cell out of my pocket and texted Dam:** HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE. NOW!!**

Please don't let him sit next to me. I searched the class and saw that the only available seat was…OH SHIT!

Crap! Crap! Crap!

My cell vibrated: **Sorry man. Vampire teacher. No excuse!**

And yes he did it. He sat next to me. I started hyperventilating. SHIT! I need to get out here. I am not ready for this. He started talking to me. He must have sensed me.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen."

I turned to face him and growled.

"Excuse me professor…"

"Yes Mr. Masen…"

"I need to go to the secretary. I forgot to give her some papers for my next courses. I won't be long."

I literally begged the man.

"Ok. Don't be late."

By the time I was out of the class, I used my vampire speed and headed to the woods. I could do only one thing. I fell on my knees and started crying. Why did this have to happen? Why now? I was fine without him.

"Oh mom. I need you so much right now."

"I'm here my angel." I heard and I froze.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I got up and then I saw her. Beautiful. Flawless.

"Mmmmooommmm?"

She smiled at me and with tears in her eyes she touched my cheek.

"Don't cry my love. Mommy is here." she said.

"I'm hallucinating right?"

All she did was to smile again.

"Mom he is here. I do not know what to do."

"Gabriel he is your father. You have to tell him. You promised me."

I heard someone approaching and I lost my focus on her just for a second. She was gone. And there he was. The only person I wanted to avoid.

"You are Gabriel, right?"

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"The professor wondered where you were. I offered to come and look for you in case you got lost. Are you ok?"

"It's not your damned BUSINESS!"

Focus Gab. You know what happens when you lose it. FOCUS!

_**Did I do something wrong?**_he thought

"Just stay away from me."

"Sorry I didn't want to scare you. I heard that you needed to get out of the class and I thought it was my fault."

**It is** I thought

"How so?" he asked offended.

I closed my eyes and calmed myself. I tried to concentrate more on my gift. He can't know. Not until I am ready. If I'll ever be…

"It's Edward right?"

He nodded with narrowed eyes.

"Look," I said. "I'm not a person who enjoys making new acquaintances. Sorry. And you coming in class…it just caught me off guard ok?"

"I am sorry."

"Just don't expect to become buddies ok?"

"Let's get to class" he said.

A few seconds later we entered the class.

"Ah, Mr Masen."

"I'm sorry sir. I got lost."

The next 2 hours were a torture. Due to my gift all he could read in my mind were the professor's introductions to his class. I on the other hand could hear everything he thought. Because I had my focus on him. How he wished he was in Antarctica. He thought about another vampire named Destiny…Creep! And then he made the mistake of thinking about her. My mom. Their meadow, Phoenix, prom and last the night they made love…GROSS! I couldn't stand it. I growled and got his attention. He turn towards me and gave me a death glare…

"What?" I asked to low for humans to hear.

"What is your problem man? You are growling at me all the time. Get a grip!"

When I was about to answer him, the professor announced something unexpected.

"I will put you in groups of two and you will be handed a topic to write an essay. For now I will announce the names and start getting to know each other. Ms. Johnson and Mr. Brown. and Mr. Grant. Mr Masen and Mr. Cullen."

We both growled at once.

"Great" he muttered.

"Hell no!" I hissed.

Soon professor Bristow finished setting the groups and I made my way to him. So did Edward.

"Professor, is there a chance I could switch partners?"

"Is there a problem with Mr. Cullen?"

"No sir."

"Then Mr. Masen there is no point in switching partners. Besides, since you are both Americans I decided to give you a project concerning the laws of your country."

"But sir…" Edward started saying before the professor cut him off.

"Mr. Cullen, I don't think I want to listen anything else. My decision is final."

"Ok sir." We both said in unison.

The bell rang and I left instantly. He followed me. I had received a text message from Dam during class so I checked it.

**I'll be waiting in the parking lot…We have company. Sorry bro…**

"Wait!" I heard Edward call

I started running in human speed. So did he. Damn it! He doesn't give up. By the time I got to the parking lot I saw Damian with the rest of them... based on the number of them there, this had to be the whole fucking Cullen family.

"WAIT!" he yelled this time.

"What the hell is your problem man?" I asked him.

"What is yours? The minute I entered that class you give me death glares man. I introduce myself and you growl and hiss. And you ask me what is my problem?"

Damian knowing that I was using my gift, he started thinking…

**Gabriel calm down or you will expose yourself. We can't do anything n****ow. What's done is done. Please**

I took a deep breath. Damian turned to his direction.

"Hello. I'm Damian, Gabriel's brother. I'm sorry for his behaviour. He is not used in meeting people of our kind. Not after his…"

"DAMIAN ENOUGH!" I yelled at him.

**Relax **he thought. **I'm trying to help you, you jerk!**

That's when a I felt a calm wave. Jasper was using his gift. In the letter, mom said that he could control emotions.

**Gabriel, this is your chance to get to know him. Please man. You promised her. Just try and**** if it's not working then stop.**

He was fucking right. I promised. And I am a man of my words, unlike Edward. We have the same meat suit but I am nothing like him. He betrayed her. I won't. She is the most precious thing in my life. For him she is only a memory. How am I supposed to approach him knowing that she was only a toy to him? How am I supposed to look at him knowing that he is empty? How? Oh mom! Why did you have me? Good God give me strength 'cause I do not know how to make this work. Mom was right. Damian was too.

I felt Damian's hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked at him. He nodded knowing I made the right decision.

"Edward?" I said looking at the ground trying to hold back my tears. Tears of surrender and pain. He turned to my direction and sighed.

"I'm sorry!" I said looking in his golden eyes.


	4. Breakdown and freesias

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga.**

**__________________________________**

**Previously**

I felt Damian's hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked at him. He nodded knowing I made the right decision.

"Edward?" I said looking at the ground trying to hold back my tears. Tears of surrender and pain. He turned to my direction and sighed.

"I'm sorry!" I said looking in his golden eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I'm sorry!" I said looking in his golden eyes.

And I meant it.

"It's ok. I know what it feels trying to blend somewhere you think you don't belong to. I am sorry I scared you. Honestly," he said sounding sincere.

"Thank you."

At that moment and totally unexpected unexpectedly I felt two hands surrounding my waist in a hug.

"Hello, I'm Alice." The pixie said "Something tells me we are going be great friends. I haven't felt like this since…" She was cut off by Edward.

"ALICE!"

"Don't worry brother. We shall have this talk when we get home and just to let you know…I WILL BE DOING THE SCREAMING!"

We all started laughing… Man she can be scary once she is angry.

"Actually Alice, it will have to wait," a velvet voice said. I turned and saw Carlisle with another vampire.

"Hello." he said "You must be Gabriel."

"Yes." I answered back extending my hand for the typical handshake.

"I am Carlisle Cullen. I assume you met my children."

I nodded.

"Good. Since we are all new in the area, how about heading to our house after school, so you could meet the rest of the family?"

The moment Carlisle got in the parking lot, the other vamp did not take his eyes off of me. It was like he knew. Like he was able to see the resemblance, even though I was using my gift.

"Oh by the way," Carlisle said, "This is Castiel. He is also new. Castiel these are my children, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Gabriel is Damian's brother. You already know Damian."

He waved hi to everyone, his gaze never leaving mine. This is odd.

I have to admit that the time flew without even noticing it. During breaks, Edward and I were talking about the places we've been and music. He was quite surprised when he figured out that we had the same taste. Favourite composers, bands.

"Ok the next question is crucial for your well being" he teased.

"Shoot." I said in the same tone.

"How about Debussy?"

"I LOVE Debussy. Clair De Lune was the first composition I learned in the piano."

Suddenly his smile turned into a deep and sad frown. Images of mom and him, in his car, listening to Clair De Lune were flashing in his mind. He sighed. Why is he doing this? He left her…Alone, broken. Why does he think of her? UGH! This is so frustrating…I need to know more…. He saw my reaction and quickly changed the subject, to avoid answering questions about his mood change.

"How about cars?" he asked

"I have two babies. Fast and Furious. Man, I love my cars. I am obsessed with them as much I am with my piano. Currently, I am using my Aston Martin, until my Volvo is fixed. The windscreen was shattered during shipping. I felt like someone ripped off my heart when I saw it."

"Ok this is getting freaky. We have been in almost the same places, we like the same music and yes, we have the same cars. Jesus, if I didn't know any better, I'd think we'd related somehow." he said, laughing too low for the humans to hear.

**Of course we have the same taste in everything you jerk. I'm your spitting image…UGH!** I thought to myself knowing he couldn't hear me.

Before leaving school, Carlisle gave us the directions for their house. He had already informed Esme for our visit and she was anxious to meet us. Castiel was staring at me again. I couldn't stand it.

"Is there a problem?"

"Oh, Jesus! Gabriel stop trying to pick up a fight all the time. He is just looking." Damian said annoyed.

"I'm sorry Gabriel. I didn't want to freak you out. When I was a human, I used to stare at people I didn't know. Observing them. I was trying to see who they were. You see eyes are the mirrors of the soul. Apparently, even after my transformation I still have this habit. Sorry again buddy." Castiel said with a sad look on his face.

"You want to observe? Fine. But do it without being caught."

He raised both his hands. Soon we left.

It was so relaxing to be back home. The "meeting" wasn't until 10 pm. We started unpacking. Damian thought that he should give me sometime to think. I changed into my black workout outfit, took a photo of mom and went to find Damian.

"Dad, I am going for a quick hunt. You know I need to hunt since I've used my gift for so many hours. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Gabe, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I need sometime alone you know. Think and see how to proceed."

"Ok, just take your cell and call me if you need anything."

It was twilight, the best hour for our kind, so quiet and yet my soul so frustrated. By the moment I got to the woods, I started running. Allowing my senses to take over, I found my prey. I set my teeth in the deer's neck and hot blood filled my mouth. After I was done, I buried the poor animal. I walked for a while until I found a small clearing.

It was heaven. So peaceful. I laid down in the grass and started observing the sky. I have to give him a chance and if I do this there is no turning back. I may be able to lie to others, but not myself. I want to get to know him. All of them. Even that bitch Rosalie. She was the only one who did not accept mom. The guy from Texas said that she was jealous of her humanity and couldn't accept the fact that she wanted to give it up for Edward.

Should I show him the real me or should I set a plan? For sure he has to know nothing about our relation. Not until I know. I do not trust him. A big part of me doesn't want to trust him but a small part does. I am so confused and terrified at the same time. What if he doesn't believe me? What if he thinks I am not good enough to be his son?

I can't deny the fact that I missed him. Damian did everything he could to raise me well. He was always there for me. When I was bullied in school because my parents were dead and my "brother" for all intense and purposes had to bring me up. When I fell. But I missed him. I missed being loved by my father, by my family, by her.

I took her photo and looked at it. The guilt is killing me. The guilt of killing her. She asked me not to blame myself for her death. But how can I not? I held the picture to my heart and once again I started crying. Being angry and crying like a girl are the only ways I can relief myself from all the pressure. Especially when I cry.

"I am sorry mom" I whispered "I am sorry for killing you. I'm sorry for existing. I'm sorry for not being the man you wanted me to be, the man I was supposed to be. Tell me, why should I give him the chance to know him, love him and when he finds out what I did to you, leave me? What am I supposed to do mom? TELL ME WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?" I yelled and broke.

The sweet scent of freesias mixed with a cool breeze hit me like a battering ram.

"My love?"

Oh man! I am so losing it!

"Mom…" and that wasn't a question.

"Hello my angel."

"I miss you mom. So very much."

"I know sweetheart."

"I am scared."

She placed her hands on my cheeks and wiped my tears away.

"My precious boy, you should not allow fear and guilt to take over your life. You are stronger than this. Damian raised you the best way he could. Better than I would have."

"I know mom. He sacrificed so many things for me. He tells me to try. But how? What if he doesn't want me?"

"Edward Gabriel, your father will love you no matter what. It doesn't matter that he left me. All that matters is for you to be together."

"Why do I see you?"

"Because you need me."

"But I've always needed you. Why now?"

She said nothing. We just sat there and stared each other for a long time.

"Son, it's time."

"No mom. Please don't go. Just say…"

"Honey, you are leaving. You father is waiting for for you," she said smiling.

"How did you know about that?"

"Oh my love, a mom knows everything," she said and giggled "Just close your eyes."

I did as she asked and when I opened them she was gone.

Thirty minutes later, I was home. Damian had finished unpacking and he was sitting on the couch waiting for me, with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey kid!"

"Why are you smiling?"

"I have a couple of reasons," he said

"Care to share them?"

"Sure. Let's start by saying how happy I am that you decided to have a shot with your dad. You deserve to be happy and…"

"I am happy Damian." I cut him off.

"I know. And secondly I have a surprise for you, waiting in that room." He said pointing with his finger to the library.

"OH MY GOD!! THE PIANO ARRIVED!" I screamed running to the room.

All he did was to laugh.

"Get ready Gabriel. We have a meeting to attend and I do not want to be late."

I had a quick shower and got dressed in my black Armani suit. Damian said that although it was just a "get to know you" meeting, it didn't mean that I should wear jeans. While I was gone Dam went and bought flowers for Esme, Alice and Rosalie. Always a gentleman. We got in the Aston and drove to the mansion.

I drove in a normal speed. I wanted to tell Damian about mom. Why was I seeing her?

"Damian, I want to tell you something, but promise not to laugh." I said seriously.

"Yeah kid, tell me"

"I see mom." I said.

"Huh? What do you mean you see your mom? Something like a vision?"

"Dam, you know I can't see visions. I mean that I can actually see her, talk to her, t…tou…touch her."

He raised his eyebrows with disbelief

"How long has this been going on?"

"It started today. Twice so far. This morning when I ran off during class and then tonight while I was hunting."

"What were you doing?"

"I was crying, asking for her, her help, and there she was."

"Did she say anything?"

"Yes. She said that you raised me better than she probably would have had and that I should give him a chance. I also asked her why I was seeing her but she did not respond."

"I think your subconscious is creating these… hallucinations of you mom because you have been thinking of her a lot lately and with your dad around, your mind and emotions are totally screwed."

"Ok. What can I do to stop them? This is not normal."

"Ummm…visit a vampire shrink…" he said and started laughing.

"Very mature Dam." I said quite pissed.

"Listen, seriously now. I am sure that when you stop being scared and accept him for just being who he is, then these delusions will stop. You just have to be patient."

"Are we in his range of hearing? I do not want him to pick anything."

"Almost. You should start." he said.

I closed my eyes and focused. Ten minutes later we arrived to their house. It was huge and it looked like the one at Forks. They were all waiting for us in the front porch, including Castiel. Esme smiled at us.

"Damian, Gabriel this gorgeous lady is Esme. My wife." Carlisle said.

"Hello Mrs Cullen." we said in unison.

We gave the flowers to the ladies and they awed. We stepped in the back yard and headed to a wonderful wooden gazebo. That's when he noticed the smell as we approached the table and what the vase contained.

"ALICE!" he hissed, "WHAT'S THIS?"

"A vase with flowers Edward," she replied.

"FREESIA'S ALICE?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?" she asked quite pissed.

"You know. You of all people SHOULD KNOW WHAT IT DOES TO ME!"

"I will not abandon things and habits I love, just because you asked to… no demanded it!"

"Sweetheart calm down," Jasper said calmly.

"No Jasper. I've had enough. We've had enough!"

"Alice, please." Carlisle said "We have guests."

"No Carlisle. I'm tired of him acting like a MORON! He took happiness away from us. Because he is a selfish PRICK! We're not even allowed to think of her name. Bella was my best friend, my life- sized Barbie doll, MY SISTER! She was like a daughter for you too Carlisle, remember? Or did he FORCE you to forget it? I don't even have a picture of her. He took them. When was the last time we heard music in this house? When was the last time we laughed?"

I am starting to like Alice. She missed her. She loved her. Most likely the only one who loved her in this family.

"You asked not to look for her. What if something happened to her Edward and we weren't there to prevent it?"

He didn't say a word. He held his head in his hands.

"Every single one of us did everything you asked. I left without saying goodbye. And it's your damned fault. Do you know what it did to HER? HUH? She wasn't betrayed only by you, but also me. I don't even want to imagine what you told her. So just to let you know, if I want to think of her I WILL. If I want flowers, I WILL get freesias and I am ready to wash my hair with strawberry shampoo if it will help me to feel close to her. And you WILL NOT DARE TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO EVER AGAIN! I AM DONE WITH YOUR SHIT! YOU BROUGHT THIS TO YOUR SELF! You want to keep existing in the pathetic way you do? DO IT! But do not drag the rest of us with you!"

Then something made Castile snap.

"Alice ENOUGH! Can't you see you are hurting him? I have no idea what you are talking about and frankly I do not care! But please stop it!" he said fuming.

Alice was sobbing uncontrollably in Jasper's arms. He was trying to shush her with no results. She was so right. Something had happened to her. Something that I caused . And she was alone…But Alice's breakdown…did something to me. Maybe she wasn't a human toy for her.

"I miss her Jazzy. I miss her so much."

"I know baby…I was the cause of it…"

What the….? What did he just say?

"DO YOU SEE WHAT IT DID TO ME YOU SELFISH THING? DO YOU?" she yelled and started sobbing even harder.

**Gabriel****, are you ok? **Damian thought.

I shook my head no.

**Do you want to leave?**

I turned and looked at him. I could feel my eyes burning.

"Um…Carlisle…I think we should better leave." Damian said "We can do this another time."

Carlisle apologised for the scene and escorted us to our car. What had just happened was eating me alive. I needed to know more. I HAD to know more.

"Dr. Cullen, what happened back there?" I asked, watching him carefully.

I could hear Carlisle's thoughts as some old memories began to swirl around through his brain:

_"__Edward__, don't do this. Please. We can work this out."_

_"__Carlisle, I said we're leaving. There is nothing to work out. I've made my decision," he turned to face him with a tormented look. "I… I'm… I'm tired of pretending something I am not."_

He sighed and looked right into my eyes…

"Something that should have happened years ago. A fight for what we wanted the most."

"What's that?" I asked not sure if I was ready for the answer.

"Happiness…"

* * *

**SO?? PLEASE REVIEW....IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND I CAN WRITE FASTER!!!!!**

**AGAIN THANKS TO JUST4ALE...I would be lost without your help!!!!!!**

**Hugs and kisses!!!**


	5. Thunders and Hurricanes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**

**PREVIOUSLY**

He sighed and looked right into my eyes…

"Something that should have happened years ago. A fight for what we wanted the most."

"What's that?" I asked not sure if I was ready for the answer.

"Happiness…"

* * *

**Chapter 5**

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****  
**

**Damian's pov**

What the hell does he think he is doing?

"Gabriel, don't be rude. It's none of your business to ask" I said disapprovingly

"It's ok Damian," Carlisle said "It just hurts when we think or talk about it. We never recovered from the loss."

We said our "goodnights" and left.

"Why the hell did you cut me off?" he asked.

"Are you serious? Do you want to find out what happened to Bella and him through your grandfather?"

"Well at least I would have found something. Now I lost a good chance!"

"You will have plenty of chances. You have to learn the truth from EDWARD!"

Sometimes he is so stubborn. So impatient!! Jesus! Thank God we both decided to continue the drive back home in silence.

"Are you going to need the car later?" I asked once we got home

"No why?"

"I need to go for a ride. Do you mind?"

"Of course not." he said and handed me the car keys.

I don't know how long I was driving. At some point I stopped. I thought of all the years that Gabriel has been in my life. How traumatised he is. The hallucinations he has. I want to help him so much but I have no idea how. All this rage he has towards his father and his family. I knew someone that could help me with Gabe's delusions. I took my cell and dialed the number.

"Hello."

"Hi, it's Damian."

"I know…"

"We need to talk. Are you available?"

"Yes. Tell me where you are."

I gave the directions and waited. I had to be careful with this situation. He was… no, he is very fragile. Even for a vampire. The waiting of my ally didn't last long. He got out of his car and approached me.

"Thanks for meeting at such short notice." I told him kindly.

"No worries about it. How can I help you? But tell me first why all this secrecy?"

"I have a problem with my son."

"What is wrong with Gabriel?"

That's when my phone rang. Speak of the devil. It was Gabriel.

"DAMIAN!" he screamed.

"Gabriel? Is everything alright?"

"I've been trying to call you for hours. She is here…" he said terrified.

"When you mean "she"?"

"A… Ab…Abby"

And that's when all hell broke lose and the thunders began. My blood began to boil and my effect on the weather started to rear its ugly head.

"Put her on the phone…NOW!"

"Damian, calm down or else we'll get fried," my ally said.

"Damian, darling!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SON!"

"I haven't seen you for 25 years and that's how you welcome me? Not wise Damian and you know that," she said seriously.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COME BACK. LEAVE NOW."

"Come home baby, I've missed you. Come home and I promise not to hurt him… much…" she said with an evil laugh.

"OWWW!" I heard Gabriel crying in pain.

"I SAID DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"

I heard her laugh again…

"DDAADD… OWWWWW…. DAD!"

"STOP IT! I'm coming… Just stop it! Please…"

I can't bear hearing him writhing in pain. I may not be his real father but he is my boy… My son…

"Good boy. I'll be waiting for you… In the bedroom… naked."

"Give me my son."

"He is not your son! He is a filthy abomination!" she spat.

"NOW!"

I can't believe this is happening… If she… I swear to everything that is holy … Oh God PLEASE...

"Dad?" he said with a pained voice.

"Gabriel, listen to me. I'm calling the Cullens."

"N…Noooo!" he tried to protest but he couldn't because of the pain.

"Listen we do not have time to argue. Go in your room now. Stay there until the Cullens arrive, ok? It will be over soon. This ends. Tonight. I promise…"

"I am scared…" he said and started crying.

"I know… I'll come home as soon as possible."

She messed with my boy once and I let her live. All the love I had for her once was long gone. I hang up the phone and turned towards him.

"Carlisle, please. He is in grave danger. Call your boys and ask them to go to him. I will explain later. Have Edward stay with him. Please tell them to hurry up."

"Ok." he said while calling Edward.

It was my fault. I should have finished her when I had the chance. She was cruel. He was a baby for God's shake.

"Damian, it's Edward. He wants to talk to you." Carlisle said, handing me the phone.

"Edward, listen. Go to my house now. I don't have time to explain now. Bring Emmett and Jasper along. Gabriel is in danger. You will find a woman with him. She is lethal. Make sure she doesn't touch any of you. Have Emmett to hold her down and Jasper to rip her hands off."

"Who is she?" he asked.

"She used to be my… mate."

"Why does she want to hurt Gabriel?"

"I promise to tell you after it's done."

"Ok." he said.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Please stay with him. Keep him away from her."

"Ok. Don't worry."

"Thank you very much. I owe you!"

"Oh, Esme, Alice and Rosalie are coming too. So is Castiel. He is really upset. He said that he will be able to sedate her."

"He will what!?"

"His gift is to sedate humans and non. Damian, we are outside your house. Need to go." he said and hung up.

We were half way home. If anything happens to him… I promised Bella I would keep him safe. I told that bitch Abby, warned her to stay away from us. We had an agreement. I would let her live and she was to leave and never come back. I gave her time to evaluate her actions towards him back then. I told her not to touch him. She broke the rules… Now she dies!

Ten minutes later we were home. The door was literally ripped off. Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper were in the living room.

"Gabriel!!"

"DAM!!" he yelled running out off his room and falling in my arms.

"Are you alright?"

"It was awful. I thought I was dying every time she touched me."

His body was full of bruises. I kissed his forehead and started crying.

"What did I ever do her?" he asked through his cries "I never did anything to her.!"

"It's ok son. I am here. No one will harm you ever again. I promise."

Esme was standing behind him stroking his head.

"What kind of person could do such things? He is a little boy." she said sobbing.

"The one who has a DEATH WISH!" I hissed "Where is she?"

That's when I heard a loud bang. I felt the floor tremble.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU." I heard Castiel scream. He was livid.

"Castiel NO!" Edward said "It's Damian's job."

"NO EDWARD! LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO HIM." Castiel screamed from the bottom of his eternal soul. "NO ONE EVER MESSES WITH MY… FRIENDS." Then he started kicking her.

Jasper sent a calm wave to all of us. I can't imagine what we did to that poor bastard with our emotions. I heard another bang…I burst in my room. There she was, half conscious, pinned to the floor. Castiel was above her, tearing her apart, slowly, piece by piece. Edward was trying to restrain him.

"Castiel… I got it." I told him as calm as I could.

They had already ripped her hands off, so she couldn't harm anyone anymore.

"Cas, I want her fully awake. Drop your gift please." I said as I ripped off her legs to prevent her from running.

"Baby," she begged "Don't do this… Please!"

"I told you to leave and never come back. I warned you not to touch him and yet you did. Why?"

"You ask me WHY?" Abby yelled "He took you away from me!"

"NO! You pushed me away! I told you we were to keep him because I promised his mother. We could have been a family. You knew he was a Halfling. YOU FUCKING AGREED. And by the time I leave the house you do what? You start torturing him. Poisoning him and breaking his fragile little bones just with a touch. HE WAS A BABY, ABBY. A VULNERABLE, INNOCENT BABY!"

"He is a half breed. A filthy, hating, repulsive abomination." she hissed "He was no baby."

The thunders I was causing became tornados and hurricanes. I could hear from the living room Esme, Alice and even that heartless bitch Rosalie sobbing. And growls. Lots of growls.

"Damian, I love you. Please don't kill me!" she begged me.

"You, saying I love you, sounds more like an insult than the actual meaning of the words. I hate myself for ever considering asking you to be his mother. You did not deserve him… You did not deserve her… We're done…"

"No, no, no, no, Damian please…" she begged me one last time.

"Goodbye Abigail." I said and her head was no longer connected to her limbless body.

Edward helped me dispose of her damned body. We took it to the forest, burned it and spread the ashes.

By the time we got back home, Gabriel had recovered. Physically. But what about his soul? No. He has been through so many things emotionally. And now this. It's time for some explanations. Everyone demanded explanations… Silently. Gabriel stared at me terrified of the exposure.

**Trust me **I thought.

He nodded.

"Abby and I were mates for 15 years. When I met her she was human. She accepted me for what I was. We were so happy. When we discussed the fact of changing her she said that she wanted to stay human. So I accepted. I couldn't deny her that. She was to spend her life with me. Six months later she was pregnant. Not knowing what would happen, we decided to keep it. It was ours. The duration of the pregnancy was 2 months. One day I went hunting. She was craving for blood. When I returned, I found her on our floor torn with a beautiful baby girl. But she didn't make it. My daughter died before I could get to hold her. Abby had only moments.

I did the only thing I could think of. I wasn't ready to let her go. I loved her. That's why I changed her. Little did I know… At first she was ok, but a few years later she started changing. She hated everything. Sometimes it was months before she fed again. She decided she wanted sometime alone so I let her go. I thought that she would find herself again and come back to me.

She came back 2 years later and we moved to Alaska. It was November. 25 years ago. On the 13th of the same month we went hunting somewhere nearby. We split up and started hunting. I smelled blood and the scent of a human and something else. That when I heard the cry of a baby."

I turned to look at Gabriel. He never heard the whole thing…

**Are you ok? **I thought

He blinked once.

**Are you using your gift? **

He rolled his eyes. He is so like his father when he does that…

"I ran as fast as I could and got on the west side of the woods. There she was. Lying on the ground, half dead and yet had the strength to hold her baby in her arms, crying and whispering in his ear nothing else but words of love. I approached her and asked her if she needed any help. I saw the bite marks on her neck and breasts. When she saw my eyes, she knew that I was a vegetarian vampire. She told me he was half vampire and begged me to take care of him. He wouldn't survive if he lived with humans who did not know. She gave me a letter to give Gabriel when he was old enough to understand and also $20.000 for his first needs. The money was from her college funds.

There was also a bank account. She told me to forge an ID with his given name and take money from there too when it was needed. But I couldn't do that. What kind of a father would I be if I used my child's money to bring him up? The money belonged to him. She told him to educate him as much as possible. She wanted him to become like his father.

While she was pregnant she did some research about Halflings. She said that he would transform to a full vampire once he reach adulthood and that Gabriel would still have his human habits apart from eating human food. Then she turned looked at her son, cradled him, told him how much he was like his daddy, that he was her whole world, that she was happy to give up her life for him and that she loved him.

I took him from her arms and carefully placed him on the ground. I was losing her. Her body was broken and torn just like Abby's was. I bit her several times but it was useless. She was gone. I buried her right there on that spot and swore on her grave that I would protect him even if I had to die. I took him and headed back home. As for the rest, you heard it…"

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**

**Gabriel's POV**

"Oh mom…" I whispered and started crying uncontrollably

Esme came and knelt in front of me.

"I am so sorry Gabriel." she said.

"I know. Thank you."

Then Jasper spoke.

"She gave her life for you even though she knew it would kill her. You shouldn't feel guilty."

"I killed her! How can I stop feeling like this? You know nothing Jasper. NOTHING!" I said angrily.

"Gabriel," Castiel said "You were her flesh and blood, her baby, her angel. Do you think she would she would want you to feel the way you do?"

I did not respond. I knew the answer. I just couldn't stop. And I would never stop. Right then, came the question from the only person who wasn't entitled to ask it…

"What about your father?" Edward asked.

"What about him?" I growled.

"Do you know who he is? Where to find him?"

"Yes I know who my father is. His name is Damian Nathaniel Shaw. END OF DISCUSSION!"

"Gabriel…" Damian said in a whisper.

"No, Damian. It's ok. I wouldn't want to talk about him either. Besides he doesn't deserve to have a son like Gabriel. You EARNED the right to be his only father. I wouldn't want him either." Edward finished.

**Thanks for making this charade easier for me.** I thought to myself. **Way to go "_dad_"…**

**

* * *

**

**So???? I promise the next chapter to be a happy one...Actually it is a happy one.... *giggles **

**Please Read and Review. It make me happier and I can write faster....**

**Ale I owe you!**


	6. Quizzes and Clues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

"No, Damian. It's ok. I wouldn't want to talk about him either. Besides he doesn't deserve to have a son like Gabriel. You EARNED the right to be his only father. I wouldn't want him either." Edward finished.

Thanks for making this charade easier for me. Way to go "dad"…

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6**

**Damian's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Gabriel, go and have some sleep."

All of the Cullens gasped in surprise.

"He sleeps? He is a vampire!" Esme exclaimed.

"As I said before he was a halfling. He kept all his human habits apart from the need of human food. He doesn't sleep every night. Actually he hasn't slept for about 4 years. But let me tell you this… When he DOES sleep, nuclear bombs are not enough to wake him up." I said and we all started laughing.

"Damiaaaaan… Cut it out…" he said and blushed.

I love it when he blushes. He is so human when he does so…

"Off to bed. Go." I said.

"I don't feel like going to sleep," he whined "I think, I'll go and play the piano instead."

"NO!" Edward said…

Oh God! Gabriel turned to face him. And he wasn't happy. No one messes his time when he wants to play.

"Why?" he asked.

"How about you show me you music and book collection." he suggested.

Good move Edward. If he finds out about the piano he will be heartbroken. She totally destroyed it. I have to replace it while he sleeps. I just hope I will find the same. Alice patted me in my back and when Gabriel wasn't looking she mouthed at me, "_It will work. Good idea._"

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Edward's POV**

"Shall we?" I asked Gabriel.

Why do I feel strange around this boy? Why do I have the need to protect him? He offended me so many times and yet I forgave him. His story moved me so much. His poor mother. She gave her soul to a bastard and he abandoned her. What if….? No there is no way… Alice would have seen something even if she did not look. Their bond was strong.

"Yeah, let's go. This way please," he said concerned.

His room was clean and in order. On the right side of the wall, there was a huge library. At least 300 books, separated in genres and year of publishing.

"366 books. Only here…" he said with pride.

I smiled at him and continue reading the titles.

"Who is your favourite author?" I asked him.

"William Shakespeare, Jane Austen and Emily Brontë."

I sighed…

"You say they are your favourite authors and there are no books by any of them."

He smiled…

"Oh, trust me I have. All of them…But not here. They are in my "special" room along with my most precious item ever. My piano. Come I want to show you," he said excited looking at the library.

Think, think, think, think.

"Ummm. It's ok. Next time. Wow! You have a lot of music. How are they categorised?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Alphabetically, then by year and last by preference… Come I want to show you," he insisted. "I want you to hear something. Come please," and he started walking out of the door. Oh God!

"Gabe, where are you going?" Damian asked.

"I want to show Edward my books and piano." he said smiling.

"Why don't you go to bed? You've been through a lot today. Besides, I did not finish unpacking and there are some boxes left in there."

"What's going on?"

Busted! Emmett went and stood in front of the door.

"Why are you lying to me, Damian? I went in there before we left to go at the Cullens and there were no boxes in there. You suck in lying… So either you tell me what the problem is or so help me God Emmett won't be enough to stop me!"

Castiel got up and walked towards Gabriel.

"Gabriel please sit down and I will tell you."

"Cas, no." Damian said.

He ignored him and started talking.

"First of all I am terribly sorry for what happened. There was an accident and I am responsible for it. When I sedated Abby, I did not use my power completely. Well she started talking and said some pretty wicked stuff about Damian, your mom and you. So I got carried away. Do you remember the huge bang you heard?" he asked smoothly.

"Y-yess," he said not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Well… that was her… going through the wall… And she landed somewhere…" he finished and chewed his lower lip.

"NO!!!!" he yelled.

He got up and started pacing running his fingers through his hair.

"Emmett, get out of the way," he said.

"Nope!"

"EMMETT, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he growled.

"Gabriel," Damian said "It's ok. We will get a new one."

"A NEW ONE?" he yelled. "No Damian I don't want a new one. I want that one. First of all, it was my first piano. You worked your ass to get it for my 5th birthday and secondly it was a classic. You can't find pianos that were made in 1917 and also be a Baldwin! And why do I need a new one anyway? Can't it be fixed?"

"No," Castiel said "It broke… in two pieces…"

"OH GOD!" he said and fell on his knees.

"I'm sorry," Castiel said. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know." Damian said.

After he cried his eyes out he decided to go to bed. The rest of the family left. I decided to stay with Damian a little longer. For some reason I knew what I had to do.

"Damian, I want to discuss something with you."

"Yes sure. About what?" he asked.

" A surprise…"

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

**_November...._**

**Gabriel's POV**

I HATE THIS DAY…It's the day my life started and ended at the same time. I thought school would help today. But it didn't. The Cullens were gone for an extended hunting trip in Plymouth and Damian decided to join them, so he could give me time to think.

Even though I am starting to get to know Edward, I still haven't made my mind if I will tell him the truth. Damian wanted to get me a new piano but I didn't. I wanted my old one. There was no instrument that could make the sound it did.

I never ditched school before. Now the timing was good. I got in my Volvo and started driving… I decided to go to Brackley. I love England. It's rainy almost all the time. I don't like the sun. Not because I am a vampire but because it makes me feel depressed. Rain calms me. I can think more clearly.

I had the best childhood a boy could ever have. Every year, Damian would wake me up at 9 am. He had cooked for me pancakes with strawberries and chocolate syrup. Accompanied with a glass of milk. After I had breakfast, I had a bubble bath for like an hour or so. Then we would go to the fair. It was so fun. We would spent lunch in McDonalds since it was the only day of the year I was allowed to eat junk food.

The best part of my special day? The clearing. We would go there, lay down and stare at the sky. Since he could manipulate the weather, he spent hours making various shapes with the clouds. Dolphins, giraffes, elephants. The last one before we headed back home was my favourite. It was a cloud shaped with the face of mother. Below, he wrote "Happy Birthday" in elegant script with a lion and a lamb at the end hugging. They were my favourite animals… Damian was an artist.

The phone rang and distracted me from my happy memories. Damian's name appeared on screen.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hi Damian. How is hunting?"

"Good. I assume you are on your break right?"

Ooops!

"Yeah. I am heading for European now."

"Do something for me. Go to the back side of the school and tell me when you get there."

I got out of the car soundless and turned to the direction the school is.

"Ok, I'm here," I said.

"Now close your eyes and open them when I tell you. And no peeking!" he warned.

"Ok!" I said and giggled.

Seconds later he told me to open my eyes and look at the sky. He used his gift and wrote in the sky "Happy birthday" with my lion and lamb at the end.

"Oh Damiaaaan…"

"Happy Birthday kid… I love you…" he said.

"I love you too dad. Thank you for everything."

"I know… Before I hang up, I will give you Edward… He has a favor to ask."

"Ok," I said curious.

"Hey Gabriel." Edward said.

"Hi Edward. How are you?"

"Never mind. Listen since you ditched class…"

Busted! Crap!

"I need you to do something for me please. Alice being Alice as always, ordered a library for Carlisle's office. The transportation company called and said that they will deliver it today instead of in a week. So can you please go in my house and wait until they bring it? They said they will be there in an hour."

"Yeah sure, if you promise me not to tell Damian I ditched class. He'd be livid."

"Sorry. It kinda slipped from Alice."

Damn pixie!

"Don't worry. Damian said that since you can't go to McDonalds anymore, ditching class ONLY this day of the year is ok."

"Ok. How do I get in?"

"In the gazebo there is a pot with jasmines. You fill find the key of the front door there."

"Got it. When are you coming back?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"Ok…I'll be at your house shortly… Have fun."

"Thank you. Bye," he said and hung up.

Thirty minutes later I was at the entrance of the Cullen's mansion. I found the key and went in the house. I placed it on the coffee table, when I noticed an ivory envelope with my name written on it and a blindfold next to it. Even though I knew my gift was permanent from their viewpoint 'til I decide to take it down and reveal myself, I used it harder. I sat on the couch and opened the letter…

**Gabriel,**

**Since it's your special day today we decided to play a game with you. It's called the "Birthday Present Hunt." The rules are simple: For every present you will be given a word or a quote. You have to think and then try to locate the item. The first one is from Alice.**

**Clue # 1**

"_**Clean shirt, new shoes  
And I don't know where I am goin to.  
Silk suit, black tie,  
I don't need a reason why.  
They come runnin just as fast as they can  
Cuz every girl crazy bout a sharp dressed man**_**."**

**Within your present, the next clue will be included.**

**Good Luck,**

**Edward**

**P.S. take the blindfold with you and use it when I ask you.**

This is AWESOME!!!

"Someone opened his mouth and spilled that I am a sucker for surprises!" I yelled knowing that Damian could hear me. And I wasn't mistaken. He heard him laugh somewhere from the house.

**Ok back to the game Gabriel, **I thought to myself.

Clean shirt, new shoes… Silk suit, black tie.

ZZ Top's Sharp Dressed Man lyrics, Alice…

Clothes!

I ran to Alice's room. I opened the door of her bedroom and I saw a huge box, wrapped in silver glossy paper with a satin royal blue ribbon on her bed. I untied the ribbon and shed the paper. That's when I saw the logo on the box.

"Armani! YEAH!" I said and I heard them laugh.

In the box, there was another envelope. I nearly tore the letter along with the envelope. Man this is fucking awesome!

**Good job. Easy huh? Now I don't promise that the next ones are going to be that easy. This is from Castiel.**

**Clue # 2**_**  
**_

"_**The ledge, where I placed my candle, had a few mildewed books piled up in a corner; and it was covered with writing scratched on the paint. This writing, however was nothing but a name repeated in all kinds of characters, large and small-Catherine Earnshaw, here and there varied to Catherine Heathcliff, and then again to Catherine Linton."**_

HA! Wuthering Heights. I love this book. I know every single line in it. This means that I have to go to the library. Piece of cake. In the blink of an eye I burst in the library. Another box with the same wrapping as the previous one was waiting for me. I unwrapped it quickly and I gasped at the sight of the book. "Wuthering Heights" was written with goldish letters in the black leathered hardcover. I opened the book and I read on the bottom of the page: "First Edition."

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!!" I yelled and heard laughs again. First edition? Jesus…

I was eager to find the next one. Man! This is good!

**Clue # 3**

"_**Dam is your best friend at hand**_

_**But is he better that the friend to a man.**_**"**

**HA! Figure this out smarty pants.**

**Damian**

Ok this is a tough one. When I was a kid, he often gave me little quizzes. And of course there was always a reward. Most of the times it was something that belonged to mom.

"_Ok Gabriel, today I have a new quiz for you and if you find it there is reward."_

"_Yay! Is it something from mommy's things?"_

"_No son. It's something from me."_

"_Hmmmm…Ok then. Shoot."_

"_It's small and sometimes big._

_Sometimes it has one color sometimes more._

_They call it gold and it lives submerged."_

"_Oh daddy Damian. It's easy. It is a goldfish."_

That was when I had my first and last pet. I was crying for 2 days when I killed it. I overfed it 'cause I thought it was skinny. But what the hell is this one?

But is he better that the friend to a man? Crap! When he wants to make it difficult, nothing stops him. I heard Emmett's booming laughter from the back yard along with a whine.

"EMMETT!!" Edward hissed in a whisper.

I quickly decided to go to the back yard. When I got there I saw the most adorable puppy ever. It was a Husky dog. His fur was grey, with small wavy tints of black and beautiful blue-green eyes.

"Hey boy," I told him while I pet him.

"_Dad, why can't I have a puppy?"_

"_Because, day by day, your vampire nature is getting stronger. Do you want to hurt the poor thing by accident?"_

"_No."_

"_Then we have a deal. You will get one when you are ready."_

What wouldn't that man do for me…

I dug my face in its tiny neck and inhaled his scent. He smelled like… Oh well he smelled like a dog. He is so cute.

"So how shall I call you?" I asked him as if I would get an answer. "How about Hunter?" I said looking straight in his eyes.

He whined.

"Well that's a no to me," I said. "How about Cain?"

Whine again.

"Heath?"

Yawn.

"Last chance or else I'll call you doggy. Hmmm let me think for a second…YES! It's perfect. I'll call you Jake!"

Believe it or not the puppy howled.

"You are such a smart puppy."

"Do you like him?" Damian asked as he approached me.

"Do I like him? I'm already in love with him," I said with a huge grin on my face.

"I promised you one when you were 14 years old. Remember?"

"Of course I remember… You are the best dad in the whole world."

He sighed.

"Since Emmett screwed the next clue, I will give you his and Rosalie's present."

He handed me another ivory envelope and I opened it. Inside there were tickets to a concert with compositions of Debussy.

"AWESOME!" I said. "Thanks Emmett. Thanks Rosalie."

"Gabe, now it's time to use the blindfold," he said. "You can leave the puppy…"

"His name is JAKE!" I reminded him.

"…Jake here," he continued, "and Emmett will take care of him. Don't worry about that beast. He is well fed."

I gasped and Damian started laughing. So did Emmett.

"Ok."

I put on the blindfold and Damian guided me to my Volvo. I got in the passenger seat and we left. After about 30 minutes with Damian's driving we reached our destination.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Home." he said.

We entered the house and he picked me up in bridal style and started running around the house.

"Damian, what the…?"

"Shut up! I don't want you to figure out in which room we are." he said as he put me down.

"Now do not to take it off until you are told to." he said as he left the room.

After feeling like forever, I thought that since no one was in the room I could peek a bit. Before I could touch the blindfold though, I heard his voice.

"Cheater," Edward said.

"Be the blind one here and then tell me about it." I said with a crooked smile.

"What I am about to give as a present from me to you, is the most precious asset I've ever had in my life. It was my heaven when I wanted to hide in my world. You see I decided that you must have it because since I left my B… someone very important to me, I haven't used it. It holds so many memories of happiness and yet so painful for me."

"Gabriel for some reason I feel strange around you. Like we hold some kind of special bond. Like the bond co-joined twins have. Maybe it's because we have so many things in common."

**Yeah right **I thought.

"I know," he continued, "that you will use it more than I did in the past 25 years and you will take a good care of it. I wish I was able to do so but I lost my passion I had for it. Because I lost my life. What I want to say is that since we are so much alike I want you to have with all my heart. Now, I want you to turn around and take off the blindfold."

I did so and when I took the blindfold off, I saw the most beautiful, the most unique thing I've ever laid my eyes on. Only 3 words were able to form a sentence and come out of my mouth.

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Sorry if it was too long but I thought it would better to end it with a small cliffy.... *giggles...**

**Please Review. Makes me happy and gives me strength to continue.**

**Ale.... Thank you!!!! **


	7. Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

I did so and when I took the blindfold off, I saw the most beautiful, the most unique thing I've ever laid my eyes on. Only 3 words were able to form a sentence and come out of my mouth.

"OH MY GOD!"

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7**

"OH MY GOD!"

I turned and looked at him, utterly bewildered and shocked.

"Is this a joke?" I asked him.

He smiled and shook his head no. It was exactly the same as my own piano. I ran my fingers across the keyboard and the sound was magic. I tried to hold back the tears that pooled in my eyes with no luck. And to be honest, deep down I did not want to.

"I… I…" I stuttered, not being able to say anything…

He chuckled.

"Thank you… Edward" I said and then did something I never expected I would do. At least not so soon… I hugged him. And it felt so fucking good.

"You are welcome," he said back. "Will you play something for me?"

"I will but only after you do so. I want you to play something for me that you wrote. Something that is full of love. Something, which is you." I told him.

I wanted provoke him to play her lullaby. The lullaby I've been listening 25 years. I knew deep down that the last thing he would ever play in this piano would be her song. That's what I would have done.

"I can't…" he said in a whisper.

"Please Edward. For me." I pleaded.

"Why can't I say no to you? You affect me so much…"

My body froze from what he said. AGAIN! Damn subconscious. Damn genes!

"Maybe because we are like "co-joined" twins?"

We both started laughing. He approached the piano and sat. With closed eyes, he took a deep breath and started playing. The sound of Bella's Lullaby filled the house. I couldn't do anything else but focus on him. I have to see what he is thinking. He kept his eyes closed as images of her penetrated my mind. She was sitting next to him as he played her lullaby. While she was falling asleep, he was humming it next to her ear.

**My soul**,he thought, **my wife**, as he quietly sobbed.

As the lullaby was drifting to an end, the rest of the Cullens, Damian and Castiel entered the library. Cas was holding Jake and the look on his face was tormented.

"Castiel are you ok man?" Dam asked.

"Yeah… I am just quite moody right now. The song was wonderful," he said.

"Hey Jake," I said to my dog as I got him in my arms.

"You named the pup Jake?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. I couldn't find a better name for him."

"Great name, huh Eddie?" he said in a teasing tone.

"Emmett," I whispered, "Don't call him Eddie. Want to piss him off?" I warned him.

"Ha! As if he would try anything…"

Edward did not respond. He was lost in his own world. In his memories.

"Gabriel, Damian, and Castiel we would like to talk to you." Carlisle said. Edward got up and went to stand next to his father. He looked at me and smiled.

"What Esme and I have, we consider it more like a family than a coven. Many of our kind don't believe in family. We love, respect and protect each other. The 3 of you came and you brought back to our lives... things that were long gone. We started hearing music again in this house because of Castiel. Damian and Gabriel, you brought happiness, joy. We already consider you part of our family."

Carlisle handed Damian and Castiel a black leather box. Edward gave me mine.

"We want you to join our family officially. We give you the option to choose," he said finishing his little speech.

We opened our boxes at the same time and saw a leather wrist band with the Cullen crest on it. I looked up and for a few seconds my eyes met and locked with Edward's. After a moment I turned to look Damian and he shook his head in agreement.

**The time is prefect to tell them Gabriel **he thought.

"Dr. Cullen," I said, "Thank you very much for what you did for me today. I haven't felt like this for a very long time. I would love to be a part of your family…someday. But not yet. I wish I could tell you the r…"

"Gabriel," Edward said interrupting me, "You don't have to say or do anything right now ok?"

I nodded.

"What you can do though is this. Promise _me_, that the day you will be ready to become a Cullen, you will walk through the front door wearing it on your right wrist."

I lowered my head and nodded. "I promise," I said.

**You will be… Someday **Damian thought.

They stayed for a little longer and then left.

"Damian, how did you know about the piano?"

"What do you mean?" he asked not looking.

"That he owned the same one as I did."

"I didn't…"

"Are you sure?"

"What is this? The third degree or something?"

"No. I just think that you've been keeping things from me concerning mom!"

"You know what? I'M TIRED! You have everything. Money, you are in law school. One of the best in the whole goddamned world. You just found your family and your father. Your real father. He just asked you to be a part of his family without even knowing you are his son. Make up your mind man. Either you talk to him or return the crest, leave and never look back. And get over her. SHE IS GONE! GONE! She died so YOU COULD LIVE. SHE MADE HER CHOICE. ACCEPT IT! And if she told me things you do not know it's because they are for me ONLY!"

"Dad…"

"No! Don't you go "dad" on me! ENOUGH!"

His last word ended with a thunder strike.

"I will tell him. I just..."

"Just what Gabriel?"

"I just need more time. I'm not ready."

"You will never be ready if you DON'T DO IT! God damn it Gabriel. Nobody will ever be ready to do something like this."

"Damian, I'll do it eventually. I promise that by the end of the semester I will do it."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Damian's Pov**

He needs to be pushed. God how am I going to say this? He will have a breakdown…

"One and a half months…" I said

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You have one and a half months, not a day more. Until Christmas or else…?"

"Or else what Damian? Are you going to tell him?"

"Or else Adios!"

"Ok let's start packing. We'll be ready in te…"

"No I AM leaving. You are staying…" I threatened him.

"Y-You…wiiiil…leaaave…meee?" he stuttered frozen.

"Yes," I said looking straight in his teary emerald orbs. He needed to see that I was dead serious about it. "You are 25 years old. Time to become the man I raised you to be, kid."

"No, no, no, no, no, no….Dad please! Everyone left me. Mom, Edward, please not you too. Don't leave me, Dad. Please, please, please, please, don't… I'll do anything Dad. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to loose you Dad… Pleee-aaa-seee…," he begged me through his heartbreaking cries.

Oh sweet Jesus… What am I doing? What son of a bitch can do this to his child? I'm killing him. He is afraid to be alone… I can never leave him. He is my boy. Even if he finds out, he will always be my son. He saved me when I was desperate. He fulfilled the emptiness that my poor baby girl left. My Lilly.

I should be blessed to have him in my life. I did some research after I got him. I HAD to know why he survived when my girl died. It appeared that only 5% of the Halflings survive the birth. The rest of them die. Because of our dead nature, when females conceive, their bodies fight the fetus. The body fights because it's not strong enough to give birth. Even though the baby is half vampire - half human, its nature is more human.

The only vampire traits they have are the blood appetite and the power. No strength, no immortality. They are vulnerable, until they reach adulthood and transform. My girl died because her lungs weren't fully mature to breathe the right amount of oxygen and because the umbilical cord was tightened around her neck. She suffocated on her way out of her mother's womb.

Gabriel was fortunate though. When he was little I used to call him my lucky star. Because he survived the birth. He brought the light back to my life. Back then Abby wasn't Abby anymore. I knew that deep down she hated me for what I did to her. She was right to hate me… I was too selfish to let her go… To live in a world when she didn't.

"Damian…?" he asked distracting me from my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"What do you think?" he asked.

"About what?"

"Have you been listening to what I've telling you?"

"Sorry. I was lost for a few seconds. You were saying?"

"I asked if you think that I should ask him about mom before I tell him the truth."

"Listen, you have to get him in a very difficult and emotional moment for him. Something that will bring him down on his knees."

"How am I supposed to get him like this Dam? You know I am stressing when I have a time limit."

"Sorry kid. Not biting. Find the opportunity." I said and went to my room… I hate myself for doing this to him but I have no choice.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

**Edward's POV**

I missed my piano so much. It was the only thing I had here with me that reminded me of her. Everything else was back in Forks. I do not regret giving it to Gabriel though. For the past 28 days, he would play for me new melodies he composed. Melodies that reminded me of her. Sometimes I would help him too…

"_Edward, can I ask you a question?"_

"_Yes Gabriel."_

_  
"Why did you stop playing? You are a very talented composer."_

"_I guess you could say I lost my interest."_

"_You were born to play music. Musicians like you don't lose their interest. EVER! But it's ok. If you ever need to talk about it, I am here."_

Gabriel is such a good man and kind. Selfless and stubborn. Honorable, controlled, tortured. He reminds me of myself a lot. Like the way I used to be before I was a vampire... and then after, after I accepted this way of life with my family. I like him very much. Something pulls me towards him. Like a magnet. I've known him for nearly 3 months now and I can trust him with my existence. It is strange considering that it took me 10 years to trust Carlisle like this.

I was sitting in the room where my piano used to stand. I picked the remote control and hit the play button. I recognized the music instantly. It was a cd filled with my compositions. I made it for Esme before we left Forks. I closed my eyes and allowed the music to drift me away. Take me in a world where I was happy. In a world where I am with my Bella.

"Edward?" Esme called me softly as she entered the room.

"Yes Esme?" I replied.

"Can I talk to you sweetheart?" she asked me while she embraced my shoulders.

"Yes, of course."

"I love this cd. So many wonderful memories. We were so happy back then… You were so happy… "

"We were indeed."

"I miss your music, Edward. So much."

"Me too, Esme. But how am I supposed to play when I do not have the strength or the motive?"

"Oh Edward…" she said and sighed.

I made my family so miserable. I brought this to them. But I couldn't risk her life. She was far more important than anything else in this world. God I miss her so much… If only I could see her just once. Alive, in front of me.

"Sweetheart, I need to ask you for a favour. But before you deny, promise to hear me first. We have discussed this the day Gabriel had his birthday."

"Esme, please not this…" I said in a whisper.

"Honey we want to go to Forks for Christmas. We have done everything you asked and respected your wishes. Edward it is time to let go sweetie. Just a little. You already started by giving up your piano. By going back, you will be able to remember the love you once had for one another."

"Mom, please don't ask me to do such thing. Besides do you think I ever forgot?" I asked with a pained voice.

"No Edward I haven't. I shouldn't say this but you give me no other option… Alice had a vision." she said finally. "She saw us in Forks for Christmas… She also saw…her."

"Excuse me!!?"

"She saw Bella. She is happily married. She will be visiting Charlie… with her children. Alice also said that she saw you in the woods, across her house. Watching her. Sweetheart, maybe this is the closure you've been yearning for all these years so you can finally move on."

By the time her mouth said the word "children", I felt my whole world collapsing once again. She belonged to another man. She was being held, kissed, protected, loved, and married to another man. My Bella. My angel. My soul.

"I DON'T WANT TO MOVE ON ESME! SHE IS…"

"I know… At least she has the life she was meant to have. Come with us Edward. Do it for me son."

Esme almost never asked me for anything. I can't deny her this one thing. I can't deny the opportunity to see her chocolate pools that held so much warmth when they looked at me. I would get to see her children. The ones I would never give her.

"Ok Esme. I'll come. Can I ask Gabriel and Damian to come along?"

"Of course honey. Your father would do it tomorrow but go ahead and tell them."

Without looking the hour, I took my cell out of my pocket and called Gabriel.

"Hi Edward!" he said at once.

"Gabriel, can I come over? I need to talk to you."

"Of course. I will be waiting for you." he said and hung up.

I sped out of the house in vampire speed and got in my Volvo. Good God give me strength. In less than 10 minutes I was standing in front of his house. I took a deep unnecessary breath and rang the bell.

"Hello Edwa…"

I have reached my limits…I am breaking… I am not able to hold for much longer…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

**Gabriel's POV**

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Gabriel, I need your help. I can't go through this alone. Please Gabriel… Please!"

What the fuck is going on? I can't read his mind. There is nothing there. He doesn't have any thoughts.

"Edward, tell me what's wrong? If there is anything I can do to help, I will. I promise."

"Gabriel, I have to confess that I value our friendship more than you could ever imagine. I feel like it's been forever since I made a new friend and the fact that we share so many common interests, is something nice to have. But Gabriel, I have never been so desperate before. Not since I left Forks.

I've been asked by my family to go back to Forks. I can't go through this alone. Please come with me Gabriel. Damian is invited too. It would be very helpful to have someone there with me that is not connected to the whole story."

"Ok Edward. I'll come. So will Damian."

He is so desperate, weak. And why? Because they politely forced him to go back. He shouldn't have been so attached to the place. He turned his back and left like nothing happened. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I need to know more! ARGH! Maybe if I ask him now…

"Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded…

"Why are you so afraid of going back to that place? What happened?"

"Gabriel I am not ready to talk about it. I haven't talked about it since I left. All I know and I can tell you for sure is that if I go back, I will not be strong enough to leave. Ever again!"

"No worries man. I'm here whenever you are ready."

"Thank you," he said and hugged me.

My dad just hugged me and he has no idea… Not even the slightest. What the fuck??? Did I just call him dad?

"So when are we rolling?"

"The 23rd."

"Good to know. I have to book tickets."

"Tickets? Why do you need tickets when we have Midnight Sun?" he said with a small smile.

"Midnight Sun?"

"Yes. It's my Lear jet."

My jaw fell on the floor and he started laughing.

"I won it in a fund raiser, 2 years ago. While I was in Canada. Carlisle supervised an auction in order to raise money for a Paediatric Hospital in Dawson City."

"Cool…"

"I'll go home now. In two hours we have to be in school. Where is Damian by the way?"

"He was here when you called. I told him that you wanted to talk and he left to give us some privacy."

"He shouldn't have."

"That's what I told him. But you know him. He is not a gent only with the ladies…"

He smiled, gave me an extended hug, sighed and left. God, he looked so tormented. So breakable. If only he would talk to me and tell me what the fuck happened.

Damian came back 5 minutes after Edward left.

"Hey Gabe…"

"Hi…"

"How did it go?"

"The Cullens invited us to join them for Christmas vacations. I said yes. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. You did good. When are we leaving?"

"In twelve days. The 23rd."

"Cool. Where are we going?"

"Forks." I said leaving the room.

"HOLD IT! You can't drop a nuclear bomb like this one and then leave," he said.

"All I know is that somehow his family forced him to join them. Damian this is it. I can feel it. There is no turning back."

"I know. You are doing the right thing."

"I know Dad."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**12 days later…**

**Edward's POV**

When you long to go somewhere, you think that time freezes. But when you don't want to, then it goes by without noticing it. We just went on board. I'm making the biggest mistake. The biggest in my existence, after leaving my brunette fairy princess. I shouldn't have agreed to go back. I feel like a murderer returning to the scene of my crime; I hate myself for killing the wonderful life we had. And now I'm going back. I don't want to look for it... but I know I won't be able to stop myself...

Looking for the life we could have had,  
Looking at the death I brought upon myself when I left her, and

Looking for my beautiful swan.

* * *

** Please review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter...**

**Ale...Thanks!!!!!!**


	8. Homecoming Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga****.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**------------  
**

**Alice's Pov**

**------------  
**

"Babe, come on and hurry up!" I heard him call. "We have a plane to catch!"

I should be ashamed for what I did, but I am not. Something happened to her. A week after we were gone, I stopped having visions of her. I should have come back immediately once it happened. But I did not…And I regret it. I was afraid of what I would have found. When he discovers I lied he will be infuriated…Oh the hell with it. I do not care. I just want her to be ok.

When the visions stopped I started looking for Charlie's future. See if I could at least see her through his. But I could not see her through him either. Then he had a heart attack. God she must have felt so lonely and helpless when Charlie died, exactly one month after we left. My poor sweet sister, my best friend…

"Baby?" I heard Jasper call me.

"Yes Jazzy?"

"We are about to leave for the airport. Honey is something wrong? Why do you feel so desperate?"

"Edward went to pick up the guys?"

"Yes… Darlin' what's wrong?"

"Oh Jasper! I did something on purpose and I do not feel guilty at all. I had to do it! I HAD TO! I HAD TO!"

"Alice, calm down sweetness and tell me what you did."

"Jasper, I lied about Bella's visions."

"Why did you do such thing Al? He will be furious. He is coming only because Esme told him about the visions."

"I don't care! It's his fault and this is his punishment. He will help me find out what happened to her." I screamed and stormed out of the house.

**~*~*~  
**

**---------------  
**

**Gabriel's POV**

**---------------  
**

When I was a kid and Damian was away either hunting or working, I would find myself in front of a full sized mirror, practicing the words I would say to my biological father, upon our first meeting.

"_Hello. Are you MR. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?"_

"_Yes. And who are you?"_

"_Sir, my name is Edward Gabriel Masen. You knew my mother."_

"_Who is your mother my child?"_

"_Isabella Marie Swan, sir. I am your son."_

At the sound of my mother's name he would pick me up in his arms, apologising for missing all these years and we would be inseparable. Finally, I'd be with my both fathers. But this was a child's fantasy. A situation nothing like the one I'm in now... flying back to Forks.

"Mind if I sit here?" Emmett asked.

"No man, come."

"Jake?"

"He is half asleep. The vet gave him a shot before travelling."

"No why did you have to pay the sleep doctor when we have Castiel?"

"Ha ha, Emmett. Hilarious. I took him to a vet and not to an anaesthetist."

"Anaethewhat?"

"Sleep doctor."

I couldn't help but laugh. Em is such a kid sometimes…

"Emmett?" I called.

"Yes Gabe?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"It was about time we had some fun in here! Let the game begin. DARE!" he exclaimed.

Edward started laughing.

"I don't think that he will like this dare much, Gabriel," he said.

"If he doesn't want to be a chicken," I mocked, "he'll do it!"

"Bring it on kid."

"Emmett I dare you to kiss Jake."

Everyone started laughing including Miss Bitch of The Year Rosalie Hale.

"HELL NO!"

"Are you a chicken then?"

He cracked his knuckles and his neck.

"Emmett McCarty is no chicken. Where is the mutt? Does Oxy Clean work on us Carlisle?"

"He is not a mutt! He is a beautiful puppy." I said.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever… Oh God I am gonna puke. Rosie, baby get out of the way."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I was laughing so hard. If I was human I would pass out from the lack of oxygen.

He leaned over Jake and then looked at me. "I mean what the fuck man? You are supposed to be a vampire. A vegetarian vampire that feeds on animals. How do you resist?"

"I am not supposed to be a vamp Em. I AM one. And it's not so as hard as you think. You just don't kill it."

"Emmett, just kiss the pup and stop avoiding it. Oh and by the way… You are not touching me after that!" Rosalie said, pointing her finger to Jake.

He picked up Jake, petting him a bit to make him stop the growling (he did that only to Emmett) and then kissed him. My poor dog is afraid of that beast.

"Here take him. Now why did he growl? What did I do this time?"

"Em, you don't need to do anything. One time is enough to intimidate an animal. Do you remember what you did to the poor thing on Gabe's birthday? You threw him in the air and he was only 40 days old." Jasper said.

"Whatever…" was all Emmett said.

"Castiel, Truth or Dare?" Damian asked.

"Truth."

"Oi Jasper! I want you to tell if he is lying. Cas, how do you feel about life and death?" he asked.

"Death: cool. Life is a bitch, but better. Being with the people you love is the best thing ever. I would do anything for my family. With no regret. I died. I became this. I don't regret it. It was worth it," he said with a bittersweet smile.

"Cas, how come you never told us about your change?" I asked him.

"Let's not spoil the mood. Another time, ok?"

"As you wish my friend."

"Gabriel, truth or dare?" Edward asked me.

"Dare!" I smirked knowing what his dare was.

"I dare you to a chess game."

"Edward," Damian interrupted, "are you sure you want to dare this Chess geek for a game?"

"Yes."

"You are screwed man…" he said and started laughing.

"No one beats Edward in chess." Emmett said.

"Oooohhhh, we'll see about that!" I said.

"You're on." Edward replied.

Edward played first. He moved his King's pawn to E4.

**I'll use the King's Gambit, or maybe the Sicilian Defense.** I moved my piece.

**Aha, using the Sicilian, huh? Okay, Queens Gambit at you.** Moved his piece.

I could see his next move and he could see mine: His Rook taking my Bishop.

**My Knight knocking out one of his Rooks. Oooh, snap! My pawn sneaks to take his Knight. **

And then Edward took my pawn. No sooner was his hand off the pieces when he realized his mistake. As did I. Oh! But I quickly pretended I didn't.

Edward was going to lose in 5 more moves.

I moved my Queen in place. And Edward's eyes flashed, realizing he was done. He knocked over his King.

"Shah Mat," I said victoriously and everyone gasped realizing what just happened.

"Shah what?" Emmett asked.

"It means checkmate." I stated.

"Which means?" he asked again.

"It means my dear friend Emmett that **I kicked **his vampire ass."

Edward was left with his jaw hanging. Basically every one apart from Damian.

"Unbelievable," Carlisle said "No one has ever beaten him. Not in more than 100 years."

"Well Dr. Cullen," I mocked, "There is a first time for everything. Edward I tutor for free if you are interested."

"Shut up!" he said and we all started laughing.

"Alice…" Edward started but he was cut off at once.

"NO WAY! I am not playing. I'm not ruining my Manolo Blanik shoes and neither will Rose! You butchers…! SAVAGES!"

I was literally crying from laughing so much.

"You shouldn't tease her like that you know." I said whipping the tears from my eyes. "At some point I thought she was about to have a stroke."

"I like teasing that pixie."

"I know. Edward, we haven't talked much since you told me about the trip. Are you ok?"

He looked in my eyes, shook his head and sighed.

"You know I have this feeling. Something is wrong, Gabriel. I shouldn't have agreed to this trip. I am not ready to face anything that awaits me there."

**Jerk,** I thought, **you fuck up people's lives and then you don't have the balls to face the shit you left behind. Well I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU. You are screwed!**

"Listen maybe this is your chance to fix things."

"Gabriel, the mess I left behind can't be fixed. Besides, even if I could there's no point. She has a life now. Married with children. She is happy."

**OH MY GOD!!!!**

**OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!!**

"Gabriel," Damian called instantly, "Jake is whining. Why don't you take him to his cage?"

I couldn't move.

"Like NOW!" he half yelled.

**Man calm down. This is not the place,** Dam thought.

"Let's go," he said as he shoved Jake in my arms.

"Excuse me. Be right back." I said through my teeth.

"Yes, sure."

We went to the room where we had our luggage and placed Jake in his cage.

**Son relax. There must be an explanation. I know it's hard to stay calm. Just try. I will not say a word if you don't want to stay. The day after Christmas we are gone.**

I couldn't believe what he just said. The son of a bitch left her for another woman. A now married HUMAN woman. Oh mom, how wrong you were. You gave him everything and what do you get back? Lies, lies, lies. FUCKING LIES!

"I hate him…" I mouthed to Damian and started crying. He put his arms around me to comfort me.

I hate him for hurting her, for leaving her, for seducing another woman which he probably fucked, knocked her up and left her too… Unprotected. I loathe myself for staying in Buckingham when I saw him, for allowing myself to be near him, to think of him that he would actually have no problem to have me as his son, to start loving him… I did it for her. It was all for her. Always her.

I hate him! I hate him! I FUCKING HATE HIM!

I never thought I would be happy that she is not alive to live this humiliating day. The day she found out that he left her for another woman. I am happy because now she will never find out. I was ready to live my eternal life consuming this betrayal for her.

**Why don't you sleep for the rest of the trip? It will help you relax, **my ONLY father thought.

"No! You know what? I won't hide. I am done hiding. I made you a promise and I will keep it. I am a MAN! He will know. Tomorrow. Along with the rest of them." I mouthed.

I stepped in the toilet, washed my face and went back to join the others.

"Welcome back," the prick told me smiling.

**Yeah wait 'til tomorrow and we will see if you will be smiling then asshole. Ok G! Show them what a spectular actor you are**, I thought.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Do you mind?" he asked showing me that he had in his arms my copy of Wuthering Heights.

"No, go ahead and read it. You might find it _interesting_!"

He furrowed his brows and got back to his reading.

I sat on my seat opposite Damian. He had his eyes closed as if he was sleeping. My dad. God how much I love him. He is everything to me. Everything that the piece of shit sitting across me will NEVER be.

**I can't stand seeing him in pain. Poor Bella. If you had this in mind God, then why did you bring the together? To hurt him more? Hasn't he had enough? I shouldn't have persuaded him to give him a chance. He doesn't deserve a child like my Gabriel. He must be angry with me now. I will not blame him if he decides to go on his own…**

"Dad," I whispered kneeling in front of him "You are my everything. Everything a child could hope and dream about. He is nothing to me. He will never be. I LOVE YOU! Got that?"

How did he think that I would hate him?

**I just feel responsible.**

"Don't!" I said and sat on my seat.

**Ok.**

I took out my iPod and chose my heavy metal playlist. I needed something to distract me and music helped. A LOT!

I couldn't help but stare at him. How alike we are and yet so different. Creep! Once we land I am getting off to hunt, come back, tell them what I need to tell them and leave. I am done. Finito. Kaput!

**My dear Grace once told me…**

I should have looked away so I wouldn't hear his thoughts, but I couldn't. Jesus! First it was mom, then this Destiny chick, then the other human he left my mom for, now Grace. Does he ever think anything else than his dick? God-damned horndog.

**My Bella, I missed her touch, her blushed skin, her perfect body…**

I swear to God if thinks AGAINthe night they…

**Edward…**

WHAT THE FUUUUUCKKKK!!!???????

**~*~***~

**---------------  
**

**Edward's POV**

**---------------**

My dear Grace once told me that the love between Catherine and Heathcliff could only be comprehended with someone that experienced an unfulfilled love. One who hurts by losing a great love. How this unresolved passion eventually destroys them and many around them.

Grace is a nomad vampire my family met in Italy, 10 years after we left Forks. She was so kind and even for a vampire she was the clumsiest person ever. More than my Bella. She had a unique gift. Entertaining actually. She could change the color of the things she touched. Every single day Emmett would have various colors in his hair. And boy the fits he had.

Last time I ever saw her was the day I saw her eyes. She was fooling around with Alice, changing the color of their eyes. She gave Alice violet and she had sweet chocolate brown. The exact color that haunted me to the present time.

My Bella, I missed her touch, her blushed skin, her perfect body. The sound of her voice, her heartbeat. Her smile…

**Edward…**

I never forgot her sweet voice and how my name sounded when she called me.

**Why did you leave me EDWARD? WHY!?**

The book fell from my hands…

"NO! NO! NO! WHO EVER IS DOING THIS STOP IT NOW!"

"Edward, what the hell man? What is it?" Jasper asked.

**Edward, Edward, Edward!**

"I SAID STOP IT!"

"Edward, calm down," Gabriel said, approaching me slowly. "Calm down, everything is fine. Jasper a little help??"

"Do you think I am not trying? Man! He is pissed and at the same time petrified."

**~*~*~***~

------------------

**Gabriel's POV**

**---------------**

Fourteen hours later, a vampire in shock for fuck's sake and an unsolved mystery, we landed in Seattle airport. The only thing I know is that the voices weren't a memory as the rest of them think. I know that because I heard them too, through his mind, what I do not get in this fucked up situation is that nobody in the plane has the ability to imitate her voice.

The drive from Seattle to Forks was fast and quiet. He was thinking of going later to mom's house. Boy the surprise he will get. He will walk into a vacant house. Everything is such a mess. He wants to look for this married woman but he also wants to look for mom. Humph! Men will always be men… Vampires or not!

The last time I was here was 18 years ago. Back then I did not evaluate many things correctly. I was a child. I don't know what it will do to me to go back to that meadow. Her death will always haunt me. Forever. I can't help it. No matter how many people try to persuade me otherwise it won't change. And now that I know the truth about his abandonment it's harder.

Everything is white, covered with snow. It is so beautiful, so peaceful.

"Do you like what you see so far in Forks?" Edward asked me.

"Amazing! Now I understand why you chose to come here. It's magic."

As we pull in the mansion's driveway, I took a glance at him.

**Married, with children. Another man's seeds. I lost her….Forever.**

Damian sensed my tension. I kept my fists one my legs. Help me God!

"I will go to hunt." I hissed. "Will you be ok with the suitcases Damian?"

"Sure, sure… Don't be late!"

And with that I sped to the meadow…

**~*~*~**

------------------

**Edward's POV**

**---------------**

"Edward, are you coming in?" Esme asked.

"In a minute…"

I must have stayed in the car for a long time. I have no idea how long. Thousands of questions were on my mind. Should I go and seek her out? Should I do this to her? What if she sensed me? What if she sees me? I can't talk to her. What would her children think of their mother if they saw her talking to a 17 year old boy in the woods? And why would she even talk to me? I left her. I told her horrible things…

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

_"You're not good for me, Bella."_

_"I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

Nothing but more lies. Oh the hell with it! I got out of my car and started running. I just wanted to see her, nothing else. I will not approach too closely. I do not want her to see me. I reached her house pretty quick. The external of the house was the same but it was empty. Deserted. Something is not right. What happened?

"Where are you, baby?" I whispered to myself.

I walked towards the house. There was a real estate sign saying "SOLD". It was unlocked. No trace of their scents. I couldn't help it and started wandering in the house remembering nothing else but sweet memories. No furniture, no nothing in the living room.

I was afraid to go upstairs. I didn't want to face an empty room. The room where I first saw her sleep, where she said my name, where she said I love you for the first time. The night I realized that I loved her and she was always the one I was waiting for.

I stepped in Charlie's room first. Empty. There was only a box that was addressed to Carol Isabella Dwyer. It was to be sent in Phoenix. It wasn't sealed so I decided to have a look at it. I picked it up and went in my angel's room. The only thing in the room stating it that this was Bella's room once was my rocking chair in the corner of the room. I sat on the chair with the box in my lap and started rocking softly. That's when I felt after so long that I was finally home.

I opened the box and I saw the framed pictures that once decorated the fire place. Charlie's and Renee's wedding day, the day Bella was born and many others. Then his badge, bank accounts documents, 2 stuffed animals that had her scent. Oh my God! How I missed her. Those are mine now. No one will ever notice they are missing. At the bottom of the box there was a yellow folder.

Name: Isabella Marie Swan

Case #: 20453/11

Missing since 09/27/2006

Status: Unsolved.

**Case closed.**

Bella went missing 2 weeks after we left. I opened the folder and started reading. It reports that Charlie got back from his shift at 5pm that day and found a message from Bella saying she went for a walk. It was Wednesday, September 27th. When she didn't come back, Charlie gathered a search party, including the residents of the Quileute reservation and went in the woods.

Two days later they found her jacket and shirt shattered, with a few stains of blood on them. The search continued for 2 more weeks before they dismissed the case. She was never found. Where is she? What happened to her? The last document was a death Certificate. Charlie's. He died from a heart attack, November 1st.

My mind was working at lightspeed trying to figure out what might have happened. Who had hurt her? I tracked down Victoria and Laurent, in Vancouver. With Jasper's and Emmett's help, we disposed of them. There was no chance they had something to with her disappearance. We killed them 10 days after we left.

Alice. She lied to me! Her vision was a lie. She must have seen this years ago and she didn't say anything. I placed everything back in the box apart from the stuffed animals and left the house. Within 5 minutes I was back in the house and had her pinned on the floor.

"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID SHE WAS HAPPY, MARRIED WITH CHILDREN. WHY ALICE? WHY DID YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME!?"

Jasper, Emmett and Damian got me off of her.

"TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL TEAR YOU APART!" Jasper growled.

He wasn't able to calm me down…

"TELL ME WHY! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?"

"Don't you see? Would you have come back if I told you that back then? Would you believe me? I HAD NO CHOICE! 2 weeks after we left I couldn't see her anymore. I searched for Charlie's future but I could see anything from there too. Then he died. WE SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT IN THE FIRST PLACE. IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE IS GONE!"

"Edward, please calm down," Damian said. "Why don't we go in your room and sit for a bit, eh?"

"GET OFF ME! I will be back, ALICE!" I hissed.

"AND I WILL BE HERE! DON'T YOU EVER THREATEN HER. EVER AGAIN!" Jasper yelled.

Damian grabbed me by my shoulders and took me to my room. When we reached the 3rd floor I smelled it.

Freesias and strawberries.

"Damian, please tell me that you smell it too… Tell me I am not losing it."

"I smell it. Please Edward, calm down. It doesn't help you to be like this."

We entered the room and the scent was so strong. As if she was in the room 3 minutes ago. I looked around and noticed that on the bed there was the family album and a letter. I recognized the messy handwriting instantly…

_Edward_

There was only a place I would be able to read this letter. Our meadow. Holding the letter in my hands I took off and started running to the meadow. When I got there, I stood in front of a huge rock that lay in the middle of the meadow. This rock wasn't here back then. I fell on my knees and started sobbing out loud. Screaming only 3 words:

"SAVE ME BELLA!"

Over and over again…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well...I know many of you will be a bit pissed about Gabriel's reaction for "the other woman" and what he says about Edward, but let me tell you that HE DOESN'T KNOW THAT ALICE LIED. So he misunderstands a couple of things.  
**

**Now you know the drill....Please read and review. I am inspired. Thanks again for reading. **

**ALE.... Thank you!**

_**Pen...**_


	9. The Birth Of A Cullen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga****.

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

When I got there, I stood in front of a huge rock that lay in the middle of the meadow. This rock wasn't here back then. I fell on my knees and started sobbing out loud. Screaming only 3 words:

"SAVE ME BELLA!"

Over and over again…

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**---------------  
**

**Gabriel's POV**

**---------------  
**

I was silently mourning at my mother's grave when I heard someone approach. I recognized the scent. Sunflowers and honey. His scent. I didn't leave…I wasn't going to leave. This was MY time and he came along. He started sobbing out loud and yelling "SAVE ME BELLA!" over and over again. Then he started reading something. I got up slowly, soundless and looked at him. He was reading a letter… I knew it wouldn't be good so I sat down again and held my head in my hands.

* * *

_**My love,**_

_**Please allow me to call you "my love" as long as you read this letter. I know that someday you will read it. I don't know when. Maybe 20 years, maybe 50, maybe 100. You will come back…**_

_**The reason I'm writing is because now I know that I will NEVER see your butterscotch eyes again. I will NEVER kiss your lips again. I am in our meadow, standing by a broken tree. And my heart is just as broken. I envy the tree, because it repair itself, it will grow and stand tall. It may take years, but it will heal. But I can't say the same for me… or my heart. I don't have the time.**_

_**God Edward, I miss you so much. Your leaving me brought me to my knees. I feel so empty. So empty. I can't sleep anymore. I miss your voice so much singing my lullaby. I am desperate, Edward. Desperate and alone. Charlie is dead and Rene disowned me. All because I decided to keep the most precious thing you ever gave me.**_

_**It's been almost 1 month now that he's been gone. I miss him baby. But losing you is even worse. He was my father. You are my life, my oxygen, my day and night, my sun and moon. I can't live without you my sweet fallen angel. You kept me alive. And now I am a living dead among the people.**_

_**I see you everywhere: when I used to go to school, at my house, in Charlie's funeral, at our meadow... even now while I am writing this letter. You see, my love, it used to be that you would appear to me only whenever I did something reckless. Then it happened everyday. Now it's constant. In every step I take. Why? Because now that the sun of my life is setting forever, you are the only thing that I miss and long for the most.**_

_**I went looking for you in Denali but no one was there. I thought of going to Italy. Going and look for the Volturi and beg them to help me find you. But I couldn't risk his life like that. So I returned back to Forks and spent the last days of my life in your house. In your room. I'm sorry for invading your privacy, but I wanted to be near you… I wanted to remember all of the wonderful time I spent with you.  
**_

_**So many beautiful memories in this room, our room even for a short time period. I can't forget, Edward. I would never forget. In this room we made love for the first time. And it was so wonderful. We were one. It was the best birthday present you could have given me apart from your love. You were so gentle. You didn't hurt me as you were afraid of doing. At least physically… I COULDN'T leave this room even if I wanted too. I wanted to be near you. And your bedroom was the best place, even if you were gone. I know that someday you will come back and my soul will feel the warmth of your being around.**_

_**  
I understand the reason for leaving me. For leaving us. But it's ok, you didn't know. I hope one day you will find out and forgive me for not being strong enough and continue looking for you. I will not blame you for not loving me. I know that you did... at one point you loved me, although it never made sense. Why would an archangel like you, a Greek God, fall for me? And stay with me... forever? I understand your not wanting to pretend that you are something you are not. That's why I loved you in the first place. Because you did not pretend.**_

_**You saved me when I was drowning in my own selfishness. I was dying day by day and you brought me back to life. And by doing so you gave me the chance to create a new life. I love you so much now. More than ever! You are the only one who touched my heart, my soul. They are yours... for eternity.**_

_**My love, my time is limited. I am tired and he needs me. I have to feed myself for him. Please, when you read this letter, look for him. In our time together, during the brief shining moment when you were in love with me as I am and eternally will be with you, our love created him. He might need you… No, he will definitely need you. He is ours. Love him more than two us would ever have.**_

_**To me, you will always be my masochistic lion and I will always be your stupid lamb. If you ever wish to see me, look for me at our meadow. I'll always be there waiting....forever....**_

_**Your Bella **_

_**Xxx**_

_**

* * *

**_

"NO! No! She can't be gone," he whispered to himself. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry. I love you! I always have, I always will. I love you! I LOVE YOU!"

I never thought that someone could suffer the same pain as me. I know it's a selfish thing to say, but it's what I feel. The way he cried for her to save him was torturing.

"What happened to you my love?" he asked.

**I killed her… **I thought.

He shook his head, trying to understand. "Why did you go to Denali? Who is "him" you keep talking about?"

I sighed… **Please God, don't let him figure it out like this. I want to tell him.**

"Why did you try to harm yourself? You promised you wouldn't do anything reckless. Now you are gone. Why aren't you safe and sound?"

He was curled on the ground sobbing. He was broken. Maybe now he will tell me. He HAS to tell me. Please God, make him tell me. End this… for both of us. All this time I was standing on the other side of the rock, listening to him, as he read the letter out loud. If only he knew where he was standing. I was crying the whole time. I wasn't able to stop. I was crying for my mother, for him, for me… FOR US!

I stood up slowly, wiped my tears and went to him. He was still in a fetal position. I kneeled beside him, put my shaky fingers on his shoulders and helped him sit.

"Edward… Please talk to me," I begged him.

"Thank you," he said through his sobs.

"For what?"

"For being here… For being who you are…"

He handed me the letter and asked me to read it. Even though I knew what it said I started reading it, slowly and carefully, absorbing every single word in it. "Are you ready to tell me Edward?"

He nodded…

"It was nearly 26 years ago. One day we went to school and the only day I could hear in the student's minds was about a newcomer. A girl. She was the Chief's daughter. I could see her face in their minds. Just an ordinary human girl. The first time I saw with my own eyes her face was during lunch. I was astounded. Not by her beauty, her body or whatever is that men seek from a woman. I was astounded by her mind. Why? Because I couldn't read it. Her name was Isabella Marie Swan.

I was sitting in Biology class at my desk when she entered the room. At first I had no reaction until she walked in front of the fan. Her scent was the most beautiful, yet the most excruciating thing I ever smelt. And to my own misfortune she came and sat next to me. For the rest of the class I could only think thousands of ways to kill her. I wanted to drink the very last drop of her blood. That day I was a predator, an animal. A bloodsucking monster.

I couldn't do it. It would have gone against everything I had worked for. I would have betrayed my family, Carlisle and myself. I decided to leave. I went to some friends in Denali. All I was thinking was her… No I am lying… All I was thinking was her blood. I looked at the night sky and all I could see was her. I was trying to figure out what was so special about her. I was drawn by her blood. Nothing more. I couldn't stay away from her. But I wouldn't kill her.

I went back and approached her. I wanted to know her as much as possible. I was enchanted by her. There was a small problem though. My sweet Bella was a danger magnet. The same day, when school was over we were in the parking lot. I was sitting in my car when I saw a vision Alice was having at the same time. Tyler's van slipping on the icy road and crushing her. At that very moment I heard the screaming of his tires and fast he was approaching to Bella's direction. All I could think was not her. So I ran towards her and stopped it with my hand. She saw what I had done. She saw I wasn't normal.

The wrath I received from my siblings was indescribable. Rosalie and Jasper wanted to end this with her death. Rosalie mostly. The idea of her not being around was surprisingly tormenting. I was ready to fight my family for her. I wouldn't let them harm her. I couldn't understand why I felt so protective of her. Alice knew something and did not say anything. Until she show me a small partial of it. Either I would kill her myself or one day she would be one of us. None of these were acceptable for me. I refused to kill her yet be one of us.

The first night I saw her sleep was extraordinary. She was an angel. She wasn't having a soundless sleep. She had this thing. She was sleep-talking. That night changed everything for me. She said my name in her sleep.

_Edward_

I thought that she had woken up and saw me stalking her. But she wasn't.

_Edward_

I went to see her one last time. I made the decision to leave before anything else happened. It was hard for me to stay and struggle everyday not to kill her but it was twice as hard to make the decision and leave. I needed something to hold on to and let me be near her without being afraid of snapping and end this.

"_Stay," she sighed. "Don't go. Please… don't go."_

When I heard her begging me in her sleep not to go, I was done. Right at that moment I knew. I was wretchedly in love in her. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her… in frightening, dangerous ways. We started talking more regularly then. She was still angry with me because when the accident happened I promised to tell her the truth about how I stopped the van and I didn't. You see I tried to avoid her by being rude to her all the time. Several days later it had a sunny day and we couldn't go to school. So I followed her. I kept my distance. The Girl's Choice dance was a few days away and her friends wanted to go to Port Angeles and buy dresses. She wasn't going in the dance though. Instead she wanted to go to a book store. I did not pay attention to Jessica's and Angela's thoughts, so I did not realize she left. And that was almost a fatal error.

While returning to meet her friends to the restaurant, she was attacked by a gang. I was driving like a madman, trying to read every mind, every thought I could, to see if I could find her that way. But it was worthless. Until all of a sudden I saw her face in a man's mind. A monster's mind. I recognized the area instantly and drove there even faster. I could see that he was planning on doing to her. To my angel. Once I got there, nothing else mattered. She was alive and nothing would harm her. I wanted to end their lives. Right there and then. But that would scare her even more than she already was. I commanded her to get in the car and we left. By then I knew that keeping her safe would be a full time job. And I loved it.

I took her to dinner after the incident. I was afraid to leave her alone. I was afraid to be on my own knowing that I would go back and search for them. She had questions that needed to be answered. And I was ready for them to be answered. But once she started talking I figured out that she already knew what I was. And she wasn't afraid. I was waiting the moment that she would run away from me, screaming with disgust. But she didn't.

Bella asked me why I couldn't go out in the sunlight and I was if it would kill me. The day of the dance, I brought her here, right in this meadow and showed her. She was amazed by the monstrosity she was witnessing.

_It's like diamonds… You are beautiful_

I kissed her here for the first time…

She kept dreaming of me every night. One of these nights she said she loved me. I knew that already but it was nice to hear it every once in a while. She was mortified when she realized I heard her sleep-talking. She asked me what she said and blushed the most perfect pink there was on the planet. Bella looked at me straight in the eyes and said it again. She was my life and I told her so. She still is..."

I was astounded by his story, their story… the history I never knew; it opened my eyes to an entirely different perspective than I had ever imagined. It must have been very hard for him to be so close to her. The guy from Texas said she that might have been his singer. So far though, I did not understand one thing.

"Edward, how did Isabella know what you were?"

He growled…

"Bella, she preferred to be called Bella. She knew about me from Jacob Black. He was a family friend and also descendant of Ephraim Black. They were protectors of the human society, in the form of werewolves. They could phase. They were also our enemies. He was in secretly in love with _MY_ Bella. She was _MINE_! In order for that mongrel to impress her and make her be repulsed by me, he broke the treaty and told her."

"What treaty?"

After explaining to me the whole treaty situation, he started sobbing again. He lay down again in the same fetal position. He was shutting down again, hiding in his shell.

"Edward, don't do this. Damn it! Talk to me. I need to know what happened next. Please!"

"Why? Why do you need to know more?"

SHIT!

"Because it will help you! So keep talking!"

"Weeks were passing by and we were so happy. Nothing else mattered. It was only her and me. The lion that fell in love with the lamb. One day there was a thunderstorm coming. It's the best time to play baseball. We were having so much fun until 3 nomad vampires appeared. They fed on humans…"

He kept talking about how that bastard James chased her, what they did to hide her, how he tracked her down and tricked her. What he did to her… If I had him in front of me…

"When I had to choose between her life as a human or her immortality… It was one of the hardest decisions ever. Alice had seen her like us. But she wasn't ready for this kind of life. Charlie had just got her back. There were so many experiences for her to live as a human. I didn't want her to hate me knowing that I could prevent it and did otherwise. I didn't want to damn her pure innocent soul. But most of all I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to stop.

Hearing her writhing in pain, I chose to suck the venom out. When I tasted her blood Gabriel… I have never tasted anything like this before. She was my singer, her blood sang for me. That's why I couldn't resist her. I still have the taste in my mouth. But she was more important than my thirst for her blood. She was the reason I was alive."

I wanted to know more. "Edward, I know that this is way out of the subject, but the other day I heard Emmett mentioning 3 girls. Umm… I think their names were Destiny, Faith, and Grace."

"It's not out of the subject at all… These ladies are dear friends of my family. They are nomad vampires that we got to meet when we were matriculating. And now, Castiel, Damian and you. They are kind and loving. You will get to meet them one day if you wish."

"Were you… romantically involved with any of them?"

"Gabriel, when a vampire falls in love it is for eternity. And I fell in love with my Bella. How could I fall for anyone else when I already had the love of my existence? So no is my answer to your question."

"But I do not get it Edward. If you loved her so much why did you break up?"

"Bella never liked the fact that I had a lot of money. She didn't like that we spent money on her. Yet she accepted it because she wanted to make us happy. One day before her birthday we made love. It was the first time for both of us. I was so afraid that I would hurt her but I didn't. It was so special. Our souls were connected but the feeling of our bodies being one was something I will never be able to explain. We were finally one. That was my present to her. The following day we had her birthday party. She didn't complain about anything. That day I would have asked her to be my wife. I saved my mother's engagement ring for last.

When she opened a present, she gave herself a paper-cut. Everything happened so fast. Jasper being the newest in the vegetarian life style wasn't able to resist the desire for her blood. So he tried to attack her. I pushed Bella away and threw Jasper to the other side of the room. But the damage was done. I had hurt her by pushing her aside. She landed on the table with the plates giving her a bigger and deeper cut."

"What happened to Jasper?"

"We restrained him. But as I said the damage was done. How was I supposed to keep her in my life safe and human when my own brother attacked from a plain paper-cut? How was I supposed to keep her safe knowing that every single moment she was in constant danger not only the outsiders but from my family too? I chose to leave her. I chose to save her from us so she could have a normal life, marry and have children. Go and study. To LIVE. I chose to kill myself, my desires, my emotions, and our life to give her the chance to have a normal life."

"One last thing," I asked. "On the plane to Forks you said that she was happy, married with children."

He shook his head bitterly. "The day I came and found you in your house and told you about the trip, I had a talk with Esme. She told me that Alice had a vision of us, being here for Christmas. She also said that she saw my Bella. She was happily married and that she would be visiting Charlie with her children. But everything was a lie Gabriel. Alice lied to me so she could trick me to come here and find out what happened to her."

Every single word he spoke was filled with honesty. I saw that in his mind too. He wasn't lying. Damian was right. He was right all along.

"Edward, I want you to do something for me," I asked politely.

"Anything…"

"I want you to look at me straight in the eyes and tell if you really loved her… Please…"

He looked at me deep in the eyes. He was devastated, and you could see that he hadn't fed for days because the rings he had underneath them were deep purple. Something I didn't notice all these days.

"I never stopped. I love her more than anything in the world. I would die over and over again just to see her once again. I would stand up for her like I did back then. I would do nothing else apart from showing it to her."

That was all I needed. This time I didn't cry. I knew the truth. He never betrayed her. He loved her.

"Come on, get up. We should hunt. I am starving and I won't take no for an answer." I told him.

"Ok…"

We were gone for more than 16 hours. By the time we got home, it was already Christmas. Esme and Alice decorated the house.

"Hey kid," Damian said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Dad," I smiled at him.

He noticed the change in my mood when I entered the house with Edward. I could see in his eyes that he had questions. And I would answer them. But before that I had to do something. I went in my room and had a shower. I changed into one of my Armani suits. Before we opened our presents, I excused myself. I needed to get something from the car.

"_Gabriel," Edward said interrupting me, "You don't have to say or do anything right now ok?"_

_I nodded._

"_What you can do though is this. Promise __me__, that the day you will be ready to become a Cullen, you will walk through the front door wearing it on your right wrist."_

_I lowered my head and nodded. "I promise," I said._

_**You will be… Someday. **__Damian thought._

Once again Damian was right.

When I got out of the house, I was Edward Gabriel Masen. I took the crest out of the box and wore it on my right wrist.

Re-entering 5 minutes later, I was Edward Gabriel Cullen. And it felt good!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it cause I sure did enjoy writing this chapter. I was going to update at some point on Tuesday or Wednesday but since the next chapter is a HUGE roller coaster **(_Don't say you I did not warn you_)** and difficult, I will need time to write it. **

**Please read and review... I will REALLY appreciate it. If you have any questions ask them in your reviews 'cause it helps in the story's development.**

**ALE once again Thank you!!!!**

_**Pen...**_


	10. The Death Of A Cullen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga****.

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

Once again Damian was right.

When I got out of the house, I was Edward Gabriel Masen. I took the crest out of the box and wore it on my right wrist.

Re-entering 5 minutes later, I was Edward Gabriel Cullen. And it felt good!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**---------------  
**

**Gabriel's POV**

**---------------**

When I entered the house Damian looked at me. As if he knew what I did he looked at my right hand. He smiled and looked at me.

**I wonder what made you change your mind… Whatever it was though, I know you made the right decision. I am proud of you. **

All I did was nod.

"Merry Christmas Gabriel," Esme said. "Welcome to the family."

Everyone looked at me at once. Edward saw my wrist. I smiled as he did.

Everything was covered in white. The atmosphere in the house was amazing. A big chunk of wood was burning in the fireplace, and stockings with our names decorating them hung off the mantel above the fire. There was a very neatly decorated spruce, with silver ornaments and royal blue satin bows. There were at least 50 candles spread in the living room. The white sofa had matching pillows with the bows of the tree. The voice of Bing Crosby singing "White Christmas" filled the room.

Esme was in the arms of Carlisle while Carlisle was reading her poetry. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the love seat and he was whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Damian and Castiel were playing chess and Emmett was holding Rosalie and they were discussing about going for vacations in Africa. Edward was sitting in front of the fire place looking at a photo album.

Learning the truth was something I never expected. I always thought that although the world was too small I would never get the opportunity to find out. So many things had changed in the last 3 months.

Edward turned and looked at me.

"Gabriel, come here. I want to show you something."

I sat next to him and he flipped the album back to the first page. Jake followed me and lay next to me resting his head on my thigh.

"This, my dear friend, is my Bible. Apart from my memories I have this album to remind me all the sweet occasions I was fortunate to live with my Bella."

The first picture was the same as mine.

"This one was taken after the incident with James. We were going to prom," he said and laughed slightly "She had no idea what was going on. My Bella would think the most absurd things sometimes. When Alice and Rosalie were playing dress up with her she actually thought that I was going to change her that night. Silly lamb. She realised we were going to prom after she heard me talk to Tyler on the phone. He wanted to make amends for the accident in school by taking her to prom."

"Edward, if you had a second chance, would you have changed her?"

He sighed and looked at me. "In a heartbeat."

As we were shuffling the pictures, I got a text message from Damian: **When?**

**Soon,** I replied.

**Only the two of you?** he answered back.

**Yes.**

Damian was worried. He knew my fears, my insecurities. He always told me that fear makes us braver. Now I was afraid. Why? I have no idea. I was afraid that he would use me like did with her. But he never did. He wouldn't reject me. I was a part of her. My gift helped me so far hiding, learn the truth without him knowing my real identity. Tonight would be the night. I would be the one telling the truth. I turned and looked at Damian. He was looking at me and I could see his anxiety in his eyes.

**Do you want me to come along and keep a distance?** he thought.

I shook my head no.

**Before you talk to him can we go for a walk?**

"Edward, excuse me for a minute. I need to tell something to Damian in private. When I come back we shall continue with the pictures. Ok?"

"Yes sure. Take your time and talk to your father."

We got out of the house and started walking into the woods. Once again, female anatomy was in his mind.

"Dad, female anatomy again?" I teased.

"Sorry kiddo. I got to protect my mind. Besides, I am planning on getting laid soon, so I need to refresh my memory," he teased back.

"UGHH! Please you are my dad! GROSS!"

He laughed out loud.

"Listen, I wanted to give you your present. For obvious reasons, I didn't want to do it in front of all the Cullens," he said taking out of his jacket an envelope and handed it to me.

"What is this? And what have I told you about YOU spending money?"

"Now, now, don't be like this. It's something I bought for you months ago. When I found out about it, I had to act fast. I was planning on giving it to you on your birthday but the Cullens were there too so… Go ahead. Open it," he said cheerfully.

In the envelope, there were titles of property for a house.

"Oh my God! Dad you bought me a house? Are you insane?" I said excited.

"Yes," he laughed "but not any house…"

"OH MY GOD! It's Mom's house! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I said and threw myself to him.

"No one else deserved to have this house more than you do. Merry Christmas, son. I love you…"

"I love you too Dad!"

"Come on… Your father is waiting for you. It's time."

I nodded and got back to the house. When we got in Jake was waiting for me in the door and when he saw us started his bunny dance. I picked him up, kissed him and sat next to Edward again. He was looking the last photograph in the album. It was in black and white.

"This one is my favourite. It was taken the day of her birthday. When there was a sunny day, we would lay down in the grass, at out meadow or here in the backyard and enjoy the sun. She literally _loved_ to see me in the sun. That was how she fell asleep in my arms. Look at her Gabriel. She was an angel… She was my soulmate."

"Tsk!" Rosalie scoffed.

He took out the picture and held it. He was lying on the grass and she was cradled in his arms. He was looking at her while he had a lock on her hair entwined in his finger.

"Disgusting!" Rosalie said.

I got up and looked at her.

"Rosalie, what is your problem?" I asked her.

"THIS!" she yelled, and grabbed the photo from his hand and threw it in the fireplace.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed and took the photo out of the fire before it was completely destroyed. Luckily only the edges were burnt.

Edward was on his feet, shocked, holding a small piece of paper in his hand. He was speechless…

"Why did you throw the picture in the fire Rosalie?" I asked her again. This wasn't good…

"My pathetic, so called brother is my problem! I am tired of watching him act like a lost puppy. She was NOTHING EDWARD!" she yelled.

"Shut up!" I said.

"YOU stay out of it!" she answered back.

"The hell I will!"

"I mean what the hell Edward? She was only human. HUMAN! And yet you even DARED to think of her like your soulmate. You and your undignified weakness for that… THING!"

"SHUT UP!" I growled.

"I said, you stay out of it you stray!"

Damian took my head in his arms and looked at me.

**CALM DOWN! YOU ARE LOSING IT!**

Suddenly, I could feel it getting calm, and I knew Jasper was interfering. I looked at him. "Jasper, please don't. I have to speak and it needs to come out this way. Please, I beg you, stop using your power." Jasper nodded and the calm ceased.

I got out Damian's grasp and went in front of Edward.

"What are you doing? Answer her back you jerk!" I told him but he didn't even make a move. He was looking at the piece of paper.

"Answer me back? FOR WHAT? FOR HIS PET!?" she spat.

My walls were falling and I didn't care…

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD FIGHT FOR HER! STAND UP FOR HER AGAINST YOUR FAMILY! YOU SAID YOU WOULD DIE FOR HER AND YET YOU DO NOT DEFEND HER MEMORY, YOU BASTARD! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?" I seethed, punched him in his face and he fell on the floor.

Damian spun me around immediately and dug my face in his neck and the Cullens gasped.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Emmett yelled and I felt his hand on my shoulder. I jerked it.

Then something happened which I didn't expect. I heard his thought without looking at him.

**WHO ARE YOU?**

I slowly lifted my head without turning, looking only to what mattered the most in my world. Damian nodded.

"Daddy is here…" he whispered to me.

I took a deep breath.

"I will tell you who I am, Mr. Cullen," I spat.

"OH MY!" Esme gasped.

"My name is Edward Gabriel Masen… I am your son, you asshole! YOUR GODDAMNED SON! YOUR SON!" I growled and turned.

Everyone was shocked, eyes wide, apart from Alice and Castiel. Castiel was calm, with his eyes closed.

"What the fuck just happened?" the bitch asked.

Alice smiled at me and started walking towards me with her hands open.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME! ANY OF YOU!" I yelled at her. She flinched and hid in Jasper's arms.

"Someone had been naugh…"

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" I said with clenched teeth.

"Son, please…" Damian begged.

"No Dad. I made you and mom a promise. I fulfilled it. But I am not done yet. Now it's my time to speak. Right here, right NOW! Once and for all."

I took a deep breath….

"I have a few things to say to you," I said. "Jasper I am starting with you. I can't blame you for not being able to resist to what is natural to you. We are vampires. Anyone would have snapped. So it's ok. Don't beat yourself about what happened on Mom's birthday. The coward would have left her for something else."

He tried to say something but I answered him before he even had the change to ask.

"It was an accident and I know you are sorry."

"How did…" he went to ask but I cut him off.

"My gifts. You see I am multigifted. I can cloud peoples' minds AND I am a mind reader. Like _father_, like son," I spat.

"Esme, Emmett, reading your minds I could find nothing else but thought of love about her. Thank you for loving her and accepting her." I looked at Emmett. "You were her teddy bear, as she commented in one of the pictures she left for me. But Em, you need to control your so called 'woman.' Her bile can kill half of the planet." Then I looked at Esme. "She thought of you as her mother Esme. Thank you."

She made a step towards me and I moved two back. My stepping back hurt her but right now I didn't want to be touched… by any of them.

Turning to Alice, I spoke. "Alice, thank you. Because even to this day, you've stood up for yourself and did not let that PRICK have his way. And thank you for loving her so much. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here…

Then I stared at the bitch. "Rosalie, you should be ashamed for treating her the way you did. You should be fucking ashamed for making her feel inferior just because you have to be the most beautiful. Beauty means nothing when you're so vacuous. And that's what you are. An empty, filthy shell. I am sorry for Emmett because he deserved something better than THIS!" I said pointing her.

I turned to Carlisle, "Carlisle, I respect you more than anyone in _your _family. Everything you have done and achieved in the medical field is remarkable. But you have failed in the greatest role of your life: being a father. You allowed _him _to do whatever he wanted the past 26 years and God knows how long before that. Being a father isn't only posing as one but actually ACTING like one!"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I looked at… him.

"I saved you for the end… And you are so screwed. I could harm you. I could tear you apart so fast that you wouldn't know what hit you. But I won't. Wanna know why? Cause you do not deserve it. It would be fast. But I want you to be tortured, miserable like I have been. I want you to know how much I hate you right now.

All you think is Bella, my Bella, what did I do to my Bella....Bella this, Bella that....Well I have news for you "daddy"... You were reading the fucking letter standing in front of her grave stone. YOU are the reason she is dead. I may have killed her body but you killed something else....HER FUCKING SOUL! You said you left to save her soul. I say you butchered it...

I hate you! But most of all I hate myself for ever thinking that I could include you to my life. I used to think I was lucky for having 2 fathers when other children had none. Lucky my ass, you low life piece of shit! You spread misery to your family. To the family I could have been a part of. YOU are responsible for her death, not me. You killed her spirit: your leaving consumed her strength to live. For ME! You killed my mother before I did…"

My tears were running uncontrollably now. Edward's face registered a number of emotions as he listened to my rant. And I heard his thoughts, although he was speechless. He was shocked at the news, taken aback by my harsh words and devastated to hear that we'd been at her grave and elated to find out that he had a son. For a second I was happy not to have Jasper's powers and I almost felt sorry for him.... But still he said nothing and kept grasping at that fucking piece of paper. His silence once again infuriated me. And so I just continued.

"I was brought up by a man who had a choice not to. He loved me like his own, gave me EVERYTHING. Things that YOU SHOULD HAVE GIVEN ME! He taught me how to be a man. He raised me to be like you. Learn things you learnt. Act like you, think like you. Respect you, even if you were gone. He was there when I fell and bled. When I got sick. He used to read me bedtime stories. He was there, supporting me when I was FUCKING MISSING YOU. He would hold me in his arms and tell me that one day we would look for you, because I deserved to have a complete family. He taught me to love you even when you were only a soulless picture, YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Well, you know what? He failed in one fucking thing and I am glad he did. I may be like you in many ways but I am NOTHING LIKE YOU! I would NEVER hurt the people around me. I WOULD FIGHT FOR WHAT IS MINE. I WOULD FUCKING CARE MORE ABOUT THE OTHERS THAN MYSELF! I WOULD PROTECT THEM. I WOULD DEFEND THEM. I WOULD GIVE MY LIFE FOR THEM.

You make me sick. I am done with you. ALL OF YOU! This is the last time you'll ever see me. Do not look for me. I do not want any of you in my life. I only stayed because I promised her. My promise is fulfilled. If any of you have some decency left, you will stay away from me and my father. From now on it will be as if I never existed."

When I spoke my last words, Edward winced. Mission accomplished. I tore the crest of my hand and threw it in front of him. Everyone was staring me except for him. He was on his knees rocking back and forth holding the burned photograph and the piece of paper.

"Dad, we are leaving. I need some CLEAN air."

I turned around to leave and he grabbed me from my shoulders and spun me around to face him.

"Gabriel, pl…" he said.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN!" I yelled and pushed him away.

"Let's go Gabriel… It's over…" Damian told me calmly. "It's over son."

I stormed out of the house, feeling free… But something wasn't goodbye wasn't the hard part. The fucked up part was what I was leaving behind. The family I could have with them. But I want none of it. I am perfect with Damian. And he WILL NEVER LEAVE ME.

"Are you ok, son?" he asked me.

"I am… at last. Thanks Dad for being here for me. I wouldn't be what I am if it wasn't for you."

"Let's get in the car and leave. Ok?"

I looked back one more time and saw Castiel staring at me through the huge window. He was so sad. Devastated from what he witnessed. I waved goodbye to him.

"Stay," he mouthed me. "Please stay."

I sighed and shook my head no…I got in the car and started driving. When we got on the main road I remembered what I left behind.

"FUCK!!!!! Dad we have to go back."

"Why?"

"I forgot Jake. Can you please go inside and get him? I do not want to see them."

"Ok, I'll go"

When we arrived in the house, Alice was outside holding Jake in her tiny arms. He looked huge while she held him. I got out of the car to get him.

"Gabriel…" she said with a shaky voice. She was sobbing…

Shit!

"You forgot Jake and I saw you coming back to get him."

"Thank you for bringing him out…"

"You know one night during summer; she spent the night here with me. The rest of the family was gone hunting. We lay down in the grass and stared at the night sky when we saw a shooting star. Do you want to know what she wished for? She wished for you...And she got you even for such a short while. She would have loved you to pieces.... Be careful, Gabriel… I love you. I loved your from the day I saw you in the University. When I saw you yesterday accidentally while you were sleeping in the meadow, I realized you were Bella's and Edward's son. I know you are in a hurry to leave as far as you can. If you ever need me, you know how to find me." she said and kissed me on the cheek.

And with that I left the house without looking back.

******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

******----------------**

**Edward's POV**

**----------------**

_I will tell you who I am, Mr. Cullen._

No! This is not possible… NO!

_My name is Edward Gabriel Masen… I am your son, you asshole! YOUR GODDAMNED SON! YOUR SON!_

I have a son… I am a father.

_In our time together, during the brief shining moment when you were in love with me as I am and eternally will be with you, our love created him. He might need you… No, he will definitely need you. He is ours. Love him more than two us would ever have._

Oh my God! How could I be so blind? His name, our interests, our connection. Everything fits in place. My son…

"Gabriel…" I whispered and stood up.

"Edward, don't go after him. Let him calm down."

"No Jasper you don't understand. I have to!"

"Son, Jasper is right. He needs to be left alone right now." Carlisle said.

"No! I can't lose him! NOT LIKE THIS! HE IS MY SON! HE IS HER SON!"

Alice came in the house. She was blocking me.

"Alice… Please…"

"Edward, he is gone. He wants us to leave him alone. He doesn't want us in his life. He is not coming back."

_From now on it will be as if I never existed_.

I lost Bella. I lost him. The only chain I had connecting me with her. NO! I have to find him. She asked me to.

"Edward, if you go after him now, this ends badly… for both of you," Alice said terrified. "I don't want to lose my brother or my nephew."

She showed me her vision. We were both lying on the snow. Dead. Decapitated…

"EDWARD NO!" Alice yelled but I was gone. I didn't care if I died.

Before I got deep in the woods, Emmett tackled me on the ground.

"Are you insane? WHAT THE FUCK, ED?"

"Emmett, please I have to stop him from leaving. Please…" I begged him. He pressed his feet harder on my chest.

"Edward," Jasper said, "Listen to me. The kid has gone through a lot. I can't even tell all the emotions he felt. He is confused, angry. He needs time. You need time."

"Jasper, I have to explain him. I was in shock. In her letter, Bella kept mentioning things like, look for _him_, love _him_, _he_ needs you, but I couldn't understand what she meant. When I took the photograph out of the album and Rosalie grabbed it I noticed that there was an ultrasound underneath it. Bella's pregnancy ultrasound. That's why I didn't react. He hates me, Jasper. I have to tell him what happened. Emmett, please let me go after him." I pleaded and started sobbing. I was desperate.

"No, I can't let you go. I love you too much to allow going and getting both of you killed. Alice told us about the vision."

"Edward he doesn't hate you. Yes he is angry. A VERY angry kid at the moment. But under his anger I felt something else. What was that? Love my brother. Love. In 2 days we'll be in England and then you can go and find him. Ok?" Jasper said calmly.

He was right. We both needed time.

"Ok. Now will you please get off my chest Emmett?"

"Yes," he said, and he helped me get up.

----------------

**2 days later.**

----------------**  
**

The past 2 days were endless. Castiel left. He got a call from a friend of his in Idaho who invited him there. My family and I hardly spoke in the house and during the flight back home. All I could think was to get to England quickly and go to him.

Now here I am. Standing outside of my son's house. So many things I wanted to tell him and I forgot everything. All I want is to hold him in my arms. Nothing else. Not that I deserve it. All this time he was only a friend to me. I hugged my friend and not my son.

When I went to knock the door, I realized it was open. Maybe the lock is broken. I entered only to find an empty house. They were gone. I lost him…Oh dear God help me…

The library's door was a bit open. Without thinking I went in. The piano was standing in the middle of the room with a note addressed for me…

**If you ever loved her,**

**don't look for me…Please**

**Gabriel.**

WHAT HAVE I DONE?

* * *

**Ok here it is.... Daddy Edward found out. **

**Now let me explain before you tear me apart. I love Daddy Edward. I have read many ffs with long lost kids. Once he found out they would hug etc... None of them contained the anger the child should NORMALLY feel. That's why did it like this... Gabriel needed this... He to take everything out of his chest. So...Please be nice....You know I love you all and I wouldn't do anything nasty with them... But that doesn't mean that the road won't bumpy. There will be many twists.. Anyways. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter cause I sure DID enjoy writting this one... **

**Please reveiw....It helps me a lot and don't be affraid to ask questions...**

**Ale... THANK YOU SO MUCH... This chapter was very difficult for me to write and you helped more than you could imagine...**

_**Pen...**_


	11. Matter over Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga****.

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

The library's door was a bit open. Without thinking I went in. The piano was standing in the middle of the room with a note addressed for me…

**If you ever loved her,**

**don't look for me…Please**

**Gabriel.**

WHAT HAVE I DONE?

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**----------------****  
**

**Damian's POV**

**----------------****  
**

"_Gabriel, I'm set. Are you ready?"_

"_Yes, Damian."_

"_I called the transportation company and they said they will come and collect the piano in an hour or so."_

"_Cancel it. I am not taking the fucking piano. I don't want it!"_

"_Gabriel…"_

"_No! I don't want to hear anything else."_

"_I think we should talk and you need to listen to me. I know that you are very angry, disappointed, hurt. But son, I didn't like the way you talked to him. I didn't raise you to behave like this… Your fath…"_

"_Are you done?"_

"_No."_

"_We have a flight to catch and I want to leave this goddamned place as soon as possible. So it's your problem if you are not done. I will not listen to anything else concerning them."_

It has been a month since the confrontation and my boy has been miserable since then. I can feel it. He barely speaks or hunts and I don't know what else I can do to cheer him. Whenever I bring up his father he starts crying and leaves.

He was so happy, so content when he came that day with Edward. I could see it in his eyes. And then he snapped. I should have stopped him but I didn't. I had no idea of what they spoke, but I assumed that he finally got to know the reasons why Edward left. Yet he doesn't tell me…Well I know someone who will…

"Gabriel?"

"Yes, Damian?"

"Got a minute?"

"Sure."

"Josh called and he invited us to Sweden for a couple of weeks."

"I am not in the mood for travelling. You don't have to stay here just because I won't go… I'll be fine with Jake."

"Are you sure? You know I hate leaving you all by yourself."

"Dam, I am not a kid anymore. Go, have fun."

"Ok."

"When are you leaving?"

"If there is an available flight, most likely today."

"Good."

I love him too much to see him suffer. He doesn't deserve it. Whether he admits it or not, he misses Edward.

"_Your teacher called me today."_

"_I know."_

"_You know that the poor boy's jaw broke right?"_

"_I felt it when I punched him."_

"_Edward Gabriel Masen, what have I told you about beating up humans?"_

"_Daddy, it wasn't my fault. He provoked me. He told me that mommy and daddy Edward did not love me and that's why they left me," he said as he started crying. "Is that why daddy Edward left me, Dad? Because he didn't love me? Because he knew I wasn't going to be a good boy?"_

"_NO! It's not true and you know that. He doesn't know about you champ. But he will one day. I PROMISE YOU THAT!"_

"_I just miss him daddy Damian… Even if I don't know him."_

"_I know son…"_

I know that he regretted talking to Edward the way that he did. He never talks like this unless he is too angry. After he broke that kid's jaw he never touched anyone again…human or not. When I told him that I had to teach him how to fight, he refused. He said that he didn't want to harm anyone else. He detests violence. Yet he hit Edward. That means only one thing. He was out of control. Just like he was with that kid.

Sixteen hours here I am. If I was a different person, I wouldn't care about fixing this situation. Gabriel needs stability right now and I am going to give him the chance to have it. It's my job to provide him what he needs, after all. And he needs Edward whether he admits it or not.

Just when I was about to get in the taxi and reach my final destination, a flying pixie knocked me down.

"DAMIAAAAAAAN!! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!!!!"

"Well, hello to you too Alice," I laughed. "Nice to see you again! How is everyone?"

"Let's say, that now that you are here, we are PERFECT!"

"Do they know?"

"No and all Edward got from me for the past 16 hours is Greek Mythology in 20 different languages."

"Thank you."

We got in a brand new Ferrari and headed to Buckingham. She started explaining what happened after we left Forks. How devastated they all were - but most of all Edward - after they returned to England and found out that we were gone for good. She said that he tried to go after him and that Jasper and Emmett stopped him. She also told me about the vision. To be honest, it petrified me. She assured me that there was no danger anymore.

"But nothing else matters. You are here now and soon we will be a complete family," she said cheerfully.

"When did you see I was coming?"

"By the time you got in the plane."

"Is he at home or in school? I need to talk to him immediately."

"He dropped school."

"Alice, can I ask you a small favor?"

"Anything," she replied.

"Can you foresee what is going to happen?"

"Damian, I TRIED to see Gabriel with no luck. Do you know if he is using his gift at all?"

"I think he might be."

"Hmmm… I can always try to see your future instead. Maybe I can pick up something concerning Gabriel."

"Ok. But I only want to know about him and nothing else!"

She giggled. We pulled aside and stopped the car. She had a moment to herself and then came back. She was irritated.

"Damian, I can see that the conversation between Edward and you will be very productive. I saw you hugging Gabriel in a snowy hill, but after that I lose him. I can't see him anymore. This is so frustrating. I hate it when it happens!"

"It's ok, sweetie. No worries about it. I think that he is using his gift as you asked before to prevent you from seeing him. He is hiding again."

"I can't thank you enough for what you have done and continue doing with him. You could have chosen never to come back and yet you did."

"That's true." I said sincerely.

"Then why?" she asked me curiously.

"Because he is hurting as we speak and I can't bear that."

Soon we entered the private road of their mansion. "We're here," she said. "Edward is not home though."

"Where is he?"

"In the woods. I'll call him and let him know that we have a visitor."

"Ok, as long as you don't say my name. I want to surprise him."

"I wouldn't even think about it," she giggled. "Go in the house and prepare to be knocked down again."

She took her silver cell phone and dialed his number. I started walking toward the door and I knew I was doing what I was supposed to do. Balance. Selfishness and possessiveness have no place in this matter. I MUST have done something good in this existence to deserve a child like my Gabriel. Now it's payback time.

"Damian. Oh Damian!" she cried as she slammed to me. "I can't believe you are here. Oh Damian!"

"Hello Esme. How are you?"

"Better now that you are here."

"Carlisle? The rest of the kids?" I asked.

"They are at school. Give me a second to call them. Will you be staying for long?"

"It depends," I said sincerely

"On what?"

"On Edward…"

"Damian?"

I heard a familiar voice and turned only to face what would devastate the meanest creature in the whole world. He was really in a bad shape… dirty, with torn clothes.

"Hello Edward," I said and gave him a manly hug. "How are you my friend?"

Then I noticed that he was wearing the same clothes he wore that day.

"I am not important. How is he? Where is he? Please tel..."

He had so many questions. Reasonable questions. He was worried. Whether he knew or not, Gab cares for him.

"Edward, we have plenty of time to talk about him. So relax…" I said and smiled.

"Does he…?"

"No. He thinks I am in Sweden, visiting a family friend."

"He would have prevented you from coming had he known, right?"

I sighed. "Edward, nothing would have stopped me from coming here. Even if he had destroyed all the planes, I would have found a way to come. Why did I lie to him? Only I know the answer to that," I said, smiling gently. "Now, let's go hunt. I am starving. I missed the deers here."

"I am not thirsty…" he said frowning.

"Liar!" Alice said and he growled.

"Did you just growl? AT ME? Don't push your luck dear brother. Not with me!" she threatened him and he growled louder.

"OI! What's going on? Why are you fighting?" I asked.

"He is holding a grudge toward me. He is too blind to realize why I lied to him about Bella and Gabriel. He thinks that if he knew about Gabriel, he would have been able to prevent him from leaving. Stupid!"

I nodded my head in agreement. "She is right, Edward. He would have left no matter what."

"He would have listened to me. I would have made him listen to me," he answered back hopelessly.

"And the only thing you would have succeeded in doing was to push him away even more. Trust me I know that kid," I said. "Now, how about that hunt?"

"Ok," he said halfheartedly. "Just give me a few minutes to have a shower and change my clothes."

"And bring them back to me so I can burn them!" Alice exclaimed.

"Let me show you to the guest room while Edward is getting ready," Esme offered.

"It's ok Esme. I know the way." I said and winked at her.

I entered the room and started unpacking my suitcase. I hoped my plan would work. Please God. I want nothing more than for him to be happy, content.

I was about to call him and let him know that I arrived in "Sweden", when I heard a slight knock on the door,

"Damian, can I come in?" Edward asked.

"Yes, sure. I was about to call Gabriel. Do you want to stay?"

"Yes please!" he said and his face lit up.

"I'll put him on the speaker. You stay silent." I said and smiled at him.

I dialed his number and he picked up the phone by the end of the first ring.

"Damian!"

"Hey kid. How are my boys?"

"Good. Jake is hurt though. I had to take him to Jenna this morning," he said calmly. I assumed it was something minor.

"What happened?"

"We were running and fooling around last night and I accidentally stepped on his back leg."

"Ouch!"

"Dam, the poor thing was crying all night long. She did some X-rays and said that he had a small fracture on his pastern. I nearly killed it!"

"Accidents happen, Gabe. Don't worry."

"I guess you are right. Anyway, how is Josh?"

"He is good. Making plans for tonight." I told him and looked at Edward.

**Edward, listen to his reaction. I love teasing him…** I thought and smirked.

"What plans?"

"We'll be going to his new club."

"Hmmm… What will you get? O negative?" he asked and started laughing. Edward smiled.

"I'll be getting laid son!"

"UGH! Please! You are my dad for crying out loud. Have some decency!"

I started laughing. "Tell me how many shades of red you have on your face right now."

"None!"

"Come on Gabe… Don't be like that…Oh by the way… Remind me when I get back, to give you "the birds and the bees" lecture."

"Please stop it! I think I'll throw up!"

"Prude…" I chuckled.

"AM NOT! I proved that when I was shamelessly teased by Emm…" he didn't finish his sentence.

"It's ok Gabriel. There is nothing wrong in remembering happy things."

"I know. It just frustrates me, you know?"

"Want to talk about it?" I asked and Edward sighed heavily.

"Who's there with you?"

SHIT!

"No one. Just turned on the TV."

"Ok."

We talked for a few more minutes and then hung up.

"Edward do you have camping gear?"

"Yes."

"Grab them. We are going on a two week camping trip."

"Thank you," was all he said.

With Edward's driving we reached Evesham pretty quick. It was beautiful and peaceful. I started translating Pathology in various languages in my head to prevent him from reading something. Everything HAD to be said in the right order and time.

He smirked. "Pathology, Damian?"

"Hey! Live for 26 years with a mind reader and then come and tell me about it." I chuckled.

We found a nice spot in the woods, set up our tent and went for a quick "bite". Even though he knew nothing yet, he was calm. Maybe he somehow understood my need to be here. I wanted him to have his chance. I would tell him everything he asked. This time Edward would be prepared, because I was not going back to Alaska alone.

"How has he been, Damian?" he asked me anxiously. He wanted to know and I couldn't blame him.

"Before or after we left England?"

"Both."

"The first couple of days he was livid. Jasper wouldn't have been able to calm him. Edward I am so sorry. He was determined to tell you that day. He would ask you to go for a walk with him so he could talk to you. Then Rosalie started talking, saying all those things about Bella, you weren't talking and he snapped."

"Damian, there is no need to apologize. I deserved it," he said bitterly. "But please tell me more."

"He barely spoke or hunted. When we got to Alaska, I wanted to go to Denali but he insisted in heading to Chandalar. We got in the house and started unpacking. After a while I heard Jake whining and sniffing. I walked slowly, so he wouldn't hear me approaching and saw him on the floor. He was holding Jake in his arms, crying his eyes out. Next to him there were pictures. The ones we took on his birthday"

"_What have I done Jake? I do not regret what I said but the way I said them. I shouldn't have lost control like that. I shouldn't. Goddamn it! This wasn't how it was supposed to be."_

"I wanted to ask him if he wanted to talk but I knew he wouldn't. He is an introvert. Just like you."

"The story you told us the night Abby attacked him, was it true?"

"Every single thing I said. Apart from the location. At that point I couldn't risk anything. He wasn't ready for you to know."

He sighed. "I just don't understand how I didn't see any of this. I was so blind!"

"Edward, there is no chance you could have known with Gabriel."

He nodded. "I heard him say that he is multigifted. I understood the mind reading skill, but I am not sure about the other. I don't have any expectations, but if there is a slight chance he will accept me back in his life, I want to be prepared…"

"Yes he is multigifted. He can cloud minds. He is able to affect people's ability to put clues, images, generally anything together. You could see him as he looks like but you couldn't make the resemblance. You could hear his mind but you couldn't hear me talking to him. You can only hear what he wants you to hear. Like with the chess game. You heard what he WANTED you to hear and not his real thoughts. When he gets angry… No most of the times when he is out of control, he loses his focus and drops his gift. That is why you could see him that day. Edward, once Gabriel starts using his gift, you are blind even to the obvious."

We stayed silent for a few minutes. He had billions of questions and I could see in his face that he was struggling to find the right ones. He took a photo out of his wallet and looked at it. They were both sitting on the piano bench. Edward was playing and Gabriel was looking at him.

"Jesus Damian! All this time, I was looking at photographs, I was looking at him and I couldn't make the connection. I missed so many moments. His first steps, his first word, his first day at school. It hurts to know that I have a son and that I won't be able to live any of them."

"It is true. When I lost my Lily, I was thinking the same things. Then Gabriel came into my life. He was a God-sent gift. My purpose is not to make you feel jealous or anything. You deserve nothing more than honesty from me, Edward. Gabriel was the most beautiful baby boy I've ever seen. His bronze hair and piercing emerald eyes made him look angelic.

After the incident with Abby, when he was an infant, I took him and went to Sweden. Josh, a very dear friend of mine, was kind enough to give me a job as a manager in one of his clubs, and pay a human baby sitter for Gabriel. He was 50 days old.

We came back home after a very hectic night and sat in the living room. It was about 5 am. We were talking when…

"_What the fuck was that?" Josh asked._

"_What was what Josh?"_

"_That blue flashy thing in the corridor."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Never mind. As I was saying the managem…OH FOR GOD'S FUCKING SAKE, tell me you saw it now!"_

"_What the hell?"_

_Josh was and is a monster. Twice the size of Em. At the unexpected sound of something small breaking, he jumps. He gets so scared. So we got up and started walking slowly towards the corridor._

"_What is he is a thief or something? We should call the police!"_

"_Josh! Seriously! We are vamps man! Get a fucking grip and stop being a woose. Jesus!"_

"_Shut the fuck up and take this."_

"_A gun? Are you serious?"_

"_Dead serious!"_

"_Well I would tell you were to shove it but my son is in the house!"_

_When we looked in the corridor I saw him._

"_Oh my God! Damian look at him!"_

_My boy, dressed in blue, jumping up and down, with a huge grin on his face. Then he started walking to me and I heard the most beautiful, amazing word ever._

"_Da-da!"_

"That was the happiest day in my life. The day I saw him walking and speak his first word. But just for your information, he was a devil with an angel's face." I said and chuckled.

He had a melancholic smile on his face. Maybe if I…

"Hey, I did not get the chance to give you your New Year's Eve present." I said as I pulled out of my backpack an album. "I know it's a bit delayed but better late than ever. I have it separated it in every stage of his life and wrote the occasions below the photos. I know that you would want to have something like this."

He took the album in his hands and run his fingers through the cover.

"Damian, this is… This is the most precious thing you could ever give me. Thank you so much!" he said and gave me a hug.

"I think that it would help you to have something like this. You would be able to see the changes he's been through in his life. So shall we start?"

He nodded and I started explaining the pictures one by one. He was listening with such devotion, memorizing everything I said. You could see pride and sadness at the same time. This was hard for him. Observing all of his childhood from photos and through my memories.

"He was so beautiful," he said wistfully. "The definition of perfection Damian. The definition of perfection."

"I know the feeling my brother. Watching him grow up day by day was extraordinary. And you haven't seen anything yet. Wait until we go to Alaska and see the DVDs. You will be rolling on the floor. He was such a klutz! But when it came to his piano he was…"

"How long did you live in Sweden?"

"Seven years. Then we came back home. Our first stop was Forks."

Edward paused for a moment."Damian," he said quietly, "was Bella alive for long after you found her?"

"An hour, more or less."

"_Excuse me ma'am. Do you need any help?"_

_It didn't take her more than a few seconds to register what I was._

"_You're a vampire. A vegetarian vampire. Please you have to help him. He is a Halfling. Please! I beg you"_

_It took me by surprise when I heard her. _

_  
"What is your name?"_

"_Isabella Marie Swan. But call me Bella. My son's name is Edward Gabriel Masen and his father's name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Please promise me that you'll take of him," she said and placed him in my arms. "Here. In this envelope I have $20.000. My college tuition. I will not be needing it. I have all the information you need in there. Please he will not survive among the humans. They do not know."_

"_I swear Bella. I will take care of him."_

I kept talking, telling him every detail Bella gave me about his family, especially him. Anything that had to do with him. His favorite kind of music, what cars he drove, his favorite designer, the brand of his piano.

"I feel so guilty Damian. Not only for my son but for Bella too. I had no idea that it could be possible. I tore her soul apart and yet she loved me."

"Come on Edward! Let's be realistic here. Do you think she would have been able to stop? She was your singer. She was bonded to you as much as you were with her."

"I would have been able to save her."

"Edward, you can't know that. I was trying for an hour. I can't recall how many time I bit her. And before me, Gabriel. Listen, I know that this will sound cruel, but it's the truth. What's done is done. Bella is dead and you can't bring her back. What is important now is to fix things with Gabriel. And WE will. I promise you that."

"I promised that I would follow her after she passed. But I can't now. He came in my life and I have to make amends for all these years. But I do not know how. How am I going to take all this sorrow he felt? And the guilt?"

"We will find a way. Do not worry about that."

"Tell me, what kind of kid was he growing up?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "He was kind, stubborn, intelligent, compassionate, loving, he respected people and he was very naughty," I said and laughed. "Once I was interviewing a baby sitter. It was 2 weeks before his 2nd birthday. I asked her to give me a small show of what she could do. She was in college. After she would be done we would go to the park with him. I wanted to see how she moved around the kid. So she bathed him, dressed him, gave him his breakfast and left for the park. There was a small problem though. He didn't like her. When he got there, he started running around. There was a small pond with mud. He intentionally fell in there, rolled himself in the mud, got out, undressed himself, approached us, threw his clothes at her and growled. Can you imagine that," I said pointing my finger at my favorite picture of Gabe, "sweet face being pissed at the age of 2? He was the personification of the devil himself!"

We started laughing again. He kept asking questions for hours which I was happy to answer… about his first piano recital, his chess tournaments, the languages he could speak.

"He is so talented," he said with longing.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree my friend." I replied.

"I am not perfect Damian."

"Who said you are? No one is perfect Edward. We all have our flaws."

"When was the first time he had to defend himself?"

I started laughing uncontrollably. That was hell of a question. When I calmed down I apologized.

"Sorry about that. Your question took me by surprise. Well the first time he had to defend himself was at the age of 3."

"Excuse me?"

"It was summer and we were on vacation with Josh in Spain. We got back from the park and Josh asked us to join him in the pool. We got ready and headed to the pool. So we were playing in the water and Josh scared him. My poor boy started crying and I hit Josh on the back of his head…

"_Are you a moron? Don't scare him like that you jerk!"_

"_Sorry man! I just thought it would be funny…"_

"_If you want to laugh go and watch a fuc…a movie and don't scare my kid. Jesus!"_

_He started crying even more. "Shhhh… It's ok son. Daddy is here…"_

Then he stopped crying. His eyes were red and puffy. Gabriel turned and glared at him. I helped him out of the pool and gave Josh an evil grin. That's when I knew that it was payback time. So he ran a bit further where the roses were, stripping, picked a tiny rock and placed it in the swimming suit. He walked casually back to the pool and when Josh wasn't looking, he threw it at his head. Edward, I swear to God, it was the funniest thing that kid ever did. He started running, butt naked, and you could see in his face fear, pride, happiness and excitement all because he was able to defend himself like this," I said and we both started laughing.

He continued looking at the pictures while I was thinking the back story of every photo. The last picture of his teen years was the one from him transformation. He was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. I gave him morphine to smooth the pain. On his night stand I placed the personalized framed picture I gave him.

Edward started sobbing silently. "Oh Gabriel, I am so sorry."

"Edward, everything will be fine." I reassured him.

"How do you know that Damian? You have been there for him. I wasn't. I was only a picture. NOTHING else."

"My friend, I raised him. He is a good kid. I was with him in every step he made over the past 26 years. I know how to read him. HE is an open book. I think I did an exquisite job with my… OUR son. Don't you think?" I said calmly and smiled at him.

"You sure did Damian, but he hates me. I saw it in his eyes," he said sadly.

"No. What you saw was a VERY angry Gabriel. Edward he loved you. More than you can imagine.

I thought of the day we came to Forks almost 19 years ago.

"_Gabriel, I want to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me, ok?"_

"_Anything daddy."_

"_Do you love your daddy Edward?"_

"_I don't know…" _

"_Why?"_

"_Because you are the only one I've known so far."_

"_Son, he may have been absent from your life you far but you know that he is unaware of you as far as you are concerned. And you also know that no matter what, he is your daddy too."_

"_Daddy, I love him. I just don't know HOW much I love him. Even if he was a bad person I would still love him when others wouldn't."_

We stayed silent for a few moments. Then he looked straight in my eyes and asked "Damian, I need to ask you something."

I motioned my head to continue.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Edward, I love him. Whether you like it or not, he is also my son. My only purpose in this "life" is him. I can't imagine what I EVER would do without him. I swore on Bella that we would find you and let you know. I raised him to love you with all him soul. He does and he misses you.

What kind of a father would I be if I let him suffer? Because trust me when I tell you that if I wouldn't have come here, his pride would have stopped him to come. He deserves to have you in his life and personally it would kill me to have a son somewhere that I am not able to touch and see every single second of the day. So that is why I am doing this."

I could see in his eyes that he was pleased with my answer. I was being honest. How couldn't I be?

It's been almost a week since we arrived to Eveshaw. Edward started feeling better, day by day. He was gaining his confidence back. I kept calling Gabriel twice a day. That helped a lot. Of course my son was still sad about it but it wouldn't last for long.

"Would it be selfish of me to ask you to leave so we could go to him?" he asked eagerly.

"Let's start packing." I said with a smirk.

"Do you think he is ready to see me? To talk to me?"

"Yes, my friend. You just have to make the right move and I will be able to help you with that."

He saw in my thoughts what I meant. This would probably work. In less than 24 hours we would know for sure…

* * *

**Well, here it is. Sorry for taking so long to update but I had a few issues with this chapter. Anyway I hope you will like it. **

**Please, REVIEW. It makes me happy to see how much you like this story and be able to answer your questions.**

**ALE...THANK YOU!!!!!**

**_Pen_**...


	12. Sorry seems to be the hardest word

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga****.

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

"Do you think he is ready to see me? To talk to me?"

"Yes, my friend. You just have to make the right move and I will be able to help you with that."

He saw in my thoughts what I meant. This would probably work. In less than 24 hours we would know for sure…

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**----------------****  
**

**Edward's POV**

**----------------****  
**

We got back to the house in less than two hours. All I could think of was to get to him as fast as possible. I wanted to hold him so badly. Not as my friend, but as my son. Damian was kind enough to give me several pointers to approach him without intimidating him and make him run.

I replayed in my mind, all the memories Damian gave me through his mind and copied every single photograph the album had. If only Gabriel would give me a chance. If only… I started packing a small suitcase and made sure I got my black suit as I was instructed by a beaming pixie. She must have seen something.

"Alice…"

"No, Edward. I haven't seen how things will go with Gabriel but I did see him entering a house, holding a bouquet of freesias."

I furrowed my brows and she giggled.

"Have faith dear brother…"

Then I remembered… I opened the top drawer of my closet, took out a leather box and went to Damian.

"Damian?"

"Yes, Edward?" he said and open his door.

"I need your opinion in something."

"Sure, tell me."

I opened the leather box and revealed the content.

"This belonged to the Masens for 200 years. It was handed from father to son. My father gave it to me when I was 15 years old." I said and smiled at the faded memory.

"Edward, this is beautiful. Gabriel will love it. But please do not give it to him right away. Allow him first to get used to you."

"I guess you are right. Simon called and said that the plane will be ready in 3 hours ok?"

He nodded and I left the room. I vowed to do whatever it took in order for him to accept me back. I just wished my angel was there with me and our son. God I missed her so much. I wished I could turn back time. I wished I was there when she gave birth to our son. I wished I hadn't left.

I got up from my couch, and put a cd with a number of Beethoven compositions. Moonlight Sonata filled the room as I took the album in my arms and started looking at the pictures again. I would be grateful to Damian forever for his gift.

Being able to see every step of his life was extraordinary. I knew what my absence did to him. I saw it and felt it in the worst way imaginable, but I couldn't blame him. He was hurting for so many years. He wanted release. And this outburst provided it to him.

Simon called soon and said that everything was ready. I placed the album in my night stand and went to Damian. I was only 11 hours away from him… I wanted to leave immediately.

"Damian, are you ready? Simon called. Everything is set."

"Yes. Let me say goodbye and we are leaving."

"Does it sound too sick to be happy right now? I mean, I know it's going to be tough to win his trust back, but I just can't help but feel happiness." I said with a smile.

"No, my friend," he replied as he put a hand on my shoulder. "It's not sick at all. It's normal to think and feel this way. It is called optimism."

The whole family was waiting for us on the front porch. Rosalie was at the very end, looking in a different direction. For the past month she felt mortified. Well she deserved it! Esme hugged us both at the same time.

"Boys, bring him home," she said in a whisper.

She kissed us on the cheeks and with that we got in the Volvo and left.

With me at the steering wheel, we made it to the airport in 10 minutes instead of 30. Well, what can I say? I had a mission: to win a place in my son's life, and most of all his heart.

"Now I know where he got his mad driving. Fuck Edward! My heart was about to start beating again! Jesus!" Damian said with a nervous smile as his hand was still holding at the door.

I started laughing.

We went through the passport control and went on board. The pilot informed us that we would be ready to take off in 15 minutes.

"We will be in Alaska in 10 hours and 45 minutes," I said excited.

"10 hours? Good God! It took me 16 to get here." Damian said surprised.

"Well, the plane you flew with, brother, wasn't Midnight Sun," I mocked.

"Show off!" he mocked back. "God Edward, I miss him so much. You know, this is the first time I left him alone this long. Only when I had to work. He was afraid of being alone."

"Hey! Why don't you give him a call before we take off?" I said literally begging Damian. I wanted to hear his voice. It was 7 hours since the last time they spoke.

He nodded, took his phone out and called him.

"Hey kid!" Damian said with a smile.

Gabriel growled.

"Hi," he said and from the tone in his voice it wasn't good.

"Is something wrong Gabriel?" Damian asked calmly.

"Oh nothing is wrong…daddy," he said and growled louder.

Oh sweet Jesus…

"As a matter of fact," he continued angrily, "we had a visitor. He left an hour ago."

"Who? Oh no! Was it Derek? He said he would stop by on his way to NY." Damian asked.

"Hmmm… Let me think… Nope, wasn't Derek. He was tall, huge, light brown hair, golden eyes…"

**OH SHIT! **Damian thought.

"Owner of 3 night clubs and lives in FUCKING SWEDEN! Anyone familiar?" he hissed.

**FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! **Damian thought **Shit Edward! I forgot to call Josh and let him know! FUCK!**

"Gabr…" Damian started but he was cut off by a seething Gabriel.

"NO! TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AND DON'T YOU DA…"

"EDWARD GABRIEL MASEN ENOUGH! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO? I AM YOUR FATHER! YOU OUGHT AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME!" Damian yelled. The sky got darker and roared. "Gabriel, the only thing I expect to hear from you right this instant is an apology and nothing else!" Damian said strictly.

He did not say a word.

"Well?" Damian said.

Gabriel was hyperventilating. "YOU LIED TO ME!"

Damian hung up the phone without a word and the hurricane began. He got up, started pacing and cursed himself for being so careless. They were both right for their reactions: Gabriel for being lied to and Damian for Gabriel's manners.

"He is right to be angry." I said after a while.

"Yes he is but that doesn't give him the right to disrespect me like that. I'm his father, Edward!"

I was about to speak when the pilot came in the cabin.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry but we have to delay the flight sir. There is a hurricane out there. An ugly one."

"Ok, Simon. Thank you for letting us know." I said with a smile and dismissed him.

Damian was very angry and sad at the same time. I was looking at him. He sensed it and bore his eyes into mine.

"Gabriel wasn't like that. He was a God fearing child. He never swore, never contradicted me. When we got back from Sweden, he asked Josh and Derek to be his godfathers. He believed that if he was baptized, then God would love him. He was like this until his transformation. Then he changed."

He buried his face in his hands and sighed heavily.

"There is nothing worse in the whole goddamned world than wanting to help your child and not being able to."

Damian's phone started ringing. He looked at the screen, sighed and put him on the speaker.

"Dad?" Gabriel said with a broken voice.

**SHIT! **Damian thought.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I was angry," he cried.

Damian closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What happened to you, son? I know that finding Edward was something you did not plan but ever since you haven't been yourself anymore. Talk to me. I can't help you otherwise Gabriel. Let me in. Let me help you…" Damian begged him.

"Why did you lie to me Dad?"

"Gabriel, if I told you that I was leaving so you could think clearly without being influenced by me, would you have let me go?"

"No," he said in a whisper.

"There is your answer," Damian answered back.

"I am so tired, Dad. So tired. Tired of thinking, being emotionally fucked up, fighting you. I'm tired of hating him, of not being able to stop thinking about him. I'm tired of missing him, of l…" he did not finish the sentence.

"Say it, Gabriel. There is nothing wrong in feeling like that. Say it!"

"No!"

"If you do not say it then you will never be able to get it off of your chest, kid. We both know that you can't change it. You never could. So say it." Damian said calmly.

**Please say it Gabriel. I need to hear it, to be sure. I need to know that I am doing the right thing. That deep down you want it. Please I beg you. End this… **I thought to myself.

"I'm tired of l… lov… loving him and not being able to tell him," he trailed off.

"Then you stupid thing what are you waiting for? Call him!"

"No! He lied to me, Dam. You know I am forgiving by nature. But I do not tolerate lies!"

I was shaking my head in disagreement while he spoke. I took out of my wallet the ultrasound and handed it to Damian. He looked at it and I hid my face with my hands. I could feel his confused look.

"What if there…"

Gabriel cut him off. "WHAT IF WHAT? Dad I am tired with the "what if's". My life is being surrounded all the time by "what if's". I do not want this. There is no a "what if" in this matter. My life is perfect as it is. I have everything I want. I have a fucking awesome dad. The best a child could have. We are millionaires, which by the way, remind me to call the bank manager when you get back, because the money tripled for crying out loud and FINALLY I have a dog. What else do I need?"

"Edward," Damian said seriously and Gabriel sighed. "Look, now it's your ego that is doing the talking and not my rational and loving son. I am about to go somewhere. Why don't you have some sleep and we can talk about it later?" Damian suggested.

"I will. I promise."

"That's my boy. Sweet dreams kid."

"I miss you. When are you coming home?" Gabriel asked with longing.

"Soon champ. Soon."

Damian was about to hang up the phone when Gabriel yelled.

"DAD!"

"Yes Gabe."

"I forgot to tell you something," he said.

"Tell me."

"I love you so much."

Damian smiled and sighed. "I love you too kid. And I miss you! Now off to bed," he said and laughed lightly.

They say their goodbyes and I said mine… Silently.

"What is this?" Damian asked me.

I explained what happened in the meadow, Bella's letter, her reference to Gabriel and finally the reason I wasn't able to say anything that day. I don't think that there was another human or not in the whole planet, that day, to feel as low as I felt. Not from what Gabriel said to me, but from the results of my past actions.

"As for the money," I trained off, "its Alice's doing. She went into hysterics when she found out that Gabriel's account had only $47 million. She said that her ONLY nephew and his father will not live with just a couple of million dollars."

"Well let her handle THAT!" Damian said. "But just to let you know, he will be pissed."

"And Alice will always be Alice."

The thunderstorm ceased so we took off. I didn't expect miracles to happen at once. My only wish was to be heard. I wanted to give him so many things. Do things. Experience things. As father and son. Play baseball, talk about cars, and buy cars. To tell him every single thing I experienced with my Bella: he would like that. To spoil him in every possible way imaginable. And I wanted, no needed, Damian to be a part of it. I owed him that much for raising my son.

**All for you Gabriel. All for you. No more tears, no more pain and anger. Only love and happiness, **he thought.

Damian was sitting on his seat with his eyes closed, listening to his iPod. He seemed relaxed but we both knew he wasn't. Nor was I.

"Damian," I said and he opened his eyes to look at me.

"I know," he said with a smile.

"No matter what happens… Thank you for giving me this chance." I said sincerely.

"Edward, I gave you no chance. I just showed you the path. It's your call how to walk it. It's won't be easy, but it won't be as hard as you think. Just don't hurt him. Because if you do then welcome the end of your existence. I will tear you apart piece by piece, inch by inch." he said seriously.

"I would never do that. You know that…" I said quickly, shocked at his tone.

"Of course I do you jerk," he said and started laughing. "I just wanted to scare the shit out of you."

"Well mission accomplished."

"Good. Now relax. We have 8 more hours 'til we get to Chandalar."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**---------------**

**Gabriel's POV**

**---------------****  
**

The last time I went for a hunt was almost 4 weeks ago. I barely drank that day. I had been acting like a jerk to Damian ever since Forks. He asked me a very good question. If I felt all these things then what was I waiting for? The answer to that is that I had no idea.

I said horrible things to them. Did I regret it? No, I needed the release. I needed to empty my soul of all those things I had been holding on to throughout the years. I needed to say those things, especially what I said to Rosalie. Was I sorry for what I said? Yes. I know it was a bit harsh, coming out as it did.

Was the remorse so great that I would go back to see him, to see them? I didn't know. Even if it was, how was I supposed to go back after the fit I threw? I was used to his absence. Things happened so fast. Before realizing what was happening, we went to England. Met my biological father. Had bizarre imaginary conversations with my Mom. The most important thing though is that I was able to find out the truth.

I slept only 8 hours and once again I had no dreams. I got up from bed and went to check on Jake. For days I had been having this feeling... the feeling of being drowned. There was only one place that helped me ease a bit: a hill at the top of the mountain. I took Jake in my arms and walked there.

I was glad that I chose Chandalar instead if Denali. One, because we have never been here before; and two, because I know that he maintained a residence in Denali. Besides, we weren't planning to stay long here in Alaska. Once Damian returned, we would go either to New York or Minnesota. Most likely MN since we have a condo there. I would not go back to school. I would open a book store or give piano lessons or tutor for Spanish. Anything to distract me and make me forget.

I laid the blanket on the snowy ground and sat down slowly in order not to hurt Jake. As I was petting him on his back he sighed.

"Sorry I hurt you boy. I didn't mean to do it." I said looking in his eyes. "It seems I am good at it."

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze. Just like I did in Forks. So peaceful. You could hear nothing else but the low sound of the wind. The clouds were so close that made you think you could reach them. Oh God, how much I want to be lost in my own world. Forget everything and everyone. Castiel was right. Life is a bitch... because of the choices and decisions you have to make.

My mind told me to forget everything. I had lived perfectly fine the past 26 years without him. He was honest with everything he said. I felt his pain, his despair. But he lied to me. He did not defend her memory, her soul. He chose to shut his mouth and didn't tear that bitch apart.

My heart, though, was a totally different thing. She had a mind of her own. She was telling me to wait for Damian to come back and then, with his help, find Edward and tell him everything I didn't. To apologise for what I said and did and ask him to give me some time to get used to him as my father and not as my friend.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't realize that Jake wasn't next to me. I got up, looked around but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Jake?" I called his name and whistled. "Come on Jake. Don't scare me." There was no movement. "JAKE!" I called again.

I quickly folded the blanket and when I turned around to go down the hill I froze in place. There he was, dressed in a black suit, holding Jake in his arms. I couldn't make a move. I was frozen like a marble statue. When our eyes met, he smiled at me. He approached me slowly and cleared his throat. There was no point in using my gift. He gave me Jake and I wrapped him with the blanket.

"Don't you ever leave like this again, Jake. You scared me!" I chided him. He whined and licked my hand. Then without looking at him I thanked him.

"You are welcome," he said as he petted Jake.

There was an awkward silence.

"How did you f…" and then it came to me. "Damian" I said and it wasn't a question.

"Please don't blame him. He did what he thought was best," he said as if he was pleading.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Edward."

"I know."

"Goodbye then." I said and before I turned to leave he grabbed me on my shoulder.

"Gabriel, please..." he said in a whisper.

I felt tears in my eyes but I held them back. What do I do? Please God, help me make the right choice. I beg you...

"Please what Edward? Why are you here?" I asked with no strength in my voice…

"I am here for you." he said simply.

"I know that you are here for me… But why?"

"I am here to fight for what is mine. You."

"It's too late..." By the time I said that I regretted it. Why do I always have to talk without thinking?

He hung his head and nodded. I couldn't read his mind. He was blocking me. He released my shoulder and I knew that this was the end.

"I'm sorry Gabriel for hurting you. I didn't mean to. That day everything took me by surprise. I was shocked. Within seconds I found out that Bella is dead, and that I was on her grave. Finding that I have a child; a son that based on nature I wasn't supposed to have. I was looking at an ultrasound and suddenly overwhelmed with guilt and remorse for leaving my love behind in that situation. Rosalie was speaking but I heard nothing but silence in my head, for once. I was suddenly terrified.

No! I am terrified. I do not know how to be a father. But Gabriel, that doesn't mean that I do not want to. I know that you are used to my not being around. But if you will allow me I want to change that. All I need is a chance to prove it."

Did I really want that? I didn't know… FUCK! I could see sorrow and hope in his eyes at the same time. As he was walking away, he stopped one last time and looked at me.

"I miss you Gabriel… Every second of the day. I love you…," he finished in a whisper and left.

When his scent wasn't strong I knew he was gone. I fell on my knees and started crying. He said he missed me and loved me. He came for me. Even though, I asked him not to. Then it came to me. I wanted him in my life. I missed him when I was a kid. And now that I got the chance to get to know him was ten times worse. He was my father… How could I be so blind and arrogant? How did I allow my ego to take over my emotions and my mind? Damian was right. He was right all along. I wanted Edward in my life.

"Wait…" I said and started running in human speed, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait…" I called louder. But there was no response. He was gone.

"WAIT!" I screamed from the bottom of my heart but I was alone.

"He's gone, Jake. He's gone!" I said and started crying even harder. I pushed him away. He came back for him and what did I do? I made him leave…

I started running with vampire speed. I had to get back home. Damian must have been there. They must have come together. He must know where he is… Please God… Mom please, don't let him leave.

I literally ripped off the front door and Damian was startled.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"D-dad, please. Please. T-tell meee wh-where he is!" I stuttered.

"Calm down, son…" Damian said and I cut him off.

"Pleeasseee Daaad, I'm begging you… Tell me, before he is gone for good…I nnneeed… I neeed." I tried to speak but I did not have the strength or the breath to do so. "Please…" I put my head on his shoulder and continued crying… He kissed my head, took Jake out of my arms and smiled at me.

That's when I heard a velvet voice.

"Gabriel?"

I turned around instantly to see him standing in the middle if the living room. The next thing I know is that I threw myself in his arms soaking his shirt with my tears.

"I… I… I thoughttt y-y-you left," I said through my cries. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said. I'm sorry for what I've done. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ev- everything."

"Shhhhh… It's ok!" he said while he was stroking my head. "I'm here now and we are together. Shhhh!"

"God I missed you! I missed you so MUCH! I love you dad. I love you!" I cried and he held me even tighter and sighed.

Without leaving his arms I turned and looked at Damian. He had a huge smile in his face.

**You chose wisely son. Thank you. **Damian thought.

I extended my hand and invited him to join us. He came and I wrapped my arm around his waist. I'd never felt so happy and content in my life. I had both of my fathers. At that moment, I was absolutely certain that fairytales could come true because mine came true.

* * *

**A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT…. At last they are together. And I can inform you that the story REALLY begins… Prepare yourselves… **

**I could try to say something like this : _"I WILL NOT UPDATE IF I DO NOT GET 10 REVIEWS."_ But I won't… I will leave it up to you… It would make me happy though to know if you ACTUALLY like this story or not… So please Review!!! Don't be shy!**

**Ale, my savior, my friend…. THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!**


	13. New Information

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

"God I missed you! I missed you so MUCH! I love you dad. I love you!" I cried and he held me even tighter and sighed.

Without leaving his arms I turned and looked at Damian. He had a huge smile in his face.

**You chose wisely son. Thank you. **Damian thought.

I extended my hand and invited him to join us. He came and I wrapped my arm around his waist. I'd never felt so happy and content in my life. I had both of my fathers. At that moment, I was absolutely certain that fairytales could come true because mine came true.

**

* * *

_ Chapter 13 _   
**

**-------------------**

**Gabriel's POV**

**-------------------**

All three of us sat on the couch and started talking. The whole time I had a goofy grin plastered on my face. Everything was in place now.

"How are Esme and Alice?" I asked eagerly.

"They are good. Esme was anxious. Alice on the other hand is mad at you," Edward said with a smirk. "You gave her a hard time by using your gift. She wasn't able to see you."

"Crap! Nothing worse, than a pixie's wrath. Yeesh!" I said terrified. "Well I guess I will have to make amends."

"Actually," Damian started "I know how to make amends."

Edward smiled.

"By not protesting for the money she put on your bank account," Damian suggested.

After thinking for like about 2 minutes I realised that it was the best solution…

"Ok. But I don't like it!" I muttered.

"Gabriel, you have to get used to the fact that this family is financially affluent. Besides what is mine is yours as well. That goes for you too, Damian," Edward said smiling.

Damian widened his eyes at what Edward said.

"Nuh-uh!" he protested. "FORGET IT! I'm perfectly fine with what I have. Besides every summer, I go and work for Josh in the clubs. So we are covered."

"Damian, don't argue with me. You are a Cullen now. No, actually you have been a Cullen for a couple of months. So save it," Edward replied.

"Sorry, I can't accept it," Damian insisted.

"Ok then. I'll let Esme handle with this matter." Edward said.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to deny her anything, Damian sighed defeated…

"Ok fine. But don't over do it! I am happy with very little…"

HA! Piece of cake. Esme is the magic word…

I was such a fool thinking that I would be better off without him. How could I? I was more than happy with Damian. But having Edward in my life as well… I was complete. I can't understand why I was so afraid to admit that I ACTUALLY wanted him in my life by the time he entered that day in the class. Had someone asked me why I was hiding, I think the answer would have been: fear. . I thought that by hiding I would find out without him being influenced by our relation. But was it the only reason? To be honest again… I didn't fucking care anymore because I had what I always wanted. And I was HAPPY!

Edward's phone dragged me out of my thoughts. He checked the caller ID and put it directly on speaker…

"Edddd-waaaaaaa-rdddddd…" she sang.

"Yes Alice?" he answered with a smirk.

"My dear, kind, sweet big brother, would you be kind enough, to put me on the speaker? Pleeeeaseeeee? Will you do that? For you favourite baby sister? PLEEEEEEAAAASEEEEEEE?"

Edward rolled his eyes laughing lightly. "You are already on the speaker…"

"EDWARD GABRIEL MASEN CULLEN! DON'T YOU EVER, EVER HIDE FROM ME AGAIN! EVER!"

As soon as she started screaming, I flinched.

"Alic…" I started but she menacingly cut me off.

"Contradict me and I SWEAR on Vera Wang's spring collection of 2010 that I will add in your bank account, 10 times the amount you have NOW. And IT'S AUNTIE ALICE TO YOU!!!!!"

"Shit!" I murmured.

"Now since this is settled, GET YOUR VAMPIRE ASSES BACK HOME! Mom's order!" she exclaimed.

Edward started laughing. "Is that how Esme placed 'the order'?" he asked.

"No. I just put some emphasis," she giggled. "Carlisle made arrangements with the university. You can go back to school and get away with only a few hours of private tutoring. Of course our dear father was so pleased with the Dean's decision, he donated a whole new library wing."

"Go figure," I said and we started laughing.

"So the cover up story for your leaving is this: Edward and Gabriel are twin brothers separated in birth. Damian and Gabe are adopted siblings, and since you are all alone in the world, Carlisle and Esme decided to adopt you both. So the 3 of you went back to the States to take care of some legal things, since Carlisle couldn't take a leave from the University and now you are back. Weak, I know, but we had to act fast," she finished.

"Alice where is Esme?" Edward asked.

"Ummm… She is out. Running some errands."

"Ok."

We talked for quite some time on the phone. She told us about our family, emphasizing about Rosalie's sadness. I wasn't feeling sorry for her; she deserved to hear more things. Then she talked about the huge dog house Emmett built for Jake during the night and how much he missed us.

"You remind him of Bella when you blush. That's why he teases you so much. Anyway, before I hang up Gabriel, could you do a favour for your favourite aunt?" she asked sweetly.

"Let me hear it first."

"I want you to come with me shopping for your new wardrobe."

"Thank God you asked Alice! Damian hates shopping and I had no one to go with!"

"Oh God!" Damian said as Alice squealed and Edward laughed.

"You will be my personal stylist, on one condition though."

"Are you suicidal? You know how she's going to react to that," Edward said as he heard the thoughts I was about to voice.

"Shut up Edward! Anything for my nephew!"

"I will pay for everything!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" she exclaimed.

"Ok then. Shopping on my own it is!"

"You are an extortionist! You are so like HIM! ARGH! You know him like what? 5 months? And look what he turned you into!" she said pissed.

"Blame the genes, Alice!" I said with a smirk.

"You will pay for this!" she said, trying to threaten me. HA! As if I would bite the bet.

"Whatever Al!"

"I have to go… See you tomorrow!" She hung up before I got the chance to say anything.

"Tomorrow it is…"

Most of the things were still in the boxes since we weren't supposed to stay for long. I was in my room, putting my clothes in the suitcase when I remembered the broken lock of our house in Buckingham.

"Dam, we forgot to fix the lock of the house. Man! It will be completely destroyed. I hate painting!" I said from my room.

Both of them entered my room.

"Actually, your condo is safe. I fixed the lock myself. Here is the key" Edward said.

"Awesome! Thanks Dad! I missed that place. Can't wait to go back there." I said happily.

Then I caught them staring each other. Before I could register anything, Edward nodded to Damian.

"Gabe, would you please sit down? I, I mean WE, want to discuss something with you," Damian said seriously.

"Sure."

Edward leaned against the door and crossed his arms over his chest, while Damian placed his hands in his jeans pockets, looking out of the window. I saw that he was struggling to find the right words.

"When we get back I want you to try something. Since you and Edward reconciled, I think that you should spend as much time as possible together in order to get to know each other."

I liked the idea… A LOT!

"We already started doing that Damian…" I said and smiled.

"Yes Gabriel, I know. But when we get back to UK, it will be different."

"How?"

"By living under the same roof. The whole family wants it. And I think, it's a pretty neat idea, if I may add. Not to mention how happy it would make Esme."

I was beaming! I would be living in the same house with all of them. "AWESOME! But just to let you know, I'll take the attic this time and you can have the guest room. I've been eyeing that room since Christmas."

He hung his head and signed heavily. Finally, for the first time since we started talking, he turned to look me in the eyes.

"Son… I'm not com…"

"NO!" Edward and I yelled in unison.

"Dad, why aren't you coming?"

"Gabriel, please, try to understand. You have to be with your family. They want you to g…"

"YOU ARE MY FAMILY!" I screamed. "IF YOU ARE NOT GOING, THEN NEITHER WILL I!"

"Gabriel…"

"NO Dad! Why do you want to leave me? You swore that you would never leave me and yet that is exactly what you're about to do! Why?" I cried.

"Son, I am not lea…" he tried to say something and again I cut him off.

"YOU ARE! YOU ARE NOT COMING WITH ME!"

How could he do this to me? Didn't he know what he meant to me? He was my family, my saviour, my rock. He knew me better than anyone else. He was my best friend… He was my father. I knew what he was trying to do. He wanted to give me space with Edward, but now was the time I needed him the most. No! I wouldn't allow him to leave me.

"Damian, when I expressed our family's wish for us to be together, I didn't mean Gabriel only. I said _YOU_... meaning both of you. Our son is not the only one who needs you. I need you too. I already saw you as my brother, before I found out about this miracle," Edward said pointing at me. "I want to know you too. I never got the chance. Besides, do you want to make Esme miserable? She already thinks of you like a son. She will be devastated. Do you remember what she said to US before we left? She said _'Boys, bring him home'_ and NOT _'Edward, bring him home'_."

"Oh no! Don't you throw the 'Esme guilt card' on me brother. That is low!" Damian said.

"Oh really?" Edward answered back, raising an eyebrow.

When Damian wasn't looking, Edward winked at me and gave me a crooked smile, while I was wiping away my tears.

**Thanks Dad… **I thought and smiled at him.

**Anytime, **he thought back.

Edward excused himself in order to call Simon. He stepped out of the room and I was alone with Damian. He came, kneeled in front of me and took my face in his hands. I felt a soft burn in my eyes as he bore his into mine.

"Ah Gabriel," he sighed. "If only you knew how hard it was to make this decision. Please don't make it any harder than it already is."

"No! I just got him back. I finally have both of you. Daddy, please don't make me leave him, because you know I will. I love you… Please come with me…" I said, and cried on his chest as he slowly rocked me. "I'll be wherever you are. You are everything to me. Please don't make me choose because you know I will choose you."

"Oh Gabriel… My sweet, oversensitive son…" he said and cooed me. Until his phone started ringing.

"Fuck!" he murmured and picked it up. "Hello Esme," he said politely.

"Hello son. I do not have much time so listen up. I am decorating your rooms… Just finished with Gabriel's attic. So what I want to know is if you like the combination of emerald green and beige."

**Damn that pixie and her visions! **he thought and I couldn't help but smile with his statement.

He sighed and gave up. "Yes Esme. Emerald green and beige is perfect. Thank you…" he finished and smiled.

"See you soon boys. I've missed you so much," she said and hung up.

"Thanks Dad!" I said. I hugged him like my life depended on it.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It's been seven weeks since we arrived in Buckingham. Seven wonderful weeks. Arriving home was one of the happiest occasions I've ever experienced.

_Dressed in one of the Armani suits that Alice gave me for my birthday, I stepped out of the plane. The silver Volvo was waiting for us in order to take us home._

"_Damian," Edward asked. "Would you like to drive?" handing him the keys._

_I snatched the keys before he changed his mind, and laughed._

"_Sorry but I want to get home 'today' and not tomorrow."_

"_Gabriel, just please, not more than 53 mph."_

"_Ok Damian," I complained. "But I do not get it! As vampires, we are incredibly fast. You run at least 3 times faster than this baby goes and yet, when you get in a car you would faint if you could."_

"_I just don't like speed when something other than my legs causes it," he said with discomfort._

_When we reached Buckingham, I made a stop to a florist. I got 3 bouquets of flowers: Freesias for Alice, tulips for Esme, and a compilation of wild flowers for Rosalie. Thank God, Damian offered to give the flowers to Rosalie... I wasn't sure I could actually hand them over nicely. The slow driving made me impatient. Damian fastened his seat belt and closed his eyes._

"_Go," he said and we were flying._

_When I pulled in the mansion driveway, I froze. Never before had I felt so nervous. I took a deep breath, got out of the car holding the freesia bouquet and rung the door bell. Alice was there waiting for me, smiling. I could feel my eyes getting wet and for once I knew that they were tears of joy._

"_Welcome home Edward Gabriel," she said and kissed me on the cheek._

Over the next 7 weeks, I tried to avoid Rosalie as much as I could. Thank God school started on week 8. The Dean decided that we had to be tutored first in order to catch up with the rest of them and then go back. The top 2 students that were assigned to tutor us were Susan for Dad and Alexis aka Alexander for me. Susan was 22 years old, happily married to her high school sweetheart with a 4-year old daughter named Summer. Alexis was 20 years old… and gay.

_"Hey gorgeous," he said, winking at me._

"_Hi Alexander."_

_"It's Alexis to you sweet cheeks," he said as he was drooling all over me._

_Emmett's booming laughter echoed in the house. I guided him to my private study and started studying immediately. Every once in a while he would "accidentally" touch my knee or my shoulder. I am not homophobic but that it was grossing me out and making me more than a little uncomfortable! Not being able to stand it anymore, I kindly tried to reject him._

_"Um Alexander..."_

_"Alexis pumpkin'. Alexis..." he said._

_"Yeah, whatever....Listen I like skirts..."_

_"Ooooooohhh splendid! I prefer the leather ones...The feeling is..."_

_"WORN. BY. GIRLS!"__ I said furious and I heard my family laugh. TRAITORS!_

_"Oh come on, baby face. Don't tell me that you are straight when you SO OBVIOUSLY are not... I mean, you dress sharply with matching clothes and you are so delicious sometimes that makes me want to scream to you "I'll eat you alive!" You have Barbara Streisand as your ringtone on your cell phone,, you are always well mannered, you never check out girls in Uni... AND you don't date. I know it's hard to admit it out loud but you have to 'cause it's freeing."_

_Damn Pixie! He'd heard the ringtone Alice had put on my phone to identify her calls to me: Barbara Streisand and Donna Summer – "Enough is Enough." And now he thought I was a closet Streisand fan! _

_"Admit__,__ WHAT?" I hissed incredulously._

_"That you are gay of course…" he stated._

_That's when I passed out... LITERALLY!_

For 2 days and 3 nights in a row immediately after that encounter with Alexis, Emmett teased me. He would give me Rosalie's leather skirts to try them on or instead of watching Transformers we would watch Connie and Carla... which was a hilarious movie by the way. And being Emmett, at the end of the movie he asked me which character was close to my personality. Of course my whole family would muffle their laughs, I changed 1,000 different shades of red and Emmett would end up getting slapped on the back of his head by Rosalie.

"Hey Gabe!" Emmett called from somewhere in the house.

"What Em!?"

"How do you feel about clubbing tonight? I want to make amends for the teasing," he said sincerely.

"Umm…Yeah…" I said, feeling guilty for acting the way I did toward him. "Where are we going?"

"To a new called in London. It's called 'CRAZY BOYS'!" he finished and rolled on the floor laughing with his bad joke.

"FUCK YOU EMMETT!" I growled.

"EDWARD GABRIEL MASEN CULLEN, LANGUAGE!" Esme chided.

"Sorry Esme," I said pissed. "And Emmett, just remember that you WILL pay for this," I seethed.

My private study was huge. Esme did an excellent job in there. I had all my books and music in there, as well as my piano. I loved spending time in there. Every single time I went in my study, no one interrupted me unless it was necessary. I never asked my family to do that... they just felt it appropriate to do so. I knew that Emmett LOVED to tease me. But sometimes it got annoying.

I pressed the play button of the cd player and Frank Sinatra's magical voice filled the room. One of my favourite songs: Strangers in the Night. The other day I caught Carlisle and Esme dancing to it. I felt a bit jealous. I want to have what they had. What Mom and Dad had, apart from the bad stuff. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the music.

I must have fallen asleep because by the time I opened my eyes it was twilight. On my desk there was a note.

**Gabriel**

**We went hunting. You were sleeping**

**and we didn't want to wake you up. We'll**

**be back before you even notice it.**

**Damian & Edward.**

Jake was sleeping on the gray carpet, when he sensed me getting up from my leather couch. He opened his eyes, yawned and stretched his body. Then a horrible smell outshined the lavender bouquet that was on the fire place.

"EWWWW! Jake you are disgusting. Now you fart too? GOOD GOD!" I said and felt my eyes getting watery from the stink. "JESUS! What did you eat? A sewer? UGH! GET YOUR FARTY ASS OUT OF HERE!"

He growled and left the library.

When I opened the windows to get rid of Jake's 'aromatherapy' session, I heard him growl again and the doorbell rung. When I started walking towards the front door, Jake was livid, growling and barking uncontrollably.

"Jake, calm down boy. What's wrong?"

He continued to growl as I opened the door. Vampires…

"EDDIE!" the strawberry blond screeched as she threw herself at me.

"Tanya…Calm down," the dark haired man said.

"Oh, Eddie, I've missed you so much. It's been nearly 26 years!" she continued to say.

"Ummm… _Edward _is not here." I said annoyed.

She started laughing and although to others it would sound like bells, to me it was evil. She was NO good.

"Come on Eddie… Stop teasing me…"

"Miss, I am telling you. I am not Edward. I am Gabriel. His son."

Now both of them were laughing.

"Eleazar, did you hear that? Edward has a son. Come on Eddie. It's not April Fools yet. And what's with the green eyes? Nice contact by the way."

Suddenly, I was pissed! "I'm not Edward. I'm Gabriel!" I hissed and Jake growled.

"Oh I get it! Alice saw us coming and you wanted to pull a prank… Naughty boy…" she said and giggled.

"You know what? Stay here and when my Dad comes you can talk to him. I AM OUT! Come on Jake!" I said and left the house.

Who were these vampires? Apparently they knew my family. I had a feeling that I knew the man, Eleazar. But the female, no. She was beautiful, though. Pushy but beautiful. Within seconds Jake was alerted again. He started growling…

"Edward?" she called.

Here we go again… Before I could even blink, she had me pinned against the tree and Jake was gone.

"Why are you messing with me Eddie? You know I love you. And I missed you so much!" she said, as she ran her finger over my jaw.

The sensation was magnificent. She started trailing my neck with her lips leaving small kisses… Man! Is it getting hot in here or what? I could feel my face burning.

"You know…" she continued, "You never gave me the chance to help." Her hand now was on my chest and started undoing the buttons of my shirt.

I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't.

"The way I feel when I touch you… Drives me insane… Oh Edward!" she said and started kissing my chest. By that time, I started feeling uncomfortable in my pants… I swear to God if she pulled another trick on me I was going to explode!

"I want you Edward… Always have! Let me show you how much I want you…" she whispered in my ear before she sucked my earlobe in her mouth…

I heard Jake growl again…

"Jesus, Tanya, are you always in heat?" I heard my father say as he came through the trees with Emmett and Damian.

She did not look back and continued talking to me…

"You have no idea what you do to me, Edward…"

"TANYA!" he yelled.

That made her turn around. I couldn't move…I was paralyzed.

"Edward?" she asked surprised, as she stepped away from me.

"Aren't human men enough for you? You have to put your hands on my son too?" he asked annoyed.

"Your what?" she asked and she turned to look at me. "You weren't lying back there?"

"I told you so…" I said and I sat down on the snowy ground to hide my… discomfort.

Damian approached me and kneeled in front of me…

**Are you ok?** he asked.

I nodded but he knew I was lying…He could see it in my face.

**You know that it's normal to feel like this when you are around a woman ,** he continued…

Oh God…Was he trying to talk about sex?

"Dad, I'm fine… I was taken by surprise that's all," I whispered.

"Gabriel…" Edward said. "Come on, let's go home."

"Dad, ummm… Why don't you go ahead and I will follow in a minute? You too, Damian. Go and I'll be home in a second."

He saw that I wanted sometime to calm down and they left escorting Tanya back home. Emmett, however, stayed.

"Come on, get up!"

"Emmett, please, Go home and leave me alone for a sec."

If I got up then, I would have been teased for eternity.

"Listen kid, I will tell you something, but if you dare mentioning it to Rosalie I swear to God that you will regret it."

"I am not YOU Emmett," I hissed.

"You are not the first one who got hard by Tanya. I am telling you this because I know why you want to stay here. You are hard."

Oh Jesus! Please kill me… Like NOW!

"So get up. I want to help you ease the monster you have on your pants," he said and laughed. My face was literally on fire.

When I didn't move he approached me, threw me on his shoulder and started running. We were heading east. Before I could even think of where he was taking me I found myself thrown in a pond that had a small amount of ice on the surface… Even as a vampire I could feel the cold. And it stung.

"ARE. YOU. FUCKING. INSANE?" I growled…

"No, but it helped you," he said pointing in my pants as I was getting out of the pond. "Come on kid. Let's go home."

We started running and soon got in the house. I rushed to my room, had a nice HOT bath, got dressed and went down to join my family.

They were separated in 2 groups. Males and females… Esme, Alice and Rosalie had cornered Tanya and God only knows what they were telling her. Edward, Damian, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett surrounded Eleazar. He saw me and smiled at me…

"Come here child," he told me.

Damian nodded me and I approached.

"When I saw you I wasn't able to remember you. But you were so familiar. The colour of your eyes is something that someone can't forget easily… Anyway, when I saw Damian though it came back to me… I remember you now. You were only 3 when he brought you to me along with Joshua."

"Gabriel," Damian started. "Do you remember when you were 5 years old when I told you, that I took you to meet a man who was tracking gifts? Well that man was Eleazar."

We spent sometime talking about how my life has been so far and how I met my family.

"My child, how do you handle your gifts?" he asked me.

"To be honest, I can handle the clouding pretty well, but the mind reading only if I focus on one person at a time."

"Hmmm… You know as a mind shape shifter…" he didn't finish.

"Excuse me," Edward asked. "What did you just call my son?"

"Yes I forgot to tell you about that. Halflings are multi-gifted. They tend to have a combination of the gifts both of their parents. If Bella was alive, I assume that she would be able to copy gifts or appearances. Gabriel has that talent. He can cloud minds the way that he does now, and if he practices enough he will be able to project an image too. The same will happen with the mind reading."

"Interesting," Carlisle said.

"It is indeed," Eleazar responded.

"But how will I be able to do that?" I complained.

"You said that you were able to hear Edward at some point without looking."

I nodded.

"What were you feeling?"

"Anger, despair, hate, love."

"So there you go. In order to able to do that you have to be very emotional BUT have your emotions under control. Only then you will be able to achieve something," he said and smiled.

The rest of my family started asking questions about the rest of the Denali clan. Tanya answered most of them.

"As much as I was happy to help you learn more about Gabriel's abilities, this is not the reason I came here," Eleazar said, looking at Carlisle.

"What can I do for you Eleazar?"

"I wondered if you have heard anything about the vampire murders."

"What vampire murders?" Alice asked.

"It appears to be someone who kills male vampires. He or she is known as "The Slayer" in our world."

"I haven't heard of anything like that." Carlisle replied. "When did the murders started to occur?"

"About six months ago. The victims were decapitated and then set on fire. The slayer tends to kill only the ones without a mate. I do not know why. Why doesn't he or she kill the ones with mates too? " he asked, more to himself than anyone else.

"Do the Volturi know?"

"Not yet. But I have a feeling they will soon if he or she continues like that. Anyway, we have to get going. It was nice to see you all again. Especially you Gabriel," he said and nodded. "Tanya, shall we?" he finished and she followed him.

Soon they left and I couldn't help myself thinking of what Eleazar said about the slayer. The fact that he or she kills the males without mates… I hope the Volturi or someone else got that thing before it randomly came across our path. God if that thing came close to my dads… If that thing touched one hair of their heads, I would tear him/her apart. No one messes with my family… NO ONE!

* * *

**A/N: I hope you had fun reading this chapter. I decided that it was time for the Cullen's to have some fun. Especially Gabriel. So the next 3 chapters INCLUDING this one will be about fun AND new experiences. **

**Now you know the drill…Read and Review. It makes me happy to read your thoughts. Any questions PM or ask me in your review. Suggestions are very welcomed as well.**

**ALE you saved me once again! Efharisto!**

_**Pen….**_


	14. One Can Tango, The Other can Watch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

Soon they left and I couldn't help myself thinking of what Eleazar said about the slayer. The fact that he or she kills the males without mates… I hope the Volturi or someone else got that thing before it randomly came across our path. God if that thing came close to my dads… If that thing touched one hair of their heads, I would tear him/her apart. No one messes with my family… NO ONE!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**---------------**

**Edward's Pov**

**---------------****  
**

It had been two months since Alaska. Two months since I gained a new purpose in my existence. I thought that after my Bella nothing would make me feel alive again… But having my son in my life… there were no words for it. Being a father was something new to me. It felt like I was learning about myself all over again. It may sound naïve or childish but I felt agony every time he left the house. Now I was able to understand Damian. Especially back then when I was oblivious…

"_Where is he? He's been gone for 7 hours!" Damian wondered anxiously._

"_Damian, calm down. He went hunting." I said calmly._

"_Edward, you don't know the feeling. No offense my friend, but having a child is a whole different issue. I know he is a grown up and all but I just can't stop seeing that little boy whenever he comes home. All his life he was depending on me. And now watching him as an adult…I just can't help it," he said._

"_You are right, Damian. When I was human, every now and then I dreamt of having my own family... you know get married, have children. After Carlisle changed me, that dream died; I would always be someone's child but never a father. Once she came into my life, I dreamt of having a family again. But then I thought I could never have something like this… being what I am…"_

"_Ah, Edward… I hope someday you will understand. You never know what fate saved for you…" Damian said._

Gabriel slept more often after we returned from Alaska. Esme said that his soul was in peace now. He was happy. I spent every night in his room, watching him sleep just like I did with her. He talked in his sleep. Just like her. I was so surprised when I heard him.

"_I love you, Dad. I love you so much."_

I saw that he was dreaming about me. About us. Dreaming about the life he always wanted. And I would provide him that. I would do anything for him. I would die for him. If I thought that having Bella in my life was a God-sent gift, then what was Gabriel? My salvation for all the murders I committed all those years ago?

I took Bella's photo album and started looking at her pictures. God, how much I missed her.

**Oh Bella, my love,** I thought to myself, **how I wish you could see him. He is a miracle. He is so special. Damian says that he is like me but sweetheart, he did not know you. Our son has so many of your traits as well…Your blush, your eyelashes. The other day, he was playing with Jake and he tripped. Can you imagine that? A clumsy vampire. He was so funny. You should have seen him. He got up instantly; his face blushed and looked around to see if anyone saw him. Just the way you did back home.**

Damian's voice took me out of my thoughts. "Edward?"

"Come in, Damian." I said and smiled.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked kindly.

"No. I was just looking at her pictures."

"Oh… Listen, Esme asked me to go in to London to get some stuff for her painting and I was wondering if you would like to join me," he asked. He was practically pleading with me to come.

"Sure. Just let me ch…"

"DADS!" Gabriel yelled as he burst into my study. "PLEASE SAVE ME!"

In the blink of an eye, Damian was in front of him.

"What happened?" he asked concerned. I started laughing.

"It's Alice. She wants to take me shopping. AGAIN!"

"Christ, Gabriel. Don't scare us like that," Damian chided him. "Besides it's your fault pal. Don't make promises that you won't be able to keep."

"Oh, come on Dad. I told her we could go shopping once and NOT every day!" Gabriel complained.

I cleared my throat. "You did not say once, Gabriel. You said _'__You will be my personal stylist'_. Now you have to pay the price."

He frowned and hunched his shoulders. "You are right but as my dads you know you have to protect me right?"

Damian and I started laughing…

"Yeah, yeah! Laugh at my expense."

"Edward Gabrieeeeeeeeeeelllllll…" Alice sang.

"SHIT! Where am I going to hide?" he whispered.

"I heard that!" Alice said from somewhere in the house. "Be ready in 5!"

"Dream on Auntie!" he said and hid behind the heavy silk curtain.

Damian rolled his eyes.

"You are being childish, Gabriel. Get out of there."

"Your wish my command, father," Gabriel mocked.

Right then Jake appeared in the room. He sniffed the air and started growling. Damian furrowed his brows.

"What's the matter boy?" he asked as he scratched him behind his ear. Jake whined and headed to the curtain. By that time he was livid.

"Gabriel come out. You do not want Jake to tear Esme's curtains," Damian said.

There was no response. Instead Jake started whining and ran out of the study. Alice came into the room instantly…

"Why did Jake r… HUH? How did Jake get back in here? I just saw him running to his house."

"Alice what are you talking about?" I asked.

"I was in the living room waiting for Gabriel and then saw Jake running towards his dog house and now he is here. Look," she said pointing to the sleeping dog in front of the curtain.

"What the f…?" Damian said only to be cut off.

"DAMIAN NATHANIEL, LANGUAGE!" Esme yelled.

"Anyway, where is Gabriel? We need to get going." Alice said.

"I think he must have escaped out the window," Damian said.

She hissed and left the study. We continued watching Jake while he snored. That was weird. Jake had left the room; both of us saw him. We were about to leave, when we heard Gabriel laughing.

"Man, you should have seen your faces…" he said through his laughs.

We were both surprised to see him standing there.

"Did you just use your gift?" Damian asked.

"Uh- huh! Awesome! I am so getting control of it!" he beamed. "I have been practicing since Eleazar's departure. It was VERY hard but once I found out how to manipulate my emotions, with Jasper's help of course, I started shape-shifting more easily."

"Is that why Jasper has been blocking me?" I asked without waiting for an answer.

**Dad, **Gabriel called me in his thoughts **I don't want to go. Tell her that we have to work on Bradshaw's paper. Please. I need to practice.**

I sighed.

"Don't you think that I do not get the mind talking thing you are doing!" Damian said looking at Gabriel and me.

"I am sorry Gabriel. I promised Damian that I would go with him to London. So you just have to endure Alice's shopping torture," I said smiling.

"Traitors!" he muttered as he went to find Alice.

I went to my room to change clothes and Damian went to get the car. A couple of minutes later we were on the road.

"Do you mind putting on some music? When I drive, I like listening to music," Damian asked.

"No. Go ahead. I have a couple cd's of Frank. I know he is your favourite." I said and smiled at him.

"You are one of a kind, brother. I will save him for later because now I am in the mood for something else," he said as he took a cd case out of his jacket pocket.

The cd contained various songs. One of them was called "She" by Elvis Costello. I leaned my head on the window and closed my eyes; allowing my memories to float back to a few weeks before that fateful day…

"_EDWARD! EDWARD!" I heard my angel calling me desperately._

_Instantly, I was in the front yard of our house back in Forks._

"_Bella, what's the matter love?" I asked as ran at me and slammed into me. "Why aren't you at school?"_

"_God, Edward I missed you so much. You can't imagine how much…"_

"_Bella, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything. Why are you crying?" I was getting worried. She never acted like this._

_She cried even more as I cooed her._

"_I had a bad dream, the worst possible nightmare. You left me. Don't ever leave me. We can't be apart. I told you back then in Phoenix and I am telling you now. Do not leave me. I wouldn't survive it," she said and continued crying. _

_I wished I was able to read her mind, to see what caused this reaction. _

"_Bella, look at me love," I told her, wiping away her tears._

"_I love you more than anyone could. I can't live without you. Back then when I wasn't me, I tried to stay away from you and I couldn't. What makes you think that it will change now? Where else am I gonna go?"_

_She cried even harder by the time I finished…_

"_I love you, Edward. I love you so so much… I love you."_

"_I love you too you silly girl. More than you can ever imagine," I said kissing the top of her head. "Now, since you ditched school, what do you want to do?"_

_She sniffed and took a DVD out of her back pack. _

"_After you left for hunting yesterday Ang called and she came by and watched a movie, so I thought we could watch it together?" _

"_Perfect. And what are we going to watch?"_

"_Umm… Notting Hill," she said and blushed. God knows why. "Have you seen it?"_

"_No," I said. I was lying. Of course I had seen it. Typical romantic story. Alice practically forced us to watch it. But I was curious to see why Bella wanted to see it again with me._

_We went in the living room and started watching the movie while I held her in my arms. During the movie a few tears would appear on her ivory face. She looked exhausted. She was exhausted. By the time the movie finished, she was fast asleep. She sighed several times in her sleep, mumbling my name, and every time she did she would clutch on her even harder. _

"_I love you my angel," I whispered in her ear. "I never thought that I would be able to deserve someone like you after all those horrible things I have done…"_

_I stayed with her sleeping form in my arms until noon…_

_**For where she goes I've got to be  
The meaning of my life is**_

_**She…**_

Oh how I wished I could be with her. Holding her again in my arms. Hearing her voice… How I wished I was able to fulfill the promise I made her. To follow her, when she would be gone. But I couldn't. My son needed me. And God I needed him too.

"Edward…" Damian called to me softly.

I turned and looked at him.

"You were thinking about her, weren't you?"

I just nodded. When I was about to speak, my phone started ringing… Seeing the name on CallerID, I picked up at once…

"Is that how brothers treat each other?" I asked.

"_I am sorry, Edward. My friend got himself in trouble and I had to go."_

"It's ok, Castiel. We were very worried. You just disappeared."

"_I know. Sorry… How is the family? How are you?"_

"The family is absolutely magnificent. And expanded…" I said and laughed.

"_What do you mean by expanded? Did Carlisle and Esme "adopt" again?"_

"Sort of…"

"_Meaning?"_ he asked curious.

"My son and his father. I got him back, Cas. I have my son. Can you imagine that?" I said joyfully. "I see him every second of the day and I just can't believe it."

He sighed heavily. _"I am so happy for all of you. Including Damian."_

"Castiel, if it wasn't for Damian they wouldn't be here." I said and started explaining how everything happened.

"_I always knew that Damian was a special person."_

"When will you come back? We missed you."

"_Soon Edward. I promise you. I just need to figure out a couple of things. Once I'm done, I'll come back."_

"You'd better. Gabriel will be ecstatic when I tell him you called."

"_Send him my love. Send it to all of them."_

"I will."

"_I have to go now. Talk to you soon… Bye Edward."_ He said and hung up.

He had been acting weird. But I never bothered looking into it What for? Back then I did not care about anything else than her. My love…

**--------------**

**Gabriel's Pov**

**--------------****  
**

"Al, I am off to the book store. Be back shortly."

"Ok, Gabriel. Don't be late though. There is only a shoe shop left and we are done… for today," she said and giggled.

Four hours….FOUR FUCKING HOURS… Jesus Christ! Could it get any worse? When I was about to enter the book store, I heard my name being called by the one person I wanted to erase from my memory. So, yes, it could get worse… FUCK!

"Hey, cupcake... How are you?"

"I am fine, Alexander," I said politely. "How about you?"

"It's Alexis, baby, and I'm much better now that I saw you," he said and winked. I rolled my eyes at his statement.

"Aw, come on my sweet butterfly, don't be like this. You know I love you right?" he said calmly.

"Yeah, right. Listen, Alexander. I have to go to this bookstore and get something Edward ordered… And then grab something to eat…" I said in a lame attempt to get away by lying.

"Well what I coincidence. I was about to stop and eat. Sbarros has the best meatball subs. Want to join me and taste my balls?" he said wiggling his eyebrows…

"UGH!!!! EWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" I yelled disgusted and started running away at human speed.

"Honey, those jeans look FIERCE on you! MmmmmmMMMM! Work that ass, sweetheart," he said loudly.

With that I was out of the mall instantly and completely mortified. He once again managed to insult my manhood. What did I have to do to make it clear that I was ACTUALLY a MAN!??

Alice was waiting for me inside the Ferrari. When I got in the car she was staring at me, with one eyebrow raised and struggling to muffle her laugh.

"DON'T!" I growled at her.

"Ok," she said and giggled.

We drove in silence most of the trip. But Alice being Alice couldn't keep it that way.

"Oh Gabriel, there is a formal dance coming up. Looks like you have a date already lined up huh? Which one of you will wear the dress I picked out today: Alexis or you?" she finished and started laughing.

I let out a small growl and closed my eyes. "Very mature, Alice!"

"Oh, my dear nephew, you haven't even heard the best part yet."

"Which is?" I said still looking out of the window.

"I promise NOT to tell Emmett and the other about this IF and only IF you promise to shop with a smile for the following week!"

"Ok, now who is the extortionist?" I asked annoyed.

"I told you, you would pay for the wardrobe stunt you pulled on me."

"Whatever Alice. Just drive. I want to go hunting with my fathers."

When we entered the house, I saw that they weren't back from London. I took my shopping bags in my room... all 30 of them. I quickly changed into my black tracksuit and went to inform my grandmother that I would be going hunting. Jake was sitting in front of the door, waiting for me with his leash clenched in his mouth.

"Not now Jake. When I come back boy. I promise."

He whined as I kissed him on his head and left the house.

I started running and in a few minutes I got the scent of a couple of deer. Before they even had the chance to react, I made my claim on them. After 4 deer, I felt complete.

"Deer…" I said to myself while I was burying my last victim. "Does this land have anything else?"

"Like what?" I heard my Dad saying as he came through the woods and I jumped. If I was human, I would have crapped in my pants from the fright.

"Jesus, Dad!"

He started laughing. "I'm sorry, Gabriel. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Nah, it's ok. I was just distracted. Where is Damian?" I asked looking around.

"Well apparently the paint Esme asked him to go and get from London was for your portraits. You are next…"

"She is drawing our portraits?" I asked surprised.

"Oh yes. She did it for all of us," he said smiling.

"Well if it makes her happy…"

"So tell me: why do you object about the deer?" my dad asked.

"There is no problem. I just feel a bit moody. No big deal."

"You know you can talk to me about whatever it is that bothers you," he said calmly.

Well I knew that but what was I supposed to say to him? That I reacted like a girl when my manhood was once again maligned by_ Alexis? _No way! I was not having my dads even think that I was not a man! Maybe I would tattoo it on my forehead or something.

"Gabriel you are blocking me. Why?"

"Dad, please I do not want to talk about it."

"Does it have to do with a girl?" he asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"No. There is no girl. There never wa…" I shut my mouth before I even finished what I was saying.

SHIT! Did I just say that out loud?

"Son, you do not have to be embarrassed. There is nothing wrong with that. I was exactly like you. Before your mother, there was no one else for me. Gabriel, can I ask you a question?"

I nodded.

"Have you ever tried to have a relationship?"

That took me by surprise. "No. When there was a chance that I might have had something like that, we had to leave because I was about to transform. Her name was Melody."

"I am so sorry."

"No, don't be Dad. It's ok. Besides she deserved someone better than me."

And that was true. Melody was a sweet girl. She was beautiful and kind.

He approached me and took my face in his hands. "Don't you ever say that again! You are so special, Gabriel."

"But it wasn't only my transformation that troubled me," I whispered.

"What do you mean? Wasn't she available?"

"No Dad. It's not that. I... I was just afraid that we would end up like you and Mom. And I didn't want that. I still don't want it. That is why I never tried to do something like that. And if I tried, would she have loved me like this?"

"Son, love is blind. You can't help who you fall in love with. They just look perfect to you even if they have 3 heads. Love is the master key that opens the gates of happiness, stretches your heart and makes you big inside, makes your soul crawl out from its hiding place. Love is unique; selfish and selfless at the same time," he said with a smile.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It has no envy, nor it boasts of itself and it is never proud. Love protects; preserves and hopes for the positive aspect of life. Always stand steadfast in love, not fall into it. It is like the dream of your matter of affection coming true. It enhances the relationship and comforts the soul. Love should be experienced and not just felt.

So in a few words, you will not care if she is an angel or a demon, if she is blind or deaf. None of this will matter. What matters the most is to show her how special she is, how much you love her. Never let her out of your sight. Protect her, cherish her, respect her, and give her yourself in more than one way. And most of all, treat her as an equal. Do not make the mistakes I did, Gabriel, because you will make her miserable and you will hate yourself," he finished having the same look he had back home when he was telling me their story. He looked tormented.

My eyes teared up instantly at my father's insight. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my cheek on his chest.

"Dad, if I tell you that I love you very much, will your pain go away? Just a little bit?"

I felt his arms tighten around my shoulders and he sighed.

"Gabriel, losing your mother is something I will never overcome. Especially when she died believing the blackest blasphemy of all; that I did not love her. You brought me back to life my son. You gave me a new purpose, the greatest of all: to love you more than anything in the whole universe. Not only for me, but for her too. And I am not doing it because she asked me to so but because you, my sweet boy, deserve it! Thank you for allowing me to be your father, along with Damian. I love you so much Gabriel. So much..." he finished and kissed the top of my head before resting his cheek.

We stayed like this for what seemed like hours. Right at that moment, I wished every child in the world could feel the love and happiness I was feeling.

"There is something I've been meaning to give you. I wanted to give it to you in Alaska but Damian thought it would be better to give you time to get used to me. Anyway," he said and took out a small leather box and handed it to me.

"Dad, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I did not spend a dime. This belonged to my family, the Masen's, for 200 years. It is handed from father to son. Go on, open it."

I opened the box and saw a pair of silver cufflinks. Each cufflink had an emerald embedded in it and was surrounded by Victorian swirls engravings. They were just perfect…

"Dad… These are amazing. Thank you so much!" I said, hugging him.

"You are welcome. Besides, according to Masen family tradition, they belong to you. Now, we'd better get going. Emmett is waiting for you…"

"Oh man!"

"You do not need to worry. He is planning on taking you out to a café or something. He wants to have his uncle/nephew moment. Nothing dangerous…"

"Well, then, let's get going." I said and we both started running towards the house.

When we entered the house, Emmett was waiting for me as Dad had said he would be. He was wearing a suit.

"Hey kiddo," he said and smiled at me.

"Emmett I swear to G…" I tried to warn him but he cut me off.

"No! no!" he said raising his hands. "I will not tease you anymore. I promise."

"Jasper?" I said looking in his direction.

"He is telling the truth, kid."

"Listen, all I want is to go somewhere and have fun. Like Uncle and nephew, you know? Spend some quality time."

"Ok," I said feeling a bit guilty for almost snapping at him. He was being nice to me and I was acting like a jerk. Well who could blame me after all the teasing he's already put me through?

"Let me have a shower and get dressed. Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"We are going to Eat."

"Emmett, I'm not hungry. I just fed."

My family started laughing.

"Oh man! What now?" I complained.

"No. The place we are going is a new swanky supper club called 'Eat'," he said with a smile.

"Oh sorry," I said.

"It's ok sweetie," Esme said. "Go and get ready."

I rushed to my room, had a quick bath and got dressed.

"Hey, Emmett," I yelled from my room. "Is it too fancy there?"

"Dress elegant," Alice said.

Ten minutes later I was ready and we left the house. We got in Rosalie's M3 and left. We drove mostly in silence. And I did not like that… If only I knew what was about to happen...

"Emmett?"

"Yes kid?"

"Why are you blocking me?"

"Because I want to tell you a few things about Rosalie and I do not want you to pick. Not until the right moment."

"Ah, Em please. I am not in the mood for that."

"It won't take long. I swear," he said and smiled at me

We arrived in the supper club 15 minutes later. It was very nice. The valet took the keys from Emmett.

"Scratch it and you die!" he threatened the boy.

"Jesus Emmett. He nearly peed his pants!"

"Well maybe I should let you deal with Rosie's wrath then if something happens to her car."

One thing I learnt about her is _not_ to mess with her cars!

The interior decoration of the club was elegant. The colors of everything were black with red/wine color and a few tints of white which was the color of the napkins. The light was smooth as most of it was coming from the candles. A couple was dancing on the dance floor to a slow song.

"Hey Gabe, I'll go and check for our private room ok?"

I nodded and he was gone. I never expected Emmett would have such taste in choosing places.

A waiter came and asked me to follow him. We started walking through the club and headed to the second floor of the establishment. He opened a door for me and showed me in. I walked in only to find an empty room. Emmett was nowhere to be seen. A musky floral scent filled the room. When I heard a clacking sound in the room I turned around and—

**OH. MY. GOD!**

Semi-naked woman at 11 o'clock!

At the site of her my eyes widened and I stopped breathing.

"Hey stud…" she started. "My name is Bethany and I'm here to set you on fire. You'll be so hot when I'm done with you, they'll need to douse you with water as you stop, drop and roll, baby. So sit down and enjoy the ride."

Although I was unable to move, I MANAGED to sit on the chair behind me. Man the sight of her was… OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD! She was wearing a black lacy push up bra. The bottom consisted of a matching thong. On top of the thong, the stripper wore a black lacy 'skirt' that barely covered her ass. Garters connected the skirt to her thigh high black stockings. She looked like a naughty school girl. FUCK!

She swayed her hips and headed towards the CD player. And the music started…

She stood several steps in front of me. She began moving her hips to the music in a soft circular kind of motion. She took her time and then, in a catlike motion slowly swayed towards me.

**Man look at his eyes…. He is divine** she started thinking…

Gracefully she lifted one leg and placed it between my wide-opened legs. Then she placed her other leg on the arm of the chair. Her legs were positioned wide open in front of my face. OH MY GOD! I WILL KILL EMMETT. OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THAT ASS. NO, I AM GOING TO THANK HIM. OH MY GOD!

She continued swaying and running her hands down her body, touching her breasts, ass, feet and slowly up making her way back up toward – HOLY SHIT - the promised land. MY GOD. She touched herself as if she was completely turned on.

"I wish it was you touching me ,baby…" she said with a husky voice.

It was official. I was hard. Really hard. SO HARD that my erection was about to rip my pants.

Then she started showing me some skin… Slowly and teasingly, she began removing her bra. She got closer, so close that she was practically sitting on my lap. Sensually, she leaned in towards my ear. She nibbled and licked it, breathing her hot breath over it, while she let out a soft aching moan. Softly she nibbled my neck, and then smelled me, breathing me in as if she was getting high off my scent.

"You smell so good…" she whispered.

She rubbed her nipples along my body and face. If she kept going like this, I wouldn't last long…

She slinked in between my open legs and lowered herself until she was right in front of my firmly erect member. HELLO... She flicked her tongue all over it and rubbed it up and down… I closed my eyes, bit my lip and moaned. GOOD GOD...

Suddenly I heard the door opening and I wished that the Earth would open and swallow me down…

There they were… My dads. Staring at me while Bethany was still on her knees in front of me… I thought that my face would explode from embarrassment.

"Umm… We shall wait out side…until… ummm… you are done?" Damian said.

Emmett started laughing and I heard a loud whack!

"OWW! What was that for Rosie?"

OH FUCK MY LIFE! Was she here too???

"_WE_ ARE GOING HAVE A NICE TALK WHEN WE GET HOME!" she hissed.

Soon we were on our way home. Dad gave me his Volvo and I drove by myself. And as I drove home, I was absolutely positive about three things:

1) I was NEVER going to hear the end of this from Emmett and the rest of the family.

2) I was going to have to take a VERY COLD shower for a VERY long time when I got home, and

3) DAMN, that girl was HOT!

* * *

**A/N: Edward's advice on love was paraphrased from ****I Corinthians 13:4-7****.**

**The song Bethany danced was "_Give it to me right_" sang by Melanie Fiona.**

**As promised ****another funny chapter. One more to go 'til we get serious again…LOL…**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it and made you laugh. I would love to know what you think. DO NOT BE SHY to do so… Ask any questions in your reviews or PM me. **

**This chapter made me**** generous…So, from now on with every review you will be getting a teaser from the next chapter… So if you want it you know the drill… REVIEW!**

**ALE, my friend… No words to thanks you enough! **

_**Pen…

* * *

**_


	15. Investigating Limits

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

Soon we were on our way home. Dad gave me his Volvo and I drove by myself. And as I drove home, I was absolutely positive about three things:

1) I was NEVER going to hear the end of this from Emmett and the rest of the family.

2) I was going to have to take a VERY COLD shower for a VERY long time when I got home, and

3) DAMN, that girl was HOT!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**---------------  
**

**Gabriel's POV**

**---------------  
**

It had been nearly a week after the 'Bethany' incident and thank God, for all their sakes, they did not mention it. I would want to die if my grandparents found out about it. Damian told me that Alice had a vision of me that night where I had a pained look. So she assumed that something happened to us since she wasn't able to see Emmett. Rosalie came along since Emmett was supposed to be with me as well. They thought that something happened to us. So that is why my family went there that night only to find me in the most mortifying position ever.

I spent a lot of time in my room on my own practicing the additional gifts. Eleazar said I'd have to be in a very emotional state and still be in control. Luckily, Jasper helped me a great deal with this. He opened his mind to me to show me how it felt to handle love and hate at the same time. I was able to use tap into that knowledge easily once I figured out what it was.

Jake was my guinea pig on this. He would get agitated and confused when I did my mental shape-shifting. I can imagine what it looked like to him. One second his master was standing before him and the next it was Emmett or Damian. You should have heard him barking his head off when I projected Rosalie as him. Ha ha - He's such a smart dog.

Widening my mind-reading skills, however, was proving to be a bitch. I was a little conflicted. On the one hand, I felt lucky that I didn't have all these voices constantly in my head so part of me may have been delaying learning to do it. On the other hand, I knew it could be a very valuable skill – if I could wilfully open my mind to take in many thoughts, I might be able to protect my family from danger – the way that Edward was able to do – and I wouldn't be limited by having to look at the person to hear them.

But it was so complicated! How the hell was I supposed to feel all of these emotions, maintain control of them and then read minds at the same time?

"Gabriel?" I heard my grandmother calling me.

I rushed into the living room to find the whole family apart from my dads.

"Yes, Esme?"

"You have been in your room nearly the whole day. Come and join us," she asked politely.

"Ok. Just let me get my book, ok?"

"Sure sweetheart," she told me with a smile.

I went quickly to my room and got my Criminal Law book. Looking at the stack below it, I grabbed another three thick textbooks so that I could prepare for an assignment later on that evening. As I was heading down to join my grandmother I couldn't help thinking about the progress I had been making with my gift. I knew I was really close having complete control.

Between the large stack of books I was carrying and my wandering thoughts,, I didn't realise that Jake was prancing around me excitedly with his leash in his mouth, hinting that he wanted to go for a walk. The next thing I knew, my feet were tangled in his leash and I stumbled. Wanting to avoid falling on Jake, I instead plowed into Emmett's stone body. My books flew from my hands and landed in front on Rosalie's feet.

"Tsk!" Rosalie scoffed.

"Is there a problem, Rosalie?" I asked annoyed.

"No. No more than usual," she said.

**Pathetic… **she thought.

"Rose, I am not in the mood nor I want to interact with you so save it."

**Just like her. A loser! **she continued thinking.

"And in case you forgot I _CAN_ read your thoughts!"

"So? Are we not allowed to think just because you can read them? Oh please!"

I growled lightly. "Listen, Rosalie, I am very good at pretending that you don't exist and I would be very happy to continue pretending!"

**Damn Edward and his weaknesses. Not only have we had to be silent through his grief but now we also have to put up with his little mistake here.**

Everyone was silent. It was almost like we were alone in the living room and no one else was around; Just her and myself.

"You think that a half-breed like YOU can ignore me? ME?" she said and laughed. "God, you amuse me so much Gabriel."

"Rosalie," I said with clenched teeth, "I am warning you, stop this."

"Or what?" she asked.

"Kids…" Carlisle said looking at me. I have no idea what he saw in my face that made him interfere.

Right then my fathers came into the house. They could feel the tenseness of the situation immediately.

"What's going on?" Damian asked looking at me.

"Oh nothing is going on Damian," she started saying. "We were just having a small family discussion with _your _son," she spat.

My dads exchanged glances but I was too preoccupied with Miss Vile.

**No more than a PET… you're no better than her...**

"Shut up!" I told her.

She started laughing and looked at her fingernails.

"Shut!" I half yelled…

**Ah Bella, Bella, Bella. At least we don't have to deal with that useless human anymore! **

"WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU? HUH? WHAT? ALL SHE EVER DID WAS LOVE YOU!" I seethed taking a step closer to her. My dads were instantly next to me.

"Gabriel, calm down," Edward said.

"No! I want her to fucking tell me what was her problem!"

She laughed again…

"I SWEAR that if you don't stop laughing…"

"You are so funny Gabriel. You think YOU can scare me? YOU? I could squeeze you like a bug in no time kid! Like I would have done with her if they haven't stopped me!"

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" I shouted.

"Rose, ENOUGH!" Edward yelled.

"What's it gonna be kid? You want to learn why I acted like this to Mommy? WORK FOR IT!" she seethed.

Without thinking I turned to lunge at her but my fathers' restrained me.

"If I didn't care about this family, I would tear you apart you FUCKING BITCH!" I kept screaming as my dads dragged me out of the living room.

It began before I could register what was happening… almost like whispers in the night, one at a time…

**Protect…**

**Family…**

**Sister…**

Seconds later the thoughts of all the members of my family started assaulting my head.

**Well done, Rose, **Carlisle thought.

**Maybe she shouldn't have been so hard with him. It was his mother after all. Poor Gabriel, **Esme thought.

**I need to get out of here,** Jasper thought.

**I shouldn't have agreed to this,** Damian thought.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I held my head. I felt like it would explode. It felt like I had thousands of mini bombs ticking inside ready to explode.

Damian kneeled in front of me and cupped my face with his hands, while Edward stroked my head.

"Dad, it hurts…" I said to Damian crying.

"I know Gabriel, but it had to be done."

**I am sorry Gabriel,** Rosalie thought.

**Dad,** I thought **please tell her to stop thinking. I can't stand the voices. **

"Ok, Gabriel," he said.

Edward exited the room and I was left alone with Damian. The pain I felt in my head was horrible. How was my father able to manage all the voices at once? If I wasn't able to control it whenever I got bombarded with thoughts, how was I supposed to have it co-ordinated with the mind shape shifting? Fuck, I wish I'd stuck to one mind at a time!

"Are you feeling any better?" Damian asked.

"No. I feel my head so heavy," I complained.

"I'm sorry Gabriel. If I knew it would affect you like this I would never have agreed to it," he said sincerely.

I was confused. "Agree to what?" I asked.

"Ok, I'll tell you but you have to promise me you will not get pissed. She wanted to help you."

**Gabriel…** Rosalie thought.

Damian took a deep breath and started talking.

"When you went out with Emmett last week, Rosalie asked Edward and me to join her for a walk because she wanted to talk about you. At first Edward refused but I told him that we should just hear what she had to say."

"Rosalie had this theory. She thought that if someone pushed your limits without you being prepared, then you would be able to 'burst' the bubble that prevented you from being able to expand you mind reading skill. She insisted that only she would be able to succeed that. Your hate for her and your love for your mother would work together."

Damien sighed. "To be honest Gabriel, she had a point. Even Edward saw it. We came back home and discussed it with Carlisle. He said that there was a high possibility it would work. Once she got our approval she proceeded. All she needed was a plan and the right moment. She meant none of what she said."

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily while Damian stroked my head.

"So, is it working?" he asked.

**I'm sorry Gabriel. Whether you believe it or not I liked your mother a lot. She was kind and loving. She had a choice in humanity when none of us had. I didn't want her to give it up. She deserved better than this. She was better than all of us… **Rosalie thought.

"Yes Dad. It's working. Faded but working," I said in a whisper.

Seconds later Edward and Rosalie entered the room. She was very sad. You could feel the guilt she felt. I allowed myself to let lost in her gaze. I was able to see, to at least start to understand her logic. I saw how intimidated my mother made her feel, the jealousy she felt for her kindness and humanity. That no matter how hard Rosalie tried to make my mother dislike her, Mom always greeted her with a warm smile. I was surprised to see how she defended Mom from some school girls when they were gossiping about her in History class, when none of the family knew. I saw how beautiful my mother was… through Rosalie's eyes.

I closed my eyes to keep my tears back. I did not want her to see that she got to me.

"I'm sorry Gabriel for the things I said. I do not regret it though because the only reason I did it was to help you. But I do regret saying one thing though. You were NEVER a mistake!" Rosalie said and headed towards the door.

**Say something,** Damian thought. **She was practically begging if you didn't notice.**

"Umm… Rosalie?" I said.

She turned and looked at me. "Yes Gabriel?"

"I am planning in doing some changes in my Volvo. Do you want to have a look at it and tell me your suggestions?"

"I would love to," she smiled and left the room.

The next several weeks passed by quickly and my relationship with Rosalie improved. She taught me how to manage with small mechanical issues with my cars when she wasn't around. Even Jake softened around her. And that was something to see.

I wasn't able to control the mind reading as easily I did with the shape shifting but it was getting better day by day. The worst part so far was blocking Emmett. Good God he was such a perverted mind! How he fantasized about Rosalie's body covered with grizzly bear's blood among other things… UGH!

To be honest, Eleazar told me how to expand it but did not tell me how to switch it off. What if I wasn't able to use both gifts at the same time when it was necessary? I wondered whether I should call Eleazar and ask him. Without second thought, I took out my cell phone and called him.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello Eleazar. It's Gabriel Cullen." I said.

"_Hello my child. How are you? How is the family?"_ he asked.

"Everyone is fine Eleazar. They are out hunting." I lied.

"_I assume there is a reason you called me?" _he asked curiously.

"Well here is the thing. I am totally in control with the mind shape shifting. And after an eventful situation I managed to unlock the mind reading. Sometimes they work in unison but sometimes they don't."

"_Of course Gabriel. If you do not practice more, then you will not be able to achieve that."_

"What if I'm not able to use them at the same time when it's necessary?"

"_You will. Once you find the trick you will be unstoppable."_

"If you say so…"

"_I know so…"_ he said and laughed. _"Ah, you younglings don't have self esteem. Have more faith in yourself Gabriel."_

"I am working on that one too. Eleazar, is there any news about the Slayer?"

He was silent for a few moments. Something was definitely wrong.

"_Gabriel, the Slayer is out of control. The killings have increased dramatically. It is as if he's gaining power or getting revenge for something. I do not what else to think."_

"Eleazar, do the Volturi know?" I asked.

"_No. Since there were no actions taken, I do not think so."_

"Ok. Listen I have to go. Thanks for your time. I really appreciate all your help."

"_Don't be silly Gabriel. You are family. Give my regards to the rest."_

"I will. Bye." I said and hung up the phone.

The killings had increased dramatically? I tried to wrap my head around it: What was this thing? How did he ambush them? It wasn't easy to kill a vampire, not without a fight. At least half of these vampires must have been old. Maybe Eleazar was right: maybe he was killing in order to have their gifts. But still… why kill them? Wasn't there another way to get them? And why only the ones without mates?

I lay on my bed and took my mother's picture in my hands.

"Oh Mom. How I wish you were here. You have no idea how much Dad misses you. How much I miss you. Why did I stop seeing you? Even though you weren't real, you made me feel like I was in paradise."

I stared at her picture until I fell asleep.

_I found myself back in Forks. I have never seen the sun shine so much. Although it was February, it felt like July. _

"_Hey Jake. Come on boy, let's go to the meadow."_

_Jake appeared within seconds with his leash between his teeth jumping up and down. We got into the Volvo and started driving. Once we got there, Jake jumped out of the open window and started barking joyfully._

_We walked for about 10 minutes until I heard her._

"_Gabrieeeelll…" my mother called me._

"_Mom?"_

"_Come on sweetie. Do not make mommy wait for you. Come to me my angel."_

_I took Jake in my arms and started running in the direction the voice came from. The voice was coming from my dad's meadow._

_Once I got there, everything was covered with mist. I wasn't able to see anything even with my vampire sight. Something was wrong. _

"_Mom?" I called as I set Jake down. Even he was able to sense that something wasn't right._

_I started walking around trying to find something familiar. But I stumbled on something. Suddenly a small breeze made the mist disappear little by little. That's when I saw them. Both of my fathers lay on the ground, dead, decapitated. I fell on my knees and took their lifeless bodies in my hands._

"_No..." I whispered. "No, no, no. NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Please God WHY? YOU HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME? WHY THEM? WHY? What did they do to deserve this? WHAT?" I screamed as loud as could._

_As I was crying and screaming I saw my mother. Standing in front of her grave stone, looking at me emotionless with her big brown eyes. _

"_Mom, they are gone. I lost them as I lost you. Why Mom? Who did this? Who?" I whispered and cried even more._

"_Gabriel, you are the reason they are dead. If you weren't alive then they would be living."_

_I snapped my head to her direction only to meet an evil grin plastered on her face. _

My cries and pain were so strong that they made me wake up. I saw both of my fathers at my side, terrified from what they heard me say in my sleep…

"It-It was horrible. OH MY GOD!" I cried as they tried to soothe me. "I will… n-n-never sleep again! NEVER!" I said and bawled my eyes out.

A couple of hours later I decided to go for a ride. Both of my fathers offered to come with me but I did not want them to. I decided to go to the library. In there I could be Gabriel, with all of my insecurities and fears; I didn't have to pretend I was strong. I needed some peace. I wanted to be alone. Since it was Saturday, I would be all alone in there… and that was good.

I decided instead of reading a book to go online. Maybe I would be lucky enough to find at least something about the Slayer. I opened the Wikipedia and typed "_Vampire Slayer_" in the website's search engine. But as expected, only ridiculous information appeared. There was also a reference to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I rolled my eyes. I scrolled the page a bit further and I saw a link to an article called _'The real Vampire Slayer'._ Under External Links there was one blue reference to a 'Journal of Dracula Studies' and then another link in white font, which surprised me: the human eye wouldn't be able to see it unless you highlighted the whole page. I clicked on that one and it was a broken link. Then I saw a very tiny white 'v' on the top left side of the window. I clicked there which brought up a pop-up window. There was only a box with no instructions.

I snorted. Wow. This was a unique maze that had been built to lead those who needed to know things down the right path and to keep the unsuspecting humans out. The box was for a password and, of course, vampires knew what the password should be. We even came up with a unique password, just in case any humans got to this point and started punching in vampire type words. So I typed the first thing that came to my mind.

_Moonchild_. A word linked to wolves, rather than vampires. Vampires were so clever…

I did not have to click enter. It automatically guided me to a website. The name of the site was "Vampire Journals".

Interesting.

It appeared that this website was founded only a couple of weeks after the slayer started killing. I skimmed the history shown on the website. I only wanted to find out ONE thing: about him.

He started killing about 8 months ago in Oregon. Rumours said 5 vampires went "missing" in the first one and half months. It wasn't long before their covens found out. At first most of them thought that it was some kind of grudge. But that theory evaporated when they started hearing about killings in various places in the States.

They were able to realize a couple of month later that he killed only males and the ones without a mate. That was something that no one could explain. First he decapitated them and then he set them on fire to destroy them. They weren't sure why he did this. They were only assuming one of two things. Either he wanted their powers or he was taking revenge for something. The victims weren't linked to each other so I thought that that the revenge part was out of the scenario.

Within 8 months 30 males vampires were destroyed, 16 of them only in the past 6 weeks. No wonder Eleazar said the killings were increased dramatically.

My attention was caught by something though. In every place that a vampire was killed, they were able to find random things that he left behind while he rushed to leave: a chess pawn, a small piece of a music sheet from a Beethoven composition, a book. The book was A Midsummer Night's Dream. Shakespeare.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I took it out and saw that it was Damian.

"_Hey kid,"_ he said. _"Where are you?"_

"Hey Damian. I am in the library. Is there something wrong?"

"_No. Everything is fine. Edward wants to go hunting. You haven't hunted for a week. So ditch whatever it is you are doing there and come with us."_

"Ok, just give me 15 minutes and I will be there."

"_Ok kiddo. Be careful ok?"_ he said and hung up.

As I was driving I couldn't help but think about him. Why was he doing this? The murdered vampires were supposed to be vegetarian and civil. They blended with the humans. Some of them were working, some of them were in school. But they all had friends who loved them and missed them.

I had so many things in common with the Slayer. He liked to play chess, he liked music and books. Under other circumstances we could easily be friends. Odd.

As I promised, I arrived at home in 15 minutes. My fathers were waiting in the front porch.

"I will go and change. Go ahead and I will catch up with you." I said.

"Ok Gabriel," Edward said and they started running.

I rushed in my room and found Alice in there waiting. And she was furious.

"WHAT THE HELL GABRIEL?"

Shit! She must have seen me looking up for him.

"Alice, calm down. I was just looking randomly and the website came up. So I started reading it. That's all."

"THEN WHY DO I SEE YOU GOING AFTER HIM? HUH!?"

"Allie, I do not have a death wish. He is clearly stronger than me. I wouldn't be able to take him out on my own. So stop worrying. I am not going anywhere," I said in order to calm her down.

"Promise me and I swear I will not mention it to them."

"I swear on my mother's grave." She took a deep breath and left the room.

I quickly changed my clothes and joined my fathers. We hunted for the next hours and fooled around. We decided to sit on a small clearing and spend sometime without the rest of the family.

"Gabriel, Josh called while you were gone," Damian said.

"Crap! I wanted to talk to him. How is he doing?"

"He is good. The clubs are doing great and guess what. He got himself a woman," he said and laughed.

"NO SHIT!" I exclaimed which made them laugh. "HOW? WHEN?"

"A couple of weeks ago, a vampire named Sarah went looking for a job in one of the clubs. Imagine his shock when he realized what she was. That was it. Love at first sight kid and let me tell you that he is whipped!" he said and kept laughing. "So he called to check up on us and invited Edward, you and me to go to Sweden to meet her."

"AWESOME! When are we leaving?"

"When we are done with school, we are gone," Edward replied.

We kept talking and planning about the trip when Edward's phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Give me a minute, guys," he said and started walking away from us. "Hello," he said.

Damian sighed. "I knew that soon he would find his mate. I am so happy for him."

"Yeah. Did he tell you what she looks like?"

When Damian was about to talk, Edward dropped his phone and fell to his knees.

"DAD!" I yelled and both Damian and I rushed to my father.

I kneeled in front of him and took his face in my hands. I tried to read his mind but there was nothing to hear. The only thing floating through his mind was something about the trip to Forks…

"Dad…! Dad talk to me! What happened?"

He said nothing.

"Edward?" Damian said.

Nothing again.

"Dad, please! What happened? Who was on the phone?"

He looked straight in my eyes and I inhaled loudly.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked again.

His eyes were wild and unfocused. Finally he spoke only one word:

"Bella…"

* * *

**A/N: **

**First of all, I am so so so soooooo sorry for delaying to update so much. The past couple of weeks kept me very busy. **

**Now how did you like my cliffy? *giggles LOL!**

**I know I promised one more funny chapter but unfortunatelly it would delay the progress of the story. I will have to let you know that the next chapter is going to be a bit late. I will update in like 12 days or 15 because it will not be an easy chapter. Maybe I will have to divide it in two parts cause of the length. **

**What do you think it's going to happen in the next chapter?  
**

**So, if you want a preview, you know what to do… REVIEW… Please… Don't be shy…**

**ALE, thanks… You have no idea how grateful I am…

* * *

**


	16. Castiel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

"Dad, please! What happened? Who was on the phone?"

He looked straight in my eyes and I inhaled loudly.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked again.

His eyes were wild and unfocused. Finally he spoke only one word:

"Bella…"

* * *

**Chapter 16

* * *

**

**------------------**

**Damian's Pov**

**------------------**

Twelve hours before our lives were peaceful. Not anymore. Within two hours after the phone call Edward received, we went home, explained what happened to the family and left for Forks. I had a bad feeling about it. What pissed me most though was the fact that Edward refused to clear his head and think about this whole goddamned situation rationally. How dangerous this thing was and how more it could become with the luck of information. All we had was that a woman called pretending to be Bella. How could he possibly think that she was Bella?

"Jesus Christ Edward!" I said for the 5th time.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, as if he was trying to calm down.

"Damian, can't you see that I had to do this? She asked me to take you both there," he said.

"She, she, SHE! SHE IS DEAD! I CRADLED HER TO EASE HER PAIN WHEN HER HEART BEAT FOR THE LAST TIME. I WASHED HER AND BURIED HER WITH MY BARE HANDS! IT'S NOT BELLA. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER THAT IT MIGHT BE THE SLAYER? WHAT IF HE TRIED TO HURT GABRIEL, EDWARD?" I growled.

"Damian, I'm capable…"

"Zip it, Gabriel!" I said cutting him off.

"Damian, everything will be fine."

"This was a mistake. He should have stayed home. Hell, we shouldn't have gone in the first place. Either of us!"

"Well, maybe since you are afraid you should have stayed home!" Edward said irritated.

"The only thing that fucking scares me to death is if something happened to Gabriel," I replied using the same tone.

"Well nothing is gonna…"

Before he had any chance to react or respond I had him pinned in the plane's cabin.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH! I SWEAR TO GOD AND ALL THAT'S FUCKING HOLY THAT IF HE LOSES ONE HAIR FROM HIS HEAD IN THAT MEADOW, I WILL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS. I'M WARNING YOU!"

I was beyond trying to control myself at that moment. Gabriel tried to loosen my grip on Edward's throat. I was livid. How could he be so irresponsible, naïve? Wasn't he scared at all for his own son?

"Dad, please don't fight. Let him go…" he said calmly. "Everything will be fine."

At the sound of his voice, I let go of my grip. But I couldn't calm down. After what Abby did to him… I just couldn't EVEN think of him being hurt…

"Did you expect what happened with Abby?" I asked him. "No, you didn't!" I finished with clenched teeth. I sighed heavily and secured his face with my hands.

"Anything that might hurt you drives me insane. I want you safe. I kept you safe for 26 years Gabriel. What makes you think that I will stop know? I know that you have a life of your own and that we are very capable of keeping you safe, but son you never trained. I love you, Gabriel. I can't lose you. I just can't," I said and hugged him as if my life depended on it.

"Nothing will happen. You'll see…" Gabriel whispered.

"Damian…" Edward called.

"Gabriel, go and have a nap. You need to rest and I need to talk to your father," I said looking in Edward's direction.

"Ok," he said and yawned. "But only if you promise me that you will not fight!"

"You have my word," I told him sincerely and with that he left.

Gabriel never liked violence. When it was time to train him, he truly tried his best to do so. But on the third session he said he didn't want to continue anymore.

"_Gabe, come on man! You need to practice," Josh said._

"_Josh, I do not want to. You can't make me!"_

_He was 14 years old, stubborn and persistent. _

"_Edward Gabriel, this is not about wanting or not. This is about survival!" I chided him._

"_No! I'm a civilized Halfling and not a SAVAGE!" he yelled stomping his foot on the ground before he turned and left._

After that we compromised. He would attend the sessions but wouldn't participate. Not even when Josh faked mugging him. In his head he had every single move, he knew the technical parts, but he wouldn't use them. He didn't know what angle his body should be in order to be able to rip a vampire's head off if he was ambushed from behind. Nor did he know how much strength he needed to have.

What if while he was hunting, the slayer got him and Gabriel wasn't even able to defend himself? He is lethal. He simply stroked and the victims never had the chance to even blink. Even as a mind reader, Gabe wouldn't be able to protect himself. He would be able to read his mind and see his next moves but it would be fucking useless with his lack of battling experience. He would go down. I would lose him. We would both lose him.

Edward inhaled loudly when he heard my last thought.

"Is he out?" I mouthed at him.

Edward nodded. "Damian, I'm s…"

"No Edward, I am the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry for attacking you. That wasn't fair to you, but I can't help it. I lose it when his safety is at stake."

"I wasn't thinking straight. OH GOD! What if it is a trap? What then? We will not go anywhere until the family comes and keeps him there. I was so stupid! I am so sorry, Damian."

"It's ok, Edward. You did what you thought was best. Besides, even if we tied him down and had Emmett sit on him, he would still have broken loose," I said and half smiled in a feeble attempt to calm him. "So," I continued. "How long do we have 'til we land?" I asked.

"One hour."

"Good. Now come and see how he reacts when I tease him in his sleep."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"What time do we have to be at the meadow, Dad?" Gabriel asked Edward for the 10th time in the past two hours.

"We shall be leaving soon," he said and sighed. "Gabriel, I want you to listen to me really carefully. Under no circumstance are you to be left alone. Damian was right. It was a mistake bringing you here, since we have no idea what we are dealing with. When we get there you will do whatever Damian tells you. If he tells you to run, then you run. Ok?"

"But what if you need to fight, Dad?" he turned and looked at me also. "You could use…"

"No!" he said interrupting him. "You are not staying with us. You run. Got it?" Edward said firmly.

Gabriel was getting angry. I knew the look he had on his face. It was the 'I'm not a fucking child' look. Edward though must have picked something 'cause it made him furious.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE YOUR GIFT ON US! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY! GOT IT?" he growled.

Gabriel stayed speechless and his jaws were clenched, while my eyes widened. This was the first time Edward used his parental authority on Gabriel.

"I said got it?" he asked again, more determined.

"Yes!" Gabriel half growled.

Edward smiled kindly, nodded and left in order to get ready. Gabriel turned and looked at me dumbfounded.

"What was that?" he asked me.

"That, my dear son, was Edward grasping the meaning of being a father in a fucked up situation, particularly when your kid is in potential danger."

"Yeah, I know that, but is he bipolar or something?"

With that I started laughing along with Edward who had just joined us.

"Come on guys," Edward motioned. "Let's go."

We got out and started walking towards the woods. It was so peaceful, so quiet; so quiet that it made you uneasy, like something was about to happen. It was like the forest was scared.

A couple of miles before we reached the meadow, Gabriel stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait. I want to tell something to both of you."

Both Edward and I turned to face him.

"What if I used my gift for our benefit? Like shape shift to a tree or some…"

"No!" we both said in unison.

"The only way you will be using your gift is to escape, and that's it!" I said firmly.

"But…"

"NO BUTS! PERIOD!"

He started walking away from us muttering 'stupid overprotective vampire parents' and I sighed.

"So like her…" Edward murmured.

We got to the meadow in no time and were surprised by who we saw.

"Castiel!" Gabriel yelled, running up to hug him.

"Hey kid!" he said, hugging him tightly. "God I've missed you guys so much!" he exclaimed and you could hear relief in his voice.

We were all very excited to have Cas back. We really missed him, but something was off. Why did he come to find us here? How did he KNOW to come here? It was so fucking weird. I soon noticed another scent: Musk combined with mint and a bit of citrus.

"Um…Guys do you smell that?" I asked.

Castiel closed his eyes and sighed; it was like he knew. Edward, hearing my thoughts, quickly approached us securing Gabriel between us. I was getting angry: angry because Castiel was supposed to be family and this situation made me feel betrayed.

"Castiel, what are you doing here?" Edward asked tensed.

None of us were prepared for what happened next. Another vampire who looked like Castiel stepped out of the woods. The only difference: he had blue eyes.

"I will be able to answer that question," he said with a smile.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Gabriel yelled.

Without thinking I started growling enraged and shoved Gabriel behind me. Edward and I crouched low in an attack position, ready to lunge towards them.

"GABRIEL RUN!" we both yelled.

I was out of control. The sky became pitch black, thunder rumbled, lightning began to strike uncontrollably and the wind was strong enough to rip the trees from their roots.

"I told you to wait, Ethan!" Castiel hissed.

Then he turned to face us and focused on the place where Gabriel had been standing seconds ago.

"Gabriel, stop using your gift. It doesn't work on me. It will only make you exhausted," Castiel said.

**FUCK! GABRIEL, PLEASE RUN! I BEG YOU!, **I thought knowing that he could hear me.

"DON'T FUCKING TALK TO HIM!" I growled.

"Damian, please you _know _I would never hurt him. Either of you!"

"What do you mean his gift doesn't work on you?" Edward seethed.

"Because his clouding gift is similar to my gift, Edward. Now please calm down. We are not here to hurt anyone. We just need to talk. Damian please relax, or you will destroy m… the forest."

"Do you think that I give a fuck about this forest?"

"Please…" he said again.

I closed my eyes and thought of the day Gabriel said his first word. I always did that when I wanted to calm down. I felt his hand on my shoulder and the wind along with the lightning started to cease. Castiel smiled at me and took a step towards us.

"Take another step and I swear that what you did to Abby will be nothing compared to the things I will do to you!" I hissed. "Now talk!"

"Actually," the other guy said, "I will be doing the talking today. Let me start by introducing myself. My name is Ethan Castiel Morgan. I'm 20 years old in human years and almost 47 in vampire years. I was a Halfling like Edward Gabriel.

I was raised by my birth parents up until I was 18 in Kansas. The day I graduated from high school, we went on a hunting trip to celebrate. We came across with 3 nomadic vampires and they did not feed from animals. Mom and Dad tried to reason with them by telling them to leave but the female refused. She was so vicious. They started fighting them but they were outnumbered. Being a Halfling, I wasn't ready to fight a fully transformed vampire. I was useless there. So I did the only thing my parents ordered me to do. I ran…

My transformation didn't happen when I reached adulthood. Instead it happened 2 years later, while I was wandering in the woods. To be honest with you, I was hiding. I was afraid that they would track me down and kill me just like they did with my parents. And I wanted to live. I dreamt of going to college, of becoming a successful writer, getting married, having children. I had dreams…" He finished. It was obvious that Ethan was tortured in his life. Not physically but emotionally.

"November 20th of 2006, I was deep in the woods. I had just fed and was burying the dead animal when out of nowhere a delicate hand reached the surface of the ground. I froze. I thought that they had come after me, that these moments were my last. As humiliating as this sounds, I pissed myself. I was that scared… until I heard a voice crying for help.

I started digging the ground to get that person out. I was startled when I realized it was a newborn vampire. We stared at each other for a long time before I broke the silence. I fell to my knees and begged for my life. I was told that no one was ever going to hurt me.

We talked for hours. I told every single detail of my life. We confessed everything to each other without holding anything back. We decided then to stick together. Suddenly I felt an excruciating pain taking over my body. Gabriel knows what I am talking about. Even the strongest drug wouldn't be able to ease the pain."

After that statement I turned and looked Gabriel. His brows were furrowed and the pain of reliving his transformation was visible. If only I knew…

**Oh Gabriel…** I thought but he didn't even look at me. He was lost in his own shell.

"Gabriel, are you ok?" Ethan asked.

Gabriel did not reply. He just nodded, looking at the ground. But Edward and I knew better. He wasn't.

"During the day of my transformation and through all the burning and pain, only one thing gave me hope and strength: an angelic voice that was singing to me. When the song would end, it would start all over again. Until it stopped. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't the 20-year old I used to be. I was a newborn vampire. We did not have issues in embracing the vegetarian diet. You see, we both knew it was an alternative that would keep us alive instead of killing innocent people," Ethan continued until he was interrupted by Gabriel.

"Is Castiel your brother?"

"Right now, it's Castiel. I do not know who it will be tomorrow. When we changed we thought that we did not have gifts. It took us about a month for me and 6 for 'Castiel' to realize we had them. I am a mind shield and I can teleport in order to change things. I can shield every mental and physical thing that may hurt me. If I project my shield even harder, I can protect others too. As for the teleport, well that is a tricky son of a bitch so I do not use it.

While I was experimenting one day I nearly got us killed. I transported us back to the day of my graduation. I did not know that I wasn't supposed to be in the same place with the old me. No matter where I travel in time I must not encounter people that met me after my transformation because I will die. I travelled back in time in order to change some things in 'Castiel's' life, knowing the danger but it was pointless. We suddenly determined a limit to my gift: I can only travel back in time up to 25 years ago. I could not go back to the point where his whole life changed. I wasn't able to help him as much as he helped me," he said, sadly.

"Castiel, though, has a very unique gift. It is very similar to Gabriel's with the only difference that it's not mental."

Hearing Ethan's story I knew that HE wasn't a threat to us. I wasn't sure though about Castiel or whatever his name was.

"Ethan, I need to know a few things. You said that _his _gift is similar to Gabriel's."

"Correct."

"Does that mean that, when he changes his appearance he 'adopts' gifts also?"

"Yes…"

"But I do not get it! You are a shield. When Abby attacked Gabriel he was able to sedate her. How could he do that when he was only supposed to shield?" I asked confused.

Ethan smiled and looked at his friend. "Because he retains the power beyond his shape shifting. You see every time that he shifts he also 'adopts' the gifts of the individual whose image he is portraying. BUT, the ones he copied before stay, which means that he is able to use other gifts as well even though he is in a different form."

"If you are the real Castiel, then who is he? What does he want from us? What does he want from Gabriel?" I asked. These questions had been burning my soul since Edward told us about the trip.

Ethan turned and looked the shifter. "Cas, shall I tell them or you? This is getting out of control. You need to find peace and they need to know. This is why we all came here in the first place. Enough brother. Enough…"

"KNOW, WHAT? WHO ARE YOU?" Edward yelled.

Tears started strolling on Castiel's face as he ran his finger tips on Bella's grave stone. Dear God, please have some mercy because this is not good.

"DID YOU USE THIS DISGUSTING WAY TO GET US HERE BY PRETENDING TO BE BELLA?" Edward growled.

"Are YOU talking about pretending, Edward? The _Master _of pretence? Do not worry _Mr. _Cullen, we'll get there soon," Castiel replied as he wiped his tears.

Castiel knew Edward. But he also knew us.

"Maybe I can _refresh_ your memory, Edward. The last time you saw me I looked like this…"

And so very slowly, like the magic used in fairytales, Castiel started taking the form of a very beautiful woman. She was a bit shorter than me, blond and thin.

"D-Destiny?" he asked with shaky voice and widened eyes.

Her face remained motionless.

"How about before that?" she asked and with the same magic she changed into another woman. This one was shorter with light brown hair.

"Grace," he said.

"Didn't you ever wonder why you never saw Destiny or Grace again?" she asked as she shifted to a new form. This one had black curly hair and ivory skin.

"Faith," Edward said in a whisper and hung his head.

"Oh but wait," she said and the irony in her voice was detectable "Of course, how stupid of me! Why would you ever wonder when you were busy looking for _distractions_!?"

He snapped his head up and looked at her.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

Gabriel then started walking towards her. "You said that my gift doesn't work on you and yet that doesn't happen to me. Why?"

"Oh Gabriel," she said and lifted her hand to touch him. But before she had any chance, Edward grabbed him and shoved him behind us.

"DO NOT TOUCH HIM!" Edward seethed and she growled.

"It's not working because Ethan is covering me with his shield. I asked him to do it because I knew that you and your _father_ would try to read our thoughts. I just wanted you to know before you see."

"SEE FUCKING WHAT?" Edward growled and came undone.

"THIS!" she hissed angrily and shifted for one last time.

"OH MY GOD! MMMMMOOOOOOOOMMMMMM?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**I am so sorry you had to wait more than I told you… I am trying to write the next chapter as well so you do not have to wait long. **

**Now tell me how many of you saw that coming? Seriously….**

**Special Kudos to reyrey95 who was the one to asked the correct question. **

**Review, I would appreciate it. Is helps me to know what you think in those pretty heads of yours.**

**Next update will be in less than 10 days. I promise… And it will be a super extra long chapter. LOL ;)**

**Ale, my friend, my savior, thank you. I would be able to do without you. **

_**Pen… **_


	17. The Meadow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

"It's not working because Ethan is covering me with his shield. I asked him to do it because I knew that you and your _father_ would try to read our thoughts. I just wanted you to know before you see."

"SEE FUCKING WHAT?" Edward growled and came undone.

"THIS!" she hissed angrily and shifted for one last time.

"OH MY GOD! MMMMMOOOOOOOOMMMMMM?"

* * *

**Chapter 17**

------------------

**Damian's Pov**

**---------------  
**

No! This is not happening. It can't be! NO! The shifter changed and took Bella's form. Just like she used to be when I found her.

"OH MY GOD! MMMMMOOOOOOOOMMMMMM?" Gabriel screamed, trying to escape from Edward's and my bonds that we had created with out bodies around him to prevent him from going to her.

"Let me GO!" he cried.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME ANYWHERE NEAR HIM!" I growled as she made a step towards us.

If she could change appearances so easily, then, who could guarantee me that this was actually Bella? How could we be absolutely certain that if I released him, he wouldn't die?

"Damian, please…" she pleaded and made another step before Ethan restrained her.

"No!" I growled again. "He is not coming anywhere near you. Not until I know!"

"Anything! ANYTHING you want!" she said frantically.

"You claim to be Bella. I want you to prove it by telling that something only Bella and I would know!" I demanded as I tried even harder to restrain Gabriel.

"Let me think a second," she said. "I want to find something…OH! When I saw you for the first time I was sitting under that tree…" she continued pointing to a certain spur. "… and I knew that you were a vegetarian."

HOLY SHIT! Could it be?

"True but not good enough. Anyone who knows our kind would know that I am a vegetarian." I stated.

She let out an exasperated breath.

"Ok! Ok!" she said. "Goddamn it, Castiel! Let go of me, NOW! I will not go near Gabriel…yet. I need to show something to Damian," she continued frustrated.

I took a deep breath because I knew what she wanted to do. It was the only thing she ever did to me. Something that only Bella would know. Yet I was scared because I still wasn't 100% sure it was her.

**Edward,** I thought. **Hold him tight. Do not let him go no matter what happens.**

Edward grabbed his shoulders and held him in a firm hug. I walked away from them and stopped in the middle of the meadow. If I was human, my heart would have beat out of my chest by now. Castiel was still holding her back.

"Castiel, please…"

He let her go and she started walking in my direction. I was alarmed the whole time, but I had to stay calm for Gabriel's and Edward's sake. They were both as confused and lost as I was… maybe even more. They had a history with Bella. I was only the guy who found her and tried to save her.

"Damian," she said and smiled at me. "Do you remember how many times you bit me?"

"No," I lied. Of course I did. I counted every single one of them.

"17 times," she said and I heard Edward taking a deep breath. "Do you remember what I told you after the last bite?"

"No," I lied again. "I was told many things that day."

She smiled and looked at Gabriel. Her gaze was full of love.

"_Do you know what's funny?" Bella asked me with pained and yet amused voice._

"_What?" I asked her in a whisper. It was killing me that I wasn't able to save her and I had to watch her die slowly._

"_That 17 has been a very important number in my life. I was 17 when I came in Forks. I got my first car. I fell in love with a 17 year-old vampire. I almost died when I was 17. You have bitten me 17 times and before I die I saw my baby boy smile 17 times…"_

Reliving the memory, I did not realize that she was inches away from me. She nodded her head slightly and smiled again. She knew that I remembered everything but she let me do this my way.

"I told you why 17 had been important to me," she said and came closer to me, lifting her hand to my forehead.

_She traced the crease on my forehead with her fingertips._

"_You are stressed," she stated. "Why?"_

"_Bella, tell me what to do to ease your pain." I answered desperately._

_She smiled at me and placed her hand on my cheek. "You will take care of my baby boy and that is more than I could ever ask."_

_I could hear her heart slowing its pace. I placed Gabriel in her arms and she kissed him._

"_Mommy loves you more than anything. You are my world. You are so like your father. Oh, he would have been so proud of you my angel. I am so sorry that I wasn't strong enough to stay around but I will promise you this: Mommy will always be watching you from heaven, and she will always try to make every dream of yours come true… I love you."_

_She had minutes left. I took Gabriel and placed him back on the blanket. Everything was so quiet. No birds singing, no wind. No nothing. I held her in my arms and rocked her slowly, shushing her from her cries._

"_D-Damian, lean forward," she asked me gently._

_I did as she asked …_

"Thank you Damian, for taking care of him. Thank you for giving up your life to do so. I will owe you for eternity," she said in a whisper and kissed me on the forehead between my brows, just like the way she did the day she 'died'.

I closed my eyes as I took this all in… I shuddered.

"Bella…" I breathed.

------------------

**Edward's Pov**

**---------------  
**

"Bella," Damian breathed.

She smiled gently. "Yes! Do you believe me now?"

My Bella, my love, my life was standing in front of us and yet I couldn't make a single move. Oh my God!

"But, how? You died!" Damian asked, confused.

She looked at me and took a deep shaky breath. Oh, how I missed those brown eyes of hers! Even though I knew they weren't her 'real' ones anymore, I still missed them. Her transformation did not change her much. Her body was a bit fuller and toned. Her hair was a couple of inches longer, nearly reaching her waist and the locks were more shaped.

"I wasn't dead. My heart pumped irregularly… so weakly… so faintly. I had lost a lot of blood while I was giving birth, so when you had bitten me the venom's flow was slow. That is why my transformation lasted longer than usual. To be specific, it lasted a week," she said with a grimace.

Jesus Christ. She was buried alive. Oh, how scared she must have been…

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry. I should have been more observant," Damian apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for Damian. You couldn't have known," she finished gently, with a smile.

She lifted her gaze over Damian's shoulder and looked at Gabriel. I was so shocked that I did not realize I was still holding him.

"Bella," Castiel said. "Why don't you tell them everything from the beginning? I think it would be better to put an end to all the questions."

She nodded. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were gold. And she was even more stunning.

"After you left me," she said looking at me, "I was broken. I reached the point of being close enough for Charlie to have me admitted to an asylum because I became catatonic. Even that did not snap me out of my mental prison. He threatenedto send me to Florida. He even had Renee fly to Forks to get me. I screamed and yelled that I wouldn't leave. I couldn't leave. My whole life was there. So I started acting like a 'human' again. I started eating going to school and then to work. Even though I did those things I knew better than anyone. I was a soulless body. I was on autopilot.

It wasn't long before I started feeling sick. Then I realized that I missed my cycle. I wasn't sure what to think or do. I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. And I was never so happy and thrilled in my whole life," she said and smiled looking at Gabriel.

"I knew then that I had to act fast. At first, I decided to look for you in Denali. It was the first place that came to my mind. I remembered about the 'relatives' you had there. I said to Charlie that I had an assignment at school along with Angela and we had to Olympia for the weekend. At first he objected but then he said ok. He thought it would do me good to leave for a bit. I took the first flight to Alaska. When I finally found their premises, no one was there. It was empty. I waited for a few hours but no one ever came.

As I was waiting for my flight back to Seattle, I thought of flying to Italy to look for the Volturi," she said. I gasped softly, my eyes wide. I instantly realized what would have happened to Gabriel and Bella.

"But then I realized that I was putting his life in danger. Vampires were not supposed to have children and yet I was impregnated with one. So I returned back to Forks and started looking online about Halflings. There wasn't much to learn. Only the things I learned I relayed to Damian. Day by day, my bump was getting bigger. I had to leave. One morning, when Charlie was out, I wrote him a message saying that I was going for a walk and left. He wasn't supposed to be back until late in the afternoon, and it gave me a lot of time and space to disappear. Over a couple of miles, I left evidence that something had happened to me. I doubled back to your house and stayed there knowing that no one would come looking for me."

I cringed at her memories… she went to an empty house full of ghosts… the ghosts of our happier times. She kept talking about how she hunted. She nearly starved.

"That's where Jacob Black comes into the picture," she said looking straight into my eyes. I couldn't help but growl.

"You know what, Edward, whether you like it or not that man helped more than anyone did. He was the one that listened to me when I told him what happened. He was the one that kept my secret even though he knew that my "disappearance" would kill Charlie. He was the one that kept bringing me blood when I couldn't. So _spare me!_" she hissed.

My God what had I done to her?

"When Jacob told me that Charlie died, I was devastated. I was the reason he died. Jacob once again helped me back on my feet and I was more than thankful. But suddenly he disappeared as well. He left me a note saying that he couldn't be around me anymore but everyday he would provide my nourishments for Gabriel. That's how I was able to stay alive during my pregnancy.

Days were flying so quickly. I could barely move… But I had to come here, right to this meadow. I was so sure that I was going to die and I wanted to see it one last time. I wanted to give birth in this place. It was my heaven, the only place I felt you. That was the day you came in the world, Gabriel. The most perfect and happy day of my life," she said, wiping her tears.

"I struggled for about an hour. You were a big baby," she smiled at Gabriel. "Oh and when I got to hold you in my arms… My God, there are no words to describe how I felt: a small angel with huge green eyes and a wonderful smile. You were a miracle, my own personal miracle. You smiled at me 17 times that day. You bit me during my attempt to breast feed you. Shortly after that, Damian arrived. He tried so hard to help me and I saw goodness in him. I saw you Edward," she said turning her golden gaze back to me. "Every single time he bit me, I saw your face. He had the same tortured expression as you had in Phoenix."

Phoenix: the beginning of our end. The first time her life was in danger because of what I am. How could I possibly be so reckless back then? I almost lost her that day…

"I don't remember much from my transformation. I found myself trying to reach the surface. That is when Castiel found me. He was so scared that day. He thought I was with James. He was so relived to know that he was dead. Of course the Victoria thread was still lingering, but…"

"Victoria and Laurent are dead." I said cutting her off. "After we left, I tracked them down along with Emmett and Jasper. I wanted you safe…" I finished in a whisper.

"Safe? Right," she said, her eyes narrowing at me for a quick moment. "Anyway, as he said we talked for hours. I didn't keep anything back. And then his transformation began. It was tearing me apart knowing that at some point my baby would feel the same pain, a pain 10 times worse than mine. That was the first time I saw Jacob in his wolf form. He was on patrol and heard the screaming. He was ready to attack me when he stopped dead in his tracks and realized that I was Bella. He phased back into a human and told me everything. When he asked about Castiel, I told him what was happening. He let me know about the treaty and that was it. I never saw him again.

We decided to spend our first months here in Forks, away from people. But all the time I kept thinking about Gabriel and Damian… if they were ok. Castiel promised me that we would look for them once we could be absolutely certain of our self control. Even though I knew about this lifestyle, it was still hard. I nearly snapped once, but when I realized that my almost-victim was Angela, I left and never looked back.

We were wandering in the woods for weeks, until we decided to try and merge with people. Luckily everyone survived," she said and smirked.

"That day I realized I was ready to go and look for Gabriel. We started in New York. We spent months and months looking. We came across many vampires, but not one of them knew Damian. Our last stop was the only place I had been avoiding for some reason: Chicago. It was another dead end, until someone told me about a vampire coven that lived near Crystal Lake. He told us that the head of that coven was a doctor who lived with his wife and children. Without thinking, we took off for Crystal Lake."

We had once lived in Crystal Lake. It was one of the places I loved visiting in my human years. She had been so close…

"Castiel told me that we shouldn't wait. That I should go and tell you what happened so that you could help me find my son. But I was afraid. I was hiding. I wanted to find the courage to tell you everything but I couldn't. One day while I was wandering in the woods, I saw you Edward. I had complete control of my gift at that point so I was able to cover my scent. But you weren't alone…" she said and her golden eyes became black. "Luckily, you made good on your promise to distract yourself, and as far as I saw it turned out _perfectly_," she spat.

What did she mean that? I was confused…

"Oh come on, Edward. Don't act like you don't know what I am talking about. I saw you… with _her. _And what a distraction she was… It was no wonder you left me, when you had a woman like _her. _She was every man's wet dream. Tall, thin, strawberry blond!" she said bitterly. She cocked her head. "Ring a bell now, Edward?" she growled.

She was accusing me of cheating on her?

"You see Gabriel, your _daddy_ wasn't faithful…" she continued to accuse me when Gabriel snapped.

"YOU CHEATED ON HER, YOU ASSHOLE?"

"Bella you know it's not TRUE! TELL HIM!" I demanded angrily. But she only remained silent.

I quickly cupped his face in my hands and thought of that day looking straight into his furious eyes. I showed him how Tanya cornered me when I wanted to be away from everyone. That I was still mourning about losing Bella. He closed his eyes and mentally apologized to me for snapping like that.

"Are you done with your performance, Edward?" she asked coldly.

"Bella, I think you'd better watch what you say. Accusing me this way will lead nowhere."

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Edward, tell me what I should have thought? Tell me what other possible explanation I should have assumed when I walked up and found you with that leggy vampire wrapped around you?! You told me I didn't belong with you, that your kind could find distractions easily. It seemed very clear that you had found them. I saw it with MY OWN EYES! That's when I knew that I did not want my baby to be around that _slut_!"

"What did you just say?" I asked realizing what she did…

She deliberately kept Gabriel away from me because she thought I was with another woman. That I left her for another woman…

"I stayed away for a couple of weeks. Faith showed up on a snowy day of December. I wanted to know more. I wanted to know why you left me. Why wasn't I good enough for you? All I ever did was love you! And you left me…"

"Oh NO! You will NOT blame me for what you did concerning Gabriel!" I hissed. "Yes I left, but I left for YOUR sake! How was I supposed to have you in my life, Bella, when my own brother attacked you? I told you that I loved you thousands of times and yet when the one time I told you otherwise, you believed me in a heart beat. How could you lose your faith in us, in me? I was telling you all those lies but mentally begging for you to call me a liar. You never believed how much I loved you. God damn it, it KILLED me to leave you, Bella!" I yelled.

"So NOW you're telling me that you loved me back then? What made you even think that you should choose how I would live my life you arrogant, selfish thing? Huh? What about when you had your breakdown after Tanya's departure Edward?"

She saw me have that breakdown and never said a single word?

"_Edward please, let's go back. I can't watch you like this anymore. Please son," Esme begged me._

"_NO! I promised her. No!" I said and ran away._

_The lake was the only place I could go and no one would bother me. It was full of trees and the water wasn't totally frozen. There was a small clearing right after the forest. Most of the trees had still some leaves on them, but there was one tree that was my favorite: an old oak. Completely naked, just like I felt without her. Lifeless, drained…_

_I closed my eyes and pictured her here: running in the snow, sleeping in my arms while small snowflakes fell on us. And whenever she stirred in her dreams, I would start singing her lullaby…_

_This was something I would never have. And I wanted it so badly. I wanted to hold her in my arms again, to feel her warmth. Vampires weren't supposed to feel cold. What a lie! I was frozen inside._

"_I love you…"I whispered to the cold breeze, wishing she could hear me. But she wouldn't. I fell on my knees and sobbed, desperately clutching the only thing I had of her… A lock of her hair…_

"You saw me like that, and never said a word?"

"Why? Would you have told Faith? No! But Alice did. She told me that you loved a girl and that you never recovered. Tanya must have been something to do such a number on you…"

I closed my eyes, my anger building up, swirling around me. "You keep talking about Tanya without acknowledging what you've done," I said slowly.

"What I have done?" she asked incredulously.

I opened my eyes and stared at her. "Don't you understand that it was no longer about just you and me at that point? That a child out there needed me, needed_ us_? You kept him away from me. You had NO RIGHT! You stole my opportunity to have him in my life. He needed me! You knew and you NEVER said a fucking thing! How could you? How could do this to him? How could deprive me of the things that Damian got to experience with him? How could you deprive him of the chance to know his father? Tell me how!" I growled. "Even if you thought that I was with another woman, what gave you the right to do this? You were around me 25 years, and you never said anything! Instead you chose to hide behind your masks!"

"You think you had a right to be his father? You couldn't deal with the frail human you supposedly loved! I was supposed to believe that someone as fickle as you would take care of a child? And how was I supposed to tell you? You didn't care about me! You left me! You didn't want me! Why would you want my baby as well? You wouldn't have believed me! You would have thought it was a trick to get you back!" she cried.

I was losing it. I turned and looked at Damian and then Gabriel. They were both looking in different directions, lost in their own thoughts. Of course I would have believed her, just by looking at him. He was an exact duplicate of me. He was my son.

"What happened next?"

"Excuse me?"

"I _asked _what happened next! You chose to hide. What then?" I said, clenching my teeth trying to keep my composure.

"Well after that not much happened. I stupidly hung around you knowing you were in love with someone else. I sacrificed my heart each time, knowing there never was a chance for us. But like a fool, I couldn't stay away. Unlike you, **I** couldn't stay away. I chose to wear my mask just to be near you, hoping that one day you might think of me. That one day we could be a family. But that day never came, even though I gave you clues, hoping you might think of me. I gave so many clues... but somehow, you never thought of me."

"What clues are you talking about?" I barked. I was past trying to keep myself calm.

"I swore on my son's life that once I heard my name from your lips, I would change right that instant and tell you everything. But that day never came. Were you really that blind? Or did nothing of our life together stay with you after you left me?"

"Faith was clumsy. How many times did you catch her Edward?"

"_Good God, Faith. Do you have balance issues?"_

_She smiled at me warmly. "Edward, it's not my fault that my clumsiness followed me into this life as well."_

'Grace was obsessed with Wuthering Heights and clumsy as well. Every single time I tried to show it through 'clumsiness'. She tried to explain you about that book. And then she changed the color of her eyes. Don't you remember that day, Edward?"

Of course I did. That day haunted me for months…

"_Grace, come on! You know pink is so NOT my color. Change my hair please," Emmett whined._

"_Ah! You are no fun, Emmett!" she said, running her hand through his hair._

"_Hey Alice! Let's change our eye color. I am bored," Grace said._

_She gave Alice violet and she had sweet chocolate brown. Just like my Bella._

"And then we had Destiny. She did most of the job. What was the last thing she told you, Edward?"

I remembered our last conversation…

"_Edward, how are __you?"__ she asked concerned._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Edward, I have known you for 2 years now and I can see that something is torturing you. Why don't you talk to me? Maybe I can help you."_

"_Destiny, my dear friend, I do not want to talk about it. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your offer, but I'll pass."_

"_Ok. But I am always here in case you change your mind. I better get going now if I want to catch my flight. It was nice seeing you again Edward."_

"_Me too Destiny. Good luck"_

"_Be safe Edward," __s__he said and left._

"She didn't have any flaws or special gifts. She only said the two words that made a 17-year old girl swoon when she found them written on a note in her car. Finally, there was Castiel. The first clue came the day that bitch touched my boy. Do you remember that day?"

"_Goddmamn it! Drive faster Edward!" Castiel yelled._

"_It doesn't go any faster Castiel! Don't you think I want to get there fast enough?" I barked._

_Minutes later we were in Gabriel's house. Emmett hopped out of his jeep and literally ripped the door off. _

_Gabriel was screaming from what I supposed was his room._

"_SHUT UP YOU FILTHY THING! I HATE YOU!"_

"_OWWWW…Stop it…" I heard him yell._

_Emmett and Jasper broke into his room and when we saw him… My God! What did she do to him? Then Castiel snapped. He half sedated her and ripped her hands off. He grabbed her from her neck and pinned her on the wall._

"_What gave you the right to touch other people's children? What gave you the RIGHT to hurt someone like Gabriel? Who do you think you are?" he whispered in her ear, growled and so very slow he tore her ears piece by piece._

"_That thing took him away from me. He and the whore he had for a mother pushed Damian away. I have every right to punish him. He is disgusting. He deserves to die, just like her. He doesn't deserve to live!" she spat._

"_YOU FUCKING BITCH! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU." Castiel screamed. He was livid._

"_Castiel NO!" I said "It's Damian's job."_

"_NO EDWARD! LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO HIM." he screamed. "NO ONE EVER MESSES WITH MY…FRIENDS." _

"Two more clues were on Gabriel's birthday. My God, Damian, when I saw what you did with the clouds… When I saw the lion and the lamb…" she said and started crying again. "The book I got him, the quote I had given you for the quiz. Don't you remember Edward? We discussed that specific quote in English class."

_The ledge, where I placed my candle, had a few mildewed books piled up in a corner; and it was covered with writing scratched on the paint. This writing, however was nothing but a name repeated in all kinds of characters, large and small-Catherine Earnshaw, here and there varied to Catherine Heathcliff, and then again to Catherine Linton__**.**_

_I closed my book and sighed heavily. I did not understand why people wanted to read something so depressing like this book. Bella looked at me with from the corner of her eye and giggled._

"_What?" I asked her._

"_You have some serious issues with the classics. What did they ever do to you?" she asked me pretending to be hurt._

_I rolled my eyes at her. "I have had enough dark moments in my 90 years Bella. I just don't want to read again about Heathcliff and how often was regarded as an __archetype __of the tortured __Romantic Baronic Hero__ whose all-consuming passions destroyed both himself and those around him."_

_She patted me on the back and mumbled 'Whatever honey.'_

"Then you played the lullaby: my lullaby. I was confused, sad, and angry. All because I knew that you did not love me and you chose to play that song that day specifically.

On the flight to Forks Damian asked me how I felt about life and death. I answered the same way I did when Rosalie asked when we returned from Phoenix. I just changed a couple of words. I hoped that either you or Rosalie would pick that up too.

When we arrived in the mansion, you left. I went up in your roomand found it just as I had left it. I uncovered my scent and filled the room with it. What scent stays in a room for 26 years, Edward?

And finally: Did you see me even gasp when Gabriel revealed himself to you on Christmas? No! Why? Because I knew! My God, Gabriel, how much I wanted to hold you that day. To tell you that I was here and that I loved you with everything I had and more. I wanted to wipe your tears away and tell you that mommy was here."

"But you didn't," my son said with a whisper.

"No, my love I didn't. Because I knew that you wanted and needed release."

"You made me think I was losing it, Mom. All those times I saw you. You didn't say a word. Why?" he demanded.

"Sweetheart, you were overwhelmed back then. You had just found your father. You can't imagine how hard it for me to orchestrate that…"

"You what?" I asked her.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "When I shifted to Destiny, you were in Vancouver. You were to stay only for a little while. When you left, I left too. I went to England. I started looking for a job until I saw that there was a vacant position in The Dean's Office in the university. So I took it. I went as Destiny. I just did not want to be Bella at that time. I already had all the qualifications needed and with my vampire 'prestige,' I got the job within 10 minutes.

A couple of weeks after I started working the Dean told me to post an online announcement that the Medical section of the University needed a Pathologist. At last, the moment I'd wanted for so long arrived.

Over the years, I deposited money in the bank account Alice left for me. Since I had it under Gabriel's name as well, I was able to keep track of the account. There was never any movement on the account until one day I received a call from the bank informing me that money had been withdrawn. They traced the check and saw that it had been used for a purchase in Buckingham under the name of Edward Gabriel Masen and Damian Masen.

The rest of the plan instantly formed in my head. I quickly informed the Dean that I knew the most qualified person for the position: Carlisle. I knew that you would soon move again so that was a nice opportunity. You would get to meet Gabriel and I would get to see him again after 19 years."

I snapped my head up and looked at her. I was furious already but what she said just made it worse. "Excuse me but I think you made a mistake. You meant to say 26 years and not 19."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. "There was no mistake, Edward. I said 19 years." She turned and looked at Castiel. "Cas, it's ok. Drop it."

**I want you to see something Edward, **she thought. I took a deep breath.

"Damian, can I touch you? I want to show you something. I will not harm you."

He nodded and she touched his shoulder.

Her memories invaded in our minds and took us 19 years back…

"_Daddy, what is this beautiful place?" said a 7-year old bronze-haired boy with wonderful piercing green eyes._

"_This is the place you were born, son. This is the place where your mommy is buried, under this stone," Damian said._

_Gabriel turned and looked at him and started crying._

"_Gabriel, mommy wanted you to have this when you were old enough to read. I kept it and waited till we got here. She wanted you to see this place."_

_He took the letter in his hands and opened it. He stayed quiet the whole time and every once in a while he sniffed and wiped his eyes. Gabriel read the letter two times in a row folded it, kissed and gave to Damian to save it for him._

"_Daddy, mommy asked me to love Daddy Edward? Why did she ask me to do that? Did she think that I would not want to?" he asked and continued to cry._

_Damian picked him up and hugged him as he cried on his shoulder. When he calmed down he put him down, went to the grave stone and kissed it._

"_Mommy, I love you too. And Daddy Edward. I promise you that when I am old enough, I will look for him and let him know that I am his son. I promise you…" he cried._

_They stayed there a bit longer and left._

"I was there. I went back in Forks in order to think. And I saw him there. I wanted to run, go to him but I was paralyzed. When I saw how attached he was to Damian… I just couldn't… I'm sorry…" she said and cried.

I started hyperventilating. "Y-You saw him all these years ago, you knew where to find me and you did nothing? You destroyed a child's dream for a family, to have both his parents and be happy. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?" I growled.

She wasn't my Bella anymore. My Bella wouldn't act like this. My Bella had been reasonable.

"WHO ARE YOU???" I shouted, staring at the stranger in front of me. "I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE!"

**Edward calm down,** Damian thought. **What's done is done.**

"How could you, Bella? HOW!? I do not think I will be able to forgive you after what you have done!" I hissed and started walking away.

-----------------

**Gabriel's Pov**

**--------------  
**

Lies… Only lies… Here I stood, looking at my mother whom I thought was dead. I had felt guilty every second of my fucking life for being the reason why she died. What could I possibly do or think? All these years she was alive and not once did she ever search for me. Was I not worth it?

"How could you, Bella? HOW!? I do not think I will be able to forgive you after what you have done!" he hissed and started walking away.

"Edw…"

"Guys, I am done here. Are you coming?" my father asked us.

What should I do? Oh God, help me…

**If you choose to stay and talk to her, be civilized. She is your mother after all,** Damian thought as he walked away too.

As I made a step to leave, I looked at her and her eyes were whelmed with tears.

"Gabriel… please," she begged me.

Damian and Edward were gone. What do I tell her? What should I do? I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be happy… All I knew was that she deliberately kept me away from my father and _she _was with him all along. Why did I have to be punished for _their_ mistakes? Why did I have to suffer? Why? Why? Why? Wasn't I worth it?

I took a deep breath and look at the cloudy sky. A dark cloud was shaped into a smiley. That's when for the first time in my 26 years I realized that no matter what happened in my life I would never be alone.

"For as long as I remember, all I could dream, wish, hell even hope for was to see you. To be able to touch you, kiss you, tell you things I have always wanted to say to you. In the beginning I could not understand why you weren't here with me. Damian used to tell me that heaven was jealous of you not being a part of it and that God decided he had to have you.

For years I felt guilty, responsible for your death. I cried every single night looking at your picture, until I fell asleep. Damian always made sure to tell me to love both of you, that I was a miracle and that I should never be ashamed of anything. He is my world. He gave up everything for me. He even killed the woman he ever loved. For me. He always pointed me in the right direction, even now before he left with Dad. He was and still is my mentor, in everything. He is my family. I would give up anything for him," I said in a whisper.

As I spoke, her head was down and she was crying silently, begging for forgiveness. Even though she couldn't read minds, she knew where this headed. It was killing me that I had to do it but I had to. She betrayed me, abandoned me… She lied to me. My whole existence was a lie. 26 years of pain, for nothing!

**Please, do not do it…Please… **she begged me in her thoughts.

"You were wondering before if I would be able to love you after I found out. Mom, of course I love you. How could I not? You gave me life. You willingly destroyed yours so I could have mine. I understand and respect the fact that after you transformed, you thought it was best to stay away from me in order to gain self-control. Also I respect the fact that you weren't able to find us. But you _did_ find us years ago and you chose for me. You chose to leave. This means abandonment for me. All I ever wanted was a family you took this privilege, this blessing, this happiness away from me."

"I thought of what it was best for you at that point… I never… I never…" she stuttered…

"Never what, Mom? What? You left me motherless and fatherless just because it was the best? Is that it? Wasn't I good enough for you to love me? Wasn't I worth a second chance? WHAT?"

I was getting furious. "We could have been a family years ago but you chose otherwise. You accused my father of being arrogant and selfish for choosing how you were supposed to live your life. Yet you made the very same mistake for your own flesh and blood. What makes you think that you are any different from him in this situation?"

She stayed silent. And that fucking pissed me off even more. "Well, I will answer that one. He didn't know I even existed when _you_ did!" I said angrily.

"My love, we can be a family now…" she said through her cries.

**Too Goddamned fucking late…** I thought to myself.

"I have had a family for almost 2 years now…And that's where I am going… without you."

"No, no, no, no, no! NO! Gabriel please, I beg you. I got used to living without your father's love and presence, but I can't live without you," she begged me on her knees frantically. "Please, I'm so sorry. I did what I thought it was best for you. Please, baby… Please…"

I couldn't stand her begging me the way she did. I turned my back in order to keep her from seeing my eyes. I was reaching my limits.

"Goodbye, mother," I said looking at her over my shoulder.

And then I took off…

My fathers were waiting for me a few miles away. Damian was confused but happy that she was alive. Dad though… he was enraged. He had knocked down half of the trees. And he had every right. How could she do this to us?

"Gabriel, are you alright?" Damian asked me concerned.

"How can I be alright, Damian? Why whole life was a fucking lie. How could she do this to me? HOW?"

"Son, your life was _never_ a lie," he said. "We…" he continued pointing the three of us, "… are not a lie. Yes, what she did was wrong but…"

A piercing, heartbreaking, painfully desperate scream, knocked the air out of my lungs…

"GABRIEL!"

Her scream made me shudder. For the first time in my life, I felt hopeless, broken beyond repair. Edward hid his face in his palms and Damian was looking at me, both of them lost in their own thoughts as I tried to maintain my sanity.

But it wasn't enough. My barriers broke. I fell on my knees, consumed with my overwhelming pain, and cried…

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok this is it. She came out of her shell… Before you start the screams and hunt me down to tear me apart: there is a reason behind all this situation. You just have to be patient. **

**I know some will think that they were harsh with Bella. Just keep in mind that she kept them apart. That's why Edward is pissed with her.**

**Now I gave you what you wanted. Bella. Now please give me what I want… Reviews.**

**Ale, I know this chapter was a tough one. I really huge _efharisto_. It means a lot that you spend time to correct my poor writing.**

**_Pen...

* * *

_  
**


	18. Regrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

A piercing, heartbreaking, painfully desperate scream, knocked the air out of my lungs…

"GABRIEL!"

Her scream made me shudder. For the first time in my life, I felt hopeless, broken beyond repair. Edward hid his face in his palms and Damian was looking at me, both of them lost in their own thoughts as I tried to maintain my sanity.

But it wasn't enough. My barriers broke. I fell on my knees, consumed with my overwhelming pain, and cried…

* * *

**Chapter 18  
**

**------------  
**

**Bella's Pov**

**------------  
**

"Goodbye Mother…" he said and ran off.

I couldn't move. I was numb. Empty. I couldn't understand the extent of my mistakes. Not until now. I broke the people I loved more than anything. Two hours ago I held my son in my arms after so long and now he was gone, and it was my fault. I pushed him away.

Castiel approached me and picked me up from the ground.

"Come on Bella. We will figure this out. Let's go home."

"Gabriel…" I whispered in a shaky voice. I tried to form a sentence but it was impossible.

"Let it go, Bella. Don't oppress yourself. Let it go…" he said trying to soothe me.

"Gabriel…" I said louder. By then I had started hyperventilating.

"That's it. You'll be okay. Come on sister."

With one last breath I gathered everything I had: every emotion that overwhelmed me. Loneliness, pain, love, anger, desperation, abandonment, regret…

"GABRIEL!" I screamed with all I had left… and that was…nothing. I fell on my knees again feeling exhausted. What had I done?

"Bella, come on sweetheart. Let's go home," Castiel told me as he helped me get up once again. But I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay there and think… I wanted to wait… for them.

"Cas, go ahead without me. I want to stay here for a while. I'll be home soon," I told him.

I could see that he did not want to leave me but he didn't have a choice. I wanted to be alone. For so long, Castiel had been my rock, the shoulder I'd cried on for years. No matter what happened, he would always smile at me and tell me that everything would be fine.

"Ok, but just to let you know, I hate leaving you here alone."

"Thank you," I said to him and he left.

After I made sure that he was long gone, I walked to the spot when Edward and I lay the first time he brought me here. We were so happy back then. Even then, I knew that he was the one for me: my dream, my love, my life, my heart, my soul.

My mate…

_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…_

Remembering the quote he said so many years ago, I started to cry. Soon, I was unable to stop and I didn't want to. I couldn't help but think about what had happened and how everything went horribly wrong. So many bad turns... What could I possibly have done to prevent this heartbreak? Had there been any actions I could have taken to spare us all – particularly my innocent son?

As I looked at it in hindsight, I saw it all clearly. The truth was that I had many opportunities to tell Edward everything and make him realize my reasoning. I was certain that he loved me once. It was not as much as I loved him, but he did. Would he have understood? Would he have found even a shred of the old love he once had for me to try to see my side?

What would have happened if I'd told Edward everything the day he found out about Gabriel? What if I had spoken up, revealed myself right after Gabriel left with Damian? Perhaps I should have said something then... but at the time, it wasn't about either Edward or me. It was about Gabriel. He wanted to be left alone. Despite what happened that evening I knew that somehow, someday they would be together again, just like they were meant to be: father and son. Edward was persistent. He would not give up that easily. Being together was their destiny.

Immediately, my thoughts shifted to her... to Destiny. I have to admit that as Destiny, I did not have many chances to tell him apart from one time. It was my birthday, four years ago, when I saw him on a small hill. He was so sad that day. Deep down, I'd hoped that he was thinking about me… He was so vulnerable that day. He might have talked to me if I insisted. But as the time, I respected his wishes for privacy.

As Grace, I realized that I had more than enough times to end this charade. I hinted so many things while I used that specific vessel. I tried to tell him but every time I did, something stopped me from continuing. Maybe it was his blank and emotionless angelic face…

_God damn it, it KILLED me to leave you, Bella!_

Could it be true? Did I misinterpret his grief with indifference? What if he _did_ love me and left for my well being, like he said? If only he'd said something, anything to give me a glimmer of hope! At the time, I'd only had his words ringing out in my head and that blank, emotionless face was so reminiscent of the face that told me goodbye. How could I have known?

What if he was telling me the truth? Even if it was true, the tiniest emotion he felt back then would have evaporated by now. I was just plain old Jane and nothing more. He wouldn't take me back. All I had was an inane hope that someday he might think of me: the stupid lamb that was unconditionally and irrevocably in love him. While we were in the living room one day I accidentally tripped. I still remembered the deafening smashing sound and the wrath that covered his beautiful face when Emmett mentioned his 'clumsy little sister', as he used to call me. The day I changed my eye colour was the last time he saw Grace.

I wanted to think. So I came back to Forks. The place that gave a meaning to my life; the place where no matter what had happened so far,_ my _Edward would be here. And in this magical place, I saw my son and Damian. When I first saw them in this meadow, when I saw my miracle - my son - I thought I would combust from happiness. I would be able to hold him again, fill his face with butterfly kisses and never let him go. But as I watched them together, I realized it was wrong. How could I take him away from the family Damian had already built for them? He was so attached to him. Gabriel was depending on him. I realized then that I didn't deserve an angel like my boy.

Why? First, I believed that I would have never made a good mother. It wasn't because I was lacking from emotions or instincts but because I would have never been able to provide him the things Damian gave him. I am not talking about material things. You could see wisdom, responsibility, selflessness in Damian's eyes. He was a good man: pure in heart and mind.

Second, why did I deserve to have his son, when I didn't deserve Edward?

And third: it was my punishment for the hugest mistake I'd ever made. My weakness and anger had driven my behaviour. I made my son miserable all these years. He had beating up himself for 'killing' me, feeling guilty for something he hadn't even done... I denied him the chance to meet his father, to meet me. I denied _us_ the chance to be parents to _our_ angel. This denial cost me their abandonment and I deserved it…

Faith… She was the beginning of my torture, torture that I deliberately brought upon myself just to around him and learn the truth. All the signs I gave him were pointless. It felt like I never existed in his heart and mind. He never said my name and that is all I ever wanted at that point. When I saw him at the lake, broken, I wanted to run to him, shush him from his sobs, tell his everything and beg him to take me back. That I wasn't able to survive without him... that for once I was his equal. But I didn't. What was the point after all? He was in that state because of another woman.

My God when I saw Edward with that woman… Within seconds I thought of a million ways to tear her apart. She was claiming what was mine… Edward belonged to me! That's when I lost my sanity. I did not want a woman like that to be a stepmother to MY baby. I didn't want her to touch him with her filthy hands, to coo him, to feed him. I didn't want _her_ to read him bedtime stories nor change his clothes. Gabriel was mine and _not _hers. I hated that she got to be with _MY _Edward, kissing and nibbling at his neck the way she had.

_Even if you thought that I was with another woman, what gave you the right to do this?_

Did I have the right to act the way I did just because I was jealous and hurt? Did I have the right to deprive, as Edward said, my son's right to know his father? No I didn't. But I wasn't thinking rationally that moment. My mind was full of dark thoughts. I was enraged, I wasn't thinking about Gabriel. All I could think was that Edward had betrayed me with another woman. In that moment, my moment of clarity showed me that I wasn't beautiful enough to make him stay. She was divine and I was just an ordinary human girl.

I regret every single thing I did the past 26 years. Every vessel I used in order to be near him. He said that I chose to hide behind my masks. I was trying just to survive since I didn't have my son. Being able to just see him, my Edward – my love, was enough for me. The only thing I would never regret was having Gabriel. He was the eternal link with his father, even if he hated me.

For many years, I had wondered whether I should have stopped myself from talking to the beautiful bronze haired Greek God who was my lab partner. I tried to imagine how my life would have been if I did so. Most likely I would have majored in English, worked as an editor in a small publication company and finally I would spend the last days of my life like the sweet and kind old cat lady of the neighbourhood: a plain life for a plain girl and nothing more. If I could turn time back, I would have done it all over again. I would have talked to that boy. I would have allowed myself to fall for him all over again.

People say that we learn through our mistakes and by correcting them we become better. Therein lay the difference… Edward was _never _a mistake. Not to me.

In every tragedy, the hero has desperate flaws and I had a ton of them. I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with him. I wasn't good enough to keep him. I wasn't strong enough to stay alive for my son. I had made too many mistakes to count. But so did Edward… He was supposed to love me but yet he'd left me. That one action – the one he took to supposedly protect me – instead left me scarred for the rest of my existence.

My body started convulsing violently from my cries. "Come back to me, Edward… Don't leave me again. I beg you! Come back…" I whispered in the air. "I am so sorry Gabriel for not being good enough. I love you baby." I lay on the ground and called out to ears that would never hear me or listen...

**~*~*~*~**

**---------------**

**Unknown Pov**

**---------------****  
**

I was so tired. For months now, I had been playing hide and seek. Even had I wanted to stop, I couldn't. I hated every fucking single of them. They were disgusting!

I lost track of how long I walked. It might have been minutes, maybe hours. The rain started and instead of leaving, I kept wandering in the woods. I did not want to go back to my place so I kept walking. Suddenly I smelt a sweet scent: a flower with strawberries. Then I heard someone crying loudly.

I walked towards the source and I saw a female: a female vampire in fetal position, lying of the muddy ground, in a state of shock. The cry stopped. She started humming a melody and in between of the song she spoke incoherently.

"I was only a human girl…"

"Vampire…"

"He left me. Both of them left me."

I approached her and kneeled in front of her. Could vampires go into shock?

"Miss?" I said softly.

"Alone…" she said.

"Miss?" I called again.

She lifted her eyes and she looked at me. She was devastated.

"Why are you here? Where is your coven?" I asked her, concerned. It was clear she'd been broken. She was damaged, her eyes wide and wild, unfocused…

"Are you an angel?" she asked me. She was so lost in her world that she could not see that I was far from an angel. I shook my head no.

She started humming the same tune.

"Where is your mate?" I asked her.

She stopped humming and started crying. "He left me… again." She said through her tears. "My boy too…"

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. My blood started to boil. The sons of bitches left her here… alone. They abandoned her. What monster does that? I gently helped her back to her feet…

"Come on," I said. "I live nearby. I will give you some clothes to change into and we will talk, ok?" She nodded her head and we left.

**Time to get back to work…** I though to myself…

My name is Nadine… and **I** am the Slayer…

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know…Short chapter… I have to admit that after writing 17 chapter of male Pov's ONLY it was quite hard for me to write Bella's Pov… It will get better… I promise!**

**Now how did you like the nuke I dropped on you? *runs and hides under the desk…***

**Please Review. I need to know what you do and don't like… Questions/ideas. They are very helpful. You can't imagine how much… So review…**

**Ale…Gracias mi hermana.**

_**Pen…**

* * *

_


	19. Back in Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. My blood started to boil. The sons of bitches left her here… alone. They abandoned her. What monster does that? I gently helped her back to her feet…

"Come on," I said. "I live nearby. I will give you some clothes to change into and we will talk, ok?" She nodded her head and we left.

**Time to get back to work…** I though to myself…

My name is Nadine… and **I** am the Slayer

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**

* * *

**

**-------*------**

**Gabriel's Pov**

**-------*------  
**

It had been two days since the events at the meadow. The rest of the family had arrived yesterday and they were taken aback by the news. Dad and I weren't in a state to explain anything. We were both in our rooms, thinking of what had happened. My mother was alive. Under other circumstances, I would be happy. Not that I wasn't. I was. Believe me when I say I was. I just couldn't understand why she did all these things. Why didn't she just follow us back then, when I was at school or something and talk to Damian? He wouldn't have hurt her. What was the point of this fucked up situation? We ended up all being hurt. I understood Mom's perspective up to a point. She felt unwanted and betrayed. But she didn't have the right to act the way she did as far as I am concerned. I had rights too and she chose for me. She didn't know what it did to me when I was a child. She wasn't there.

When I was 5 years old, Damian tried to explain how he wasn't my real father. He was so careful and caring. That day was the first time I saw my parents in a picture: the same picture I now held in my hands. I was sad back then that I did not have her, that she was with the angels. But with Dad it was worse all because I knew that he existed somewhere out there. I missed him so much. Damian did everything he could to make me feel better but the hole in my chest was still there. He told me once that he tried to find them, but when the 'Cullens' didn't want to be found, then they weren't. But she DID! My God! She did find him and did not tell him ANYTHING! Why? Wasn't I worth it?

I was getting really pissed. Screw my father! Why didn't she claim me? Didn't she love me? Wasn't I enough? Did she feel that I wasn't good enough to be her son all because my father broke her heart? I started pacing in the room in a feeble attempt to calm myself but I couldn't. All this tension I felt was eating me alive. Without thinking twice, I picked my reading lamp and through it against the wall. Damian rushed in my room to see what happened.

"Gabriel…"

"Damian, please I want to be alone," I said angrily.

He sighed and left without saying a word. I sat on my bed and hid my face in my hands. I felt like I was drowning. Instantly I got up and left. I got in my car and started driving like a madman to the only place I knew that no one will find me was her house. I parked my car in the drive and went in. I never got the chance to see it when I was here the last time. I stepped in and climbed the stairs. For some reason I knew which one was her room. I went in and everything my Mom owned was there: her bed, her desk, her laptop, her beaten up cd player. There were a few cds so I chose one with Mozart compositions and seconds later the magical sound of Lacrymosa filled the room. I hit the repeat button and sighed. Damian must have moved them back in back then. Even though it'd been almost 2 years now, my father's scent was here; it was faint but here. My mother's though, was not. I moved the chair in front of the window and sat. When I left the house it was drizzling. Soon the rain started. So did my tears… I couldn't help but think the first time I saw her in Buckingham. She was so beautiful and so real. How couldn't I see it? I felt the warmth of her hand when she touched me. I felt so peaceful even though I thought I was losing it. Why didn't she tell me back then? Fuck what happened to the past. Fuck what happened between Dad and her. She saw how much it killed me. Hell she even heard me the night we were supposed to meet the Cullens. My God, what should I do?

Dad was devastated. On the one hand he wanted to go to her and on the other he didn't even want to see her. Yesterday, after Damian explained everything Rosalie and Alice went into his room and all hell broke loose…

"_Rose, Alice leave. I want to be alone."_

"_We," Rosalie started. "need to talk to you and you will shut the fuck up and listen to us! What you did was wrong Edward! You shouldn't have talked to her that way."_

"_Excuse me?" he asked._

"_Edward, do you even understand what she went through?" Alice asked._

_A small growl came from his chest. "What she went through? Yes Alice I know. She told me. Do YOU understand what she did to my son and me? She kept us apart! She was living among us for 25 years Alice! And she did not say a word! Whose fault is that?"_

"_YOURS!" Rosalie yelled. "It's your fucking fault for everything. If you hadn't left her then you would have had your son all along you asshole!"_

"_Shut up Rosalie! I know it's my fault I left. Don't even think that I do not understand my mistakes, because I DO! What was I supposed to do Rosalie? HUH? WHAT? Pretend that nothing happened that day and continue living like a happy couple? Jeopardise her life every second I was with her? What could I have possibly done apart from leaving her? WHAT?"_

"_Please listen to me," Alice pleaded. "Go to her. Talk to her. We know what it does to you. What it does to Gabriel. You can work things out Edward. You love her and she loves you.."_

"_No! I will never be able to forgive her for what she did… That woman is NOT my Bella anymore. She tried to turn my son against me Alice. She told him that I was cheating on her! She stayed hidden and ignored her own son! How could she do this to him?"_

"_Edward, what's done is done. Things can't change. You have only two options. Either you stay here and mope like the asshole you are or GROW A FUCKING PAIR AND WORK THINGS OUT!" Rosalie screamed and left his room._

Two days later and we still hadn't spoken to each other. What could I possibly say to him when I am not in the position to pick a side or even start to understand their logic? I was just the 'kid' who was stuck in the middle of a conflict. I missed so many things in my life and she was responsible. Even if I would be able to forgive her for what she did to us, her actions would always linger in our lives for eternity. How would I ever be able to overlook that?

I took my wallet out of my pocket to get at the letter she wrote to me so long ago and read it over again. I couldn't understand why she changed like that. She loved him so much and yet she punished him-us- like this. Was seeing him with another woman a good enough reason to do so? Every man has a right to know he has a child. Rereading the letter one last time I paid attention to the last two sentences:

_**I will always be with you in every step you make…**_

_**I love you till the end of the universe!**_

If she loved me that much she wouldn't have done that. She should have thought of me and not her pain watching him with another woman. I folded the letter and put it back in my wallet. I imagined how our life would have been, how many things I would have experienced with them. I still remember the longing every time Damian tucked me in my bed. I fantasized lying in their master bedroom, between them and Mom humming her lullaby while Dad held us in his arms. I never asked for anything. All I ever wanted was my parents.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to get lost in the music. I cried silently, feeling desperate for not being able to decide what to do. Could I forgive her? Was I strong enough? Would Dad be angry with me for not supporting him? I felt so hopeless…

"Gabriel…" my father whispered.

I wiped my tears quickly and turned to look at him.

"Sorry Dad. I didn't hear you coming."

"It's ok. Somehow I knew I would find you here. I am sorry I haven't been there for you. It's just the whole thing with your mother… It's just…" he said, his face clearly showing the conflict going on inside of him..

"Oh Dad, I feel so confused. I have no idea what to do. Should I forgive her? Will you be angr…" He put his finger on my lips to prevent me from finishing my sentence.

"I would never be angry with you, Gabriel. No matter how Bella acted, she is still your mother. I would never make you choose between Bella and me. She made a terrible mistake son, but I made some too. She's not the only one to blame. The truth is that I am very angry with her right now and I don't think that I will forgive her. But that doesn't mean that if you want her in your life you shouldn't because you think that it will hurt my feelings. Nothing will ever be able to keep me away from you," he said and hugged me.

The rain was getting stronger by the minute and it was perfect. The sound of the pouring rain was like a symphony, sometimes smoothing and sometimes intense and full of anger and desperation. My father's words made be a bit more comfortable but the confusion was still there. If only I could see her and ask her to explain all this mess to me.

"Dad?"

"Yes Gabriel…" he said calmly.

"What was the happiest moment you had with Mom?" I asked him. He sighed and turned his gaze outside the window. He stayed silent for a while. I could easily penetrate his mind but I didn't want to. I wanted him to tell me because this way he would forget just for a moment what she did to him.

"The way she stirred every morning before waking up… The way my name sounded when it came from her lips…" he said in a whisper.

Before I got the chance to ask him another question, we heard a knock on the front door. I went downstairs, opened the door and was surprised when I saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him irritated.

"Hello to you too, Gabriel," Castiel said.

"What do you want?" I asked in the same tone. My father joined me at the front door as well.

"Hello, Edward. Mind if I could talk to you for a few minutes?" he asked politely

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Gabriel please, I am soaked to the bone from this damn rain and the things I need to tell you can't be said here."

"How do we know it's who you say you are and you aren't her?" my father asked.

"You don't. But being a man of my word, I swear that I am not Bella. All I need is ten minutes of your time and then I'll be out of your hair."

I opened the door a little more and he stepped in. He was using his damn shield…

**I know… **Dad thought.

Castiel stayed silent for a couple of minutes. I think he was trying to find the right way to begin.. As soon we saw him at the door we knew that he was here to talk about my mother. What more could he possibly say?

"Um, just to let you know I want this conversation to stay here. If she ever finds out, she will cut me to pieces. She wouldn't want me to interfere," he said looking both of us.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"I am here because she deserves a second chance from you and if I can help then so be it. Gabriel I know what it feels to loose a paren…"

"No you do not! You had yours. I didn't! I only had Damian! He was a father and a mother to me. He did everything but fill the hole in my heart," I growled. "So don't you DARE say that ever again. You had them when you needed them. I didn't!"

"I am not here to fight with either if you. Yes you are right. I have no idea how you felt but I _DO_ know what it did to her. And I am going to show you if you'll allow me. When Bella showed you her memory, what did you see?"

"Damian and me," I said.

"Castiel, there is no need for you to show us anything. Besides what's the point?" my father stated. "If you really wanted to show us you wouldn't have your shield up!"

Castiel just stood there smirking. He was on to something. "Who said that you will see it in my mind?"

"Come again?" I said.

He sighed. "Listen, I can only imagine what you are going through with my poor mind and all. Bella means the world to and I want to make her happy. So how about I show you what it did to her? I want both of you to come with me back to the day where she saw Gabriel."

"NO! My son is not coming anywhere with you. You said that time travel is dangerous and that it almost killed both of you."

"Yes you are right Edward. But if we are very careful no one will be harmed. Besides Gabriel can cov…"

"I said no!"

I turned and looked at my father. He was angry and he wouldn't change his mind.

"Cas, he is right. I can only cover myself and not the others," I shrugged.

He was disappointed. He really wanted to show us and I wanted to see. But time travel was dangerous as he said in the past and he didn't have full control of his gift.

"Please Edward… It is important. You think that she didn't care but it's not true and you won't realize it unless you see."

"Why do we have to go back? Show us from your mind," I said before my father had a chance to respond.

"I wasn't there. I was waiting for her to come home. The only way to show you is to take you there, so please… Let me do this for her. It's the least I can do…" he pleaded.

"Ok," dad said. "Explain the process first and just to let you know," he continued and looked at me "you are not coming!"

"But Dad…"

"NO! I will only do this for you because I know you want know. You can read my mind after we come back," he said strictly.

Castiel smiled. "Ok, this how is done. We will sit in the middle of the room. You, Gabriel, will go and stand in the staircase. If you are close you will be dragged too. Edward, you will hold my hand and think of the meadow. Once the journey begins you will see everything shifting in speed light but in slow motion. The whole process will not take more than three seconds. It will be fast and you will feel a discomfort, as if someone punched you in the gut. The rest of it is my job. Once we get there, you will show me where exactly Damian and Gabriel were standing. This way I will be able to set the place we will cover. You will not speak or move. The smallest sound and we die. If I need to tell you something, then I will take my shield down. Most likely Bella was using her gift back then in order to hide but I think you will be able to hear her thoughts. We will not be able to leave the place until she does. This way we will not risk the chance of being seen."

Dad nodded. From the way it sounded it was easy. Damn it! Why didn't he want me to go with them?

"Gabriel, listen. The reason that I do not want you to come is because Castiel told us how dangerous this is. I do not want anything happen to you. I promise that if we get safely back I will not hold back anything," he said sincerely. "But most of all I am doing it because I do not want you to suffer again. This time will be harder because you know she is alive. So please do not contradict me, not in this one."

He had me there. "Ok Dad."

"Are you ready?" Castiel asked him.

"Let's get it over with."

**-------*-------**

**Edward's POV**

**-------*-------  
**

I had no idea why I agreed. It wouldn't change anything. I was doing this mostly for Gabriel. He was so persistent sometimes and I know that if Castiel left from here without taking any of us back then, then he _would _go to Castiel alone and ask him to do it. I loved him too much to allow him to do something so reckless.

"Ok, since we are ready, Gabriel please, step aside. Edward, give me your hand."

He took my hand entwined his fingers with mine and held them under his armpit. If I was human my heart would have beaten out of my chest. I started hyperventilating.

"Edward, relax. Everything shall be fine. Now, close your eyes and think of the meadow. Once you open them, the process starts. Anything you need to ask before we leave?"

"How long will we be gone?" I asked.

"Listen, time goes by really fast there. The pace will be normal. For example we might stay there for about 4 hours but in the present it will be like 10 minutes. So we won't be gone for long. Please be careful. Do not mov…"

"Yeah, I know. We die. Now let's go," I said and turned to look at Gabriel. "I want to come back to my son quickly. Gabriel, call Damian and inform him. Ok?"

He nodded and smiled at me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I thought of the meadow the day I took her there for the first time. The vibrant green with the cloudy sky made it look like a portrait. That was what I called paradise, especially when she was there. I opened my eyes and squeezed Castiel's hand. He tightened our arms and lifted his right hand. He moved it in the air like he was trying to pull aside a curtain and the process started. I felt a push in my chest and furrowed my brows with discomfort. All of a sudden, Bella's living room started transforming to the meadow. It was really fast but you could see the scenery changing until it disappeared. We were finally there…

As if he was calculating, Castiel looked at his watch and looked around.

"Edward we do not have much time," he whispered. "Where were Damian and Gabriel standing exactly?"

"There," I said pointing at the exact spot.

He grabbed me from the hand and we hid in a bush a bit further from the rock. Instantly he dropped his shield.

**She will be here in less than ****three minutes. Don't even breathe! I will have my shield down constantly,** he thought.

That's when I saw her. She came up over the trail I'd always followed when we came here. She went and stood in front of the rock, ran her finger tips over her initials and sighed. Then she went and sat under the spur she was sitting when Damian found her holding Gabriel.

**How will I go on?** She thought. **He left again. All he does is leave. I could always follow him. I could shift to a different vessel every day just to be near him. But what's the point?**

Bella placed her elbows on her knees and held her hair in her fists.

"Why didn't you love me?" she asked and started crying. I closed my eyes and inhaled silently. "I am nothing without you…" she finished and continued to cry for a long time.

**Look at her Edward, **Castiel thought.

Bella looked so desperate and tired. Why didn't she speak to me earlier? I wouldn't have treated her the way I did. We would have gone looking for Gabriel and so we could be a family. She was supposed to know me as well as I knew her. How could I not have loved Gabriel? I know I made mistakes too. The worse was leaving her. But what she did was wrong. So wrong and that made me even more angry. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. As she was looking at the ground, her head snapped to the west side of the meadow. Then I heard the voice of an angel laughing…

"Run Daddy! Run faster!" Gabriel yelled and laughed.

She got up quickly and hid behind the spur. Her intoxicating scent was gone. Damian came, with Gabriel on his back. His bronze hair was sticking in various directions because of the wind and his cheeks had the most perfect shade of pink a person could ever have. Almost like hers.

"Daddy, will I be able to run that fast? Like you and Daddy Edward?"

"Yes," Damian replied and kissed the top of his head.

I turned my gaze to where Bella stood. Her eyes were widened and she was breathing fast.

**Oh my God!** she thought. **I can't believe this is happening! My angel… Oh, how beautiful he is, just like my Edward. He could be his clone. **

By the time she heard Damian telling Gabriel about was this place, she brought her hand to her mouth and started crying again. My son started reading the letter she wrote and this was when she started breaking…

**Shhhh baby, don't cry, **she thought.

Gabriel made his promise to her, kissed the rock and cried. Damian sat down and held Gabriel while he cried. Goddamn her! Why? My rage was building up again. I was looking at her, as devastated as she was and yet I felt the _need_ to go to her. But I couldn't. On the one hand, I wanted to tear her apart and on the other I wanted to erase everything and go to her.

"Daddy, please promise me that you will never leave me. I love you so much!" Gabriel said through his cries.

"I am not going anywhere, kiddo. You are stuck with me for eternity. Everything will be fine son. I promise," he said as he cuddled him tighter.

**God help me. What should I do? I want to hold him, kiss his tears away and tell him how much I love him. But how do I do that? Look how attached he is to Damian. How can I take him? He thinks that he lost me. If I show up now and take him away from Damian, he will hate me. Am I strong enough to watch him leave? I have to…**

After a period of silence, Gabriel got off of Damian's lap and looked around as if he was looking for something. His gaze fell on a spot with purple flowers. They were Morning Glories. He went, cut a flower and walked again to the stone where he placed it on it. He stood still for a few moments and then asked Damian to take him home. The agony and suffering were visible in Bella's face. She made a step forward but then she stepped back…

**I love you so much my angel. I promise I will find you one day and explain everything to you. I miss you.**

Once they were long gone, Bella's scent was uncovered. She started walking toward the rock. I could see her eyes glistening with tears. She bent and picked up the flower as if it was the most sacred thing a person could ever possess.

**Edward, **Castiel thought. **This is her breaking point.**

She traced the spot that Gabriel kissed and fell on her knees. She lay on the ground in fetal position and touched the ground he stood.

**I love you sweetheart. I am sorry. I hope you will forgive me someday…**

It was twilight and everything was so quiet. Tears were falling from her eyes and she rocked her body trying to find comfort. Then she let the most painful and desperate scream I ever heard in my life. She cried for what seemed like hours, thinking about Gabriel and me over and over again. Fantasies of a happy family filled with images of Gabriel growing up, playing, laughing, attending school, me teaching him the piano. She screamed again and again through her cries. Gabriel's images of growing left her mind and once again she was thinking of the day I left her.

"Why? All I ever did was love you! Why didn't you love me enough to stay?" she cried.

When darkness dominated the sky she got up and left with the promise of coming back to the meadow only to tell us the truth.

"After seeing this, do you think that there is a chance you might reconsider?" Castiel asked.

I shook my head. "Castiel you don't understand. I left to give her a chance to live, to protect her. For years I thought that she might be happy. I was oblivious to all this. Within a few hours I found out I had a son with Bella and that she was dead. But she wasn't. She was hovering around my family for years, Castiel, and not once did she mention Gabriel. I lost the best years of him. She denied us so many things. I would have given them everything I had, body and soul. I can't forgive her as much as it kills me. Once Gabriel sees what I witnessed here, he will forgive her. She is his mother after all."

He sighed and hung his head. "Ok, Edward. I understand. I just wanted to help. The process of returning is the same. Just think of home."

The transition was more comfortable that the first time. As soon as we re-appeared, Gabriel threw himself at me.

"DAD! Thank god!" he said squeezing me. "I nearly lost it! You were gone for 43 minutes!"

"We are fine Gabriel. We had to wait until she left," I said. I knew that he wanted to know, so I replayed the scene in my mind without holding anything back. The confusion in his face was visible and it hurt me to see him like that.

"Gabriel, look at me," I said. He lifted his head and his eyes were watery. "I will not tell you what to do or make you choose. The decision is yours. I trust you and I know that you will make the right decision. The decision that is best for you and not for me. Ok?"

"Ok Dad," he said in a whisper. "Can we go home please? I need to talk with Damian. I haven't been fair to him the past couple of days."

"Yes, let's go. Castiel are you coming?" I asked.

"Thanks for the offer Edward but I have to go home and wait for Bella to return."

"Where is she?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know. When Bella wants to think, she just vanishes. She doesn't do it often."

"How long has she been gone?" I asked him. He had his shield up just before we left the meadow, so I wasn't able to read his mind.

"Since the meadow," he answered. "Anyway, I have to go. I promise to come by to see you." He finished and left.

Gabriel was silent during the drive home.. He wanted to see her but he had to wait until she returned. He wanted to know her. And he had every right to do so…

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the delay and for not sending teasers. I know I promised but I couldn't find a good one. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the update. If you have any questions about the time travel then feel free to ask me. It was a tricky one and I hope that it wasn't too confusing. **

**Please, please, please review! **

**Next update will be probably a week from now.**

**Ale… Once again, thank you!**

_**Pen…**_


	20. Bait and Switch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

"How long has she been gone?" I asked him. He had his shield up just before we left the meadow, so I wasn't able to read his mind.

"Since the meadow," he answered. "Anyway, I have to go. I promise to come by to see you." He finished and left.

Gabriel was silent during the drive home... He wanted to see her but he had to wait until she returned. He wanted to know her. And he had every right to do so…

* * *

**Chapter 20

* * *

**

**-------**-------**

**Nadine's Pov**

**-------**-------**

_**March 20**__**th**__** 2033**_

_**It's been almost two weeks since Bella came with me. She told me everything concerning her life**__**… from the day she was born up to the day they left her. She has so many things in common with my mother. She was in school when she met that pathetic excuse for a man. She was only a teenager, falling in love for the first time in her life and probably the last. Bella believed that he loved her at some point even if her love was stronger. I, on the other, didn't believe it at all. Why? Because these sons of bitches were incapable of falling in love, especially with a human. They didn't have a beating heart, couldn't feel emotions. They were manipulative and self-centred. Just like him… Disgusting! He got what he deserved as did the rest that followed. And the next one to go would be Edward.**_

_**She cried for days **__**in a row. She felt abandoned. And why wouldn't she? The love of her existence, as she called him, left her once again when she told him the truth. So did her son, her own flesh and blood. He was a Halfling just like me. Gabriel. She gave him the name of an Archangel. He might be a problem. I don't know what to do with him. He is only half-vampire. I need to think more as to whether I should terminate his 'life' or not. Bella said that he was brought up by a nice man. Damian. She told me his story too. He met a human and they were together. She decided to stay human and Damian accepted it. She got pregnant but for some reason the child didn't survive the birth. He changed her. Then he had to kill her because he had to protect Gabriel. He is mateless and that means only one thing: he is a threat. He has to go down too.**_

_**In order **__**to prevent anyone from suspecting about her 'captivity', I gave her my cell phone the other day to call her brother, Castiel. She informed him of her well being,; that she needed time to think and that she would be back soon. When he asked her about her whereabouts, she said 'I'm close by' and nothing more. Thank God for that because I do not want to kill more than is necessary. He is a Halfling too. The rest of the Cullens are not on my hit list. They have their mates and that's fine. I already have my plan formed in my head…; only a few details to work through. I need to find a way to lure them. I have that too but it wouldn't work this way. That son of a bitch doesn't care about her. Damian on the other hand, he isn't linked with Bella. I'm left only Gabriel. His love for her is the base for my plan. Thank God his mind reading doesn't exceed his father's. From what she told me, he has to look at someone in order to hear thoughts. But even like this, I will still be careful when I make my delivery to the mansion. I just have to make sure that he is alone when he gets it. If I addressed the note to the two of them only, no one would come. Gabriel, though, ought to fall for it. He is my bait. He will rush to save his mother. His fathers will notice that he has been missing and they will start looking for him. His scent will lead them here. And then… END OF STORY! **_

_**S

* * *

**_

I closed my journal and left it on the table. Bella was very discreet and I knew that she would never touch it. Besides, she would never think that a seventeen year old girl would be a lethal murderer who planned to kill her child's fathers. I wore my gloves and took out a piece of paper and drew a map. A few minutes later my trap was set. I only needed her scent.

"Bella?" I called.

"Yes?"

"Would you be kind enough to grab me an envelope from the first drawer of my nightstand please?"

Seconds later she handed it to me and I thanked her.

"Bella, I am off to Seattle for a couple of hours. Will you be ok?"

"I will be fine," she replied with a gentle mind.

"When I get back, we will talk ok?" I told her.

She nodded and I left the warehouse. I started running towards the mansion. It wasn't easy to find it since Bella's directions were generic. Once I got there I climbed a tree and waited for them to leave. From the few things I could see, they were acting like a family. Sort of odd when you realize that they were nothing else but strangers and that fate brought them together. Esme was the 'mother hen' as she said: loving, understanding and forgiving. Carlisle, was the 'patriarch' figure of the coven. Then there was Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Gabriel, Damian and Edward. Almost all of them had slipped and killed humans-apart from Carlisle. Bella said that Edward fed only from the 'bad' guys: rapists, murderers, thieves and paedophiles. He never once fed from an innocent person. She wasn't sure about Damian because she never had the chance to find out.

A couple of hours later, I heard the front door open. From my location, I wasn't able to see much but I could hear them.

"Yo! Guys, come on. I'm hungry," a male voice said.

"Jesus, Emmett. You went hunting 3 days ago and had 3 bears and 2 deer," another male said.

"Oh, come on Jazz. It's not my fault I have a very active woman unlike some OTHERS!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up, Emmett!" I heard a sharp male voice say. "You know that he is not tolerating humour these days."

"Come on, Damian… you know I like to tease him. Besides he needs to loosen up a bit."

When I heard Damian's name I took a deep breath. I leaned in a bit in order to see his face but it was useless.

"Wow!" I heard a female say. "Do you smell that?"

SHIT!

"Jasmines…"

"Must be a hiker," another woman said.

"Edward, I swear to God if you don't come now so that we can leave, I will drain Jake!" Emmett said.

I heard a growl and a dog barking.

"Easy tiger, I was just kidding!" Emmett said again. "Kid, your mutt has some serious issues."

Soon they all left the house and I was certain that the only one left in the house was Gabriel. I counted 5 males and 3 females leaving. Edward and Damian left for sure so it was Gabriel that stayed behind.

Jackpot!

I waited until most of the lights were off. Then I got down from the tree and gathered all of my courage. It was going to be difficult. Two full vampires - at least a century old each - at the same time wasn't as easy as it seemed. I took a deep breath and started walking quickly towards the house. As I approached I heard a sweet melody played on the piano. It was the same melody Bella hummed when I found her in the woods. Without thinking I shoved the envelope under the door. I stayed still for a couple of minutes and got lost in the sweet melody. Then I heard a dog barking and ran away as fast as I could in order to prepare…

Let the games begin.

**-------**------**

**Gabriel's Pov**

**-------**------**

"Gabriel, get ready. We are going hunting," Edward said.

"Dad, I went hunting 3 days ago. I am fine," I said.

"I will be back soon. Ok? How about we go out later?"

"Nahh. I think I'll go to bed. How about we go to Peninsula tomorrow?"

"Okay, I love you," he said and turned to leave.

"Love you too Dad."

Once they were gone, I turned off the lights and went to the piano room. I sat on the bench and ran my finger on the keyboard. I was desperate. I wanted to see her. I would forgive her for everything. My father would too… He just needed more time. It was more difficult for him; he felt more deceived than I did. She was with him the whole time. I wish I could change things for them, but it wouldn't be right. They needed to work things out together and not as individuals.

Castiel said that she called him at some point to inform him that she was ok and that she was close by. Where the fuck is 'close by'? Why just didn't she tell him? Why was she hiding again? Ok, I got the point that she needed time too. But wasn't nearly 27 years enough time to do so? Why did life have to be so complicated?

As I was thinking about her, I allowed my finger to linger on the keyboard. Out of so many compositions, I only managed to play her lullaby. I felt more close to her. I always had. Maybe because I always knew it was only for her and no one else. Dad wasn't surprised that I knew it by heart. That was the day I showed him Mom's letter and the things she left for me. While he was reading it, I could see the longing, the love he had for her, the regret of leaving her, but also the anger. His place was worse than mine.

Jake was sitting on his back legs, looking at me.

"Ah Jake, you are so lucky buddy. No need for you to bust your head with family shit. Life is so simple for you. Eat, sleep, take a dump and that's it," I finished and sighed.

Suddenly he snapped his head towards the living room, growled and ran.

"Jake, come back," I said and he started barking. I got up and went to him. He had crouched down on his front legs, sniffing at the gap between the door and the floor like a maniac, and barking uncontrollably. He never acted like that unless someone was on the premises.

"Hey, calm down buddy," I said as I scratched him behind his ear. The only way he would calm down was to open the door and let him go out to check. As I opened the door, I saw an envelope. I picked it up and noticed my mother's scent on it. My name was written on it and nothing else. That was odd. Why would she write me a letter instead of knocking on the door and ask to talk me to me? Once Jake was inside, I closed the door and headed to my study. I sat on the couch and tore the envelope open. There was a picture of my Mom lying on an old couch and a note…

**I****f you want to see her again in one piece, come to the warehouse across from the Veteran Park in Port Angeles. ****Make sure no one knows were you are or else say goodbye to 'Mommy'.**

**S**

No, no, no, no, no, no, no. NO!

Oh my God! THIS IS NOT FUCKING HAPPENING! NO! NO!

Without thinking, I headed to the door and then paused. If I ran like this, they would start looking for me. He made it clear NO ONE must know! Oh God, if he touched her I was going to rip him apart. FUCK! I needed a plan and quickly, something that wouldn't make them suspicious. The plan started to form in my mind really fast. I would tell them that I decided to go to Seattle for the weekend alone because I needed time to myself. I called the Four Seasons and made a reservation. I gave them my credit card number and once everything was settled I went to my room to gather my things. It would be hard to hide my thoughts from Dad but I had to do my best. I had to save her. I would to anything to have her safe. She was my Mom…

I was sitting in the living room when they arrived back home. Once they came, Esme approached and kissed me on my forehead. I smiled at her and kissed her back.

"Umm… Dads, can I talk to you for a minute in private?" I asked kindly.

I went into my study and they followed me.

"Gabriel, is everything alright?" Damian asked.

"Yes, Damian, everything is fine. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going away for the weekend," I said with a smile.

Edward narrowed his eyes a bit, like he was trying really hard to glean something from my head. He must have sensed my anxiety.

"Why?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Dad, I need sometime alone. Just to forget for a couple of days… and also to think. Besides, once Mom comes back we have to get back to Uni and finish the damn semester. I haven't seen Seattle at all and I think it's a nice opportunity," I said.

"Can we come with you?" he asked.

"Edward," Damian said. "He is right. I think he can handle a weekend on his own. He is a grown man and he needs to think through a few things without being influenced. I trust him. He won't do anything to get himself in trouble."

I was about to crack when I heard Damian's last words. If only he knew I was about to trade myself to save her. Edward looked at me and sighed.

"Where will you stay?" he asked.

"I already made reservations at the Four Seasons," I said.

"Ok. Make sure you stay out of trouble and keep your phone on."

"Dad, when I get there I will call you and then I am shutting it off. Please… I will be fine. I'll be back Monday, around 11 am. Ok?"

Alice assured my fathers that I would be fine. I said my goodbyes to the family and left. It took me about 3 hours to reach Seattle. I decided the best way to go was to drive on my own. Once I arrived, I checked in, called Damian to inform him that I arrived safely and soon I was out of my room. I said to the receptionist not to connect any phone calls to my room since I knew that my fathers would at least once. I hailed a cab in order to take me to the harbour and take the ferry to Port Angeles. At that point I used my clouding gift. Alice wouldn't be able to see me. Of course it would make her mad but I didn't care at that point. All I wanted was to get to Mom as quickly as possible.

The next 2 ½ hrs were excruciating. I was stuck on a ferry boat trying to decide what to do. I felt so guilty leaving my family out of this. But he made it clear not to say a word or else he would serve my mother's head in a platter. He wanted me and he would have me. Then she would be safe as would the rest of my family. My God, I didn't even want to imagine both of my fathers' reactions when they found out. When he freed her, I would drop my gift. Alice should be able to see me and come.

Once I got off the ferry, I went for a quick hunt. When I satiated my thirst, I started running back to the town. I found the warehouse and chose a place to hide. Most of the windows were covered with paint. Only one wasn't. It was covered with a thin lace curtain. The sky was already dark and I couldn't see if anyone was in the room. Suddenly the lights went on and I saw a figure behind the curtain. I knew who it was. It was my mom. She approached the window, pulled aside the irritating fabric and looked at the sky. She was so sad but so beautiful. I saw her shoulders shaking and I knew she was crying.

**I love you baby… I miss you…** she thought.

I wanted so much to run to her and tell her how much I loved her. But I couldn't. I had a plan to stick to. All I had to do was to observe the movements around the warehouse and then act.

Without expecting it, someone hugged my mother from behind.

"I wasn't late, was I?" a smooth female voice asked. I couldn't see her face since she was facing the other side but her voice was so beautiful.

"No," Mom replied.

"I will go for a quick shower and then head to bed because I am dead tired."

My mother nodded and smiled. I relaxed a bit knowing that she was safe for the time being. The piece of shit that captured both of them wasn't there. It was a nice opportunity to go and free them but I wanted to know what he had planned. I wanted to know if he intended on hurting her or my family. I knew my days were numbered but I didn't care. If my death was the prize I had to pay to keep my family safe, then so be it. I wasn't afraid. I just wished I would be able to see them one last time. My fathers, my mother there would be devastated… But I did it for them. I loved them so much that I didn't care about myself anymore.

I found it interesting that both of them seemed comfortable around the warehouse. I tried to keep tabs on both of their minds, hoping that they would give me a tiny glimpse of that son of a bitch, but as strange as it sounded, I got nothing. Maybe he had them locked down and they were naturally accepting their situation so that their captivity was relatively painless. But it didn't make any fucking sense! The other woman had just returned. Captives weren't supposed to go outside. It was so weird and I knew I was missing something.

After a while the light went out and Mom sat in front of the window. Once again she thought of my Dad…

"_Hello love," he said with a huge smile on his face._

"_Hi," she replied with a frown._

"_What's the matter Bella?"_

"_It's nothing."_

"_Doesn't seem like nothing to me. Why are you sad?"_

"_Edward, I am getting older. I hate birthdays. I didn't mind last year, but now I do!"_

_My father shook his head and started laughing._

"_Do you think that my aging is funny Edward?" she asked him angrily._

"_A little bit," he said as he tried really hard to stop laughing._

"_Of course," she mocked. "Of course it's funny to _you! _I'm getting older day by day when you are a hundred nine-year old vampire, permanently stuck in a 17 year old sexy body!" _

"_Do you think I'm sexy Bella?" he asked her huskily as he brought her closer to his body. She glared at him and pushed him away._

"_Edward, stop teasing me! I'm serious! You treat me like a porcelain doll, you kiss me like as if you are a feather, you won't change me, and you won't make love to me! Am I _that _repulsive?" she growled._

_He ghosted to her side and grabbed her tenderly by her elbow._

"_Love, did you just growl?" he asked._

"_Let go of me and answer the damn question Edward! Am I _that _repulsive?" she growled again._

_My father's eyes became black as they narrowed and stared at her. "Oh the hell with it!" he said, crushing his lips to hers. She wound her tiny fingers in his hair. He picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and…_

Ok that was gross. I didn't need to see how I was conceived. I already knew the procedure. Ew! I blocked her instantly and, turning my attention to the other woman, I didn't expect to hear the things I heard.

**Where the fuck is he? **she thought. **He should have gotten the bloody note already. Asshole! He doesn't give a shit about his own mother!**

Oh my God! Could she be his accomplice?

**Maybe he needs a reminder of who has his mother. Once I use my gift, she will be immobilized and…**

Violent images of my mother being tortured penetrated my mind… That was when I lost it…

**-----**-----**

**Bella's Pov**

**-----**-----**

I'd been here for two weeks. Nadine is such a good person, kind and loving: such a gentle soul, but tortured. She had gone through so many things in her life. She never met her parents and recently she lost her grandparents, the people who raised her. Poor child. Maybe I could ask her to join Castiel and me. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't though. She could use some stability in her life. She could stay as long as she wanted.

I wished my boy would do the same but he wouldn't. He wouldn't leave his fathers and I'd hurt him so much. I left him with Damian because I thought I was doing the right thing for him and he hated me for all the pain I caused him. The two men I would give my life for hated me. It was my punishment for what I did. I deserved nothing less. Edward was livid, disappointed, betrayed and Gabriel felt abandoned. I wish I could turn time back and change all of it. But I couldn't and for that I would regret it for the rest of my pathetic eternity.

The night went by once again and I kept recounting the mistakes and memories that haunted me for years. The unconditional love I felt for my vampire, his family, my son. Ever since I woke up from my transformation, I'd developed a habit. To fulfill my need to feel as close as I could to Gabriel, I embraced my now flat tummy, imagining it being full and round with my angel. I still remember every twist, tingling and kick he gave me. How could I not? He was a God-sent gift and I was so grateful for that. I wished Charlie could have met him. He would have taken him on those stupid fishing trips I had to endure as a child. I couldn't help but smile in the memory of my father. He would have loved Gabriel to pieces.

"Bella," Nadine called, dragging me out of my thoughts. "I am going to the grocery store and then to the library. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

I smiled at her. "I'll be here. Hey, when you get back I want to discuss something with you ok?"

She nodded and left. Nadine didn't hover. She would listen whenever I wanted to speak. A few days ago, she advised me, to write a letter to Gabriel and Edward. It would be better this way because I would be able to say the things I wanted to say to both of them without the intense emotion from a heated conversation. I loved Edward more than life itself, but Gabriel was more important to me. I would do anything-_anything_ to gain his trust back.

I quickly made the decision to write him a letter and confess all the things I never got the chance to tell him: how important he was to me, how much he meant to me…

I went to Nadine's desk knowing that I would find a piece of paper and a pen. It was full of books, drawings and markers. As I was trying to find what I was looking for without messing up the order, I accidentally dropped a leather covered book. I bent to pick it up and realized it was her journal. It wasn't right of me to read her thoughts, but I saw two names that caught my attention: Edward and Gabriel. It was the last entry she wrote and it was dated almost 3 days ago. I started panicking…

_In order to prevent anyone from suspecting about her 'captivity'__, I gave her my cell phone the other day to call her brother, Castiel._

_She has so many things in common with my mother._

_Because these sons of bitches were incapable of falling in love, especially with a human._

_He is only half-vampire._

_He is my bait._

I closed the journal and tried to remain calm. I kept wondering who she was and why she was doing this. Why did she use me to get to Gabriel? She wanted to kill them. He was in danger and so were his fathers. I had to warn them and fast. But would they believe me? Would they think that I fabricated this situation out of despair? I didn't care. I had to tell them. They had to protect him…

When I was about to leave, Nadine entered the room and it was obvious that she was crying. She looked at me and sighed in defeat.

"Bella, go to your family. You need them as much as they need you. Do the right thing… Win them back."

Without a second thought I left. Something made her change her mind. Maybe she realized that they were harmless. She sounded so cruel and ruthless in her journal but what I saw was the exact opposite. I stopped walking for a few moments trying to contemplate her sudden change, her 'surrender'. That was when I heard a voice I never expected to hear…

"Fuck! Now what Gabriel?"

But it was too late. By the time I spun around, Nadine was entering the warehouse and Gabriel was standing in front of the window I stood for days… No! No God please! NO! I thought of rushing inside to protect him but I couldn't. She was dangerous and God only knew what she was capable of. So I went to seek and beg for help from the only person that came to my mind at that point.

I ran as fast as I could. I tried to maintain my sanity knowing that Gabriel would try to defend himself for some time. Why? Why would he do this? Why didn't he tell them? Why did he have to be reckless? My life was nothing compared to his.

My God, please I beg you… Keep him safe… Just give me some time, please…

Fifteen minutes later, which seemed endless, I was ripping the door off the mansion.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed and entered the living room. The whole family was there. I fell on my knees not being able to stand anymore and started crying.

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle say.

"Carlisle, HELP HIM! SAVE HIM!"

"Bella, calm down and tell me what's wrong."

Everyone was looking at me with wonder and surprise.

"Carlisle, she has him… Gabriel. Please save him… Please I beg you. Please! Please Carlisle!" I cried.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHO HAS GABRIEL?" Damian yelled.

I took a deep breath but my voice came out no louder than a whisper.

"The Slayer."

"NO!" Edward roared. "NO!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the delay again. So for those who wonder… Gabriel mind shape shifted to Nadine's form and replaced Bella. He was able to fool Bella because she wasn't shifted. For example if she was 'Castiel' then she would have seen that he was using his gift because it wouldn't affect her.**

**Now, allow me to rant for a few secs… ****I could try to say something like this: **_**"I WILL NOT UPDATE IF I DO NOT GET 10 REVIEWS."**_** But I won't… I will leave it up to you… It would make me happy though to know if you ACTUALLY like this story or not… So please Review!!! Don't be shy!**

**Ale… No words are enough to express my gratitude… No words…**

**I would like to give a shout to a couple of amazing fics… Trust me they are A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!**

~* **An American Vampire in Chicago **series by _Just4Ale. _

Check her profile. These stories are to die for.

~* **The University of Edward Masen** by _SebastienRobichaud. _

U-N-B-E-L-I-E-V-A-B-L-E!

~* **Master of the Universe** by _Snowqueens Icedragon_

~* **Debts and Payment** by _reyrey95_

~* **Breaking Trinity** by _VvDeadRosesvV__. _

Total possessiveness and animalistic emotions.

**All of them are M rated…**

**Until next time…**

_**Pen…**_


	21. There's No Place Like Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

"Carlisle, she has him… Gabriel. Please save him… Please I beg you. Please! Please Carlisle!" I cried.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHO HAS GABRIEL?" Damian yelled.

I took a deep breath but my voice came out no louder than a whisper.

"The Slayer."

"NO!" Edward roared. "NO!"

* * *

**Chapter 21

* * *

**

**-------**-------**

**Edward's Pov**

**-------**-------**

Ever since Gabriel left I had a strange feeling. So did Damian; he didn't tell me but I heard it in his mind. Gabriel's sudden decision to take off for the weekend wasn't his thing. I wanted him home. These past couple of days were unbearable without him around. Everyone missed him, even Jake. He would sit on Gabriel's bed and sigh all the time. When no one was around, I tried to call him several times, calling both his cell phone and his hotel room. For some reason, the cell was out of service, while the hotel receptionist kept telling me all the time that 'Mr. Cullen is unavailable'. I missed him so much. It was the first time he was on his own... the first time he decided to go somewhere alone. I knew he was a grown man but I just couldn't erase my need to be protective of him, a need that existed even before I had been oblivious to our relations.

"Edward," Damian called, "you haven't left your room for nearly a day. Come on brother. Let's go for a run."

"Damian, do you remember the day Gabriel went hunting and he was gone for like 7 hours? Do you remember what you told me?" I asked him.

"I do," he smiled.

"You were so right. I understand your reaction and the things you told me," I said in a whisper.

He sighed. "I know you do, but Edward here's the deal. He had to do this. We have to stop pampering him or else he'll never grow up and learn to make his own decisions. I know I am worse than all of you on this matter but it's so hard, you know? Every day something new happens in his life. He starts having experiences that he never even imagined, like the stripper for instance or Tanya. One day it was only the two of us and the next we had a huge family. Soon after he had to start practicing and expanding his gifts. He's never had the chance to get accustomed to all the changes that have transpired. I think he's long felt the need for some time on his own but never voiced it and now with the whole Bella situation that need grew stronger."

I exhaled loudly. "I know Damian. He always tried to block me when he thought of things like that but he slipped sometimes. When he said he was going away for the weekend, I got this weird feeling: an anxiety I can't get rid off. I just want him home and safe and I will not rest until he is here."

Damian tugged me by my shoulders and dragged me to the living room. The house was so empty without his laugh, his presence… but it also missed… her. Ever since I found out she was alive, I felt… like someone else. I could only control my body but my mind was at war between my good self and bad self. I loved her, more than anything in the world and hated her at the same time. Could I be any more animal? We destroyed the life we could have had. Yes, I admit I started it but why did she have to continue it? Why did she have to make our son suffer so much from our absence?

"Damian, I am going out for a walk," I told him.

"Want me to come with you?"

"No."

I started running to get away from the house. I had to see if he had heard from her. When I reached a fair distance from the house I took out my cell and called him. He would tell me the truth. On the second ring he picked it up.

"_Edward…"_

"Hello Castiel. How are you?"

"_As good as I can be,"_ he said with sadness.

"She isn't back, is she?" I asked him but I knew the answer.

"_No Edward, she isn't. It's been too long. Did Gabriel tell you that she called me?"_

"Yes, he did," I replied as calmly as I could. "Um… Castiel, Gabriel is away for a few days and his phone has no reception there, so do me a favour. If she calls you or comes back, give a call to Damian or me, ok? He would want to know. He wants to talk to her," I lied.

"_Ok"_ he said.

"Thank you. I have to go now. Damian is waiting for me to go hunting."

"_Sure__, yes. Thanks for calling. Bye Edward,"_ he said kindly as we hung up.

I started running back to the house. When I got there Damian looked at me warily.

**That was a short 'walk' Edward,** he thought and smirked. I lowered my head and averted my eyes to avoid any further scrutiny.

Jake was in the living room lying in front of the couch where Gabriel used to sit. I sat and petted him on the head to try to calm myself. I felt like I was on the worst roller coaster ride ever, as my emotions bounced around wildly. Only one question, however, was on my mind: Where the hell was she?

**Edward…** Jasper thought. **Man you are killing me will your emotions. Anger, love, anxiety, sadness, guilt, lust. Jesus Christ, calm down.**

I stopped thinking. I couldn't anymore. Nothing made any sense. Alice came through the kitchen holding a bowl with dog food for Jake. Suddenly she stopped dead on her tracks. She zoned out for a few seconds and then she screamed, dropping the bowl on the floor.

"Alice what? What did you see?" Jasper asked her. She didn't reply. Instead she replayed the vision she had.

In the vision, I was in what seemed like a warehouse, but I had no control of my hands and legs. I looked around and I spotted Bella on her knees in the middle of the room and out of nowhere her head was disconnected from her body. Her head rolled and her lifeless body fell on the floor. I stood there not being able to do anything apart from scream. When I was released from whatever it was that held me, I went and took her body in my arms.

No!

Nothing would happen to her. Alice had been wrong before. No!

"Edward?" Alice called.

"No! I refuse to accept it. You've been wrong before. No!"

"Edward, you saw it. It was crystal clear just like the one I had with James," she said terrified.

My God! How would I be able to look my son in the eyes knowing that he would hold me responsible for his mother's death? How would I go on, knowing that she was dead because of my stubborn refusal to forgive her... before I had a chance to hold her again? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. NO. She wouldn't do anything to jeopardise her life.

Suddenly, we heard a horrible noise from the front of the house as the front door was violently ripped from its hinges. The sound was quickly followed by Bella's frantic voice screaming Carlisle's name.

"CARLISLE!" she screamed again, as she fell on her knees and started crying.

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle say.

"Carlisle, HELP HIM! SAVE HIM!"

Gabriel's face appeared in her mind. I took a deep breath realizing that something had happened to him. I started to panic.

"Bella, calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"Carlisle, she has him… Gabriel. Please save him… Please I beg you. Please! Please Carlisle!" she cried.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHO HAS GABRIEL?" Damian yelled.

"The Slayer," she said in a whisper.

Alice gasped as she had another vision. It was the same as the previous with only a difference. Instead of Bella, it was Gabriel.

**Somehow, he traded his life for mine, **she thought.

"NO!" I roared. "NO!"

Damian lost it. He started smashing anything that was in his way and growled with pain and anger. The day became night. The wind was strong enough to rip the house from the foundation. It was as if all possible weather phenomenons struck at once: rain, tornados, snow and hail. I could see all of my family's reactions at once. I could hear all of their thoughts. I could actually feel every emotion they had. Esme was sobbing thinking of my son: his laughter, his blush, his music. With every thought she had my grip was getting tighter and tighter. I wasn't able to register what I was doing until I heard Carlisle's voice.

"Edward, let go," he said calmly. I didn't turn my gaze to him, because I was lost in two brown pools that looked startled, full of agony and pain.

"Edward," I heard my mother say. "You don't want to hurt her sweetheart. Please, let her go," she said quietly.

Only then did I realize that I held Bella's throat in my iron grip. Instantly I jerked my hand away as if I was burnt and she let a shaky breath. She stared at me and I could hear her think how surreal everything seemed. How I almost slashed her throat with my bare hand when I used to be so afraid to even touch her.

"Don't even think about it!" I snarled, blocking those inappropriately timed thoughts of our past immediately.

I was out of control at that point. She narrowed her eyes, growled and without thinking I started walking towards her again when Emmett grabbed me and kept me still.

"Bella, please tell us what happened," Damian pleaded. Jasper was working on him since he was the only one he could control.

Just moments ago, I'd been headed toward the blackest despair thinking that she could be gone from my life. Now, I could barely stand being in the same room with her. I needed to know how my son ended up trading his life for hers. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and began talking, starting from the day she revealed herself.

"I don't want to know what the fuck happened in the damn woods, Bella. Where is my son?" I growled.

She hissed. "If you'd shut up and listen to what I have to say then you'd get your answer because everything started from there," she finished and glared at me. "Can someone call Castiel and ask him to come here as soon as possible? We're going to need him."

I passed my phone to Alice and she called him. Their house was nearby so it took him less that ten minutes to arrive.

"What happened to the d…" he said as he entered the living room until he saw her. "Bella!" he exclaimed and threw himself at her. "Thank God you are ok! I was so worried."

My slightly tamed temper was building up again and I growled. "Ok, since we are a big 'happy' family now, will you be kind enough to tell us where he is? _My_ son _needs me_ and I want to go to him as soon as possible!" I seethed.

"He is not only your son! He is min…"

Before she even had the chance to finish, I had her pinned against the wall and held her face in my hand.

"No Edward, don't!" Alice yelled.

I loosen the hold I had on her and even though I knew that everyone in the room could hear me, I placed my lips near her ear. "Y-you don't deserve him!" I whispered.

"Edward!" Esme admonished.

I was blind with anger, hate, despair… fear. Suddenly, her original thought came swirling into my mind and it snapped me back to reality for the moment as I let go of her face:

**Somehow, he traded his life for mine.**

I took two steps back and forced myself to meet her tearful gaze. She started hyperventilating and then what followed next was unexpected. Her eyes narrowed as they looked into mine and without warning, she raised her hand and slapped me with all the strength she had.

"Just because I've fucked up to date with him doesn't mean I don't love him. Don't you for one moment think that your love is greater, Edward Cullen. I bore him and almost DIED for him. I've died everyday that I couldn't be with him," she bleated.

"Enough!" Damian yelled. "You sit here and fight like dogs while Gabriel is out there, petrified, thinking that he will die! So shut the fuck up both of you and let's figure out what to do. I want him home by tomorrow morning the latest! After he is safe, I don't give a fuck if you two tear each other apart! Now Bella, tell us everything!"

"I've been trying to tell you," she said exasperatedly, "but Edward keeps interrupting!" She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths trying to calm herself. Then she open them, Nodding to Damian, she started narrating what happened over the past two weeks, her eyes never leaving mine. As she looked at me, I couldn't help but think what we'd been through. Would we be able to pick up where we left off, ever? Would our wounds be able to heal? Could we forget and move on?

"… after I was done reading her journal, everything happened so fast. Nadine came in the room and she was messed up," she said and started crying. "She told me to leave and go win my family back. It was strange because I had never seen her act like that in the two weeks I was with her. I left but something was not right. The next thing I knew, I heard his voice. I turned around but it was too late. I saw Nadine entering the warehouse and Gabriel standing in front of the window. I couldn't understand how this was possible. How did he get in there without me noticing? I would never have allowed him to do such thing. I considered a number of possibilities, but then I did the only thing I could think of: I came here," she finished in a whisper and continued to cry." She looked around the room, her eyes puzzled. "How did he get in there?"

Jesus Christ!

I ran my hand through my hair. She didn't know. She didn't know about his latest gifts.

"Gabe developed some new talents. He can mental shape shift." I looked her in the eyes. "He really did trade his life for yours."

Her eyes widened and then she shook her head. "But he's only bait. She wants Damian and you Edward. She was conflicted as to what to do with Gabriel. I have no idea how or why she does it. She didn't write much apart from the things I told you." Bella paced back and forth, her mind churning through the various strategies she'd considered. "I would have shape shifted myself to Carlisle's form but it's not that simple. Every time I use a new 'image' I have to spend a couple of days getting accustomed to it. I could use Castiel's form but then we wouldn't be able to defend ourselves. I would be too weak."

**Edward…** Damian thought. **I'm sorry but I can't stay here knowing what the girl plans on doing. I'm going after him. If she wants me she can have me.**

I sighed and nodded in agreement. "Let's go," I said.

My family widened their eyes and Emmett along with Jasper stood in front of us blocking the way.

"Where the _hell_ do you two _idiots_ think are going?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, just please get out of the way," Damian said.

I felt a hand on my shoulder that sent an electric current all over my body.

**Edward…** Bella thought. **Please don't do this. She won't hesitate to hurt you. I couldn't stand it. Please… **

"Do you think I give a shit about my life when he is out there Bella?" I growled and turned to look at her. She looked exhausted.

"I thought of something. Hear me out first and then you can do what you please," she pleaded.

**Please don't contradict me. Not on this one… **she finished.

"Bella tell us your plan," Carlisle said.

"Castiel is a mind shield. Since we don't know about her gift, he will come with you to protect both of you. She won't hurt you because you have Esme. Castiel will be outside the warehouse hiding while he projects his shield for Gabriel and you…."

**------**------****-**

**Gabriel's Pov**

**------**------****-**

When that girl left, she passed by me and I took a good look at her. She was about 5'11", average body, long brown hair; a tone darker that Mom's and she had hazel green eyes. She smelled like jasmines: such a pure scent... flawless. She looked like an angel, but she wasn't. This person was a cold blooded murderer that killed my kind. What for? Why did she want me?

I couldn't believe this: a girl. A fucking seventeen year old _girl_ was the reason behind all those murders. Jesus Christ. We all thought that the slayer was a man. Who knew? When I read in my mother's thoughts what she had planed I was frozen. The air in my lungs was gone and I felt I was suffocating even though I didn't need to breathe. The thought of something happening to any of my family… Mom was desperate. She wanted to leave and warn all of us, especially me. If only she knew.

Suddenly the same scent of jasmines hit me like a battering ram. She was close so I had to act fast. I replayed in my mind the way she looked earlier and mind shape shifted. I started crying realizing that it might be the last time I would see her... the last time I would see anyone. My God Damian, my father they would be devastated but I didn't care. I had to save Mom. I wiped my tears and without a second thought, I went in the warehouse. Mom heard me coming and turned around. I could see the fear in her eyes, I could hear her…

**Please, don't make her realise that I read her journal. **

**Oh my God! Not my son, not Damian or him. Please. They are good people. Please.**

**Take me. Kill me, not them. Please…**

I felt my eyes filling with tears again. I didn't have much time...

"Bella, go to your family. You need them as much as they need you. Do the right thing… Win them back."

She gasped and without looking back she left. Instantly I dropped my gift.

I love you Mom… I thought to myself. It was the last time I was afraid. It was time for me to get back to work. I had to find a way to find out why she was doing these things. Mom was thinking so highly of her, how thoughtful and kind the slayer was. Maybe if I could just talk to her… I could always read her mind but would I be able to find out everything? Most likely not.

"Fuck! Now what Gabriel?" I whispered to myself. The same moment the door opened and she came in.

"Bella?"

I quickly concentrated and projected my mother's image.

"I'm in my room," I said casually.

"I am so stupid. I left without taking my wallet. Where was my mind?" she giggled.

**Uh, busy plotting**** a way to kill my fathers**… I thought.

"It's ok sweetie. Shit like that happens," I said and smiled.

"Wow! Did Bella say a bad word?"

FUCK!

"There is a first time for everything I suppose," I replied.

She laughed out loud. My God! Her laugh sounded like the Cathedral Bells.

"You know what?" she asked. "The grocery store and the library can wait till tomorrow. I haven't seen _this_ Bella at all," she said.

"Meaning?" I asked.

"Honey, you've been with me two weeks now. All you've done is cry. You haven't rested. I really enjoy the fact that you are finally calm, relaxed. I think that maybe it's time to have another chat? What do you say?"

In her mind there was nothing more than sincerity. She really liked my mother.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Gabriel…"

Oh fuck my life! What the hell am I supposed to tell her about me? Jesus!

"Ok. Ask anything you want to know."

"How well do you know him?" asked eagerly.

"Pretty well. I was able to get to know him while I used to be 'Castiel'," I said.

"Ok, what is his favorite color?"

"Black."

"What kind of music does he listen to?"

"Anything. Basically whatever matches his mood," I said with a smile. I wonder where she was going with this.

"Hmm… favorite book?"

"Wuthering Heights. I gave him a first edition copy for his birthday."

"Being a Halfling, does he have the speed of a full vampire?"

What the fuck? Instantly I heard in her thoughts Mom telling her that I was not a fully transformed vampire.

"He has a decent speed."

Decent my ass. I can run faster than a bunch of Marines headed to the mess hall on turkey dinner night.

We spent sometime with the questions game. She was able to find out many things for me, like favourite movies, Jake, which I have to admit that she was surprised about my having a dog, due to my _half_ vampire nature. She couldn't make up her mind if I was a threat or not. Threat for what, I had no idea. Still a mystery. I tried to probe as much as possible from her mind but I got almost nothing. She was focused on asking questions about me.

"Ok, last question before I head to the shower."

"Shoot."

"What do you think would cause him the most pain to lose?" she asked and looked at me warily.

"His fathers," I replied without second thought. "Of course that doesn't mean that he doesn't love me, because he does. He told me so at the meadow that night. But, Gabriel loves Damian and Edward. They were there for him when I wasn't," I said as calm as possible.

**We'll see about that…** she thought. "Ok, I am off to the shower. Be back shortly," and with that she headed into the bathroom.

When I heard the water running, I dropped my gift just to calm down and regain my strength. I went and stood in front of the window and stared at the road. The sun was hidden behind dark clouds. My God how I loved rain. Everything was so peaceful.

**Gabriel…**I heard Carlisle. Within seconds he was standing in front of the window. My eyes opened widely in surprise.

"What the hell?" I mouthed. "How did you find me?"

**That is NOT the issue right now. We need to come in and get you. Castiel is with me. He will be shielding us. You have to distract her in order to come in. Do you understand?**

I nodded with agreement. "Will you kill her?" I mouthed again.

**We are not murderers Gabriel. No. We will take her home to interrogate her.**

"Do they know?" By 'they' I meant my fathers.

He averted his eyes for a second. Shit! That is not good.

The water stopped running and Carlisle looked at me.

**Go! **he thought and I was gone.

I switched on my gift one last time, grabbed a book and pretended I was reading it.

She was wore a black tracksuit with a grey camisole. Jasmines: such a sweet scent. She looked at me and smiled. I observed her from under my eyelashes while she was combing her hair. She seemed so relaxed but her thoughts were not. How could she keep it together? She put her hair up in a messy bun and started pacing slowly in the room.

**Shitheads. God I hate them. Both of them destroyed their 'supposed mates'. The one broke her emotionally and the other one killed her. Who does that?****? **she thought.

Maybe a father who wants to protect his child from monsters like you? She started pissing me off.

**Ok****, I get the fact that Damian did it to protect Gabriel. He killed his mate though. Do we have any guarantee that he won't go after the next human he falls for? Then we have the 'Asshole of the Millennium'. Bella was not good for his sorry ass? She was not good enough for a dead prick like himself... **she continued to think.

God please make her stop before I lose it. You don't know them you stupid thing!

**Ok, fuck his 'fathers'…** she mocked in her thoughts. **They are going down no matter what! What about him? He knows I have his mother. He knows that I will not hesitate to kill her. Where the fuck is he? Maybe he doesn't love her! If he cared, he would have been here by now! Son of a bitch...**

That's was IT! I was pissed. I ghosted behind her and dropped my gift.

"Is that what you think?" I hissed.

"AAAAgggggggghhhhhhh!" she screamed and turned instantly, her eyes wide. "OH FUCKING HELL!" she yelled.

"Trust me, little girl, you haven't SEEN hell yet!" I growled.

She stood there, looking at me without moving.

**Wow! He came. He does love her.**

**Where's Bella? He must have let her go. But how?**

**Great, now I can continue with my plan…**

**God, he's beautiful****…**

I smirked and raised an eyebrow.

**Oh my ****God, he can hear me!**

"I can," I said and smirked again. "So you are the infamous Slayer huh?" I asked as I walked around her. "Who could have guessed it?"

**Ok, don't look at him. He can hear thoughts only when you look at him…**

She started walking calmly away from me in order to have a fair distance to immobilize me. She had a gift and that was weird, weird because she didn't smell like a full vampire or a Halfling. Odd…

Seconds before she attacked me, Carlisle and Castiel were in the room.

"Fuck!" she yelled and she concentrated on sending us a wave. I could only feel a small pressure around the thin invisible layer that covered us. Carlisle started walking towards her.

"What the hell? Why are you still walking?" she asked angrily.

"For someone who seems to know so many things about our kind, you know very little. Young lady, you are not they only one who is gifted. That man over there is shielding us, so you can't hurt us," he said calmly.

"Castiel," she said and it wasn't a question. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You left a mess behind with all these killings. I have to be honest that I am very intrigued to find out the way you do it since you are not a vampire or a Halfling. But this isn't the time or place. We have to leave. He has two fathers and a mother waiting for him at home," my grandfather said pointing at me. "and they are very anxious and worried about him."

"Mom?" I asked confused.

"If you believe that you fooled everyone, you are mistaken kid," Castiel said. "Let's go." He said as he grabbed Nadine by her elbow.

"Hey!" she protested.

"You should be lucky that I grabbed you from there and I'm not dragging you by your hair!" he hissed.

"Cas, give her to me," I said coolly.

Castiel, Nadine and I sat in the back seat of the car while Carlisle drove us back to Forks. As we left the warehouse, Carlisle called home.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said with a small smile on his lips.

There was a small pause.

"Yes we are on our way home."

Pause again.

"Really?" he said, looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"Hang on a second, darling."

**If you don't want Alice to tear you apart, uncloud yourself… **he thought.

OH FUCK! I covered my eyes with one hand and mumbled an apology.

"We'll be home in 20 minutes."

He paused one last time until he spoke again.

"I love you too," he said and hung up his cell.

**I am so dead… **Nadine thought. **How could I be so stupid?**

I stayed silent for the moment. She knew that I was able to read minds only when I looked at the person. I would keep my expanded abilities to myself for a while longer.

We stopped a few meters before we turned into the mansion drive way.

"Why are we stopping?" Castiel asked.

"I need to tell Gabriel something," Carlisle said he said and looked at me in the rear mirror again. "Gabriel, do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I do," I answered honestly.

"Do you have any idea what you did to us with your stupidity?"

"Do you think that it was stu…" he glared at me and shushed me by raising his finger.

"Prepare for the storm, Gabriel. Your fathers are very angry," he said and then looked at Nadine. "As for you, young lady, if you value your life you stay behind me quietly and answer any question that is asked! Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," she replied in a whisper, as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

Carlisle started the car again and soon we arrived at home. When I got out of the car, all hell broke loose.

"Edward Gabriel Cullen!" I heard the furious voices of my fathers yell as they approached me quickly.

"What the fuck were you thinking Gabriel?" Damian yelled angrily and the sky started getting darker by the second. "Do you have any idea what you did to us? How could be so reckless?"

"Dad…"

"Shut up! _We _are talking now!" he fired back. Then Edward started talking.

"You will never and I mean NEVER do anything so stupid again. We trusted you, Gabriel. Do you know what happened when your mother came in here and she told us what you did? Jesus Christ, Gabriel, we thought we lost you Goddamn it!"

By the time he finished, I was crying.

"Jesus Christ!" Damian said and then they both hugged me as I cried on their shoulders. The things they told me, the way they told me made me realize one thing: how scared I was.

"Shhh," Edward said. "You are home now, safe…" he finished and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry… so fucking sorry," I cried. "I did what I thought it was best. I had to protect Mom. I had to protect you. I couldn't let anything happen to any of you."

Damian broke our embrace, cupped my face with his hands and looked at me straight in my eyes. "Do you think that we would give a shit about our lives if anything happened to you, son? Don't do or even think something like that ever again! Ever! And you are fucking done with the mind shape shifting crap!" he said and hugged me tighter. "You scared us so much…"

Edward patted my back and we all started walking into the house when he growled and turned back suddenly.

"Is this _her_?" he hissed.

No one answered and he started walking in Carlisle's direction. Nadine clenched his jacket as if her life depended on it.

"No Dad!" I said and stopped him.

"You are lucky that I let you even breathe!" he growled at her.

"Let's go in," Damian said. "Your mother and the rest of the family are waiting for you."

When I entered the house, I saw my mother cradled in Alice's arms bawling her eyes out. I stood there not being able to move.

"Mom?" I said in a whisper.

She snapped her head up and looked in my direction. She threw herself at me and started kissing me frantically all over my face.

"Oh my God! Don't you ever do that to me again! EVER!" she cried as she continued to kiss me. "My heart, my soul, I love you… I love you…"

"I love you too, Mom…" I said as I held her tightly in my arms and cried...

* * *

**A/N:**

**I have to admit that although it was a very tricky chapter, it came out beautifully. I am very pleased with the result. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Some of you are a bit confused with Gabriel's and Bella's gifts. So I will recap…**

**Gabriel: He is a mind reader like Daddy Edward and also a mind shape shifter. He is able to keep his appearance BUT he can project a different image. It is similar to Bella's and not the same.**

**Bella: She is a shape shifter. She can shape shift in every human or vampire form she wants. Now if she chooses shape shift and use Alice's appearance then she also copies her gift. She is able to use any gift she wants anytime she wants. **

**Please Review. Every time I update the chapters get at least 200 reading and I get only 5-6 reviews. Come on people. You can write anything you want. Even if it's only a word…**

**Enough with my ranting…**

**Ale… Thank you so very much once again. I would be lost without you.**

_**Pen… **_


	22. A killer's Tale

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

When I entered the house, I saw my mother cradled in Alice's arms bawling her eyes out. I stood there not being able to move.

"Mom?" I said in a whisper.

She snapped her head up and looked in my direction. She threw herself at me and started kissing me frantically all over my face.

"Oh my God! Don't you ever do that to me again! EVER!" she cried as she continued to kiss me. "My heart, my soul, I love you… I love you…"

"I love you too, Mom…" I said as I held her tightly in my arms and cried...

* * *

**Chapter 22

* * *

**

**-------**-------**

**Nadine's Pov**

**-------**-------**

I was fucked… sideways if I may add. When I saw Edward approaching me, I thought I was as good as dead. In their minds, I was the predator and Gabriel was my prey. By the time we arrived at the mansion our roles had switched: they were the predators and I was the prey. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I clutched onto Carlisle's jacket the whole time as if it would protect me. What didn't make sense though was the fact that Gabriel stopped his father from attacking me: a cold blooded murderer. The men I met seemed to be nice and caring toward each other. Maybe I was mistaken about them after all.

When we entered the house, I hid behind Carlisle again, even though I knew they would sense me. Witnessing a mother's reunion with her son… there were no words for it. I was happy for them. In the brief time I spent with Bella, I grew to like her, but I was jealous. I would never hold my mother like that... she would never give me butterfly kisses like Bella did with her son; she would never tell me that she loved me. And why would she after all? I was a freak of nature. Gabriel had what I missed the most: love.

They loved him and they had no issue in showing it. They were concerned and angry with the choice he made. For a while we were standing in the living room, while Gabriel's family chided him. A blond woman smacked the back of his head without saying a word.

"Ow! What the fuck, Rosalie?" he protested.

"That was for your stupidity," she said and then hugged him tightly. "I will personally tear you apart if you ever do anything stupid like that again, you moron!"

He lowered his head, mumbled an apology and sat down.

Who's the tough guy now, huh? I thought to myself when suddenly I heard the same growl as the one in the porch.

"Don't even think that hiding behind Carlisle will do you any good. Come. Here!" he growled.

Holy shit!

"Edward she is already shaking from fear. Don't give the girl a heart attack," a blond man said calmly, as I felt something soothing taking over my body. Edward turned and sent me a death glare.

"Now!" he growled again.

His menacing demeanour made me flinch. "Fuck!" I exclaimed as I jumped and clenched onto Carlisle even tighter.

"Watch your mouth!" Edward said through clenched teeth. "I am running out of patience! Come. Here!"

Carlisle made a small step to the side and tried to pry me from his back.

"No, no, no, no please…" I cried.

"Dad, please…" Gabriel said. "She is already terrified," he continued as he got up from the couch.

"She should be!"

Gabriel looked at him and Edward huffed and nodded. He approached me slowly, his gaze never leaving mine. He secured his hand in mine and I felt… warm.

**Gabriel, please don't take me to him…** I begged in my thoughts.

"We won't hurt you. We just want to know a few things," he told me as he guided me to an armchair. I sat down and hid my face in my hands.

"What's your name?" Edward hissed in my ear, taking me by surprise.

"Oh Christ!" I yelped. "N-Nadine. Nadine Sullivan," I said in a shaky voice and closed my eyes, trying to prevent the tears from falling.

He came and stood in front of me. "Look at me!" he commanded. I opened my eyes and did as he wished, trying furiously to blink away my tears. He narrowed his eyes. "As you are well aware of, in this room there are two mind readers and an empath. So just to you let know, lying is not an options. Got it?"

I shook my head frantically in agreement. "Y-yes sir," I stuttered.

"How old are you?" he asked as he started walking around me.

"Seventeen," I answered and there was a small pause.

"Where are you from?" he barked standing above me.

"N-New York," I said as I jumped in my seat.

I heard someone stifle a laugh and as I looked up I realized it was Gabriel. I gave him a death glare, trying to think as little as possible. Jackass! If he were in my place how would he react? Stupid mind-looking-in-the-eye-reader!

"_He _is not," Edward hissed in my ear again.

"Oh Jesus!" I screeched.

"… and if you want to see the light of day again, _do not _even look at my son!" he finished.

I lowered my gaze once again and nodded.

"Where is your family?" he asked sternly.

My family… How ironic did this word sound when its meaning was so powerful and sacred. What could I tell them about something that I didn't even have? What else could I do other than stay silent?

"How about starting from the beginning?" Edward asked in a strict but less, harsh tone. I turned and looked at him again. His eyes were the darkest shade of black I had ever seen. He narrowed his eyes and kept looking at me. I shouldn't reveal much… I couldn't...

"Don't even try to block your answers!" he half yelled. "So I am going to ask you again and you'd better answer this time. Where is your family?"

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. "They are dead," I said in a whisper.

"How?"

"My Mom died giving birth to me and my grandparents nearly three years ago in a car accident." I replied. "Her name was Daisy Sullivan. My mom was a wonderful person. She wasn't beautiful and yet she was stunning. Her heart, spirit, her soul was one of a kind. You would throw her in the mud, make her eat it and she would forgive you. She was an angel. You know, Bella," I said as I turned to look at her, "you are so similar. That's why I lik…"

Edward hissed and I jumped a little. "You like her? You kept her hostage in order to get my son!"

"True, but I had no intention of hurting them. They were just the pawns who would lead me to winning this game and nothing more."

He growled. I mean he really _growled. _The scary type of growling, but before he could come at me he was stopped by Damian. "My B…" he paused. "My son and his mother are not pawns. They are persons with emotions. How dare you say that they are pawns?" he finished angrily.

What now he cares for her? Shithead!

"For the last time watch your mouth!" he shouted.

"Yes, they are persons with emotions, unlike some _others!_" I said and gave him a death glare. Asshole! Instantly he was standing in front of me.

"Do not provoke me!" he threatened me with narrowed eyes.

"Edward," Bella said. She approached him and laid her hand on his forearm. "Please let her finish.

"Do not touch me!" he said through his clenched teeth and went to stand by the fireplace.

There was an awkward silence. How I wished my life would be different. How I wished I didn't exist. Nana used to tell me that we always have to pay the price for our mistakes and feel remorse. Yet here I was, ready to pay for what I've done so far and I felt anything but remorse. I was doing a good for humanity, even if I wasn't human. I never felt human. Damn it! Could I be more stupid?

I heard someone getting up but I didn't bother to look. I didn't want to look. They had many questions. I was willing to answer all of them but not the soon to be coming but yet unspoken one. It was the part of my life I wanted to forget... lock it in the deepest corner of my brain and never reach the surface again. But I knew I couldn't. I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't regret it nor was I ashamed of it. I did it out of revenge and to give my mother's soul the chance to rest in peace. I felt I hand on my shoulder and I knew this was my cue to turn and look at Damian.

"Who is your father?" he asked gently.

"I don't know," I lied. Instantly I cursed myself because I knew I was caught. I looked Jasper briefly and I saw that he was looking Gabriel and Edward.

"Don't lie!" Edward said, raising his voice once again.

"His name was William, ok?" I said and let out an exasperated breath.

"Where is he now?" Damian asked.

I didn't answer. I tore my eyes from him and looked out the window. What should I tell them?

"Answer the damn question and stop trying to hide your thoughts!" Edward snarled.

"Dead," I said bluntly and turned to face them all. When I saw Jasper looking at me warily, I felt my blood froze. He cocked his head examining me. He must have sensed my discomfort.

"Why are you so uneasy when it comes speaking about your father?" he asked gently and I felt the same calming wave taking over me.

Shit! I was doing so well with my silence. Why did he have to ask that question? Why? Jesus I was so pissed: pissed because I was so proud myself that I had been able to keep my thoughts from the mind readers only to be betrayed by my emotions.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said.

Carlisle cleared his throat and got my attention. "I think that it would be wise for you to answer," he said. "Your actions brought you here. We will not hurt you. If we had any intentions of doing so, we would have ended it back in the warehouse."

"You can't make me talk about something I don't want to talk about," I fired back trying to defend myself.

"Is that so _princess_?" Edward asked sarcastically. "Listen to me really carefully. You are not in the position of choosing the questions to be asked. Whether you like it or not, you will tell us!"

"No, I won't! You can't make me!" I yelled.

The object he held in his hands turned into dust and he looked at me with pitch black eyes. He started walking towards me really slowly, looking at me with narrowed eyes once again. "Little girl, _I _make the rules and you shall follow them," he stated. I didn't like his menacing tone. I started shaking, knowing that my end was approaching. "I will give you one _last_ chance and maybe I will allow you continue. Answer. The. Fucking. Question!"

"You want to know why I feel uncomfortable talking about it? Why I _hate _to even think about it? Because I was the one who killed that son of bitch and he fucking deserved it!" I screamed.

The room was deadly silent for a few moments until I heard a voice.

"What?" Gabriel whispered.

That was it. The barriers broke. "Do you even know what it feels to be a freak of nature and not know why?" I continued, looking Edward straight in the eyes. "Don't even pretend that you know what I am talking about because you don't! For almost 14 fucking years I was wondering why, since my mother was dead, why my father wasn't there for me. Why did my grandparents have to raise me? Why did they have to die? All I did was be a good and quite child, going to school, making dreams," I finished and started crying. Flashes from the past started running through my head at a violent speed; I was unable to stop them. Images of me the day I found her diary, the unfulfilled hunger. A booming voice brought me out of the reverie that I was lost in.

"Ok, one question," the huge guy asked. "Did you turn to Buffy before or after you butchered him?"

"Emmett!"

"What?" he asked. "Come on Esme, I want to know!"

I wiped my eyes and sighed. "I will tell you everything," I said and sat in the armchair, surrendering myself.

"When I was 13 years old I started looking in the attic of my house for my doll. My only friend was supposed to come and play with me. I started looking in the boxes and I came across to some boxes that had my Mom's name written on them. I was a curious child so I opened one of them and I found her things. Among her personal possessions, I found her diary. I hid it under my shirt and went to my room. My grandparents never mentioned anything about those boxes so I thought that maybe they didn't want me to have her things. Even now, I still think that they held me responsible for her death. I started reading it that night.

When my mother finished high school she went to Wisconsin to study. She wanted to become a teacher for children with special needs. On her first semester while studying in the library, a man approached her asking for her help in finding a book. The man's name was William and for the first time I saw him. My Mom had a thing for sketching. She drew every detail of his 'perfect' face. She was stunned with the way he spoke, treated her. She mentioned that he spoke like he was from a different time, like the way a gentleman from a George Eliot or Jane Austen book sounded. What captured her attention were his black eyes. She said that they were scary but beneath them there was a good man. They decided to meet the next day at the library again but he never came. Her next entries are about school mostly and how she enjoyed studying what she loved. Sometimes she mentioned him also, wondering why he never came.

Then it happened. While she was in her small apartment studying for her finals he came. Mom wrote that she remembered not telling him where she lived. She was scared. His eyes weren't black any more. She described them as burgundy," I continued but I stopped when I heard Rosalie mutter something like 'clearly not a vegetarian.' I took a deep breath and continued the story. "He forced himself into my mother's apartment. He told her that he wanted to have her: that even though she was the 'perfect virginal nectar' his lust for her was superior. She started begging him not to hurt her, asked him to leave and promised not to mention anything to anyone but he wasn't listening. He started undressing himself until he was naked. He grabbed her, threw her on her bed, tore her clothes and…" I said as I closed my eyes to keep my tears from falling. "…and the bastard raped her over and over again." I finished. "After that he left her there: raped, exposed and never came back."

Rosalie got up and started pacing in the living room. She was livid. She grabbed a crystal vase that was on the huge dining table and threw it against the wall. Emmett sighed heavily and went to her.

"Rosie…" he said sweetly.

"No. Don't touch me right now Emmett. Did you hear what she just said? He raped her Emmett, raped her! He was a sadist who liked to feel the warmth of human women. What if Daisy wasn't the only one?!" she fumed. She turned and looked at me. "I hope you made him suffer!"

Alice came and handed me a glass of water. I thanked her and took it with my shaky hand. Even though everyone was looking in different directions, I could feel the disgust they felt for me. I started looking at the rich white carpet on the floor and thought that even though they used this premise for the public eyes only it also gave you the impression of home. It was so beautiful decorated and there were pictures everywhere. It was so friendly and cosy. I sighed heavily and right at that moment I felt the hair on the back of neck prickle. I looked up only to find a pair of warm green eyes looking straight into mine that made me shiver. They were so genuine.

Gabriel opened his mouth and closed it before having the chance to voice his question. He continued looking at me for some moments as if he was looking for something. I took a quick glance at Edward and I returned my gaze back to Gabriel. They were identical. It was as if I was looking at one person instead of two. They were so alike and yet so different. The one was hostile and the other was sympathetic? It was good vs. bad.

"What happened next?" Edward asked me.

I took a deep breath. "My mother's last entry was a couple of days before my birth. She was afraid of the monster that was growing inside of her but she never neglected to say how much she loved it. She felt repulsed with eating raw meat. Her doctor said that sometimes pregnant women had strange cravings and if that helped her he was fine with it as long as she ate vegetables and fruits. She never wrote again. That day was the first and last time I read her journal. For months and months, I wondered how could he do that to her.

Several weeks after my 14th birthday, I stayed home because I had the flu. Every single time I got sick none of the medication would work, so I had to wait 'til I recovered without them. I was so hungry that day… so very hungry. Ever since I could remember, I ate but I was never fully satisfied. I got up from my bed and went to the kitchen to make a sandwich. As I was cutting the bread, I cut my finger badly. Not wanting to mess the white towels grandma had in the kitchen, I stuck my bloody finger in my mouth and started sucking as I looked for a band aid. Seconds later I found myself in the very corner of the kitchen, sucking greedily on my finger. It tasted like ambrosia and God only knew how I begged for more."

"Y-you drank your own b-blood?" Gabriel stuttered with furrowed eyebrows.

"Are you stupid or what? Didn't you hear what I just said?" I asked irritated.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Edward spat.

"Well excuse me for being belligerent. You see, I wasn't as lucky as Gabriel was to have someone by my side who knew what was wrong with me. Your _son _never felt the thirst I did or the disgust of finding out that he was a savage, a monster!" I fired back.

"Hey!" Damian yelled. "Don't fucking insult him! You do not know him. He is not the one who murders innocent people so shut up!" he finished.

"Dad please, can't we just continue without arguing?" Gabriel asked and sighed heavily.

I felt a cold touch on my shoulder. I turned and saw that it was Bella. "Go on Nadine. Tell me what happened," she said and smiled at me warmly.

I gave her a quick sad smiled and I heard a low growl. Knowing the source of it, I decided to ignore it.

"After that incident, I decided to do some research. I started reading books about abnormalities but I couldn't find much. My grandparents bought me a computer for my birthday so I went online and started looking… but in every single search only one word came up: vampire. I freaked out. I never thought that it was possible. The hunger I felt even though I made sure that my stomach was full every time I ate, that _craving _was because I didn't have blood. I realised that not only had he destroyed her life but mine as well. He made me a monster. That day I made a silent promise to myself that he would pay…

Being a straight A student had its benefits. I was always rewarded... with a book, a toy, guitar lessons. The last semester before I dropped school, before my grandparents died, I was rewarded with martial arts training. Jack, my grandfather, enrolled me to his brother's martial arts school and it was my choice to decide which one to follow. Knowing the characteristics of a vampire, strength, speed, etc., and the fact that I didn't have any of those traits, I chose swordplay. My sensei told me once that I would be exceptional one day if I continued to be that eager. And so I was. I practiced three hours a day every day. I started being more confident, more persistent.

Six months later my grandparents died in a car accident. They were coming to pick me up from my practice. That was when I lost everything. After the funeral, some people came and spoke to my great uncle. They were from Social Services. They gave him options: either to go to a foster family or be my guardian until I was legally an adult. He chose the second so I moved in with him. I dropped school that year. He was against it but I promised that I would read at home and get my GED, which I did. I continued to practice for a couple of months and later I got a job in a book store and started saving money. I saved every single cent I earned. Almost two years ago, on my sixteenth birthday, I ran away and started looking for William."

I paused for a moment and when I was about to continue I was interrupted by Castiel. "How did you know where to start? I mean this man sounded like he was quite the trickster. I'm sure he wasn't waiting around in that town..."

I turned and looked at him. "It wasn't easy at all. Actually Mom helped me with that. In her diary, she wrote that while she was cleaning her apartment a week after it happened, she found something of his," I said and I took out the leather strip that was around my neck. "This…"

"A poker chip?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I said. "He must have dropped it before he left without noticing. So I thought that he might like to gamble. Before leaving New York, I went to a tattoo artist. I wanted to have a reminder of my Mom... something that would remind me of my purpose. I asked him if he could give me a bleeding daisy and he did," I said. I stood up and lowered my camisole a little just above my left breast for them to see. As everyone looked at it, Gabriel looked away and Emmett saw it.

"So Gabe, what did you think of the tatt?" he asked and smirked.

Gabriel blushed and mumbled something like 'unlike you, I don't ogle'. Emmett laughed harder and Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"Ow babe! What was that for?" he protested.

"Jerk!" she replied.

"Emmeeeett…" Esme said warningly.

"Ok, fine. I just wanted to lighten the mood a bit… Anyway, you had the tatt. What happened after that, Buffy?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Anyway when I was about to pay, I was bold enough to ask him where to get a fake ID. I thought that people like him would know. He asked me why I needed one and told him that it was none of his business. He told me that with 100 dollars he could make me one. I paid, he made my ID and I left. With the proper clothes, make up and my height, I could easily sneak into casinos and seedy poker clubs in the bad neighbourhoods.

I searched for almost a year. I went to every to every place that was mentioned in legendary vampire books: San Francisco, San Diego, Sacramento, Montgomery, Sedona, and Grand Junction, until I got to New Orleans. I always stayed about two weeks in every place I went. But for some unknown reason I stayed in New Orleans way longer than usual. I started first with the boat casinos. I was busted twice in those things. Did you know that they had a special machine where they tracked fake ID's? Well I didn't. They kicked me out of there in no time.

Then I went to normal casinos. I pretended to be a customer but at the same time I showed his sketch. Finally, I came upon someone who had seen him. He said that William had lost a great deal of money and that the last he heard, he was hanging in some poker clubs in town. There were about 15 poker clubs. If he was still in town then I would be lucky enough to find him in two days tops. I bought new clothes, not trashy but also not clothes that said 'Hey I'm a Catholic school-girl', I had my sword stropped and started looking for him.

Before entering the clubs I made sure I hid my weapon behind a bush or a tree. The first couple of times I went into those places…" I paused and took a deep breath. "…well let's just say that being petrified didn't cover even a quarter of what I felt. I knew that no one would be able to touch me and survive. I may have been trained in swordplay but being in that school for so many months, I also learned how to fight. So I was fairly confident with most attack scenarios, unless of course they had any kind of weapon, which would have sucked. Anyway, the first night I managed to go in four of those places. I thought that spending an hour or just peek from the front entrance wouldn't do any good. So I stayed at least a couple of hours in each place. By day four, I started to despair. I thought that he might have left because I couldn't find him. I went to the last casino and, my God, believe me when I say that I felt dirty just stepping inside. There were half-naked women, sitting or dancing on men's laps. I left without looking.

When I got out, I started hyperventilating. I started to wonder why I was doing this. I was diverging from myself, becoming something other than what I had ever hoped and dreamed I'd be. I started walking to retrieve my sword and then I accidentally bumped into someone so muscular and hard, I actually winced from pain. I started apologizing for my clumsiness and when I looked up I froze…" I said in a whisper as I replayed the painful memory in my head. Edward inhaled loudly.

"Was it him?" Carlisle asked and I nodded.

"To be honest, the first thing I wanted to do was to run but when he opened his mouth and started calling me names like 'sugar' and 'darling', it just…" I shuddered. "I looked at him and tried to be as calm as possible. Once he took a really good look at me, his eyes narrowed and he asked me if we knew each other. He said I looked familiar. I started getting pissed and walked to the place where I had my sword. That pathetic excuse of a 'man' followed me…

"_Hey wait!" he called._

_I walked faster until he grabbed me by my forearm. At that moment, I felt a million emotions swirling around me and somehow, I registered them all: anger, hate, loyalty, disgust, love for my mother, the pain of losing her before having the chance to meet her, the horror of being touched by her rapist. I jerked my hand from his grasp. I walked backwards, my eyes never leaving his burgundy stare. I was shaking violently. He cocked his head to the side and looked at me warily. I had my hand behind my back and reached blindly for my sword until he started walking towards me._

"_Stop!" I yelled, as putting my hand out in front of me. His eyes were wide as he fell on his knees staring at me._

"_What did you do to me, you stupid bitch?!" he spat._

_He was frozen from the neck down, unable to move. Whatever it was I did to him though had to wait. This was my show._

"_I've been dreaming of meeting you for quite sometime now," I said as I took out my sword. I regained my confidence with it back in my hands._

"_Who are you?" he growled._

_I smirked. "Hm… Who am I? Let me think," I said sarcastically. "Well, you see… You don't know me. But you knew someone very close to me. A person I never got to meet because of you, you son of bitch," I spat at him. By then, I was inches away from him. I started wriggling my sword in the air, preparing myself for my blow. He was looking at me like he was trying really hard to see something in my face that would help him._

"_Are you afraid?" I asked him._

"_Should I be? Do you think that a brat like you, playing with a little knife would scare me? Please… Besides, what makes you think that once I start using my hands you'll be alive?" he growled. "Do you know what I am?"_

"_Oh, I know what you are, you big bad vampire," I said calmly. I churned my sword faster and you could hear it whirling and slicing through the air. "Do you want to know who I am?" I asked playfully. It took him by surprise when I confronted him. I grabbed him by his collar and guided my mouth to his ear. "I. Am. Your. Death." I snarled. I gathered all my strength and with one swift move, I chopped off his head._

"After that, I picked up his head, brought it close to his body and set him on fire. I stayed there 'til the last hair on that bastard was burnt. I gathered the ashes and disposed of them, bit by bit to different locations. As he burned I swore that I would find as many as I could and they would have the same fate as him." I finished.

Everyone was looking at me once again. The only sound you could hear in the room was Rosalie's heels as she paced back and forth in the living room. No one said anything to me. Edward was still looking at me warily and every now and then would narrow his eyes but he said nothing.

"I left New Orleans at once and never looked back. I was still shocked... not because I killed him but because he somehow froze when I told him to stop. Aside from the fact that I was part-vampire, I couldn't overlook that I was able to immobilize him. At that time I didn't know that vampires were gifted or that when I used my power, the vampire couldn't use his on me."

"Excuse me?" Carlisle said.

I smiled. "Weird, I know."

"How were you able to find out about that? How does it work?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I can only assume that by immobilizing any movement I somehow manage to block gifts," I said sincerely.

"Can you show us?" Jasper asked. "I'll be your guinea pig." I nodded in agreement and got up.

"No. I don't trust her!" Edward said forcefully.

"Oh, come on Edward. You know she can't hurt any of us. I just want to see how it works. Besides she doesn't have any weapons," Jasper said.

Gabriel got up and approached me. He tapped my shoulder; I turned and looked at those green jewels. I was lost…

"Edward Gabriel, sit down!" Edward chided.

Gabriel turned in Edward's direction. They stayed silent for a few moments because they sort of had some kind of mental communication.

"I said no! End of discussion. Sit down!" Edward finished.

Stupid mind reader. What did he think I would be able to do in a house full of vampires and Halflings? They were right for not trusting me. I wasn't asking for their trust. One of their own wanted me to show them.

"Nadine," Bella called. "Do you block mental or physical gifts as well?"

"Umm, both I think. I never wanted to learn what kind of powers the vampires had."

"Ok, I'll do it," she said and I heard Edward take a deep breath. "You will immobilize me as I try to change the colour of your hair, okay?"

I smiled at her and when I was about to lift my hand, I was cut off.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Edward roared and as he took a step, I turned my focus on him.

"Stop!" I yelled, he froze and fell to his knees.

"Holy shit!" Emmett exclaimed.

He started heaving as I walked towards him. His was furious and I knew that he wanted to end me right that instant. I didn't have to look his pitch black eyes to tell me that. I kneeled in front of him and he growled. I thought of Bella and how she was when I found her in the woods.

"Can you read my mind?" I asked.

"Let. Me Go!" he snarled.

"Can you read my mind?" I asked again.

"No!"

"Un-Fucking-believable!" Emmett said. "How do you do that? How long can you leave him like this?"

I slowly got up and started walking toward the window. "Release," I whispered and the bounds were gone. Before he made a move, Damian was next to him.

"The longest, I immobilized someone was four hours. It exhausts me really fast. Humans are easier to control and they last longer because they are not gifted. Vampires aren't. When I left New Orleans, I went to Portland. I researched again and after a week or so I came to the conclusion that some of us were gifted. To be honest I tried really hard to make it happen again but I wasn't able to do so since I didn't know what triggered it. I decided to stay in Oregon for a while, so I found a small apartment and a job in a local bookstore.

One day I decided not to take my van since my job was two blocks away from my apartment. I had to stay late because we had new arrivals and I had to take care of them. It was 10:30 pm and I wasn't even half done with my work so I decided to go home, eat and come early the next morning. As I walked down the road, a man was following me. I was scared to death. I may be a deadly weapon when I have to be but I was always scared. I looked over my shoulder and he was still following me. He called after me to stop and I started running but he was faster. I realised that I felt almost the same as I did back with William. I stopped, turned around, I used my gift and it worked. Once I was in my front door I released him and he was gone. That time I knew that mostly anger was what triggered my gift to work. I practiced for hours every day until I was able to use it without being pissed the whole time," I finished.

"Almost the same way as my gift appeared: mixed emotions," Gabriel stated.

Carlisle nodded. "True but it doesn't make any sense."

"Are you telling I am a liar?" I asked offended.

"No. I am not calling you a liar. But you have to understand that you don't have the scent of either a vampire or a human. I will have to look into it."

What did he mean that I didn't smell like a vampire or a human? That was really weird. I furrowed my eyebrows trying to absorb what he just said but it was pointless.

"I know you don't understand what I mean but believe me I do not understand either. I assume that before Castiel and Gabriel were tur…" he said only to be cut off by Gabriel.

"Carlisle, I want to know what happened next. I can't read minds the way Dad can so please, let her continue."

Everyone was starting at him like he had three heads.

"But Gabriel you…" Bella started saying but she didn't have the chance to finish.

"Mom, I _need_ to know what happened next. Let her finish," he insisted.

"Nearly nine months ago, maybe ten, a young couple came in the bookstore: Eleanor and Daren. They were both very attractive. But the man… I had no words to describe his beauty. He was tall, muscular, with light brown hair and eyes that were the oddest shade of topaz I had ever seen. The girl was beautiful as well. A little bit shorter than me with grey eyes. It was their anniversary and he wanted to buy her some books. They stayed for over two hours and purchased books that cost 800 bucks in total. I shook hands with Eleanor and when I touched Daren's hand, I gasped and froze. It was as cold as... him. I took a deep breath and when I was about to speak, Eleanor dragged him out the store. I rushed after them but it was dark and they were gone.

I started paying attention to the eyes of everyone I interacted with... at work, even as I walked home. About a month later I saw a woman with the same butterscotch eyes so I followed her. It wasn't long before I found out that they were vampires that fed from animals. But to me they were vampires and I didn't care that they fed from animals. In that house they were four of them: a couple and two individuals. They were so affectionate to one another. The male though, the man without the mate... I just hated him the second I saw him. I thought of Eleanor at that moment. Did she know what that sick monster was or would she have the same fate my mother had? Right then I decided that since it was too difficult to locate nomad vampires I would go for this kind of vampires but those who weren't mated. I didn't want another woman to suffer what my Mom had. They didn't deserve that. I sought them, followed them for a while and when I found the right moment, I finished them," I said, no trace of emotion in my voice.

No one spoke for a while. I replayed in my mind every single one of them, how powerless they felt, how they pleaded for their pathetic lives. But I didn't give a damn about them. They deserved it…

"Why?" Edward growled. "Why do you think they deserved it?"

"You ask me why? You, of all people? Bella told me how you felt about your life and yet you were with her. Look at what you've done to her. You impregnated her with him and you left her alone. And even if he wasn't in the middle, why do you think you are different from me? You are a murderer too! Do I have to remind you when you went crazy and killed all of those scum back when you decided to be a rebel?" I shouted.

"You don't know anything about me! You don't know how I felt. It was survival for me, little girl," he growled. "And since I didn't want to hurt innocent people, I went for those who wouldn't be missed: the ones who didn't even deserve to be born!" he continued growling and he inches away from me. "I didn't go Van Helsing on people because of a grudge!"

He had some nerve to tell me that I was mistaken when I clearly wasn't. I saved God only knows how many women from sons of bitches like him.

"How the fuck do you know you saved them any way? Do you know that many of us mate only with another vampire? She was my singer and it's very rare for a vampire to find his singer. Do you know how many times she _begged_ me to change her and I didn't? Do you know that when a nomad bit her I had to suck the venom just to prevent from turning into one of us? Do you realise that you killed innocent people with no reason at all?" he yelled. He grabbed me and pinned me to the wall.

For a moment I was silent. "I don't believe you. You are manipulative and a liar. You destroyed her life and you almost destroyed Gabriel's as well. Damian killed his mate. What makes you think that I would regret disposing every single one of them? What makes you think that I would regret disposing of the two of you?" I said angrily.

Castiel came and grabbed him away from me. "Edward calm down." He jerked Castiel's hand off him and looked at Gabriel. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. There was a big pause before he spoke again.

"You speak like that because you've never loved someone. You can't imagine how difficult it was to leave her or the fact-"

I'd had it! I cut him off before he had the chance to finish.

"Do you know what it did to her soul, you asshole?" I seethed. He ghosted to me and cornered me again. That was my end. I could feel it.

"You don't know a thing about her soul or anyone else you murdered," he growled.

"You are worse than me. You killed living people when all I did was kill already _dead _ones! We're practically the same," I said, sarcastically.

"No, we are not. Yes, I killed them but at least I regret doing it. I now realise what I did after all these years and I try to be a better person. Bella was the light into the blackness of my existence and Gabriel is my atonement for all the things I did. They were able to make me realize that I actually have a soul even if I didn't deserve one, when you are soulless! So don't you dare compare me with you," he said. I averted my eyes and he lifted my chin to look at him again. "Do you think I am proud of myself knowing that they know the monster I was? What would your mother or even your grandparents think of you if they were able to see you?" he finished.

By the time he finished, Esme was sobbing and Bella's eyes were watery. I could see the sadness and hurt in their faces. Suddenly their faces appeared in my head, telling me how proud they felt with my progress and how proud my mother would be if she was still alive. That was my breaking point. I started crying uncontrollably. I fell on the floor and hugged myself. No, they wouldn't be proud of me… they wouldn't even recognize me. I wasn't the same Nadine I used to be. Some how during the process, I lost myself and I didn't even realize it. Who was I? I started crying even harder and I felt naked because I realized I had lost my soul. I felt someone picking me up from the floor. "Come on, you need some sleep." Gabriel said. He held me tightly in his arms and took me to a room. I cried until I fell asleep.

At some point during the night I woke up and saw that Gabriel was still in the room looking at the dark sky. He turned and looked at me when he heard me shifting on the bed.

"Rise and shine," he said and smiled.

"Why are you here? Where is your father?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"They all went hunting. Come on, let's get you some food."

I got up and he guided me to the kitchen. There was a pizza box on the counter and a coke.

"You will eat and I will talk, okay?"

Shit! I started panicking.

"Don't panic. Eat," he said again.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"I ate earlier," he said. I picked a slice of pizza and started eating. I didn't realize I was hungry until I finished eating the piece in no time. Gabriel took a deep breath and started talking.

"After you went to sleep, the rest of us had a discussion…"

He started talking about the killings, how sloppy I was by leaving all these clues behind me. He also told me about the Volturi; a coven that enforced the laws in the vampire world. As he was talking, I found myself lost in his gaze. The way his mouth moved as he spoke, the way he ran his fingers through his hair.

"… So we decided that you will stay with us for three reasons." He finished.

I was what?

"No!" I exclaimed and I nearly kissed the floor as I jumped from the island stool. "Are you trying to get me killed? You father will kill me in my sleep."

His lips, my God those luscious lips, turned into a thin line and he clenched his jaws. "My father is not a murderer and, just to let you know, he was the one who came up with this solution. So if you don't mind, continue eating and let me finish thank you very much!" he exclaimed. Instantly I shut up and sat down on the stool again.

"As I said you will stay with us for three reasons. First, Carlisle wants to do a research about you and your gift. Secondly, the least you can do in consideration for sparing your life - and trust me when I say it wasn't easy to achieve it - is to stay here and see how we live as a family, because we are one. And thirdly, the Volturi might track you down if this mess reaches their ears. By staying with us, we will be able to protect you," he finished.

They wanted to protect me? What for? For almost tearing their family, as he said, apart?

"No. Not for that but because everyone deserves a second chance Nadine…" he said.

A second chance? Was that even possible for me?

* * *

**A/N:**

**First of all I am so sorry for the late update. I was working on 3 different chapters, including this one, at the same time... so I am sorry again.**

**Well this is Nadine's story. Feel free to ask anything you want or even if you didn't understand something. **

**Please read and review. It really helps me with the process of the story. We are almost done, 6-7 chapters including the epilogue. **

**Thank you for your support… It means a lot.**

**Ale, my dear friend, what else can I say apart from thank you and sorry for the terrible headaches I give you occasionally? I would be lost without you!**

**Merry Christmas to all of you. May your lives be filled with love and happiness… **

**Have fun…**

**_Pen… _**


	23. Against All Odds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Before you start reading, let me give you a couple of pointers.**

_Italics_**: Flashbacks**

**Bold lettering: thoughts**

**Centred: lyrics.**

**This story is not rated M only for language

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

They wanted to protect me? What for? For almost tearing their family, as he said, apart?

"No. Not for that but because everyone deserves a second chance Nadine…" he said.

A second chance? Was that even possible for me?

* * *

**Chapter 23

* * *

**

**---------*--------**

**Edward's Pov**

**---------*--------**

So here I was, a month later- a month full of constant torture. Why? Because first, I had to endure that broken kid and secondly… Bella. When we had the discussion of what to do with Nadine, my son asked me if his mother and Castiel could stay with us for a while. He said that he didn't want to leave us. To be honest it was hard to adjust to these three strangers. Having Bella and Castiel in the house was awkward. Wherever I looked, Bella was there and when she was out either with Gabriel or Alice, hell even Rosalie, her scent was still there. It was so fucking hard. I'd never thought that I would reach the point where I would be in the same area- let alone in the same house- for so long and wouldn't talk to her.

After Gabriel's return, Bella tried several times to talk to me, either through her thoughts or she would just corner me, and every single time the result was the same: either I would run or I would smash the first thing my hand could reach. No one understood me… not even my son. I acted like the lowest dickhead that walked the planet and that almost cost me Gabriel's presence in the house…

_SMASH!_

"_Dad! That's enough! Jesus what is wrong with you?"_

"_Gabriel…"_

"_Gabriel what? She just wants to talk to you for fuck's sake and you act like a madman!" he said raising his voice._

"_I do _**not **_like your tone!"_

"_Well that's too bad because this is what you'll get from now on!"_

"_It only took her…"_

"_Don't you dare say it, Dad. She didn't turn me against you and you fucking know it! If someone is about to achieve that, it is you and only you! What the fuck happened to you? Where is my compassionate and reasonable father? What have you done with him?" he growled._

"_You of all people in this house should know how I feel. You can hear me every single minute! You know how hard it is…"_

"_So? Is that supposed to excuse your behavior? You know what? If I knew that you would act like this when I asked you if she could stay with us for a while because I wanted to have all of you together, then I wouldn't have done it! As a matter of fact, once she gets back I will ask her to come and stay with me in Charlie's house," he stated._

_I froze. "What?"_

"_You heard me. I am leaving."_

"_No! You are not leaving this house!"_

"_Who's gonna stop me? You? Please!" he said ironically. He sighed mentally for his tone and approached me. "You know I love you Dad. You fucking know it! But I can't stand this anymore. Okay, I get that you're really pissed. You don't want to anything to do with her? That's fine with me as much as it hurts. But stop acting this way. Tell her that you don't want to know anything and I promise you she'll stop. She just wants to explain herself…"_

_I nodded in defeat. "Ok Gabriel. I will tell her so… But please don't leave. You and Damian are the only things holding me together… Please don't…"_

Did I tell her? Of course I didn't. How could I?As much as I hated it, there was still a part of me that didn't want to behave this way toward her.

She never bothered me again. It was like she wasn't living under the same roof. Her scent was always covered. That beautiful, intoxicating scent of hers… gone. Only her thoughts remained; every time she went out with Gabriel and came back, she would replay their conversations to herself. A couple of days ago, she transmitted their last discussion…

"_Mom, you don't have to go. I know this is hard for both of you. Can't you just stay for me? Please?" Gabriel begged her._

"_Sweetheart, I won't be far. Our house is only ten minutes away. You can come whenever you want. Besides, your father is uncomfortable…"_

"_My father can sh…"_

"_Don't talk about _him_ like that!" she snapped. "You were raised better than this!"_

"_Don't leave…" he said with glistening eyes…_

_She hugged him and she promised that she would stay for a couple of weeks and then go home._

That wasn't her home and she knew it. She didn't belong there. She belonged here, with her family… but how was it possible? Never in my life had I felt so messed up and sometimes she wasn't helping either. When they moved in, one night after hunting, Gabriel and Nadine went to sleep. Once he was sleeping for good, Bella stepped into his room and watched him sleep. Her thoughts that night were simultaneously disturbing and oh so wonderful; they were full of love and adoration… the three of us, walking to our meadow, us living in Charlie's house, watching movies, Gabriel and I playing a piano duet as she read her favorite book, she and I making love in our meadow or by the lake. My reaction to all those wonderful images that penetrated my mind was always the same: I growled at her and demanded that she stop thinking these things. Why? Because I was a coward that didn't have the strength to man up and sweep her off her feet and claim her as mine again.

It was very strange to have Castiel back in our lives… strange because he was a different person. How could I have missed the differences? Castiel seemed decent. Of course, why wouldn't he be? Bella had taken him under her wings. He was such a big help controlling Nadine as well. Day after day, he shielded us until she fell asleep and was ready to shield us as soon as she woke each morning. To be honest, I wanted to ask him about Bella and the things that happened to them when she wasn't with us but I was too damn proud to do so. Castiel was still effectively Bella's best friend so I just didn't.

My family was ecstatic having her back to our lives, especially my son. They would be gone for hours. Sometimes they would take Nadine with them since she admitted to liking Bella. She was a troubled kid. There was a part of me that understood her need for revenge, and while I didn't blame her for killing William, the others were innocent. Sometimes she had nightmares. Ever since she realized what she had done, she couldn't rest easily. She dreamt about those vampires and how they had pleaded with her to spare their lives but she would have none of it. She just killed them.

A couple of days ago she was sleeping and started having a nightmare. Daniel was her last victim. Nadine started screaming and tossing around in her bed. I went up to her room and saw that Bella was standing outside her door which was slightly open. She looked at me and she put a finger across her lips to keep me from talking. I didn't have to look inside to realize what was happening. Gabriel was there sitting next to her, holding her hand, trying to calm her from her nightmare. Even though she was sleeping, she must have sensed someone trying to comfort her because her heart rate had started to calm down. Then he started humming the lullaby, the song that I once wrote for HER… the song that I had poured my soul into in order to express how she made me feel. Bella looked at me one last time and headed to find Esme who was always waiting for her with open arms.

The bottom line was that I was alone once again with all these feelings that were tormenting slowly. My anger, my self-loathing, the pain I had to suffer all these years, the knowledge that all these years she was inches away from me, watched me sulking in my own misery and never said a word. The need I felt for her, the feeling of letting her down, the unfulfilled promises. Memories of our first kiss, the first time I touched her hair, the first time I heard her say my name. The feeling of her curled in my embrace as she slept, the way I hurt my son because I didn't want to listen to her. I was walking a thin line between love and hate, between the darkness and the light, between finding myself again and losing everything once and for all.

Every once in a while, when we were all sitting in the living room, I would feel her looking at me and when turned to I look at her when she wasn't expecting it, she would avert her gaze. She tried so hard to control her thoughts, and every time she was around me she tried to think about other things. She respected my wishes.

But old habits die hard. Masochist that I was, I caught myself, on numerous occasions, wondering what she was thinking despite the fact I told her I didn't want to know.

A soft knock on my door brought me back from my thoughts. Esme came in my room and kneeled in front of me resting her hand on my cheek.

"Sweetheart, Gabriel left with Nadine and Bella, so we decided to go for a quick hunt," she told me kindly.

"Go ahead, Esme. I am going to stay here."

"Edward, it's been almost a month since your last hunt. Please come with us."

"Esme I am fine," I lied. "Go and have fun."

I saw the disappointment on her face and I cursed myself for hurting her but I didn't want to go. She kissed my forehead and left. Other than me, everyone felt so content with our visitors around. I couldn't watch them laugh and enjoying themselves when deep down I knew they felt sorry for me. I was torturing Jasper with my emotional mood swings and that radiated to the rest of them.

"Edward, I swear to God that you will regret it if you don't fucking pull yourself together and get your sorry ass downstairs so we can leave," Damian growled as he burst in my room. "I've fucking had it with you sulking around!"

"Damian, please just leave me alone. I am not thirsty," I said looking at him.

"Ok, have it your way. Emmett!"

"Oh, for crying out loud, just let me be, please! Go! Shoo! I'm not coming," I yelled.

"The fuck you aren't," Emmett said and threw me over his shoulder. I was powerless under his hands so I did the only thing I could: growl.

When we got out on the porch, Emmett's monster of a car awaited us. Castiel was sitting in the passenger seat while Jasper sat in the left back seat, Emmett literally threw me down next to Jasper and Damian sat on the right side, effectively trapping me in with them. As we drove toward the Olympic National Park, the only thing you heard in the car was the sound of rap music.

"Emmett, here. Take my mp3 and play those songs. I am about to start having headaches with the shit you play and I am not in the mood," Damian said.

"Nope, not changing the tunes. My car, my music, so suck it up," he said looking at us in the rear view mirror.

"Ok. Cas, remind me to tell Rose how Emmett broke her red heels while he tried to wear them," Damian said.

"Fuck off, Dam! Oh yes! You don't have anyone to fuck," he stated and grabbed the mp3 player muttering 'pussy music'. Jasper gave Damian a high five and laughed.

"Choose the soundtracks playlist," he said and laughed.

I sat there and I was just listening, not paying attention to the lyrics. I didn't want to think anymore. I just wanted everything to be as it once was but it wasn't possible. As much as I loved and longed for her, I couldn't forgive her… and that was what killed me the most.

I forced myself to stop thinking and looked outside. Songs started and ended and I was lost in my own world. A new song started but I didn't know the song or the male singer. Damian closed his eyes and started humming the tune. It was such a sad but meaningful song. Just like her. I could see the sadness in her golden eyes but I also knew the reason behind it…

"…I need your grace  
to remind me  
to find my own…"

Would I… would we be able to end everything if I just listened to her? Was that the solution? Would I be able to live an eternity without her even though I knew she was here? Was she the one who would help me to find myself? She persuaded me once that I had a soul and that I deserved anything good that happened to me: that our love was the purest of all. Could we start all over again?

"… All that I am  
all that I ever was  
is here in your perfect eyes; they're all I can see…"

Her brown, now golden eyes captivated me. When I looked at them, I could see all the love she held for me. I knew she loved me, just the way I loved her: unconditionally.

**Nice song****, eh? **Damian thought.

Soon we arrived at the park and started running. Since I was there anyway, I thought that it would be better to at least have something instead of waiting for the others to hunt. I tracked an elk and minutes later it was drained and buried. I lay under a spur, watching the dark sky as I waited the others to come. It would surely rain at some point. It made me think of Gabriel. He loved the rain; he liked composing his music while it rained. He said that it helped him concentrate.

I found his friendship with Nadine to be interesting. Maybe it was because he thought that they were alike in some ways. He grew up without me and Bella; he thought that I had abandoned Bella as William did with Daisy. And at some point they had both realized what they each were. I had to acknowledge the fact that when she realized what she was, she must have been scared to death. Poor kid… Of course one big fucking difference between Nadine and Gabe was that he didn't start killing people... but

Emmett's booming laughter brought me back to reality. "Hey Edward, it looks like we're headed for a rain storm and Alice is eager to play baseball. It's been a long time since we last played," he said eagerly.

"Nah, I am fine Emmett. You go ahead and I will go back home. Gabriel will be coming home soon and I want to talk to him. He is still angry with me," I said.

"I vote we sit here and talk," Jasper said. "Besides when was the last time we talked without the women or the kids around?"

"Hell, yeah!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Oooh, it's better if Alice and Rose don't hear these statements, gentlemen," Damian said and we all laughed. "As a matter of fact, I know of a necessary topic that needs to be discussed," he finished.

"Which is?" I asked.

"Bella," Damian replied.

I covered my eyes with my hands and sat. "Please, guys, let's not spoil the mood?"

"What mood, Edward? The already fucked-up one? Come on, just hear us out," Emmett said.

"Em, there is nothing to talk about. She made her choice 26 years ago when she decided to keep Gabriel's existence a secret," I said as I started getting angry again.

"So did you," Castiel said. "Jesus, Edward, when I made my peace with you, do know what it did to her? Come on, at least think about it."

"Edward," Jasper interrupted. "Bella is desperately sorry and regrets all the bad choices she made. There is not a second that I don't feel it," he finished.

"Isn't it a bit late about being sorry and regrets, Jasper?" I said, already irritated with this conversation.

"Edward. I think that's enough. Go to her. You are tormenting yourselves with your stubbornness," Damian said.

They weren't helping at all. "I am tired of hearing apologies and I am tired of having everyone sticking in their noses in affairs that aren't theirs. So back off. We both made our decisions and it's final. There's no going back. When a glass is broken, you can't put the pieces back together." I rested my elbows on my knees and looked at the ground.

"But," Damian started saying only to be cut off by Castiel.

"It's okay, Damian, there is no point in forcing him do something that he doesn't want to," he said coolly. "Bella is a strong woman. She will survive. She has Gabriel back, she will not let Nadine be on her own and Nicholas will be visiting soon so-"

Who? What the fuck was that now? I snapped my head in his direction and looked at him. He had his damn shield on, as always, and I couldn't read his mind. I couldn't pick anything from the minds of the other traitors as they thought different things. "Who?" I asked.

"Who, who?" Castiel asked. "Oh, you mean Nicholas? Well he's a family friend. We met him in Chicago. Actually he was the one who told us about Crystal Lake. Well, since then we kept contact with him and I think he's had a thing for Bella ever since. Whenever he calls, he asks about her when she's not around," he said casually with a slight shrug.

Shit! "Whatever," I said in a feeble attempt to sound uninterested. How well did they know each other? How would she react around him? I looked at my watch. No one would be home yet.

"What's the matter, Eddie? Do you have to be somewhere right now?" Emmett asked.

"As I said," I growled. "I want to talk to my son!" I got up and started walking.

"Yeah, keep tellin' that to yourself bro!"

I started running and seconds later I heard catcalls and laughs. Assholes! I picked Esme's scent and made a stop to tell her I would be heading home. She was picking wildflowers for the living room.

"Esme," I said. She turned and smiled at me.

"They forced you to come! Who was the brave one?" she asked lovingly.

"Damian and Emmett. I am heading back home. I need to have a talk to Gabriel," I lied.

"Edward, you know that I don't interfere with your decisions right?" she asked in a serious tone.

I groaned, knowing what was coming. "Yes."

"Son, life has given you a second chance. Don't waste it because if you do then everything you went through will have been in vain and it's a shame. I know you love her, Edward; you can't hide it from me."

"Esme, I never hid the fact that I loved her. But so many things have happened but can't be erased," I said with my gaze on the ground. "Anyway, I am leaving okay?" I finished. I kissed her on the cheek and left.

As I ran, only one thing was in my mind: Nicholas. Damn it! Thousands of questions were swirling through my head: who was he, how well did they know each other, did she date him briefly, does he know about Gabriel and me and, if yes, why was he coming here? To mark territory that was already marked? No! I would have none of that! I started running faster, and twenty minutes later I was in the house. I went straight to my room and had a shower. I changed my clothes, picked up Bella's photo album and sat on my couch. As I looked at the pictures, I couldn't help but acknowledge how we ended up the way we did... the mistakes I made. Looking at the burned photo, I wished I could forget it all and run to her, beg her to forgive me, tell her the reasons I left, but when I looked at the ultrasound I knew that I couldn't.

I had no idea how long I was looking at her pictures when I heard movement in the piano room. It wasn't Gabriel so I went down to check who it was. I heard the sound of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata coming through the piano. Right before I got to the door, the song switched and I was surprised when I realized who was playing. Bella didn't know how to play when she was human and must have learned at some point. I entered the room and stayed hidden behind the door because I didn't want her to see me.

**God, his scent is everywhere…** she thought.

She stopped for a second and restarted the song. At first, she only played the tune. Bella was thinking of our time back in high school: how her heart beat when she first saw me, the first time she touched my hand and realized that there was no temperature, the first time my cold lips touched her warm ones.

**When Jacob told me what he was****, not once I was ever scared. How could I be scared of an angel?**

She thought about the first night I stayed in her room while she slept. The millions of questions she had for me and declarations we made to each other the following morning…

**When he told me I was sleep talking again… my God I was embarrassed. But somehow I found the courage to voice what I wanted for so long.**

_"I love you," I whispered._

_"You are my life now," he answered simply._

She started humming the tune. The song was so familiar for some reason. Bella remembered our day trip to Seattle when school ended.

"_Edward, where are you taking me?" I asked him._

"_It's a surprise," he said and smiled my favourite crooked smile._

"_Edward, I know we are going to Seattle so stop being cryptic," I said pouting._

"_Now now. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. But since I can't deny you anything I will give you a clue: leather._

**That day he took me to the Olympic Sculpture Park and to Seattle's Public Library. It was amazing. I nearly cried when I held a Jane Austen first edition book**** in my hands. His eyes were gleaming with happiness and pride at making me so happy… Ah! How I miss that Edward, my Edward. Not the one my actions created…**

I stayed silent. I was buried along with her, in her memories… our memories. Suddenly, she opened her beautiful mouth and started singing. I was lost…

"… How can you just walk away from me,

when all I can do is watch you leave?  
'cos we shared the laughter and the pain

and even shared the tears.  
You're the only one who really knew me at all…"

Oh my God! The song was about me… she was singing about me!

_"Bella, we're leaving."_

_"When you say __we__—," I whispered._

_"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct._

_"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."_

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face._

"_It will be as if I'd never existed."_

_He was gone…_

_Love, life, meaning… over._

**If only he knew what it did to me****! If only he knew that when he left, he took everything I had with him: my life, my heart, my breath… my soul, even though he never wanted it. How could you refuse something that you had all along? How could you convince someone that even though he never wanted it, it would always be his? I have watched him leave so many times… Chicago, Italy, Canada and every time the feeling would be the same: emptiness. The worse of all: the meadow…**

"_How could you, Bella? HOW!? I do not think I will be able to forgive you after what you have done!" he hissed and started walking away._

"_Edw…"_

"_Guys, I am done here. Are you coming?"__ he asked firmly and without looking back he left again. _

**Other than giving birth to Gabriel, I did nothing right. ****I ruined everything. He was right. We could have been a family but it was my choice not to. Why did he leave me? None of this was supposed to happen. **

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, savoring the sight before me. Why was it so difficult? Why? My God, how I missed her! When I didn't know as much, it was a bit easier but this… it was torture. The room was filled again with her angelic voice, remembering what I did to her and the state I left her in.

"… So take a look at me now, there's just an empty space  
and there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face…"

**Three days after he first left me, I sat frozen in my room.**** How empty the world was without him! I kept sitting on the rocking chair, looking out of the window with no emotion on my face. I was left with no tears, no energy. I never expected to love someone so deeply. This love consumed me in ways that I never expected. He left and took everything from me, even our pictures. If someone asked me why I didn't want to stop thinking about him the answer would be only one: because all I had left of him were my memories. **

"_Bella, are you sleeping?" he asked me in a whisper__._

"_No," I said and giggled._

"_Today is the last full moon of the summer. Did you know that it's the brightest of all year?" he asked as he held me in his arms._

"_No, I didn't."_

"_Get dressed. Since Charlie is spending the night at the reservation, I want to take you to our meadow," he said cheerfully._

_I got up, put on jeans, a camisole, a sweater and we left. _

"_Come on. Hop up," he said and smirked. I secured my legs around his waist and my hands on his neck and we were gone. Not once did I feel dizzy. I giggled; I was so happy._

_Once we got to the meadow, he put me down. It was so beautiful… I twirled myself around as I took in the magic of the night. Suddenly Edward grabbed me kissed me. I was surprised by the force of the kiss. When he released me I gasped for breath._

"_E-Edward, wh…"_

_He cut me off as his thumbs caressed my flushed cheeks. "Just because, my Bella… just because." _

**When I found the box with everything he gave me, I was so happy and devastated at the same time. Happy because even if my memories faded at some point, I would always be able look at the pictures and see his beauty, the one his eyes and soul held. Devastated because I was reminded of how happy we once were and it wasn't an option anymore.**

"…I wish I could just make you turn around,  
turn around and see me cry.  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
so many reasons why…"

She croaked the last word. She remembered Chicago and how Tanya had cornered me…

"_Oh my Edward, you must be hurting so much. Let me comfort you sweetheart."_

**He stayed silent and didn't even make a move. How dare she lay a finger on him? He didn't belong to her! Then it came back to me…**

_"Well"—he hesitated for a short second—"I won't forget. But __my __kind… we're very__easily distracted."_

**Of course he would be easily distracted. How could I be so naïve? He fed me with his lies and all I did was swallow them whole. I'm sure that something was going on even before he left me. Liar! I hate him… I love him… more than I could even describe. But I was doomed all along. He could never be mine because he never was…**

How dare she think that? How could she doubt how I felt? She was the one who destroyed everything. Had she told me everything, none of this would have happened. None! If my actions to protect her made me a liar, then what did her actions do?

My God! Why can't anyone understand me? Why can't anyone see the struggle in me? Can't they see that for the past two years my life had changed so drastically?

I thought she was alive and then found out she was dead. I had a son I didn't know existed and he hated me. I spent a month in front of her supposed gravestone, begging her to come and tell me that everything would be fine, that everything was a lie. Then I got him back and we were happy, but the hole I felt at her loss never left. Then I found out she was alive after all and she had done the unspeakable: she was around us for 26 years and never once said a word about him. I hated her that instant. But I also hated myself because I started this mess. Alice's vision petrified me. The possibility of her dead… the possibility of my son dead…

I closed my eyes trying hopelessly to erase these visions from my memory. It made angrier by the second. This battle in me had to end but how, damn it!

"…But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've gotta take…"

**Oh how I wish he could just let me talk to him****, just to allow me to apologize… Even if he doesn't forgive me, all I want is just to be around him. I am lost without him…**

I hissed. Bella stopped playing, gasped, turned around and saw me standing behind the half open door. When our eyes met, she lowered her head, got up and started walking towards the door in order to leave.

"I'm sorry," she said in a shaky voice. "I thought I was alone. I'll leave."

When she took a step, I grabbed her elbow and froze. She started taking small quick breaths and made another move to leave, but I grabbed her even harder.

"Please," she said in a whisper. "Let me go."

"Tell me, Bella. What do you want me to do?" I asked. She stayed silent and I could see her tears rolling down her cheek. "I'm finally listening, so talk to me! Tell me, Bella!" I said exasperatedly, as I turned her to face me. She cried even harder. "Tell me what to do!"

"I w-want… I wish…" she said as the words barely came out of her mouth.

"What?" I asked, grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking her.

She turned her golden eyes to me and looked at me. "I wish you could love me!" she said and jerked my hands from her shoulders. "LOVE ME, EDWARD! LOVE ME!" she cried.

"God damn it, Bella! I never stopped!" I said, as I crushed my lips to hers. "I never stopped," I whispered.

She grabbed me by my shirt collar and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. All of a sudden, our lips disconnected and then she slapped me and stepped away from me.

"No!" she said angrily. "No! I won't allow you to lie to me again. No!" she finished and ran toward the door. I ghosted to her and tried to shut the door before she could leave, but instead it broke in two pieces. Blocking her exit, I stared her down.

"Oh for God's sake! Do you hear yourself? Why do you believe a lie and not the truth? Why?"

"You ask me why? Because you never did Edward! All those years I hoped that you would love me, but you didn't!" she growled.

"Bella…"

"No! As soon as Gabriel returns I will le…"

She never had the chance to finish. I stopped her with a kiss. This time there was no escape.

"You," I growled. "You are not going anywhere. You belong here!"

"No!" she said and pushed me away. "I am leaving. Castiel needs me."

She was lying. I could see it in her eyes. "This isn't about Castiel, is it? It's about him, isn't it?" I said through clenched teeth.

"I don't know who you're talking about," she spat.

"Oh, really? I am talking about _Nicholas_!" I hissed.

She took a deep breath. Flashes of their encounters came in her mind: him asking her to go to the movies, sending her roses, kissing her knuckles every fucking time he visited. I growled and she narrowed her eyes at me. "That is none of your goddamned business, Edward," she yelled.

"The hell it's not!" I growled and I pinned her to the wall.

I grabbed her hips firmly to keep her from moving. I placed my nose at the junction between her collarbone and neck and inhaled deeply.

"God, you smell so good," I moaned and placed a soft wet kiss at that spot. "I could get drunk on your scent."

I ran my tongue from the side of her neck up to her ear. "Do you think," I whispered as I lightly sucked on her earlobe, "… that he will be able to make you feel the way I do?" I moved my lips downward and nibbled at her neck. Her body started shaking slightly as she moaned softly. I started tracing small circles on the side of her hips and pressed myself into her. She gasped as she felt me; my pants were getting dangerously tighter by the second. "Do you think that he will be able to kiss you the way I do?" I asked hoarsely. "Tell me!" She stood motionless in my arms, her hands at her sides. "Damn it Bella!" I growled, as I pulled my head back to look at her. "Why won't you touch me?"

Her eyes were big as she stared at me but she said nothing. I could hear her thoughts.

**H****ow much of this is really about me and not because he's having a temporary moment of jealousy and passion****?**

"It's all about you. It always was. It will always be. Only you Bella… only you," I said with all the love I had in me.

**He loves me…**she thought as she looked at me with glassy eyes.

"Truly, I do," I said in a whisper.

She grabbed my hair, brought my lips to hers and kissed me hungrily. Our tongues danced together in the same frantic rhythm and I was lost. She stood on her toes and started grinding against me. We both moaned in unison. I cupped her breast with my palm and squeezed it hard.

"Oh!" She whimpered and she started grinding harder… faster.

"You like that, don't you?" I asked huskily. I rolled her nipple between my fingers roughly as I took her bottom lip in my mouth, trying to dominate her with my kiss alone. "God, I want you!" I snarled as she moaned louder and tugged my hair even tighter.

"Then take me…" she said full of need.

Buttons and pieces of fabric went flying all over the room. I twisted her panties in my hands and effortlessly tore them off her body. I sucked her neck hard as I ran my hand along her body. She was divine; her skin tasted like nectar. I slowly lowered my touch, running my finger along her folds and rested my thumb on that sweet bundle of nerves. She moaned loudly and parted her legs wider.

"Jesus," I hissed. "So wet… so wet."

Her eyes rolled back in her head as she let the sensation of my touch take over her entire body. I lowered my head and licked that perfect pink, perky tip of her breast as I made small circles around her nub.

"Edward!" she gasped as she ran her hands along my spine.

"Mmmhmm… Yes, my love?" I asked and smiled wickedly as I rolled my tongue against her neglected nipple.

"I... I… I need you… now… Please!" she begged.

"Your wish," I said as I slipped a finger inside her, "my command," I finished as I placed a second finger inside and massaged her lightly.

"Oh, Edward!" she gasped.

I removed my fingers and licked them clean, savouring her taste. "Delicious," I murmured between the licks. I grabbed her bottom, lifted her and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I gently brushed my erection against her and gasped. I placed myself at her opening and she rested her head on my shoulder, shuddering.

"Bella…" I whispered and she hugged me tighter. I started placing small kisses on her shoulder, trying to calm myself from the intensity but it was worthless.

**I love you…**she enchanted over and over again in her thoughts.

"Bella, look at me!" I commanded. She lifted her head and her lustful gaze met mine. "I love you," I told her and with one swift move, I buried myself inside her. The feeling was exquisite. Ever so slowly, I started moving in and out of her. "Wet… tight… home."

She entwined her fingers in my hair and she started moving with me. She kissed me hungrily and started moving faster and faster, moaning in my mouth as I felt her walls clenching around me. She was as close to her release as I was. I gripped her hips more firmly and pushed faster and harder without fear of hurting her.

"You," _thrust_

"Are" _thrust_

"Mine!" _thrust_

"Only," _thrust_

"Mine!" _thrust_.

"Yours… only yours!" she whimpered, as her moves begged me to go faster and I complied.

I placed my lips at her ear. "Cum for me Bella," I growled.

"Edward!" she screamed as she climaxed. With three quick, hard thrusts, I spilled into her and I felt her spasm around me again.

For several minutes, we stayed joined, hugging each other tightly. There was no need to ask for forgiveness: no need to say anything. Our feelings spoke volumes and that was all that mattered. I kissed her softly on her temple; she lifted her head and smiled at me.

"Not bad for only our second time in 26 years, huh?" I said and smirked.

She threw her head back and laughed. "Well Mr. Cullen, let's not wait another 26 years."

I put her down gently and smiled. "You are going to be the death of me, Ms. Swan,"

"Hmmm… and what a nice way to die," she said and smirked. I growled in response, threw her over my shoulders and ran off to my bedroom.

**-------*-------**

**Gabriel's Pov**

**-------*-------**

The past month had been very awkward. Having mom and dad in the same house wasn't easy but they both tried to be on their best behavior for the family and mostly me. Nadine and I became really good friends. We talked about her past a lot and she really regretted her actions apart from killing her father. I couldn't blame her.

"Do you miss Law school?" she asked me as she bent her knees slightly to pick a daisy.

"I do. I will have to be tutored again but it will be worth it. Thank God we will be leaving soon," I said and sighed.

Her heart picked up really fast. Her beautiful big eyes widened and the color drained from her face. "W-when?" she stuttered.

"In a couple of weeks, I assume," I said and smiled at her.

She sighed and frowned. "I'll miss you. You are a really good friend… I dare to say, my best friend. I'll miss our conversations. You've been very helpful and understanding."

I furrowed my eyebrows. I tried really hard not to intrude her mind. But I didn't understand what she meant by that.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Well, you said that you are leaving and…"

Then I realized what she understood and laughed lightly. "Nadine," I cut her off. "What makes you think that we would leave you behind? You are part of the family now. Of course you're coming with us."

"What?"

"I am pretty sure that with your GED, Carlisle will be able to enroll you with us in the next semester."

She smiled and threw herself at me, hugging me tightly. I shivered unintentionally. I always felt weird when we touched accidentally. It was like a current that travelled all over my body. I felt her tense and she released herself from our embrace.

**What was that?** she thought without looking at me as she walked to pick another daisy.

Tell me about it, I said to myself without voicing it.

It was twilight. Soon my family would return from their hunt and as much as I didn't like it we had to get back.

"We should probably go back. They'll return soon," I said.

"Yes, sure," she said and picked one last daisy. She made a small bouquet with daisies and various wild flowers. "Do you think Esme will like it?" she asked.

"She will love it," I replied with a smile.

We started walking toward the house, thinking how she would be able to put everything she'd been through behind her. We were so similar. Mom and Rose were very protective of her. I kinda felt the same as well. She was broken and slowly she started becoming herself again. We had a long away to go but it was worth it.

Soon we arrived home. The lights were out so I assumed that Mom must have gone to Castiel's as she had mentioned before. I opened the front door and let Nadine go in first as I followed. I switched on the lights when I heard a gasp. I turned around and I saw that the half door to the piano room was shattered in two pieces on the floor. Someone must have broken into the house. But who would dare to do that?

"Stay behind me," I whispered in Nadine's ear. She grabbed my forearm and we slowly started walking to the piano room. When I flicked the lights on there as well, my jaw fell on the floor. There was a huge dent in the wall, across the piano and the curtain pole was falling off its holder. What the fuck happened here? Nadine looked at me and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

There was an awkward smell in the room. It was mixed.

"Jesus, what's that smell?" I whispered, wrinkling my nose.

"I know. I can smell it too. It's faint but strong," she whispered. Well, it wasn't faint to me; since I was a full vampire, it was much stronger for me based on my senses.

The deafening sound of furniture breaking came from somewhere in the house.

"Christ, Gabriel! Someone is in the house," Nadine said.

"Shh!" I shushed her.

Another sound was heard. This time, I heard glass breaking followed by a loud growl.

"Edward!" I heard Mom growl.

"Holy shit!" I said. "They are killing each other. Come on!"

We quickly reached the third floor and the growls and hisses were becoming more menacing. Nadine took a step back, not wanting to intrude. That was it! I was pissed. Why the hell couldn't they just talk like civilized people? Without second thought, I burst in the room.

"Why the fu… Oh. My. God!" I yelled, turned back and covered my eyes. Oh, MY FUCKING EYES!

"Gabriel!" Mom and Dad gasped.

Suddenly, Nadine ran into the room. "Gabriel, what's the mat… Oh Jesus Christ," she exclaimed and ran back out.

I got out of the house and found Nadine sitting on the porch, with a flushed face and tears rolling down her face from laughing.

"Not funny! OH MY EYES! Jesus! I wanted them back together but I didn't need to see it!" I said, trying to hide my 1000 shades of red face in my hands. Nadine patted me on the back and giggled.

"I'm gonna need years of therapy after this," I muttered.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well this is it… My New Year's present to you. I hope you liked.**

**Songs mention in this chapter:**

**Chasing Cars ~ Snow Patrol**

**Against All Odds ~ Phil Collins**

**Have a Happy New Year and everything you wish for.**

**Make me happy by reviewing.**

**Ale, I bow before you… Thank you…**

_**Pen…

* * *

**_

**Storyline editor note from ALE: Hey folks, everyone reads but so few leave a review! (*insert big sad eyes here*) I think Pen deserves a big fat New Year's present from you all for this chapter… They're finally together! Yay! So please, please review! K. Thanks. Bye. **


	24. Friends, Right?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

_**Previously**_

I got out of the house and found Nadine sitting on the porch, with a flushed face and tears rolling down her face from laughing.

"Not funny! OH MY EYES! Jesus! I wanted them back together but I didn't need to see it!" I said, trying to hide my 1000 shades of red face in my hands. Nadine patted me on the back and giggled.

"I'm gonna need years of therapy after this," I muttered.

* * *

**Chapter 24

* * *

**

**-------*-------**

**Gabriel's Pov**

**-------*-------**

Nadine must have heard me and started laughing again. I looked at her, keeping my 1000 shades spread on my face. Her face lit every time she laughed.

"Well in that case, my friend, you will have to wait a few years so I can practice on you. You will be my guinea pig," she said and laughed again.

"Not funny either," I said irritated.

"Gabriel, try not to show your discomfort to your parents. There is no reason to make them feel bad," she whispered.

"You are right but I don't get it. Why didn't my dad notice we were in the house and save us from this awkward situation?" I whispered back.

"What did you expect? They were in their own world Gabriel. They were separated for almost 27 years," she said sincerely. "Listen, how about we go in the house, clean the mess and then you go and talk to your parents?"

I looked at her and couldn't help but think how such a sweet and gentle soul used to be a killer. As she spent time with us over the past month, we realized that she didn't know she would turn in one of us. Her birthday was approaching fast. Someone had to talk to her about the change. My family thought it would be best if I did it, since we were close to each other. How was I supposed to tell her that she would 'die' and be reborn? For me it was easy because ever since I could remember, Damian always told me that I would be become a full vampire when I reached adulthood. We had spent hours and hours talking about it. I had time to get used to the idea while Nadine didn't have a clue. I sighed knowing that once she found out, her reaction wouldn't be good.

"Come on. Get up. We have some cleaning to do," she said and took my hand in hers.

We got up and went in the house. Her gaze fell on the flowers that were scattered on the floor.

"Oh, Gabriel look," she whined. "I promised I would bring her flowers and now I have nothing!" she continued. "She'll think I'm a liar."

I put my hand around he shoulders. "No, she won't think that. Besides do you think that she'll pay attention to the flowers when she sees the damages?"

"It's not the same. I promised her…" she said and hunched her shoulders.

I didn't want her to be sad. She deserved to smile. "Okay, I will make a deal with you," I said and she looked at me warily. "I will rush to the meadow and get some flowers for Esme. After I get back and talk with Mom and Dad for a bit, we'll go to the lake for a quick swim lesson."

She gasped. "No! The last time I went in the water I almost drowned."

I laughed lightly. "And I will be there to save you. Don't worry Nadine. I'll take care of you."

She blushed and bent to pick up the flowers. "Can we take Jake along?"

"Of course," I said and smiled. "I'll be back in 20 minutes, okay?"

She nodded and I left the house. It took me less than ten minutes to get there. It felt so strange every time we touched. I couldn't understand why that happened. I hadn't felt it when I was attacked by Tanya or when I shook hands with dad's tutor, Susan. I wanted to be around her all the time, even when she was sleeping... especially then. She suffered from horrible nightmares. We talked a lot about them. The last one was about a vampire named Daniel. She explained to me that she came across with him while he was searching for a girl. While Nadine was in Wichita, a vegetarian stopped her and showed her the picture of a human girl. She was pissed. She followed him for days until she found the right moment. She told me that she had him immobilized for 2 hours. He was begging to let him go and look for her because he loved her so much that he couldn't imagine a life without her. She didn't believe him and Nadine ended him.

After my father confronted her, she realized her mistake. Jasper told me that she felt remorseful. Mom told her that it's never late for a new beginning and that everyone deserved a second chance. Rosalie though, well she told her that she did good, when she decided to kill William. I on the other hand I couldn't judge her. I had numerous fights with my fathers about my friendship with her. They didn't understand it but I did. She needed a person on whom she could rely, open her soul and talk about everything. When she started talking to me, she changed. I could see the relief in her eyes. Yes, she felt guilty but she was also relieved she could talk about it, just like when I revealed myself to my family. My fathers didn't realize that Nadine needed to be accepted and forgiven in order to start healing. Well if they didn't want to offer that to her, she had me. I would do that for her.

When I was about to leave, I heard a noise in the woods. I turned in the direction it came from but I saw nothing. There was only a scent I didn't recognize. It was strong and muddy. To be honest that thing, that scent, gave me the creeps. I started running toward my house wondering whether I should tell my family about it. Maybe it was a hiker. As I approached the house, I was able to hear Nadine's thoughts.

**Where the hell is he? He said twenty minutes and he's been gone nearly forty… Should I tell Edward that he is late or wait a bit longer?**

By the time she finished her thoughts, I emerged from the trees. She exhaled soundly when she saw me.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I lost track of time. Here," I said and handed her the flowers. "It's not as beautiful as you but… um, I mean as beautiful as yours were but they'll do," I finished and turned my back on her. I didn't want her to see me blush.

"No, they are much better. They are perfect actually. Thank you, Gabriel," she said. I turned to face her and she smiled at me.

"I am going to talk to my parents. You go and get ready. We are going for a swim," I said and smirked.

Nadine groaned and hung her head. "A deal is a deal after all. I'll be ready in 15 minutes," she said and went to get ready.

I ran to my room and changed my clothes. I made a small pack with towels and a change of clothing and then went to the kitchen in order to make a peanut butter sandwich for Nadine. I had some time at my disposal so I went to my father's room to talk to them. As I was climbing the stairs, I could hear them talking.

"Oh my God Edward! This is so embarrassing. How will I face him?" she cried.

"You should be thankful it was Gabriel and not Emmett," my father replied laughing. "Everything will be fine."

"This is not funny!" she exclaimed.

"It's hilarious actually," he said and continued to laugh.

"Argh! You should have paid attention! You are supposed to be a mind reader. Why weren't you listening?" she argued.

"I was distracted by a _very_ beautiful swan!" my father answered back and he kissed her soundly.

I took a deep breath and knocked their door. "Are you guys decent?" I asked and smiled knowing that they weren't able to look at me. Mom groaned and Dad started laughing again.

"Come in, Gabriel," he said. When I opened the door and looked my mom, she flushed and hid her face behind my father's back.

"I'm sorry I busted the way I did earlier. I thought you were fighting," I said sincerely, looking at the floor.

"This is so embarrassing," my mom whispered.

"So that is why we are going forget it ever happened," he said and winked.

Mom came and gave me a hug and Dad joined us. It felt so good, so safe. If only Damian was among us. I took a shaky breath and kissed my mom's shoulder. "I was thinking of taking Nadine to the lake. Is that ok?" I asked.

"There is a thunderstorm coming, Gabriel," Dad said. "Why don't you go in the morning?"

"Crap! I didn't think of that. Yeah, you're probably right. I'll go and ask her if she wants to watch a movie instead," I said.

"Have fun. I'll come down and clean the mess," Dad said.

"No worries. I threw out the door and Nadine fixed the curtain pole. The dent though…"

"What dent?" Mom asked.

"There is a huge dent on the wall. What did you throw there anyway? Jesus!"

Dad looked at Mom smirked and she hid her face in her palms. "We were having a very _heated_ conversation, Gabriel. No need to worry," he replied. Instantly, I saw an image of him pinning her on the wall.

"Oh, I didn't need to see that! I am out of here. We'll be in the theatre room," I said and left the room like a bat out of hell, blushing like crazy.

Nadine was waiting for me in front of the door and Jake appeared seconds later with his lease in his mouth. She was wearing sweatpants with a black t-shirt and had her hair in a ponytail. When she saw me she smiled.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Change of plans. Dad said there is a thunderstorm coming and suggested that we go to the lake tomorrow . Do you want to watch a movie instead? Alice has a huge collection. I am sure we'll find something."

"Ok. I am going to change clothes and come back." She smiled and left. As she was going upstairs, I couldn't help but hear her thoughts.

**Please don't let him choose a scary movie, not a scary movie…**

I smiled. I couldn't understand the way her mind worked. How on earth could she be afraid from a scary movie? She used to be - as she once called herself - a 'lethal weapon'. I made my way to the kitchen and started making her popcorn when I felt Jake's nose pressing my calf. I turned, looked at him and leaned to pet his head. He still hand his leash in his mouth.

"Sorry buddy," I said. "It's gonna rain so we will go tomorrow for a walk," I finished and got up. He threw the leash, growled and pushed his nose to my calf again.

"No Jake," I said again. His growling became louder and angrier. Jake started walking from one window to the other, stopping for a few seconds to growl and continue to the next window.

"Jake, stop it!" I chided him. He walked by me, stood on his back feet, placed his front ones to the sink, barked and growled. "Jake! Enough!" I yelled.

As I took a metal bowl out and put the popcorn in, Nadine joined me in the kitchen. "What's the matter with him?" she asked and rubbed his fur.

"He is pissed because he didn't get to go on his walk," I said. By that time, Jake was furiously barking running from room to room. "Anyway, shall we go and find a movie?" I asked and smiled at her. She nodded her head and we went to the theatre room.

We searched for about ten minutes when Nadine found a movie in the supernatural section. "Gabriel, is this one scary?" she asked, passing me the movie. She had chosen 'Underworld: Rise of the Lycans'. I had seen this movie numerous times with Alice.

"It's a great movie and not too scary. Nighy and Sheen are great as Viktor and Lucian," I said and smiled. "Make yourself comfortable while I fetch the popcorn from the kitchen."

I rushed into the kitchen to get the bowl and as I walked back to the room, I saw Jake sitting in front of the main entrance, sniffing every now and then at the gap between the door and the floor. That dog had issues. I stepped in the room, handed her the bowl, put the DVD in the player and pressed the play button. I made sure to switch off the lights since the movie was already dark and sat on one of the armchairs.

"What are you doing there?" Nadine asked me.

"Umm… sitting?" I asked back.

She rolled her eyes. "Gabriel, come here," she said and patted the empty space next to her. She scooted over in the black leather loveseat in order to make us more comfortable and placed the popcorn between us.

"You better get some before they vanish," she said as she grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Nah, I am good," I said and smiled. As the movie started, I could help but look at her. She was so relaxed. Just looking at her, you would have never considered her as an assassin. She looked like a normal teenager. She was so calm… so beautiful. I tore my gaze off of her and looked at the screen.

"Ok, now tell me why did he do that? Why did he kill his own kind?" she asked. Lucian had just killed a werewolf who tried to attack Sonia when she was returning back to the castle. I smiled without looking at her.

"Well?" she asked again.

"Do you seriously expect me to tell you that?"

"Yes."

"Well, for your information, if I answer the question I'll be giving away the ending," I stated.

We watched for a while and next came a scene where Sonja was in danger and Lucian stepped in to assist. The head vampire, Viktor, acknowledged that Lucian saved his daughter, but noted that Lucian transgressed the laws of the coven by removing the collar that kept him in check and felt betrayed by his favorite pet. He locked Lucian away after having him whipped.

"Asshole! Not only did Lucian saved her life and as a 'thank you for saving the most precious thing in my world', Viktor had him whipped? Who does that? Sadist! Who is the animal?!" she yelled. "I am so not liking vampires right now!"

I laughed. "You do realize that this is just a movie, right?" I asked.

"What's that supposed to mean? Yes, Gabriel I know this is a movie, but who gave him the right to treat him like that? I mean, I get the fact that they are mortal enemies, I get the fact that love can make you do things that you shouldn't. Do you think that whipping a 'slave' is right when he did it to save your daughter?" she asked angrily.

"No it's not right. But he is a leader and the wolves are his slaves. He had to punish him in order to show the others that he doesn't care whether Lucian is his favorite or not. He disobeyed a command and he had to pay the price. He had to show to the rest what happens to the ones who disobeyed him," I said calmly.

"Humph!"

"What now?" I asked her.

"Someone should give that asshole a taste of his own medicine," she ranted. I smiled and turned back to look at the screen. She was very cute when she got angry.

As the movie continued, Nadine got progressively more agitated and involved.

"Oh, my God! Gabriel, the wolf is going to eat him," she said and grabbed my t-shirt.

"Who is going to eat who?" Dad said from behind us.

"Aaaagghhhh!" Nadine yelled, throwing herself off the couch and holding her hand to her throat. Mom, Dad and I started laughing.

"I swear to God, you will give me a heart attack someday," Nadine said and sat back on the couch. Dad continued laughing.

"What are you watching?" Mom asked.

"Underworld III," I said.

"Good movie," Dad said. "We are going for a quick hunt and then come back with the others," he finished.

We waved goodbye and got back to the movie. By the time we got to the end of the movie, Nadine was crying her eyes out.

"Yes, cry you cruel son of a bitch!" she yelled as she saw Viktor crying for his daughter's death. "I hope he tears you apart and burn your fucking pieces," she cried.

Seeing her like this I felt that I had to do something. I rushed to the kitchen and brought her a napkin. "Here," I said.

"Thank you," she said, smiling through her tears.

**Asshole…** she thought. **He** **would be so dead if I ever had my way on him. Killing his only child because she loved a werewolf? Jesus Christ.**

The movie ended and I switched on the lights. Her eyes were a bit puffy from crying. Nadine placed her empty bowl on the coffee table, got up and went toward the DVD shelves.

"Do you mind if we watch another one or you want to go to sleep?" she asked me.

"No, it's okay. What do you want to see?"

She shrugged and started looking. All of a sudden Jake started growling in menace and I went to him.

"Jake! Knock it off!" I yelled and he barked at the door. "What's wrong with you?" I asked without waiting for a response and went back to Nadine. When I entered the room, she was laughing holding a DVD in her hands.

"Beauty and the Beast?" she asked and giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "It's Alice's favourite Disney movie. I had to watch it 4 times in a row because I lost a bet."

Oh shit!

"Do you mind watching it again?" she pleaded and pouted slightly.

Fuck! My heart melted and I wasn't able to say anything. I just nodded in agreement.

"Ok, let me grab a small blanket and I'll be back," she smiled and ran to her room.

**He is so kind… **she thought.

I smiled and placed the disc on the player and waited for her. Jake came in the room and looked outside the window. He waggled his tail, growled lightly and came to lie down on my feet. He sighed heavily and I scratched his ear. Nadine soon came in and curled to her side on the couch.

"Ready?" I asked her. She nodded in agreement; I pressed the play button and the torture began. It was a nice movie... a fairytale with a happy ending.

At some point she yawned. "Hey, do you want to go to sleep?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine," she said as she suppressed another yawn. She started shifting in her seat, as if she was uncomfortable and rubbed her neck. Nadine scooted closer to me and put her head on my shoulder. "Do you mind? My neck is a bit stiff."

"No," I said and inhaled deeply. "It's okay." Soon her breath calmed. I grabbed a pillow from the arm chair and placed it on my lap. Gently, without waking her up, I placed her head on my lap. She was peaceful; I didn't have the heart to wake her up.

I stopped the movie and watched TV instead. There were reruns of some prehistoric series, so I switched the channel to Animal Planet, which was useless. I looked at her sleeping form and sighed. A few strands of her hair, fell in her face and blocked my view. With gentle moves, I placed them on side of her head and kept staring at her as I ran my fingers through her loosened hair. It felt so awkward; I couldn't understand my emotions around her. Every time she smiled, it felt as if I had hundreds of butterflies in my chest.

She had nightmares almost every night. My room was across from hers so I knew, and even before they started, I was by her side. I did the same thing Damian did for me: I hummed my mom's lullaby. She had a long way ahead of her in order to start healing and within a month she had made great progress. She must have felt so lonely, so scared when she lost everyone. My God, how am I going to tell her about her change? I had to do it soon. In two months, she would be turning 18 and she'd change. I couldn't risk not telling her what would happen; I didn't want to betray the trust she handed me so easily. I had worked really hard to build my relationship with her to let something like this destroy it.

Nadine started moving. She turned to her right side, wrapped her hands around my leg and sighed. Suddenly, I started feeling uncomfortable in my pants. What the hell was wrong with me? She was just sleeping and I was… aroused. She hugged my leg and ran her hand from my knee to mind thigh. Shit! It was getting worse. I stopped caressing her hair because I felt like a pervert when she was touching me like this. Her beautiful lips smiled and sighed in contentment.

"Gabriel," she mumbled. "You are the best friend I've ever had."

I was left speechless. She was dreaming about me. She thought of me in the same way that I thought of her: as a great friend. Then why everything was so messed up? Why did I feel so strange around her? Why did I feel the need to be in her room almost every night to make sure that she wasn't having nightmares? Why had I gotten aroused when she was nothing more than a very good friend? Good God, I wanted to talk about to someone, but who? My fathers were out of the question. They didn't like our friendship. Emmett and Jasper would tease the shit out of me. I couldn't talk to the women about this; I would be extremely embarrassed. Maybe I could talk to Castiel or my grandfather.

Nadine released my leg, turned on her back and stretched her limbs. So opened her eyes, saw me looking at her, smiled at me and closed her eyes. She stayed still for a few seconds and opened her eyes again.

"Holy shit!" she said and bolted from the couch. "Oh, Gabriel I am so sorry."

I laughed. "Sorry for what?" I asked her.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"A couple of hours," I answered smiling.

"Oh my God, your legs must be killing you," she said, blushing.

"Nah, I'm fine. Come on, let's go. We need to get up early tomorrow," I said and smirked. "We are going to the lake tomorrow." She groaned, picked up her blanket and headed upstairs. I took the bowl to the kitchen and Jake followed me. He was aggravated with something and I didn't know why.

"Come on," I told him as I put his leash on him. "It's time for your business. If you pull any tricks like the one here, we'll come back instantly."

We got out and started walking toward the woods. The wind was lightly strong and the sky was very dark. I released Jake and started sniffing the trees, as I turned and looked at my house. We were at the back but you could see the windows. Nadine's light was on and I could see her pacing in her room. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply and that was when I noticed the same smell I sensed in the meadow... that strong muddy scent. Jake started growling again and I went to him. I picked him up and ran to the house. Something was off and I wouldn't stay to find out.

**~*~*~*~*~**

It had been a long time since I had slept; I stretched my feet and opened my eyes. I looked out the window and there was no trace of last night's thunderstorm in the sky. Jake was sprawled on the bed, snoring loudly. I could hear my family talking, mostly about my parents' reunion and our way back to the UK. I picked from my grandfather's mind the talk he had with the Dean and that we had to be tutored… again. I groaned knowing my tutor. I got up, had a quick shower, got myself dressed and went down. Nadine's door was open. Her bed was made so that meant she was already downstairs.

When I got to the living room, the sight was beyond magic. The curtains were pulled aside and it was bright. Dad was sitting on the loveseat and had Mom curled up at his side, hugging her tightly as sunbeams hit their faces and made them sparkle. They were so joyful and you could see it… feel it. I stood there for a few seconds and stared at them. Dad leaned over, placed a light kiss on her temple; she closed her eyes, smiled and sighed with happily. It was as if nothing ever happened. We all knew that we had things to work out, to fill in holes and years of pain but it didn't matter. I didn't care. I was happy because they were happy.

"Good morning sweetheart," Mom said. I went and gave her a loud kiss on the cheek.

"Morning," I said and smiled.

"Sleep well?" Damian asked and smirked. I didn't like it.

"Like a baby," I answered.

"Ok," he said and turned his attention back to the conversation he had been having with Castiel and Jasper.

Grandma was sitting in front of her easel and drew while Nadine was sitting next to her, looking at the canvas. She turned looked at me and smiled and I smiled back.

"Did you have breakfast?" I asked her.

"Yes and now I am ready for the second part of our deal," she said.

"I know. I'll go get ready and we are out of here."

"Won't you eat something?" she asked me. My family looked at me and I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what they were thinking.

**You have to tell her soon, **Damian thought. I nodded my head. Yet again I was saved by Emmett.

"Come on Rosie," Emmett said and went to his wife. "Let's go and make some dents on the wall," he finished and everyone started laughing, apart from me and Nadine as our faces turned scarlet red. Rosalie smacked him.

"You toooold him?" I accused my father.

"No," he said and raised his hands.

"Alice!" I growled.

"Oh no! I swear on my Manolos I didn't say a thing. He caught the scent!" she defended herself. I huffed, left the living room as I heard them laughing again.

I changed at light speed, grabbed my backpack and Jake and soon Nadine and I were out of the house. We got in the Volvo and drove. Destination: Ozette Lake. I found out that lake last week when I went hunting with Esme. It was an extraordinary place full of green and clear water. Nadine would love it.

"Are we going to Quiltaun again?" she asked..

I smiled and snorted. "No, we are not going to _Quinault_ Lake. This time we'll are going to Ozette Lake. Esme showed it to me last week. I'm telling you it's paradise," I said. "Which remind me of something: I bought you a gift."

"What?"

"Damian bought me something similar. Grab my backpack and open it," I said and flashed her a crooked smile. She furrowed her eyes and did as I asked. When she realized what it was, she blushed.

**Oh my God! This is so embarrassing…** she thought.

"Arm bands? You bought me arm bands? Gabriel I am not 5!" she exclaimed.

"Play fair! The deal was to do it my way. I am the teacher and you are my student," I told her.

"Yes, _Sensei_," she mocked.

With my driving, we reached the Lake in 40 minutes instead of an hour and 20 minutes. Nadine was mesmerized by the beauty.

"Gabriel this is…"

"I know…"

Jake started running in various directions and barked. I took his favourite ball out of my bag and threw in the lake. Instantly, he splashed in the water and swam toward it. I took off my clothes and remained in my swim trunks. When I turned around, I caught Nadine blushing. Before I got the chance to say anything, my phone started ringing.

"It's Alice. Get ready and I'll follow you," I said. She nodded and I answered the phone.

"Can I help you, Alice?" I asked politely.

_"Gabriel is everything okay?"_ she asked concerned.

"Yeah, why?"

_"I don't know. I was having a vision you and then you just disappeared,"_ she said.

"Alice I am not using my gift if that's what you're asking. Where are you anyway? It's quiet."

_"Just be careful, okay? I am far away from the house. I didn't want to concern them,"_ she said but I could tell from her tone she was still worried. _"I will have my phone on if anything happens, okay?" _

"Ok, Alice. Bye."

_"Bye, oh and Gabriel?"_

"Yes?"

_"Enjoy the view,"_ she giggled and ended the call.

I turned around and saw that Nadine was wearing her t-shirt but not her shorts. Her legs were endless. I just stood there like a moron looking at her legs. Soon the same feeling like yesterday was awakening. In order not to freak her out, I started walking toward the water.

"Are you coming or what?" I asked and smiled. "Bring your arms bands also."

"Yes, you go in and I am right behind you," she said warily.

**Shit, shit, shit! Why did I let Alice dress me with this stupid thing?**

I didn't turn around as I heard her thoughts. She felt uncomfortable with something and I wanted to give her space. I dove in the water and it was wonderful. The temperature was good: not warm but not cold either. I made my way up to the surface and what I saw took my breath away. Nadine wore a purple bikini with a delicate white paisley design on it. The halter top was low cut – I mean low cut: a scoop neck held together by a small ring between her, um, cleavage. The teeny hip hugger bottom barely covered HER bottom and was held together by some teeny strings. One flick of the strings and those would fall off!

'Please, God, have mercy on me!' I thought to myself. Divine wasn't even close to the perfection I had in front of me. Jesus Christ! Thank God I was in the water and she couldn't see what she did. 'Shut the fuck up Gabriel' I thought. 'She is your best friend for fuck's sake!' I sighed and swam up to the point where the water reached my waist. I looked at her and I saw that she was uncomfortable too.

"Ok, wet your arms band, wear them and come to me," I told her and pushed my hair back. She did as I said and as she started walking toward me she stopped.

"Oh my God! Something is in the water. It just bit me. I am out!" she said and walked backwards.

I smirked. "You have 2 choices. 1) Come to me willingly or 2) I come out pick you up and throw you in the water. Either way you are getting wet!" I told her and she blushed. She shook her head furiously and made a step back.

"Nadine, last chance," I told her seriously and started walking slowly out of the water.

"Ok, ok! I am coming."

When she was close enough, I took her hand in mine and very slowly we walked back in the water.

"Water is not your enemy. Don't be afraid of it. Ok?" I asked her.

"Y-yes," she stuttered.

"Good," I told her encouragingly. "Today I will teach you how to move your legs in the water using your arm bands and then without them. Now, close your nose with your hand, lean back and wet your hair."

"What if I drown?" she asked terrified.

I rolled my eyes at her and went behind her."I will hold your shoulders. Bent your knees and do as I instructed you," I said. When I touched her, that damn current ran through me again.

"See not so difficult. Now," I said and stood in front of her. "I will hold your arms and go deeper. When you feel the bottom only on your tip toes, start moving your legs back and forth," I finished.

After of a lot of screaming, she managed to float.

"Gabriel, I am floating," she beamed. God she was beautiful. We stayed in the water for a few more minutes and when I saw the goose bumps on her skin, I cursed myself. She must have been cold. I forgot sometimes that she was partly human.

"Come on let's take a break," I told her. We got out, dried ourselves with our towels and sat down. She wore her t-shirt and threw small stones in the water.

"I like it," she said a couple of minutes later. "It's not so scary."

"I told you so," I said and smiled. Jake was sitting next to me and suddenly he got up, growled and ran into the woods.

"JAKE!" I yelled and the phone started. This time it was Esme.

"Do me a favour. See what Esme wants and I'll go get Jake," I said and passed her the phone. I ran to the woods and heard him growl.

"Jake, come here now!" I barked. When I saw him, I started walking back to Nadine and I caught again that strange scent. What the fuck was it?

"Oh Gabriel, we have to go back," she said pouting. "Esme asked me to go with her in Seattle after lunch and I forgot," she continued as she was getting dressed. "Now she will think that I ditched her because I didn't want to go."

"You will turn gray from worrying so much," I said and started gathering our things. Jake came through the woods and he was pissed.

"Stupid dog!" I said and he growled. "Jake shut up," I said angrily. He started barking, growled even more and Nadine gasped. Her eyes were wide and she was terrified.

"Nadine, what's wrong?" I asked her concerned.

"B-be-h-hi-nd y-you," she whispered and started shaking. I turn around and Jake emerged in front of us.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled.

Ten feet away from us stood a horse-sized wolf with sandy brown fur. He was wiggling his tail and approached us with small steps. That's when the scent hit me the most; it was his scent. Jake ran toward the huge dog and lowered his ears.

"JAKE NO!" I yelled but it was too late. He had already bit the wolf's leg. The wolf looked down at Jake and gently he pushed him away with his head. Jake crouched down and launched himself again at the wolf. This time, he caught the wolf's tail. He wiggled his tail and Jake dropped on the ground. My brave dog got up and came to us as the wolf started walking toward us.

Nadine was hiding behind me the whole time, holding on and shaking uncontrollably.

**Please God, don't let him hurt us. PLEASE! I promise I will stop training Emmett with the swords…** she thought.

"Don't move," I whispered and tightened her arms around my waist. "Everything will be fine. Calm down. Hold Jake tightly and when I pick you up, wrap your legs around my waist," I said and I unclenched her hands. She picked him up; the wolf cocked his head to the left and kept staring at us.

**Why are his eyes green? Shouldn't they be gold? That's what chief said…**

"Fuck!" I whispered. I should have known better. I spun around, picked up Nadine and started running. Her legs were hooked around me and I held them tightly in my arms.

**Don't hit a tree! Don't hit a tree!** she repeated in her head.

"Close your eyes. It's easier," I told her calmly.

As I ran, the scent was fading, so I kept running even faster. I could feel her tears soaking my shirt and I couldn't do a damn thing. Fuck! I had to warn the others and I remembered that I had left my cell phone at the lake. Nadine's heart beat had gone wild.

"Hang on. We are almost home."

One mile before we reached our house, I stopped so she could put Jake down. The distance was small and he could run from there. With shaky hands, she let him go. She was still crying. My nostrils flared; I realized that the wolf was following us and he was close. I quickly cupped her face in my hands and forced her to look at me.

"No one is going to hurt you. I've got you, ok? I will take care of you," I told her reassuringly and placed a kiss on her forehead before I picked her up again. My lips were on fire after the contact but it was something that I couldn't really think about at that moment. However, I knew I would definitely think about it later.

Soon I could hear my family's thoughts and I ran faster.

"Dad!" I shouted as I emerged from the woods.

My parents including Damian and the rest of the family ran outside.

"Gabriel, what happened?" Mom asked frantically. "Is she hurt?"

I shook my head no. "It's okay. We're safe," I told her but she was too shocked to let me go. "Nadine, we are home, let go of me sweetheart."

I felt a calming wave and I knew Jasper was trying to calm her down but it was useless so Alice helped me.

"What's that smell?" Castiel asked. Everything happened fast.

"Gabriel, Castiel! Inside. Now!" Damian growled and Nadine screamed.

I turned around and inhaled deeply at the sight. Instead one, two wolves emerged from the woods. The one we saw at the lake –which, by the way, had my backpack hanging from his mouth - and another one who was a bit taller with reddish-brown fur. Mom gasped.

"Leave now!" Emmett growled.

The tall one backed away and stepped in the woods. The other wolf whined, put my backpack down and lay on the ground. A couple of minutes later, a man came back holding Jake. He was at least 6' 5'', dark skinned, with long hair and a masculine build.

"Jacob?" Mom called and Dad growled.

"Hey, Bells," he said smiling as he put Jake on the ground.

"Jake!" Mom called again and ran to him. He picked her up, spun her around and laughed.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" my father seethed and ghosted to him.

"Hello to you too, _leech_!" he said with narrowed eyes.

"Jacob Black!" Mom chided.

"Don't talk to him like that you stupid dog!" I growled. I took a step forward and Nadine grasped my waist.

Dad grabbed Mom and pushed her behind him. "What the fuck do you want?" my father snarled. Jacob sighed and looked my father.

"A truce, Edward. I want a truce."

* * *

**A/N: **

**First of all: _Happy New Year._ **

**Now, I need to apologize for not updating the last month. To be honest I had a few issues to work out. You see, life ain't easy sometimes… **

**Anyway… I am back now so…. Please review. This story has at least 2000 hits per month and I get only 5-8 reviews per chapter, when 80 of you, my dear readers, have this story on your alerts… **

**Ale, honey…. Efharisto is not enough at this point. Thank you for being here whenever I need you. **

**_Pen…_**


	25. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

"Get your fucking hands off her!" my father seethed and ghosted to him.

"Hello to you too, _leech_!" he said with narrowed eyes.

"Jacob Black!" Mom chided.

"Don't talk to him like that you stupid dog!" I growled. I took a step forward and Nadine grasped my waist.

Dad grabbed Mom and pushed her behind him. "What the fuck do you want?" my father snarled. Jacob sighed and looked my father.

"A truce, Edward. I want a truce."

* * *

**Chapter 25

* * *

**

******------*-----**

**Bella's Pov**

**------*-----  
**

"A truce, Edward. I want a truce."

Okay, of all the things I expected from Jacob, this wasn't one of them. A truce for what? Edward was seething with anger at that moment. He wasn't in the position to say anything.

"Listen, I just want to talk to you. We've been on the run for God only knows how many years now. I am tired of everything: the treaty, the fights, the hate. Just give me a chance to talk and if you want nothing, then we'll go," Jacob said in a tired voice.

What happened to him? The person I had in front of me wasn't my best friend Jacob. Something terrible must have happened to them; something that must have caused him to be so torn. He hadn't changed at all, like the last time I saw him. Yet he was so exhausted, not only physically but emotionally too. He turned and looked at me.

"Bells, I missed you so much. No matter what happened back then, you know I would never harm you. I had to tell you to leave. It killed me that I had to be the one to do so," he said honestly. I made a step to go to him but I was pushed back again, by Gabriel this time.

"Mom, no! I don't trust him!" he said angrily. I was squeezed between Gabriel and Edward and it made me angry. Jacob laughed at the sight.

"What's so fucking funny, mutt?" my son asked. I wiggled out of their grasps and stood in front of him.

"Edward Gabriel! Watch your mouth. This man is the reason you are alive. If he hadn't taken care of me, both of us would be dead by now! As, for you," she said, pointing her finger at my Dad, "… the least you can do to sit and listen to him."

"Why are you taking his side, Bella?" Dad growled. "He always wanted to take you away from me. Always! After the Girl's Choice Dance, he paid a visit to Charlie at the station; did you know that? He went there to tell Charlie something for Billy but while he was there he decided to tell Charlie that he didn't like me. He actually told Charlie that he could tell just by looking into my eyes outside of the dance that I was a cold-hearted man and that you deserved better. No wonder Charlie never liked me." he finished.

I looked at Jacob and frowned. "Aw, Jacob, you didn't," I sighed.

Jacob looked a little sheepish and nodded.

"Oh, you are so dead," Gabriel growled and launched himself at Jacob, only to be stopped by Damian and Edward.

"Gabriel!" Nadine called and rushed to him.

"Get off me! I want to kill the son of a bitch!" he hissed.

"Easy!" Damian said calmly. Edward held him tightly and Jasper came and touched his shoulder.

Jacob hadn't moved an inch. "I am sorry I said those things. I was a kid back then just like yourself, kiddo... a kid that was in love for the first time in his life."

"My Dad clearly loved her and even though you saw that, you wanted to break them apart? Is this the way you show your love for someone?" Gabriel seethed.

"All's fair in love and war, kid. Don't you know that? I had to fight, even if it was a little dirty," Jacob answered calmly. "He had the advantage. Haven't you ever loved someone such that you'd fight for them?"

Gabriel blinked and his face went blank.

"Why don't we all go inside the house and talk like civilized beings?" Carlisle asked trying to distract us all.

Jacob nodded and sighed. "Okay," he said and turned to look at the other wolf. "Phase back, Seth."

I widened my eyes. "Seth? You mean Sethie, the Clearwater's kid?" I asked with excitement as I went and stood in front of the wolf. He stood up, sat on his back legs and licked my face. I started laughing and hugged his neck.

"Ugh! Mom! That's gross!" Gabriel said appalled. I turned and glared at him.

Seth went into the woods and a few minutes later he came back. There was nothing left of the teenager Seth. He was tall, with short hair, full of life and energy. He grew up to be a very handsome young man.

"Bellsie! I missed you!" Seth called and hugged me tightly.

"I missed you too!" I said excitedly.

Seth put me down and looked at Gabriel. "Hey man, I am sorry I scared you and your pretty girlfriend back at the lake."

"Ss-she is not my girlfriend," Gabriel stammered.

Instantly Seth's face brightened. "Really?" he asked and then he looked at Nadine and smiled widely. Nadine's eyes widened and she blushed. She looked at Gabriel and then turned her gaze toward the ground. Gabriel looked at Seth with narrowed eyes and growled a little.

Okay, that was weird. "Ummm, come on let's go inside," I suggested and we all walked in the house. We sat down and there was an awkward silence until Seth spoke.

"So, how have you been?" he asked me.

We spent quite some time explaining what happened all those years. From their expression I could see that they were happy for me and for all of us, but they we also so very sad. Something had happened to them, something terrible.

"Jake, how is Billy?" I asked. "I wanted to see him when I came back here all those years ago but I wasn't allowed on the reservation."

Jacob's face winced in pain. "Jake?" I asked again.

"Bella, Billy is dead. He died right after you changed and left."

"Oh, Jake I am so sorry," I said with watery eyes. "How?"

Jacob looked at Edward with a dark look. "He, and the rest of the pack and their families, were murdered by a bunch of bloods… vampires."

"Oh my God!" Esme exclaimed.

"Would you please tell us what happened?" Carlisle asked.

He nodded. "When I saw you in the woods, it was about a week before Seth phased. To be honest it was something I didn't want for him. He was a good kid and so young. He was only 14. His sister Leah had phased about three weeks prior to him and she was very aggressive. Sam was assigned by the elders as the Alpha since he phased first and I was his second in command. Rightfully, I was supposed to be the Alpha but I resigned. One day Sue came to the rez, panicked and informed us that Seth phased right in the middle of the house and took off. Sam ordered me to go and get him back after I showed him the basics and calmed him down. I found him in Vancouver a couple of days later, howling from pain. I phased back and tried to comfort him. I knew the feeling. None of us wanted this. We couldn't think straight; we were angry all the time, cursing our genes, the Cullens and the fucking treaty."

Gabriel growled softly. Jacob smiled at him and looked at Edward. "I spent two weeks taming him until one day I stopped hearing the others. When we were in our wolf forms, we could hear each others' thoughts. At first I thought that maybe we were out of our communicating range but something was off. I persuaded him to go back and soon we headed back home. When we got to La Push, everything fell apart. The wolves were bitten and our families were drained. We know that a guy named Caius did it. As we were collecting the bodies, underneath Leah's we found a dismembered leech. Her name was Renata. She told us about him.

She knew we would end her and she wasn't afraid. She told us that she was against this attack but she had to follow orders too. When she realized that rather than the conversation her boss told her and the rest about, there was going to be a massacre, she tried to run away but a small gray wolf attacked her. That wolf was Leah. She dismembered her and burned her limbs. That leech said that when that wolf was about to rip her throat she bit her over her shoulder and she died. Seth lost it and before she had the chance to finish her sentence, he finished her. We burned all the bodies and left.

We have been hiding for years. You see that son of a bitch Caius kept chasing us but we got away every time. Recently we made the decision to stop running away. So we came back here in order to protect our land and people," Jacob said and turned to look at Edward. "I know who you are. I now know why you chose to leave her. Who would want that for the person they loved?"

Edward was about to say something but Jake cut him off. "Edward, please let me finish first and then everyone can have their round. We are the last of our tribe. As the rightful descendant of Ephraim Black I release you from the treaty. Your family was never a threat and I am sorry that I tried to disgrace you in Charlie's and Bella's eyes," he finished.

My God, he had suffered so much! He had lost his father and his brothers. What could I say to him? What could I do to make him feel better? No matter what happened, I never stopped caring about him. He used to be my best friend; he helped me when I needed help the most. There was no way I would let him fight on his own. I would not lose him again. I just hoped Edward would understand why I needed to be there for Jacob. It wouldn't be easy but I would make him understand. I would make both of them understand.

"Don't even fucking think about it!" Edward growled.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Edward, please."

"No! I just got you back and you are not leaving my side! End of discussion."

"Bells, if you are thinking what I think you are thinking, then the only thing I will tell you is no. I managed perfectly fine with Seth all these years," Jacob said. "Besides I am not even sure if this is what I really want to do. Yes, I want to be able to live on my own land but I don't want to die either."

"Oh Jacob," I said, hugging him. "I am so sorry that these things happened to you, so very sorry. You never deserved so much pain."

"Jacob," Carlisle said. He got up, approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you very much. My family and I never meant to harm anyone. I am honoured that you are at last able to trust us and I will cherish this trust for the rest of our existence. There are so many things I want to tell you but only one is of grave importance: Don't fight Caius. After I was changed, I was able to live among the Volturi. They are ruthless, vicious monsters. Caius is one of the three Volturi leaders. He wants only one thing: power. Two thousand years ago, during a fight, he was nearly killed by a werewolf, and never got over it, so he hunted werewolves to near extinction. He became obsessed and killed as many as possible. That is why the real Children of the Moon are extinct. Even if he knew that you were only shape shifters and not real werewolves, he wouldn't hesitate to kill you just because you chose to shift into a wolf. Jacob, you are a leader now. Seth and you are the last remaining Quileute tribe members. Protect your legends, and pass them to your children and your grandchildren. Let us help you however we can," he finished.

"Carlisle, do you think that this is easy for us? Seth and I are known to be the runaways, the ones that didn't protect their land. The other tribes don't know what happened. They only know that Seth and I weren't there to fight with our brothers. I am tired of running," Jacob said angrily.

At some point I could understand his need to do what he had to do, but on the other hand I knew that he had to accept Carlisle's offer. The problem though was how to convince him. He was stubborn as a mule and he would always have things his way. Jacob always showed how proud he was and never liked to be helped unless it was completely necessary. Why couldn't he just see?

"Jacob, no one is asking you to run," I said. "We can help you. We will be leaving soon and now that I know you are alive, I just can't leave you like this. You did so much for me and Gabriel and I will own you for eternity. Please. I can't leave this place unless I know that you are both okay," I finished.

Jacob buried his face in his hands and sighed heavily. Gabriel opened his mouth a couple of times as if he wanted to say something and closed it. He got up, ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Jacob.

"Listen, neither of you has slept for over a week. Why don't…" he began, but Seth cut him off.

"How do you know that?"

"I read your mind," he said.

Both Jacob and Seth, as well as Edward, laughed.

"Man, you did a really good job and with no effort at all," Seth said looking at Edward.

Seth got up and patted Gabriel back and we heard a growl. My son smirked and looked behind him. Jake crouched and started barking. Gabriel leaned and started petting his head in order to calm him down but it was pointless.

"Jake, it's okay. They won't hurt us," he said calmly.

"You named the dog, Jake?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Yeah," Gabriel said. "Is that a problem?"

Damian rolled his eyes. "Always trying to pick a fight."

"Not at all. Bella used to call me Jake," Jacob said while he smiled at me.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and picked up his dog. "As I was saying, why don't you go up to the third floor to crash and when you wake up we can talk? All of us need to calm down and you need to sleep."

They thanked us and went upstairs. Minutes later, we heard them snoring. I approached my son and kissed him on his cheek. "My good hearted son," I told him.

"Yeah, yeah right," he said and blushed. "Just two things mom. 1) Tell that dog that I am not a kid. I am twenty seven years old for fuck's sake and 2) you stink. I mean you really _stink_. You need a bath," he said crinkling his nose. Everyone started laughing.

"He is right, love. You need one. Come on let's go," Edward said. Then he leaned in my ear and whispered. "There is a high possibility that I might join you."

"Jesus Christ, Dad!" Gabriel protested. "I can hear you."

Damian threw his head back and started laughing. Gabriel put Jake down, grabbed Nadine's hand and went outside. Edward went to now our room to start the bath and I stayed behind for a minute to help Esme make a list for groceries. She wanted to make a huge dinner for Jacob and Seth. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice went to the library to make a plan of how to help them and Damian with Castiel were talking about England. After I was done with the list, I went upstairs to meet Edward. I took off my clothes and went into the tub. I sat between Edward's legs. He hugged me and kissed my shoulder.

"Thank you, Edward," I whispered.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, Bella. He means a lot to you. He was there when you needed me the most and I just can't erase that. I will apologize to him later," he said with a sigh.

"How bad was it they got back to the beach?"

"It was horrible. The cabins were demolished and everywhere there were bodies. Seth started looking like a madman for Leah and his mother. Jacob though was… He held Billy's body for six hours until Seth persuaded him to let him go. They were in a really bad shape, Bella," Edward said. I couldn't stop my tears from running as he spoke.

"Poor Jacob. He loved Billy so much," I sniffed. "They were so young and they witnessed such horrible things." He sighed and held me in his arms as I continued to cry.

After I calmed down a bit, I decided to talk to Edward about Nadine. I knew he didn't like the fact that Nadine and Gabriel were spending so much time together even though he never showed it in front of the others. No matter what, he was always a gentleman. I just wish he could see what I saw in her. She was a goodhearted person. Yes, I knew that I should kill her myself for threatening my family but how could I? She was a tortured, hurt soul. She was just a child who didn't understand right and wrong at that time.

As I was lost in my own thoughts, I heard him sigh heavily.

"You heard me, huh?" I asked him.

He laughed lowly and held me tight. "I will never get used to it. It is so weird you know. When you were human, I begged to hear just one tiny thought of yours and now I can't believe it's happening," he said.

"Edward, you know what is happening right? Did you see his reaction to Seth looking at her?"

"I do, I did, and I don't like it, Bella."

I turned around to face him. "Why? She would never hurt him, you know that."

"No Bella. I don't know that. She is changing in a lot of ways. She is trying to make her peace with what she has done. I have no problem with her staying with us. Whether I like or not she is becoming a member of this family day by day. But Bella, someday she will hurt him and I hate the fact that he will be in pain because of her. Nadine doesn't know that she will become one of us and Gabriel is stalling the inevitable."

"He is not stalling. He just doesn't know how to tell her. I offered to do it myself since I was the one I gave her the impression that she will stay like this but he said he wanted to do it his way. She is trying and, for your information, she had no one to guide her. Edward, give her a chance please. You accepted Rosalie," I said. I was getting angry with his persistence but I would make him see my point.

"Rosalie is my sister and no I haven't accepted the fact that she killed for revenge. I never forgave myself either. Bella, do you know where she has been going every two days with Emmett over the past couple of weeks? They've been going to the baseball field. Do you know what they've been doing? She's been teaching him the swords, Bella. The fucking swords and she promised, no swore, to Damian and me that she would never touch them. How can I trust her when she is breaking her own promise?"

"Have you seen Emmett? Just pretending to threaten her is enough and yeah, I knew about it. It slipped from Emmett a week ago. Nadine told him what she promised you and he said that he would keep the swords while they are not training," I said.

He uttered a low frustrated growl. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Would you have listened? Jesus Christ, Edward. Every time I tried to talk to you, either you would scream at me, run or break something!" I said angrily. "Besides I know she will never hurt any of us. If she wanted to do that, she would have ended Damian and you when you took her to the warehouse to get her things! You know what? I think I am clean enough! I am going to get dressed!" I got out, dried myself and got dressed. That was just perfect. We weren't back together for a day and we had a fight. He was so stubborn and narrow-minded.

"We were just talking Bella. We weren't fighting," he said calmly while he was getting dressed.

"I am not in the mood to 'talk' with you right now, Edward," I responded.

"If you didn't want to hear things you wouldn't like, maybe it would have been better if you never started it. I do not trust her! I will never trust someone so dangerous around my son and my family. She can stay with us because she has no one but that's it!" he growled.

"You are such a hypocrite Edward. You were dangerous for me once too. Did you stay away? No!"

"Do not even for one minute compare me to her!"

"I am not comparing you, you idiot! I am trying to tell you that you were dangerous too and yet I fucking stayed with you! Because I didn't care what you were and I was only human. Not a vampire, but HU-MAN! The most important trip you may take in your life is meeting people halfway, Edward. It wouldn't hurt you to learn that some time in your existence!" I growled, left there room and he followed me.

"We are not done, Be…" he started saying but he never finished because we realised we had an audience. Gabriel and Nadine stood like statues outside our door. Nadine's head hung down and she was crying. I turned and glared at Edward as Nadine turned around and darted away from us.

"Are you happy now?" I hissed at him.

Gabriel was about to go after her and I stopped him. "I will go talk to her honey. You go to the library and find the rest of the family. We will be back shortly, okay?" He nodded and turned to look at his father.

"Why Dad? For God's sake, can't you see that she is trying? Even Damian sees that. What more do you want? What!?" he cried.

"Shh, calm down," I said calmly. "Go find the others and we" I said, glaring at Edward "… will talk about it later." I turned and went to look for Nadine.

I found her sitting on the ground, crying with her back against a tree. She was resting her elbows on her knees and her hands were buried in her hair. I didn't have to be a mind reader or an empath to see what she was thinking or feeling. She heard me approaching and when she opened her eyes to look at me, she started crying even more. I kneeled in front her and embraced her without saying a word.

"I am so sorry, Bella," she said through her cries.

"What are you apologizing for, sweetie?"

"For making you fight with Edward over me. I never wanted that," she answered.

"Nadine, it wasn't you that made us fight but his stubbornness. Don't mind Edward. Sometimes it takes time for him to accept things. He'll get over it someday," I said truthfully.

"No Bella. He will never accept me and he has every right to hate me. I captured the woman he loved and his son in order to 'protect' other women when I only did it for a grudge. He was right. I don't deserve all the kindness you've given me. You should be mad at me and yet here you are holding me in your arms. Edward will never trust me and he is right for not wanting to trust me. I _am_ dangerous," she said sincerely.

I sighed and giggled. "Ah, baby girl, men are like clay. You can mould them as much as you want and give them any shape you want. You just have to give them something in advance."

She wiped her tears and looked at me with puzzled eyes. 'Two can play this game,' I thought to myself. "Make him trust you, sweetheart. Show him that you want to earn his trust. Edward is an old fashioned man. He respects and acknowledges the effort."

I could see her inner debate. "When are we supposed to leave for the UK?" she asked.

"In two weeks."

She nodded and I knew that she made her decision. She had at least four people supporting her. The most eager one was my beautiful boy, Rosalie, Esme and me.

"Okay, that gives me enough time. If I leave tomorrow, I will be b…"

"Whoa! What are you talking about?"

She smiled and got up. "I need to go to New York to get something from my uncle's house. I will make sure he won't see me."

I hesitated for a few seconds and then nodded in agreement. "Sure but you are not going alone. I'll be coming with you," I said.

"No. Please try to understand. I don't want you to fight with Edward and he will be livid. Now if someone must come with me, I could ask Alice or Rosalie."

"Okay," I said and we walked back in the house. When we reached the porch, Alice squealed and threw herself at Nadine, ecstatic.

"I already called Simon. Our flight leaves tomorrow at 8 in the morning. Rose is coming with us too. Jasper is making a full scholarship document just in case something happens and you get caught by your uncle and just for your information, I know the perfect store for the other thing too," she said, winking at her and giggling.

With Jake's and Seth's arrival, we postponed our trip to Seattle. Esme and I thought that since Nadine would be coming with us to England, we should take her shopping. To date, she wouldn't allow us to buy her anything, and when Alice got her something she would leave it hanging in the closet refusing to wear it. She claimed that we gave her a home even though we knew who she was and that was enough. Luckily, Esme asked her politely to let us do this and Nadine accepted not being able to refuse her.

Unfortunately though, Esme decided not to come with us because she had to stay back and cook for Seth and Jacob. As a result, that meant I was to take Nadine to Seattle. The whole family was in Carlisle's study making plans. We had to work fast because we didn't have time to spare. I stepped in to inform them that we were leaving. Gabriel was still upset but he was under control and Edward was in the far corner of the room looking outside the window at where Nadine was standing.

"We are going to Seattle," I said. "We'll be back before midnight because Nadine has to rest for her trip tomorrow," I continued but I was cut off.

"What?!" Gabriel asked. "No, Mom. She can't leave! She can't be on her own! What if something happens and no one is there for her?"

"Gabriel, Alice and Rose will be going with her. She has to do something," I said without saying or thinking any further. "They will be back the day after tomorrow, okay sweetheart?" He nodded. I kissed him on his cheek and soon we were on the road.

We thought that it would be faster to drive to Seattle. Nadine was silent most of the time but I knew that something was on her mind apart from her trip. She sighed heavily and turned to look at me. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before she spoke.

"Bella, I need to talk to you…" she said.

******-------*------**

**Nadine's Pov**

******-------*------**

She looked at me with concern. "He will come around, Nadine. You don't hav…" I cut her off before she finished.

"It's not about Edward, Bella," I said in a low tone. This was so embarrassing. Why the hell did I open my mouth?

"Honey, you can talk to me about anything you know that."

Could she help me figure out what was happening to me? Could she help me why I felt so strange round him? I was so confused. I felt things I had never felt before and they were so strong and intimidating.

"It's about Gabriel," I said and I felt my cheeks burning with my embarrassment.

Bella kept her eyes on the road and smiled lightly. "What about Gabriel?"

"I feel… things I don't understand," I said thinking very carefully what to say next. It was even harder that I expected to be.

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

I sighed. "Like when we touch each other…"

Bella snapped her head in my direction and looked at me with wide eyes. "I beg your pardon?" she asked.

I looked at her confused. Why was she looking at me like that?

"Like when we touch each other accidentally. It always makes me shiver," I said sincerely.

She exhaled loudly and laughed. She shook her head and turned her gaze back to the road.

"The first time a felt that was the day they brought me to the house but it wasn't as strong as yesterday and today at the lake, while he was teaching me how to swim. I felt… knots in my stomach," I said flustered like hell.

Bella kept smiling the whole time I spoke. It was as if she knew what was going on. "And as if this wasn't enough I slept on him last night and I… I…" I stopped speaking and tried to find a better way to explain the situation to her.

"You know…" she said looking at me briefly, "when I was human and I found it difficult to explain something to Edward, I often stopped myself. He always told me that he didn't like that I edited my comments because he wanted to know exactly what I thought. So my advice is to just tell me. Don't make it difficult for yourself."

I knew I had to tell her because I was sure that she would be able to explain what was going on with me.

"" I said in one quick breath. Although I knew that she knew what I said, she asked me to repeat it again slowly and clearly.

"I said that last night was the first time I dreamt of Gabriel. Over the past month, I've had nothing but nightmares every night. But every single time, I swear I heard his voice like a whisper in my dreams. And yesterday the dream was so nice. We were in the back yard of the house playing with Jake. Suddenly I tripped and before I hit the ground, Gabriel grabbed me and I landed on him. I felt so embarrassed and I apologized to him. He smiled at me and said that he would always be there to catch me before I fell. I hugged him tightly and I told him that he was the best friend I ever had," I said and felt my eyes getting watery. "I've never had a friend that close and it's all strange to me. He will always allow me to cry on his shoulder, especially the first days I was in your house.

I feel this urge to protect him and be there for him as well, like he is for me. For instance, this morning when he was about to attack Jacob, all I could think of was that he might be hurt. We may be Halflings but he can be hurt and I wouldn't like that. When he is not around, I'm sad and when he comes back and I see him it feels like Christmas," I continued and cried. "When he told me yesterday about England and that he was leaving, I felt…I felt like I was drowning... that I would never see him or any of you again and that hurt. I may be what I am but I have become attached to all of you, even Edward and Damian. I know they watch every move I make and I know what they think of me. I want to be a better person for Edward, Damian, you… for G-Gabriel. He makes me happy and the least I can do to thank him, to thank all of you for what you are doing is try to become better," I finished, wiping the tears from my eyes.

Bella pulled over and stopped the car. She ran her fingers through my hair and smiled at me. "Nadine, thank you for caring so much about us. You are special and never allow anyone to say otherwise. I know those feelings and I also know what they mean but I won't tell you. It is something that you have to figure out yourself," she said and placed her hand on my chest above my heart. "You have to look deep inside of you. I know it's frustrating not being able to understand what you feel for my son but you and _only_ you will be able to understand them. Your bond with Gabriel is strong. You have experienced almost the same things, give or take a few situations. All you have to do is let things come and face them when they do so. I just want you to promise me one thing," she said as she ran her thumb over my cheek.

"Anything, Bella," I said in a whisper.

"At some point Gabriel and you will have a big discussion about a major change that is about to occur in your life soon. Please, do not fear and don't run. Try to remain open-minded because he will never hurt you, okay?" she asked me.

I furrowed my brows because I couldn't understand what she was saying to me. "Okay, Bella I promise."

"Thank you," she said and started the car again. "Oh, and one last thing: do not mention or think what we just said. I promised Gabriel I wouldn't tell you anything. It is something he wants to do himself." I nodded and soon we were on the road again.

A week later we had returned from the trip out East and unfortunately Bella still wasn't talking to Edward; in fact, she avoided him like a plague. The trip to New York was fast. Edward wasn't happy about it when he first found out, since two members of his family were going with me. He didn't trust me and I was okay with it. I accepted everything he said to his sisters. He was afraid that I might hurt them and right before we left for the airport he suggested that Castiel should go with us in order to shield the girls. Rosalie told him to fuck off, grabbed my hands and we left. I didn't like the way she talked to him and I asked her politely not to fight with him over me again. She rolled her eyes at me instead of answering back.

The flight lasted only five and a half hours. A rental car was waiting for us at the airport. I left the girls on Madison Avenue and before I left, I gave them the address of my house. When I made sure that no one was in the house, I went in and took what I needed, among some of my mother's possessions. My uncle was at work and I knew that he wasn't to return until later that evening. I sat down on the couch and remembered how I always missed home and my uncle. He was a good man. I thought of writing him a letter but it was better like this. Before I left, I made sure I grabbed a picture of him as well. The girls were waiting for me outside the house. When Alice saw me, she started bouncing and handed me a small bag. I peeked in and saw two small black leather boxes. When I opened one of them, I gasped and looked at her.

"What? I told you back home that I knew the perfect store for them," she said. "Come, we have a flight to catch. I want to get back to my hubby."

We arrived back home sooner than we expected... ten hours earlier. They were all out hunting so I found time to hide the contraband item. I had a goal and I wouldn't give up until he trusted me. I never thought that I would have to do such thing, especially with Edward. It took me a while to realise that there are more things than meet the eye. I just wish I had figured it out earlier than I did. Trying to gain his trust was a way to make amends for what I did.

Jacob and Seth were startled by what the Cullen family did for them. When they got back from their hunt, we all sat in the living and Carlisle started talking. Since he knew that they wouldn't accept to come with us to England, they thought of an alternative solution. For the time being Rosalie and Emmett would stay back in order to install a brand new garage for the boys to work in. They would stay with them as much time as was needed to have it ready and then they would move to Castiel's and Bella's old house. Carlisle said that it was risky for them to stay at the reservation since Alice wasn't able to see the outcome because of their nature. Jacob and Seth didn't accept anything at first but then Edward stepped in. He told them that it was the least they could do for helping Bella in her time of need. As hard as it was for them, they accepted and sealed the deal with an embrace.

Now here we were, ready to leave the place where everything started. Our things were already packed and put in the cars. Right before we were about to leave, I asked Edward and Damian to wait because I had something for them. I rushed to my room and took the items and went outside. The rest of the family was waiting a bit further away. Both of them were looking at me warily and I tried to think other things because I knew that Edward would read my mind.

"I know we have a flight but I couldn't leave this place without telling both of you a few things. I want to apologize because I wasn't able to keep the promise I gave you in the warehouse," I said in a whisper.

Edward narrowed his eyes and uttered a low growl, which gave me the creeps.

"You what?!" Damian said through clenched teeth and made a step toward me before Edward grabbed his shoulder.

"J-just hear me out o-ok?" I stuttered. "Emmett cornered me and demanded to teach him swordplay. When I told him that I promised you not to touch a sword again, he said that he would be responsible for storing them and that he would handle the two of you."

"Traitor!" Emmett said.

"You idiot!" Rosalie yelled and whacked Emmett really hard on the back of his head.

"Why did you do it then?" Edward asked me.

"I didn't want to do it, but I had no other choice. Emmett was always kind to me and whenever I needed anything, he was the first to volunteer. I am so sorry that I broke my promise. I swear on my mother's grave that I will never fail you again. In order to show you that I mean it, I want you to give you this," I said and approached them to hand them the case.

Edward took it from my hands and opened it. He inhaled deeply and looked at me.

"This was my very first sword. It belonged to my uncle and he gave it to me the day I passed my exams in swordplay. It was given to him by his sensei. This is like an heirloom to me. It's something special and precious," I said with a shaky voice. "Would you be kind enough to read the engraved quote please?" I asked him.

Edward looked at me and nodded. "Your actions, and your actions alone, determine your worth," he said without looking at the sword.

"I was never able to really understand the meaning of it until the day I met you. I know I have made mistakes and I am willing not to repeat them again. I _won't_ repeat them and it is very important to me that you believe me. You gave me a second chance when I knew that I didn't deserve it," I said sincerely.

Both of them sighed. Edward looked at Damian, nodded and when he was about to tell something I stopped him. "Please I am not finished yet. In the short period of time I've been among you, I got to see that _are_ a family. After my grandparents died, I never imagined that I would ever be a part of a family. I use this term because this is how I think. This is what I feel and hope you will be for me but I will not be able to be sure of it until you trust me. I promise to work hard for it because trust is not something that is handed to you unless you earned it." I continued. I reached into the pockets of my jacket and took out the leather boxes.

Before I spoke again, I looked at Bella and Gabriel. They were both smiling at me and I smiled back at them. "All of you are heading back to a life that you already built there, but to me is a new beginning," I said and handed each of them a box. Damian and Edward took them and opened them.

In each of the boxes there was a Celtic cross that was framed in a small crystal box. It was comprised of a circle in the center and the four evenly sized offshoots, forming the cross. Imprinted on each of the four legs of the cross were triquetra knots. Imprinted on the center circle was the endless knot. And a delicate ring connected all four legs.

Edward looked at me and smiled. "It is very beautiful, Nadine. Thank you."

My heart that very moment skipped a few beats. "The meaning of the cross is the establishment of a new beginning. I give both of you this to seal my promise to you and hope that one day, you will be able to trust me," I finished.

"As hard as it is for me to accept the fact that you betrayed the trust that we showed you that day in the warehouse," Damian said, "I won't forget that you were brave enough to tell us all this. Thank you for this," he said as he closed his box.

"Nadine," Edward said. "I have to be honest with you about all this," he continued. I felt my blood leaving my face. This was it. The rejection I knew that was coming all along. I lowered my head as my eyes started brimming with tears. He approached me and lifted my chin to look at him.

"Do you actually mean it?" he asked.

"Yes sir, with all my heart," I said looking deeply in his eyes.

He sighed. "I respect your honesty. I promise on my part to work for it as well, but I have to inform you that this is the last chance you'll ever get from me and I mean it this time, okay?"

I nodded my head frantically and smiled widely.

"Good," was all he said.

Without anyone expecting it, I threw myself at him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," I whispered. "Thank you so much! You will not regret it!"

He sighed and patted my back lightly. "Come on," he said. "We have to get going."

I let go of him and hugged Damian as well and I sighed with relief. Gabriel and Bella approached us, smiling widely. Gabriel picked me up and twirled me around as we laughed together.

"See?" he asked me. "I told you he would come around."

I grinned at him and looked at Bella.

"Clay, baby girl. Always remember that," she said and kissed my forehead.

Edward furrowed his brows and looked at her. "Do I even need to ask the meaning of that?"

"No," she said and giving him a small peck on his lips. His eyes opened wider and never broke their gaze.

"Does that mean the protest is over?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with a wink.

"Thank God! I missed you so much," he said, grabbing her to him tightly and kissing her more forcefully this time.

With that, all of us, apart from Rosalie and Emmett, got in the cars and headed to the airport. A new beginning was ahead of me: a clean start. I knew that I would never be able to forget the faces of my victims but at least I hoped I would be able to forgive myself for what I did.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter because I sure did enjoy writing it; especially the one that is about to follow… *giggles.**

**In this chapter we saw Nadine's emotional confusion. Unfortunately soon she will find out a few things and it won't be that good… So prepare yourselves for a minor storm before the big one breaks….**

**Thank you for reading and please, please REVIEW…**

**Ale… thank you from the bottom of my heart and for the quotation. You saved me once again!**

_**Pen…**_


	26. Damian

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

"Yes," she said with a wink.

"Thank God! I missed you so much," he said, grabbing her to him tightly and kissing her more forcefully this time.

With that, all of us, apart from Rosalie and Emmett, got in the cars and headed to the airport. A new beginning was ahead of me: a clean start. I knew that I would never be able to forget the faces of my victims but at least I hoped I would be able to forgive myself for what I did.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**

* * *

  
**

**-------*-------**

**Damian's Pov**

**-------*-------**

It had been a month since we returned to the UK from Forks. The day we arrived, we settled in the house and then went straight to the university. The Dean gave us his condolences about the loss of Carlisle's mother and he understood perfectly our sudden departure and why we stayed that long in the States. Of course there were consequences: we all had to be tutored. Carlisle offered to tutor me since I was studying medicine and Susan along with someone named John would tutor Edward and Gabriel. Gabriel was relieved when he found out that Alexander wasn't among the potential tutors. Since Alexander was among the top three students, he participated in a student exchange program. Susan had originally been chosen for the program but couldn't go because of her child, and Alexander was next in the line for consideration.

When the tutors arrived, everyone made they were out of the house in order to give us some privacy and quiet. If we wanted to pass the semester, we had to study really hard. What they didn't know though was the fact that we were already studying, at least Gabriel was. He adjusted really fast since he kept reading the whole time. Nadine easily adjusted to the new environment as well, despite her excitement at being in a new country. Her mouth was open the whole way from the airport to Buckingham. Gabriel explained the sights to her and promised to visit them soon.

To be honest, when Edward told me that she broke the promise, I was really angry. We had trusted her and it took her only two weeks to break the promise. We decided to let it go for the time being and see what would happen. The day we left, she took us by surprise. I never in my 160 years expected that she would be brave enough to tell us what happened. She really wanted a fresh start. I didn't know the reason; maybe the things Edward told her that night made her realize a few things, such as the support she had from the rest of the family, particularly from Gabriel. He never left her side. I couldn't say that I liked that much but who was I to judge?

The day Bella came in the house screaming that Nadine had Gabriel was almost the end of me. I couldn't breathe. Gabriel was and will always be my whole life. He brought me back to life without even knowing it. The idea of not being able to see him nearly killed me. When I saw her for the first time, I wanted nothing else but to tear her apart. She endangered Gabriel's life but when I started hearing her story I couldn't help but think of my daughter. What if Lilly was in Nadine's place? Growing up without her parents and loathing herself for what she was? She had no one to explain what she was, her nature. Gabriel had taken a huge responsibility on his shoulders by wanting to tell her himself about her change. I just wished he would do it soon because in a month she would change and she needed to prepare mentally for it.

They are so attached to each other and they don't even know why. They haven't figured it out yet. While Nadine was in New York, Bella asked Edward and me to join her in Charlie's house for some repairs. Basically, she ambushed us. She cornered us and told us that no matter what happened with Gabriel and the girl, we could not interfere. I listened to her without interrupting her while Edward did the exact opposite. When she was done, I verbalized my fears. I told her that I was afraid that she would hurt him emotionally mostly than physically. I was afraid mostly for Nadine's reaction when she found out that Gabriel was keeping secrets from her, like his mind reading capability or the fact that he was a fully transformed vampire. Bella told me that we would deal with it if or when the time arose.

In the past, Josh had let me know that I was overprotective and was unconsciously preventing Gabriel from making his own mistakes. Maybe he was right. Over the past two years, I had decided that at some point, I would leave him for a little while. He had his parents now and it would be good for just the three of them to spend some time together, but knowing how he would react… I just couldn't. Throughout the years, as Gabriel grew, so did I. My heart learned that there was also a different kind of love than the one between a man and a woman… a love that was more fulfilling, more unique. It was the love between a child and his parent. It was hard to raise him, not from the financial part because it wasn't an issue, but most from the fear of failing him as a father.

Every once in a while, I'd look at him and still see that beautiful baby I used to cuddle until he fell asleep. I still remember his first day at school like it was yesterday. He clamped on to me and cried the whole time. His teacher had said that it was a common reaction for children his way to feel this way. The first fifty years as a vampire, I fed from humans and I never knew that there was an alternative. It was very hard for me adjust to the alternate life style but finally I did. The first time he bled though, my God I was terrified. At that time only one question tortured my head: 'What if I can't restrain myself?' Luckily I never had an issue like that. Being a vegetarian long before he came in my life helped a lot since I became desensitized to human blood.

A soft knock on the door took me out of my thoughts.

"Damian, can I come in?" Bella asked.

"Come in, Bella," I said.

"Everyone is gone and I'm a little restless," she said as she entered my room. "I hope I'm not interrupting you from anything."

"Oh no, I was just sitting here thinking."

"May I ask about what?"

"About everything. You know, Gabriel, Nadine… They are falling for each other, fast and hard, and the worst part is that they haven't figured it out yet," I said sincerely.

"Ah, Damian I know. Two weeks before we left Forks, she confessed a few things to me. She was confused about her feelings for Gabriel."

"Tell me that I'm overreacting, Bella, but when she finds out the truth about her nature and realize her feelings for him, things will get ugly."

"I think that Edward has gotten to you," she said, giggling. "Damian, I trust her. They'll be fine."

"You know better than me so I guess you are right," I sighed.

"Damian, can I ask you a personal question?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Do think you'll ever fall in love again?"

I was expecting that question. I got up and walked to the window. "When I met Abby… At that time, Abby was to me what you were for Edward. She wasn't my singer but Bella I fell in love with her so deeply. I loved her not because she was beautiful, but because she accepted me for what I was. She never feared me or rejected me. When we lost our girl everything fell apart but then Gabriel came along. He was more important to me. Yes, I have to admit that sometimes I missed being loved and feeling the warmth only a woman can give you. After what she did to Gabriel, I forbade myself of seeking just a small fraction of female companionship. Now that he is grown up and now that I'm constantly surrounded by couples, the need has grown in me again. So to answer your question, I WANT to fall in love again. If the time ever comes, I will welcome it with my entire being but if not then so be it."

She smiled at me and got up from the couch to come hug me. "You are one of a kind Damian. Thank you for loving him so much. You deserve anything good that may come in your life and I assure you that love isn't away from you either. I can feel it. You will find that girl and you are going to love each other like there is not tomorrow."

I hugged her tight and sighed. "I wish that too," I said and kissed her forehead.

"Hey when do you have your exams?" she asked me as she got out of my embrace.

"In two weeks. Thank God Carlisle is a teacher there or else we would never have made it. We would have to start all over again. Why?"

"I thought of maybe taking the kids after you are done with your exams and to go meet Gabriel's godfathers. He has been talking nonstop about them."

I smiled thinking of my dear friends. I missed them a lot. "Sure. I missed them too. Josh will be ecstatic to meet you not to mention Derek. They see each other more frequently. One is in Sweden and the other one in Belgium. You will love them."

She sighed. "I have to go," she paused. "Damian, do you want to come to London with me? I want to go and look for Nadine's present. I swear no female clothes. I know you don't like shopping either," she laughed.

"Ok," I said and smiled. "Just let me get dressed and we'll go."

**-------*-------**

**Gabriel's Pov**

**-------*-------**

"Alice, why don't you save me the headache and just tell me what I get him?" I pleaded.

She giggled and danced to the next store which contained party decorations. Ever since she got the idea of throwing a party for Damian to celebrate the 160th anniversary of his change, she was on fire. The plan was simple. We would all leave the house and leave Mom behind. She would wait an hour or so and then go to him and ask him if he could go with her in London so we could get back and set things up. While we waited for the signal, we were out shopping for presents and everyone but me had gotten him something. I wanted to give him something special but I couldn't think of anything. Mom, Dad and Castiel got him first edition medical journals, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper decided to get him a black Bugatti Veyron since he was the only one, apart from Nadine, without a car. Alice settled for a new wardrobe and Nadine got him a set of platinum medical symbol cufflinks. That left me and I was basically screwed since I didn't know what to get him.

I hunched my shoulders and sighed heavily as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Oh Gabriel," Nadine said, "I wish I could help you more."

"I know. Argh! This is so frustrating," I groaned.

"I have an idea," Emmett said. "And trust me when I say that he will love it."

"What? What?" I said eagerly.

"Get him a '_bunny_'," he said in a whisper.

"Why on earth would I get him a rabbit, Emmett?"

He laughed. "Not that kind of bunny, Gabe. I mean a _human_ 'bunny'," he said again.

"Emmett," Dad said, "you are not helping him."

"No Dad. Let him finish, maybe he has a good idea," I said desperately.

He raised his hands. "You asked for it," he mumbled.

Nadine went to Alice and I turned to look at Emmett. "Will you tell me your idea?" I asked him. This time he didn't voice his idea but instead he thought of it.

"Are you fucking insane?" I hissed too low to be heard by humans. "I am not getting him a hooker, Emmett. He is my father. God, you are sick!" I finished blushing furiously as his booming laughter filled the place.

Rosalie marched toward us and smacked his head. "I'll show you 'hooker' when we get home, you moron".

"Why don't you surprise him with a trip after school is done? You can take the Jet and fly to Sweden to see your Godfather," Esme said as she handed me the silver 'Happy Anniversary' sign.

"I did it three years ago," I said and I felt my cell phone buzz in my pocket. I took it out and saw that it was a text message from Mom: **Just left the house. We'll be back in four hrs. Love you.**

"Alic…" I started but she cut me off.

"Come on, time to get home. Bella just left with Damian. We only have four hours," she sang. "This is going to be perfeeeect!"

We paid and soon we were in the cars going home and without a fucking present for my own father. Some son I was. I could easily stick with a new soundtrack cd or a new cell phone but I didn't like them. He had those. I wanted something special, something that only he would have and save it for eternity. Dad looked at me from the rearview mirror.

"Hey, we'll think of something. Don't worry about it. We still have four hours," he said confidently.

"Yes Gabriel, Edward is right," Nadine agreed. "Hey let's discuss something else just to clear your head and we will get back to the present later, okay?"

I agreed. "Talk to me about Damian," she said with a smile. "I've been in this family for almost three months and besides his full name and the fact the he is a vampire, I know nothing about him."

I took a deep breath and started talking. "There are not many things to learn about Damian. He was born July 13th 1850 in Manchester, New Hampshire. Um, Damian's father owned a bakery shop and his mother wasn't working. He was the youngest in the family. Damian looked like his mother mostly. He had grey eyes and black hair. The only things he inherited from his father were his height and lips. He had a sister named Mary Ann and a brother named Hank. His family was very loving and weren't the kind of people who would be afraid to be criticized. His father's friend was a black man who happened to work with him at the bakery.

When Damian was 12, Mary Ann got married to a blacksmith and Hank joined the Army. Years went by and Damian was praised by his teachers at school since he was a straight A student. He never failed a course and never got less than excellent in his reports. Right before he graduated from high school, the principal informed the Mayor, about Damian. He told him what a good person he was and his dreams to become a doctor but due to the lack of money he wouldn't be able to follow his dream unless he had some kind of help. So the town council decided that since he was the valedictorian, they handed him a scholarship. It wasn't a full one so he had to work through his studies to pay as well. Even though it was a nice opportunity, he was seriously thinking about rejecting it because he wanted to accomplish everything on his own. His father though told him that he should take the offer because this was the payment for his hard work," I said.

"Is that why Damian was opposed to the money talk we had in Alaska?" Dad asked.

"Yes." I said and continued. "His parents were so proud that their son got into Dartmouth and in only six years would be a doctor. When University started, he would attend his courses in the mornings, and then work two different jobs. From noon until 8 p.m., he would work in a fabric factory; then he would go home, eat, study, sleep and then go with his father to the bakery to help there as well. May 14th 1873 he was returning home from the factory and heard some crying for help in a small park. Damian thought that someone was hurt. He rushed and saw no one. He thought that he might have misheard because he was tired and turned to leave. He never saw it coming. The only thing he recalled was his sire's crimson eyes and nothing else. He woke up alone three days later and adjusted to the only diet he knew of: human blood. Fifty years later, he came across my godfathers, Josh and Derek. With their guidance in the vegetarian lifestyle and his family's principles, he became who he is… the best person I could ever have in my life." I finished and sighed.

"You were so lucky," Nadine said and patted my hand. "He is a great man."

"Thank you."

"OH!" she exclaimed. "OH! OH! OH! I know what you can give him for his present," she said and bounced lightly on the car seat. "Write him a letter. It's personal, unique and there is nothing better than expressing your feelings for him. Not to mention that he will get to have it for eternity," she finished as Dad parked the car.

That was the best idea someone could ever have.

"At last!" Alice laughed as she got out of the Emmett's jeep.

"You knew and you didn't say a word. Instead, you left me busting my head." I said…

"My dear nephew, it wasn't my idea to tell," she said, winked at Nadine and went inside.

"You are a fucking life savior!" I said and gave her a firm hug.

"Can't. Breath," she said through her laughs.

Nadine joined the others and started decorating the house as I went in my study, picked some paper, pen and headed to the kiosk. I closed my eyes to concentrate and thought the three words he would say to me even now. The three words that would save me even if I was buried in the deepest end of hell: Daddy is here. I smiled as I remembered things I experienced with Damian. I picked up my pen and started writing…

* * *

**_Dad,_**

**_Where do I even start? I guess I will start by saying the first thing that comes to my mind._**

**_Any man can be a father but it takes a special person to be a dad._**

**_You are, without a doubt and without equal, the greatest man I have ever known. I cannot think of a single man of any age or background that can compare to you. You have been everything as a daddy that a son could ever want or need. You were kind and loving to me, providing for my basic needs as well as giving me gifts. I see a cynical world that loves lies, but you always valued honesty and the truth above all things. Thank you for disciplining me when I lied and for not giving in when I begged you to let things slide. You saw into the future and knew that one day I would have to live in a world that was tough, where people have to be accountable, and you forced me to learn things the hard way._**

**_I always think about you and feel loved, secure, safe, and cared for. You are the one I w__ent for counsel, for advice, for wisdom, and for encouragement. The thought of not being able to see you makes me afraid. What would I do without you? Who would I be without you? You chose to be a daddy to me, even though__ you didn't have to and for that I will always thank God. You light up my life, Dad, like no one else has. I love my parents. I really do but they are not you. _**

**_Do you remember my first day of school? I was seven and we had just gotten back to the States. I was so afraid that day. Even though I knew what school was, I couldn't be away from you, we'd never been apart. I never stopped crying that day. All I wanted was to get home so we could be together and you could give me those quizzes you used to give, so that you could cook your over boiled spaghetti for me, then go to the yard and play with the clouds. My favorite though was when it rained. You would light up that tiny fireplace we had, I would start playing the piano while you would sit on the long haired handmade blanket we had on the floor and listen to me playing for you as you read._**

**_Dad, you taught me so many things. You taught me what honor and respect are, that no matter how many obstacles I found on my way, I should always work though them and never avoid them. With your actions, you showed me that love always prevails and that hate was nothing else than a bad monster that would eat my soul every second I breathed. __I've learned that sometimes when I'm angry I have the right to be angry, but that doesn't give me the right to be cruel. I've learned that we are responsible for what we do, no matter how we feel. But most of all, you taught me to love unconditionally. _**

**_I could spend days writing inane paragraphs trying to express my feelings but they would do no justice.__Thank you for always being there, for being strong yet showing you cared. For being my protector and setting the rules for the rides, the money, and the help with school. For all the times you grounded me in order to teach me a lesson. Thank you for taking me under your wings and for being a dad to me. Thank you for never neglecting to remind me of my roots and how much I would have been loved. Thank you not giving up on me. But most of all, I thank you for loving me unconditionally._**

**_You raised me up to more than I can be._**

**_I love you Dad,_**

**_Gabriel.

* * *

_**

I finished my letter and sighed. How could I not love this man after everything he had done for me? I loved my birth parents but to me Damian was everything. At times, I felt bad for them because of the connection I had with Damian. However, they both reassured me that they didn't mind because he was the reason I was alive and for that they were grateful. I put the letter in the ivory envelope and got up to return inside to help the others get the house ready.

When I entered the house, I was attacked by Alice.

"You have exactly 20 minutes to get ready. Go!" she ordered and I rushed to my room.

I had a quick shower, got dressed and joined my family. Esme approached me, kissed me on the cheek and fixed my shirt collar. All of us were dressed casually with matching clothes that our Nazi pixie had laid on our beds. Dad was talking with Carlisle about Jacob and Seth and Nadine was scratching Jake's belly. The room was decorated elegantly with silver, tan and teal decorations and you could hear his favorite soundtrack playlist. The cake was beautiful. It was round shaped covered with white icing. With elegant dark gray writing "Happy Anniversary" was written on the top and on the side there was tiny bouquet with two purple roses entwined with a white one.

Soon Mom's car arrived. If my heart could beat, it would have burst. I didn't know why but I was anxious. Would he like what I had written him? Would he think that it wasn't enough?

"Gabriel," Dad whispered. "Whatever it is that you wrote him, I am sure that he will appreciate more than anything else we'll give him today."

I nodded and sighed. I noticed that Damian was already blindfolded. I had no idea how Mom managed that. She helped him out of the car and took his hand in hers and walked inside the house.

"Okay, can you please tell me what is going on?" Damian asked.

"Okay, one second," Mom said and came to stand at my side. "Now you can take it off."

His face was priceless.

"Guys, what have you done?" he said and smiled.

Esme stood in front of him and hugged him. "Happy Anniversary, son," she finished and kissed him lovingly on his forehead.

We started giving him his presents. First were Mom, Dad and Castiel. They handed him the box. As soon as he saw the journals, he started grinning like a small child who received his favorite new game. Carlisle handed him his new car keys and Damian's jaw practically dropped to the floor.

"A Bugatti? Are you kidding me?" he laughed. "Thanks guys," he continued hugging them. "You shouldn't though. You must have paid a fortune and…"

"And it's nothing compared to you," Esme said, cutting him off.

Nadine handed him her present. When he opened it, he smiled at her and hugged her. "Thank you, honey. They are beautiful," he said kissed her hand. I was next, and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Happy Anniversary," I whispered and hugged him.

"Thank you, Gabriel," he said and released me from our embrace. I took out the envelope and held it in my hands.

"Um, this is for you. It isn't anything important but I hope you like it," I said as I gave him the envelope.

"Everything that comes from you is important, Gabriel," he said and opened the envelope. He was about to start reading the letter out loud, but he changed his mind.

As he read it, I could see that his chin was slightly trembling as if he wanted to cry. He had flashes of the memories I described in it and he smiled. I knew he was reaching the end and I was trying unsuccessfully to contain my tears. I poured my soul in that small piece of paper and he knew it. He knew a few things of the things I never got to tell him. He knew what he meant to me. He looked at me with eyes that were full of invisible unshed tears.

"Oh, Gabriel," he said and enveloped me in his arms.

**You are my Lucky Star and I love you so much****… **he thought. He always called me his lucky star when I was a kid.

"I love you too, Dad. You are everything to me," I said and cried on his shoulder.

**I know…** he thought and kissed the top of my head.

We stayed like this for a few moments and then he let me go. When I turned around I saw our family smiling with our private moment.

Esme cut the cake and handed a piece to the only one who could eat: Nadine. She came and sat down next to me and slowly started eating.

"I am happy for you, Gabriel," she said as she continued to eat.

Everything happened fast. One moment I was about to speak and the next my mouth was full with cake and Nadine's finger. I widened my eyes surprised and she started giggling. My family was as shocked as I was and my mind was assaulted by thoughts full of 'fuck', 'shit', 'Oh Jesus' and 'gross'. Nadine placed the plate on her lap and wiped her fingers with a napkin.

I tried to chew the small bite of cake but it was useless. It was disgusting. My family looked at me and I could see how disgusted and yet how concerned they were as well. I got up, grabbed a napkin and spit out the cake. I knew that Nadine was watching my moves. I poured a bit of water in a glass and washed my mouth but the horrid taste was still there. I excused myself and went to my room in order to brush my teeth, hoping that it would at least make it better. All these months, I'd been lying to her by telling her that even though I could eat human food, I preferred to stick to animal blood. I knew it was time to tell her but...

When I got down to the living room, I heard her ask my mom if she did something wrong. Damian told her that once returned, it would be good for us to go for a walk. My God, how could I begin this conversation? How could I make it less painful for her? When our eyes met, she got up and approached me.

"I am sorry Gabriel," she said looking at the floor.

"Come on, let's go to the kiosk," I said and took her hand in mine.

**Do you want us to come with you?** Dad thought. I shook my head no and we went outside.

We sat down and I took a deep breath. "Nadine, there are some things I need to tell you. It's about our... nature." She looked at me with furrowed eye brows. "Some changes happen when we reach adulthood," I said and paused. "Umm, they are kind of permanent," I finished.

"Meaning?" she asked warily.

"Like out diet, for instance," I said. "You see, we tend to change."

The conversation was more difficult than I ever thought it would be. I could see the confusion in her thoughts and in those beautiful eyes of hers. "I _can't_ eat or drink anything."

"But why?" she asked. "You said that you can eat but you preferred animal blood,"

This was it. The moment of truth- a truth that would tear her apart.

"Sweetheart, I can't eat or drink because I am..."  
**  
Gabriel stop!** I heard Alice screaming in her thoughts... and so I did.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hmm… Why did Alice stop Gabriel? What did she see?**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Damian is a very special character for me. This story is coming to an end and I felt that it was necessary to know a few things about him. **

**Ale… Thank you for being my rock throughout this story… God Bless you my friend…**

_**Pen… **_


	27. Blurry Lines

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

The conversation was more difficult than I ever thought it would be. I could see the confusion in her thoughts and in those beautiful eyes of hers. "I _can't_ eat or drink anything."

"But why?" she asked. "You said that you can eat but you preferred animal blood,"

This was it. The moment of truth- a truth that would tear her apart.

"Sweetheart, I can't eat or drink because I am..."  
**  
Gabriel stop!** I heard Alice screaming in her thoughts... and so I did.

* * *

**Chapter 27

* * *

**

**-----**-----**

**Alice's Pov**

**-----**-----**

_...Nadine ran from the kiosk, entered the house, grabbed Gabriel's car keys, got in the car and drove away. She cried the whole time cursing William for what __he did to her. She pushed the gas petal even more…_

"Oh my God!" I gasped. Everyone's eyes were on me when another vision hit me.

…_Nadine was driving on full throttle, never slowing down. She didn't want to. She was about to turn when she lost the control of the car…_

"No, no, no! Please God no," I begged. Jasper was holding me, preventing me from collapsing on the floor. I looked at Edward's pained face until one last vision came…

…_Nadine was trapped in the Volvo. She didn't lose conscious__ness… She knew and she welcomed her death. By the time we arrived, the car exploded… She was gone…_

When I came out of my vision, Gabriel was about to tell her…

"Sweetheart, I can't eat or drink because I am..."

'Gabriel, stop!' I yelled in my thoughts as I ran out of the house to go and find them.

"Nadine, do me favour honey," I said trying to sound as casual as possible. "Go to my room and pick ten outfits that you like. We will base your 'British' wardrobe on the ones you pick."

"But Alice," she started complaining.

"Uh, Uh! Go, Bella and Rose will help you," I said sternly.

When she entered the house, Gabriel attacked. "What the fuck, Al…" I never gave him the chance to finish as I started replaying the vision I had.

Gabriel stood like a statue, unmoving and horrified. He placed his hand over his chest as he started hyperventilating. His breaths were coming out in short, sharp gasps.

"N-no. God, no!" he gasped.

"Sshhh, Gabriel. We will find another way. It's ok," I said, as I unsuccessfully tried to calm him down.

"Jasper, come here," I said, knowing he'd hear me. Edward and Damian followed right after Jasper.

--------*--------

**Nadine's Pov**

--------*--------

The day was cloudy but not cold. I changed into my tracksuit and went downstairs to tell Esme that I was about to go for a run. Running helped me clear my head. I wasn't as fast as them; actually I could only run at human speed but even under these circumstances it was exhilarating. Bella was out hunting and almost all the rest were at school. I couldn't wait to start as well. Esme was in the living room reading a house decoration magazine.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she said with a smile.

"Morning," I said and sat down beside her. "How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you. How about you? Did you sleep well?"

"Actually, I didn't, Esme," I responded honestly.

"What's on your mind?"

"Gabriel," I said. "After Damian's party, he has changed. What's wrong with him?"

She placed her hand over mine and sighed. "It's not my place to tell you honey. He will tell you when he's ready," she said.

"Okay. I am going for a run. I won't be long."

"Yes, go ahead. I will make you breakfast and then I was hoping you would like to come with me downtown. I want to go and buy a few things and then stop at the university to drop something off for Carlisle."

I nodded and left. It had been ten days since Damian's anniversary. Gabriel was about to tell me something and Alice interrupted us. To be honest, I'd tried several times to have that conversation we never got to finish but it was useless. Either he would change the subject, avoid me or someone would cut us off before we even got the chance to begin. He had been acting weird and it was a bit irritating; he was always lost in his thoughts. If only he would just tell me what was on his mind. Why didn't he let me be there for him the way he had done for me?

I kept running and running until my lungs burned. I sat down on the grass to catch my breath but this feeling… the anxiety I had all these years was still there though. It was as if something was going to happen and soon. Something that would change things completely and it scared me to death. I tried a lot to push the feeling away but nothing happened. It was there present and getting worse each day.

I looked at my watch and realised that I had to go back and get ready. I got up and started walking toward the house when I stopped dead in my tracks. I heard leaves crunching and turned toward the sound.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I asked with a shaky voice. My heart was beating at full speed and I started shaking. When I heard the crunching again, I started hyperventilating.

"Hello?" I called again.

"Don't be scared," I heard a male voice say. "I won't hurt you."

Fuck! What should I do? My body was numb and I couldn't move. I saw a tall man coming to my direction.

"Hello, beautiful," he said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Oh my God!

"Stay away from me!" I yelled. The second I looked into his eyes, I realized he was a vampire. His eyes were dark crimson with many tints of gold. Was he a vegetarian who fed recently from human or the opposite? It had been a while since I last used my gift and I didn't know if it would still work. Shit! At least I could have worked on that.

"Stop," I said and raised my hand but he was still walking toward me.

"You know a little girl like yourself shouldn't wander alone in the woods. It might be dangerous," he said as he came even closer.

"I said stay away from me!" I yelled again. "I know what you are!"

The son of a bitch smirked at me. "Do you now?"

"If you hurt me, my family will come after you and I swear that they will not rest until they burn every last piece of you!" I said in a feeble attempt to scare him off.

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Should I start trembling now or later?" he asked. "Go child. I am not here to hurt anyone," he said and with that he was gone.

I started running and soon I was in the house. When Esme saw, she realized something happened.

"Nadine what's the matter?" she asked.

"I- I s-saw a v-vampire," I stuttered as I tried to catch my breath. "…in the woods."

"Oh, my God! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No. He said that he wasn't here to hurt anyone," I said and started crying. "Esme, I tried use my gift and it didn't work!" I cried in a shaky voice.

"Shh, baby it's ok. Go have a shower, get dressed, eat and we'll go straight to Carlisle. By the time we get there, he will be out of his class."

I went upstairs and I had a quick shower. I blow dried my hair and pulled it up in a pony tail. I changed into black jeans, a purple tank top and flat shoes. When I came back downstairs, Esme was waiting for me in the kitchen. I ate my omelette quickly and soon we were on the road.

"Listen, when we get there, they will be having a break. I will go to Carlisle. You can stay in the car or have a look around and find the kids, okay?" she said.

I nodded and continued to look outside the window. I loved England. After we got settled in, Gabriel took me to some places. Essex, Oxford, London, Northampton - such beautiful places. I could live my whole life here and never get enough. We had so much fun then. I missed the old Gabriel; the carefree and happy friend who had played tour guide for me. I missed that Gabriel so much. This Gabriel didn't smile anymore and he was always sceptical. Either he would be in his room or in his study playing sad songs on the piano. Whenever I asked him if he wanted to go for a walk he said no... every single time. Whatever Alice told him that day brought him to this condition. He was moody all the time and his eyes. His beautiful, gorgeous eyes weren't that shiny anymore and his eyes lids had a tiny shade of purple as if he hadn't slept for days.

Esme's voice informing me that we arrived at the University took me out of my thoughts.

"Honey, I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Go and have a walk and see if you can find the kids," she said as we got out of the car.

"Should I tell them what happened or is it better if Carlisle does?"

"Do as you wish, okay?" she said, kissing me on the cheek before leaving.

The location was beautiful and full of students. I started walking around savouring everything. The buildings seemed to be old but well preserved, surrounded by trees and grass. It was so quiet and peaceful. I looked around and saw a girl sitting on a round bench. I approached her and asked her how to get to the law building. She pointed the direction and I headed to find Edward, hoping that Gabriel would be with him.

I walked following the directions she told me but she neglected to mention whether I was to turn left or right. I chose left and walked a few meters until I saw another building. To my misfortune, it was the business school building. I asked again and a guy told me that the law school was exactly behind this building. I thanked him and started walking again. When I turned the corner, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Gabriel was cornered by a girl who laid her filthy hand on his chest. I made a step back trying to calm down from the shock.

I had two options: 1) leave and pretend I never saw anything and 2) go there and rip her hands off of him. Why the fuck was she touching him?

"Come on Gabriel," the bitch said. "It will be fun. When I got the tickets you were the first one I thought of."

"I can't. I promised my brothers that we will go camping," he said.

"Oh, pretty pleeeease?" she said and touched his hair tips.

Ugh!

She ran her fucking finger over his jaw and I saw red.

"Ava," he began but I cut him off.

"I think he said _can't_ go!" I said with a stern voice and crossing my arms in front of my chest.

Gabriel's head turned toward my direction and looked at me with wide eyes.

"N-Nadine? What are you doing here?"

'Play along' I thought as I looked at him.

I gave him a death glare and turned to look at the hussy who was standing next to him, holding his forearm.

"I suggest you take your hands off him," I said as calmly as I could.

"Umm, no I won't," she said and narrowed her eyes. At. Me! "Gabriel who is she?"

"Gabriel, Carlisle wants you in his office," I said without looking at him. The bitch kept staring at me and tightened her hand around his. I walked toward them, grabbed his hand and shoved her away.

"Ew! Did you just touch me?" she said disgusted.

"Why yes _princess_. Is there a fucking problem?" I growled.

"Come on, Nadine let's go," Gabriel said and put his hand around my waist.

"G, we are not done!" she said.

I looked at Gabriel and winked. "Oh, you are so done," I said. Then without thinking, I pressed my lips firmly on his. When our lips touched, Gabriel whimpered, tightening his hand on my waist. I was lost. "Right handsome?" I asked him as I took my lips off his.

I turned my head to see her and smirked. 'Take that bitch!' I thought to myself. "Now if you'll excuse us," I said grabbing his hand as we started walking. When she was out of sight, I looked at him.

"I am so so _so_ sorry," I said flushed. "I just wanted to help. I wasn't even thinking."

He furrowed his eye brows. "Um, it's okay." he said. "W-what are you doing here by the way?" he stuttered.

"Esme wanted to drop something off for Carlisle before heading for shopping, so she told me to look for you," I said. I didn't want to tell him about the incident in the woods. He had enough on his mind.

Gabriel lifted my chin with his finger and looked at me warily. "Is this the only reason?"

Crap!

"Yes," I lied.

"You are lying. Tell me what's going on."

"Look, it's no big deal. We can talk about it when you come home," I said. "I have to get going. Esme will be waiting for me in the car."

"Come on," he said. "I'll walk you to the car."

As we were walking, I couldn't stop thinking about that stupid kiss. Why did I do it? My lips were still burning from the contact as I pressed my fingers on them. My God this was my first kiss, even if it was a fake one.

My. First. Kiss.

When we arrived at the car, the whole family was there and I stopped. Shit! Now he would know. Rosalie approached me fast and she hugged me.

"Are you okay? What did he look like? What did he say to you?" she asked frantically.

Gabriel closed his eyes and took a sharp breath. "Nadine what happened in the woods?"

I sighed in defeat and told them really quickly what happened. I also told them that I tried to use my gift but with no success. Carlisle said that the gift might not have worked due to the fact that I hadn't practiced for a long time. As for the 'visitor', he said that once they got home they would go out and see if they could find his scent although it was highly unlikely to find anything apart from faint traces. Soon the bell rang and that was our cue to leave.

The next several hours passed in a blur and the only thing I could think was that kiss. It was just awkward and yet so nice. He was supposed to be my best friend. Why did I freak out when I saw him with that girl? Did he like her as well? I hoped not because Gabriel deserved so much better than being cornered by a random… thing! And what if he did? Oh my God! Would he be angry with me if I messed it up for him? 'Of course he would be pissed with you, you idiot,' I thought to myself. I needed to apologize to him a soon as possible. Maybe tomorrow I would ask him to pass my apologies to her as well as much as I hated it. Did I really mean my apology? No I didn't. Shit! Why did it feel so messed up?

After a few hours, the men came home and I went straight to the living room. Based on the looks on their faces, I could see they hadn't found anything.

"Nadine," Carlisle began, "we came up empty. I don't want you to wander around on your own in the woods unless someone is with you. If you want to run, confine your exercise to the back yard."

"Okay," I said.

"Now I want you to come with me. I need to take a sample of your blood to do some testing."

I followed him without saying a thing. He did tell me once that he would test my blood. We went in his office and in no time he took the sample.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said, as he put my blood in two small vials.

"I know that you've never tasted human blood," I started.

"Correct," he said.

"Weren't you even curious how it tasted?"

He smiled lightly as he placed a small band aid on my arm. "No. When I woke up from my change, I was repulsed with myself. I tried to kill myself, by jumping from great heights or trying to drown in the ocean. I even try to kill myself through starvation. Eventually the thirst was too powerful so I attacked a herd of passing deer. I found that living off of the blood of animals could sustain my life and was infinitely more humane than taking the life of a human," he finished.

"That took a lot of courage," I said.

"Maybe you're right," he said. "But it was so long ago and looking back on it now, it was the only way for me." He paused for a moment. "Now I want to ask you a question and I don't want you to feel any discomfort, okay?"

"Yes."

"When was the last time you had your menstrual cycle?"

Oh my God. Did he just ask me that?

"There is no need to feel embarrassed. I am a doctor, remember?" he said with a smile.

"Umm, I've never had one," I whispered and I felt that my face would explode from embarrassment.

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. When I was about to speak again, I was rudely interrupted by loud rumblings from my stomach. Carlisle chuckled.

"Come on, let's get you some food," he said and we went to find the others.

When we went in the living room, Esme had already placed a plate of grilled chicken on the dinner table for me. Everyone was there except for Gabriel. I ate in silence wondering if he was mad at me. Jake had placed his head on my lap and was looking at me while I ate. I cut a small piece and he took it without hesitation. I sighed and started playing with my fork pushing the food around the plate. Bella approached me and sat next to me.

"Baby girl, is everything alright?" I smiled at her, trying not to show her my discomfort.

"Yes, I am fine" I lied.

"She is lying," Jasper said.

I turned and looked at him. 'Thanks a lot' I mouthed at him and he started laughing. Damian looked at me and lightly shook his head.

"Bella, I'm sorry but I am not in the mood to talk about it," I said truthfully as I got up and brought my plate to the kitchen.

After I washed my dish, I went and sat next to Esme. She placed her hand on my shoulder and she allowed me to snuggle in her embrace. Did he come back with the others? Did he go somewhere? Maybe he was in his study reading or he was just avoiding me as he had for the past few days. Maybe he had decided that he didn't want to be my friend any more.

Ouch! The last thought hurt like hell and soon my eyes started brimming with tears. Edward cleared his throat and I looked at him.

"Damian, is Gabriel in his study? I need to get my criminal law book from his bag," he asked as he got up.

Fuck! He heard me.

"No." Damian said. "He went to sleep."

"Never mind, I'll have a look at the chapter while driving to school," he said and sat back down.

"Do you want me to go and get it for you? I am about to go upstairs to change my clothes and come down again," I said, as I stood up.

He smiled and raised his eyebrow slightly before responding. "I would be grateful if you did so. Thank you, Nadine," he said and I rushed upstairs.

I changed into my pyjamas really fast and went to Gabriel's room. I opened the door as much as it was needed to squeeze myself in. When I looked at him, the air was cut from my lungs. He lay on his back wearing a pair of gray silk pyjamas. I tiptoed to his side and looked at him. He was so beautiful, so peaceful. The room was filled with light blues music and it was very calming. No wonder he dropped off to sleep so soon.

"Gabriel," I whispered. "Are you awake?" I asked as I sat next to him. There was no movement so I just sat there looking at him.

He looked like an angel as he slept. I ran my finger lightly across the tip of his hair just like that slut had. My God, I was so desperate! Why did I feel so confused? Every time I looked him, my heart started beating so fast. Every time he smiled at me, I felt I could do anything in the world. I wanted to be a better person just for him. If only I could understand…

"I am so sorry I acted like that this morning, Gabriel," I whispered with a shaky voice. "I miss you. I don't want to lose my best friend," I said as I kissed his forehead.

I needed to leave that room immediately because I was about to burst into tears. I grabbed his bag and left his room without looking back.

**~*~*~**

In two short days I would be eighteen. Time went by so quickly. It had been almost two weeks since the incident in the university and Gabriel still was avoiding me. I couldn't stand it anymore. I tried to confront him but the only reply I got from him was that he was stressed about his exams. Stressed my ass! He was clearly avoiding me and I didn't know why and it just pissed me off! Maybe he did like that… that… slutty _thing_ after all and I messed things up for him. I got out of my bed and went to tell Bella and Esme that I would be doing some laps in the yard. I needed to release the anger and there was no better way to do it.

When I came downstairs, I saw both of them and _him_. I ignored him and went straight to the women.

"I am going to do some laps in the yard," I said, turning to leave.

"Nadine," he said and I ignored him, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

"Nadine!" he growled.

"What?" I fired back as I turned around. "Are you talking to me now? What happened? Didn't that shrew take you back?" I spat. Bella and Esme were surprised with my outburst. He stayed silent and just glared at me. "That's what I thought! I am going outside!" I said and left.

He was impossible! I tried to help his sorry ass and he got pissed. Jerk! I ran for about an hour and went back to the house. Bella was waiting for me on the porch. Without giving her the chance to say anything, I told her I didn't want to talk about it and went straight inside and didn't come out of my room until the rest of the family got back. Damian was excited that he aced his anatomy exam.

"Hello, Blade," Emmett said and hugged me.

"Emmett, she is already pissed. Don't piss her off more," Jasper said with a chuckle.

Esme and Bella giggled and Edward looked at me.

"Edward, can I talk to you in private please?" I asked.

"Sure. Let's go for a walk."

As we got out of the house, he whistled to Jake and he came running.

"All of you are going hunting tonight, right?" I asked.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"No. I don't feel thirsty. I want to ask you for a favour although I know you'll get angry," I said.

"Spit it out," he said with a sigh.

"Since you will be all gone, including your _son_, I thought that maybe you could give me my sword so I can do some maintenance on it. It's been along time since I did it and I don't want it to get rusty. It needs to be done every month and it's already been six weeks. I promise I will have it back to your room before you even get back," I said. He looked at me and I knew he was about to explode. "Please, I swear on my mother's grave. I said that I wanted your trust. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it. I'm not _that_ stupid! Just please. It's important to me," I begged.

"Ok," he said. "But let's not make this a habit. Consider this a test. No funny tricks!" he said sternly. I beamed and hugged him.

"Thank you for trusting me. I won't let you down. I'll even call you to let you know that I am done," I said as I let him go.

"Nadine is everything alright with you and Gabriel?" he asked me.

"Apart from the fact that he has been ignoring me like a leper, I think everything is fine," I said. "Can we just not talk about it?"

"Okay," he said and headed back inside when I stopped dead in my tracks. Gabriel was there, glaring at me.

"We need to talk. Now!" he said grabbing my elbow.

"I've got nothing to say to you! Some friend you are! You ignore me for another woman and then you get pissed at _me_! Go and find that floozy and leave me alone, you ass!" I screeched and pulled away from him.

"Nadine! Language!" Esme chided me from inside the house.

"Stop acting like a fucking brat and listen to me. I need to talk to you!" he hissed.

"Gabriel!" Esme chided again.

"No!" I yelled and ran to my room.

I stayed there almost all afternoon, until I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Edward asked.

I got up and opened the door.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah," I answered.

"We're going hunting now and I believe you asked me for something. Grab your things and come with me," he said.

I went to my cupboard, grabbed the small case I had with my gear and followed him. When we entered the living room, I saw my sword lying on black baize on the coffee table. I beamed, rushed to it and took it in my arms.

"Edward?" Castiel asked.

"Dad! What are you doing?" Gabriel yelled when he came in the living room and saw me.

"Castiel, it's okay. I trust her," he said and smiled at me. "Nadine, remember our deal. Okay?"

"Yes, sir! I will call you when I am done, _sir_!" I exclaimed, saluting him like a soldier as he laughed.

"We'll leave the dog here. Lock the doors," Carlisle said as they left.

Gabriel looked at me one last time, huffed and left the house. I locked the doors as instructed and then grabbed my sword and gear and brought it to the dinner table. I started my iPod and relaxed. Cleaning my baby would distract me. I opened the case and took out my instruments. I removed the blade from its scabbard and fully dismantled and removed all the fittings. I inspected the blade carefully to see if there was any rust or if it was damaged. I wiped away the oil very carefully from the surface before applying a tiny amount of powder and spread it along the blade. I repeated the same procedure to the other side as well.

I took out a small bottle of oil, applied a few drops on a clean cloth and dabbed the blade. When I made sure that the surface had enough oil, I started to spread the oil out from those areas to cover the blade in its entirety. Once I was done, I held the blade up to some light to check for areas I had missed. I repeated the procedure for the opposite face of the blade, and the blade spine. As soon as my work was done, I reassembled my sword and placed neatly over the baize.

When I started collecting my gear, I heard Jake whine and went to him. He was standing by the door. I leaned down and scratched behind his ear.

"Do you want to go out and pee?" I asked him. He got up, barked and wiggled his tail.

"Okay, okay," I laughed as he started jumping up and down. "I will leave the door open. Go do your business and get back inside," I said, letting him out.

I went in the kitchen to grab some water and make a quick sandwich and returned to the dining room.

"Well hello there, gorgeous," I heard a voice say.

"Aaaaaaagggggghhhhhh!" I screamed and dropped my plate. I snapped my head up and saw him.

"We meet again," he said and smiled. His eyes were almost gold this time but there was still some red.

"S-s-s-tay away from m-me!" I said in a panic. I took a step back and I felt a piece of porcelain cutting the heel of my foot.

"Fuck!" I yelled in pain. I looked at the vampire and realized that his eyes were getting black. He inhaled deeply and clenched his fists to his side.

"You are bleeding," he hissed and started walking slowly toward me.

"Stop!" I yelled and he fell to his knees.

My breath was coming out in small gasps and I limped toward the table to grab the handle of my sword. Jake returned and started barking uncontrollably.

"Jake get out," I yelled.

He looked at the dog and he started laughing. "A dog? In a house full of vampires?"

"Shut up!"

"Oooh, I like you. I like feisty," he said and he fucking winked at me.

"Don't provoke me!" I hissed.

All the work I had been doing all these months was in vain. The monster inside me slowly arose and I couldn't stop it. All I could see in front of me was William. I wanted to kill him.

"No!" I yelled. "No!"

"I suggest you take care that foot of yours," he said calmly. "Wouldn't like an accident to happen, right?"

"I can kill you without any effort, so shut the fuck up!" I yelled.

"Listen to me you stupid thing! I could burn this place to the ground just by blinking. Unbind me!" he growled.

"Shut up! Shut up, SHUT UP!" I screamed from the bottom of my heart and placed my sword on the crook of his neck. "I will kill you if you don't shut up!" I was beyond reason at that point.

No, I couldn't do it. They trusted me. I couldn't betray them like that. No! I wouldn't. I loved them. I started crying uncontrollably realizing how close I was to ending him. I needed someone to help me stop. I needed to be stopped. I had to stop! I limped to the coffee table, picked up the phone and dialled the first person who came to my mind. It rang many times and the line went dead.

"Oh, come on... pick it up! Please!" I begged and dialled the number again.

I went back and stood in front of him holding my sword tightly.

"Pick it up!" I screamed.

"_Nadine?"_ Edward said. All I could do was cry. _"Nadine?"_ he said more urgently. _"What's going on? Nadine? Talk to me!"_

"I-I don't w-want to kill him," I cried. "Help me! Come home! I don't want to kill him," I said dropping the phone.

**-------*-------**

**Gabriel's Pov**

**-------*-------**

Everything was fucked up! Everything! Why did Alice have to see that vision? Every time I closed my fucking eyes, all I could see was the explosion. After I recovered from the shock that day, I asked my family to hide their car keys and anything that could be used to take a life. Without realizing it, I started keeping my distance from her. I had to think of a different way to tell her but how? What would happen if she died even if I told her in a different way? The idea of her dead… My god!

Then there was that stupid kiss! Why did she have to do it? Why did she have to add more muddiness to this mess? As if it wasn't enough! But it felt so…right. Her lips… her touch was so soft, so fucking perfect. My first kiss, even if it was a fake one. Does it always feel the same way when you kiss your best friend or a woman you like? I wanted to ravish her right that instant! What was wrong with me? I was losing it by the second. I never felt this way before, never.

"_Play along…"_

Had she felt the same way? Did she realize what she did to me? That she brought me to my knees with her action?

Then she had to come to my room! I kept my eyes closed and made her think I was sleeping. I heard every thought she had. She was as confused as I was. She missed me and I missed her too. We were living under the same roof, with opposite rooms and I missed her like hell. How could I tell her after what Alice saw? I couldn't lose her. I just couldn't.

That day I found out that another vampire approached her and I almost lost it. I had told her thousands of times not to fucking wander in the woods alone but she never listened. She would always say that no one would approach a lethal weapon. Stupid! After that day, when she went to bed, I would make sure she was asleep and then enter her room to watch her. It was the most perfect thing someone could ever see. Her heartbeat was the most perfect lullaby that was ever written. I felt like a stalker but I didn't care. I would do anything to keep her safe.

She thought that I ignored her because of Ava. If only she knew that I didn't give a fuck about that other girl. If only she knew that I avoided her because I wanted to keep her alive. That after she found out the truth, I would be held responsible for her death. Would it be better if I said nothing and let the change happen? She would be scared to death and the pain she would feel... No, it wasn't right. She deserved the truth. But how? I clenched my hair in my fist and started crying. I never felt so desperate in my life, so isolated, so alone... not even when I revealed myself and left my family.

"Gabriel," Edward said and kneeled in front of me.

"Dad," I whispered. "I can't tell her. It would kill her. I wouldn't survive knowing that I would be responsible if anything happened to her."

"Gabriel, listen to me. She deserves to know. We have taken every precaution in the house so she can't harm herself. Besides, Alice has been wrong before."

"What if she hates me after that? I can't lose her, Dad. She is… she is…"

"She is what Gabriel?' he asked.

"I don't fucking know anymore," I said in despair.

His phone started ringing but he didn't even look at the caller ID. He just left it ringing.

"Do you want to tell me about that day at school? You two are hiding your thoughts around me," he said.

"Esme asked her to come and find me that day and she saw me with…" I didn't finish because his phone started ringing again. "Just answer it. Whoever it is will just keep calling," I said.

He looked the screen and furrowed his eyes. "It's Nadine. Give me a second," he said.

"Nadine?" he asked. I heard her muffled cry and snapped my head in my father's direction.

"Nadine? What's going on? Nadine? Talk to me!" he half yelled. I was on my feet instantly.

Please God, let her be safe. Please!

"_I-I don't w-want to kill him,"_ she cried. "_Help me! Come home! I don't_ _want to kill him."_

"Dad, what's going on?"

"The line went dead. Someone is in the house," he said.

"What?!" Oh my god! No please!

"Go find the others and bring them home. I am going there now. Go!"

"No I am comi…"

"Go find the others NOW!" he growled and left.

I rushed to my family and told them what happened. Mom panicked and started crying. We started running and all the way I pleaded with God to let her be okay. Even though we were close to the house, we couldn't get there fast enough. I ran as fast as I could and yet I felt like everything went in slow motion. From the top of the hill, I could see my dad and the house. We were only a few meters apart. Trying to save time and close the distance, I jumped off the cliff and landed a few feet behind him. When we reached the yard, I smelled blood. She was hurt…

"SHUT UP! FOR THE LAST TIME, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Dad burst into the house and the rest of us a few seconds later. My God. The woman in front of me was not Nadine. She was a ruthless murderer. Her pupils were dilated and she was shaking as she held that fucking thing to his neck. She wasn't aware of her surroundings; it was only him and her. She was gone…

"Nadine," Dad said calmly. Damian instantly raised his shield around us. Mom and Esme were crying and I just stood there. I lost her and she wasn't coming back.

"I won't kill you!" she yelled, fighting with herself. "I can't lose them."

"Nadine," he said. "Drop the sword. I'm here, honey," he continued as he approached her. "No one is going to hurt you. Drop it," he said, touching her hand.

She turned and looked at my father's hand and took a step back. When our eyes met, she dropped the sword and right before she collapsed, Dad caught her.

"I'm sorry," she cried, clinging on to him. "I failed you! I am so sorry."

"Shh. It's okay. You didn't fail us," Dad said trying to soothe her. We all stayed silent for a few moments until Dad spoke again.

"Nadine, this _gentleman_ here is a friend of Bella's." Dad said, narrowing his eyes at Mom. "Even though I would be delighted to leave him like _this_," he continued. "You have to release Nicholas. He's not here to hurt any of us."

"I told her that two weeks ago and I've been trying to tell her that for the past ten minutes but she wouldn't listen!" he said as his bindings dropped and he got up.

Damian approached, took her from Dad's arms to carry her and she started crying again.

"Gabriel, bring Carlisle's bag to her room. I'll clean her wound," Damian said as he took her upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later, he had finished tending to her wound and left us alone. I went and stood in front of her window, looking outside. I tried to think what to tell her to ease her pain but it was pointless.

"Today was the last time you touched that thing. Esme will take it tomorrow and store it in a safety deposit box. When it needs to be maintained, one of us will take it to a specialist to do it. Have I made myself clear?" I said without looking at her.

"Yes," she said. "I nearly killed him," she finished in a whisper.

"Nearly?" I asked and turned to look at her. "Nadine, if we had been delayed just two more minutes you would have slaughtered that man!" I said.

She hung her head. "No, Gabriel, I wouldn't have. All I could think of was you, Edward and your family."

"If you were, you wouldn't have touched that fucking sword, Nadine! The thing I saw down there was cruel, full of hate and disgusting. It wasn't you!" I growled.

She got up and stood in front of me. "Please don't say that. Yes, I admit that I wanted to kill him. All I saw in front of me at one point was William but I restrained myself. I got scared," she cried.

"He wasn't William, Nadine! You can't act like this anymore! Attacking another vampire like this is like attacking my parents! It is like attacking me or Castiel!" I growled.

Her brows furrowed as she looked at me and I could hear the confusion in her thoughts. "I don't understand, Gabriel. Why would it be like attacking you?"

She didn't get it and I finally lost it.

"Because I am a fucking _vampire_!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yep, he did it. He dropped the nuc. Gabriel is deeply sorry for his reaction but he was disappointed because when Nadine saw that she immobilized him she didn't have to touch the sword. Please don't be harsh with my boy. I assure you that he will apologize for his behaviour. He was just messed up.**

**How do you think Nadine is going to react? Good, Bad?**

**Stick around cause the next update is coming soon but I have to warn you. Fasten your seat belts 'cause you'll need it… lol**

**Ale, darling…. Thanks for the support… Hugs and twikisses….**

_**Pen…**_


	28. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga.

* * *

_Previously_**

Her brows furrowed as she looked at me and I could hear the confusion in her thoughts. "I don't understand, Gabriel. Why would it be like attacking you?"

She didn't get it and I finally lost it.

"Because I am a fucking _vampire_!"

* * *

**CHAPTER 28

* * *

**

**------*-------**

**Nadine's Pov**

**------*-------**

"Because I am a fucking _vampire_!" he growled.

My heart stopped beating right at that instant. "W-what?" I whispered. He stepped closer and I took an involuntary step back in shock.

His face fell and he held up his hands. "Nadine, I'd never hurt you," he whispered. He slowly reached out to my hand and lifted it to his heart. "My heart is frozen," he said sadly.

I felt my eyes starting to fill with tears. "B-but you can't be. You're like me. You are a Halfling like me!" I cried. "No!" I said, shaking my head.

Gabriel took the hand that lay in his chest and held it with his both hands. "Halflings don't stay Halflings sweetheart," he said softly.

I lifted my gaze to meet his, not being able to believe what he had just said. I tried to see in his eyes if there was anything that would tell me otherwise but there was nothing. I felt numb… betrayed. Lies! Everything he said was lies!

"No!" I cried as I wrenched my hand away from his and ran out of the room. I wanted to get of there as fast as possible to be alone.

"Nadine!" he cried, running after me.

"No, Gabriel," I heard Alice say before I was out of range. "Let her go. She needs sometime alone."

"Nadine!" I heard him call one more time until I blocked every sound around me.

I ran out of the yard and kept running. My feet were hurting like hell but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from him as fast as possible. I ran for God only knows how long until I found a broken log and sat down. My lungs and throat were burning but at that point nothing could affect me. I started crying and I had no intention of stopping until I got everything out.

He lied to me. I trusted him and he lied. Everything he had said and done for me was nothing but lies! Why? I opened my soul to him and confessed every single spot in my life. I told him about my fears, my guilt, my insecurities, my hopes, my dreams. I bet that after I went to bed, he would tell them everything I told him and laugh at me. Why? Why did he have to ruin everything by lying to me? Why didn't he tell me the truth from the beginning? Everyone knew… everyone and not one of them told me. Why? I thought of them as a family and I was just only their toy… their amusement… his amusement. How could I be so stupid, so blind? How could I even believe that I deserved a second chance in life?

…_because everyone deserves a second chance Nadine._

Thinking back to what he told me that very first night I couldn't help but wonder if I was being too harsh on him. He had done so many things for me. After my breakdown that very first day, he helped me. He put me to bed; he would take long walks with me. He would listen to me and try to make me realize that everything was in the past and that I had an _eternity_ to make up for my mistakes. If he wanted to laugh at me, he wouldn't have bought me the arm bands to teach me how to swim; he would have left me in the water, to struggle for hours. When I told him the reason for my impromptu trip to New York, he was pleased with me and my decision. I could see that he was _actually_ happy at my gesture. He supported me because he knew that Damian and Edward would come to their senses.

…_No one is going to hurt you. I've got you, ok? I will take care of you_

He had been so protective of me. The day we thought someone was in the house; when we saw Seth down the lake. The way he held me all the way back home... the way he comforted me. Was I being unfair to him? As I thought about it, I realized he never actually said that he _wasn't_ a vampire nor did he hide his behavior. He was extremely strong and fast; he never ate or drank anything. But how could he be a vampire? His eyes weren't gold, he cried, blushed, he could sleep. His skin wasn't as cold as the others. Was he bitten and if yes by whom?

There were so many questions that needed answers, answers that only he could give me.

_At some point Gabriel and you will have a big discussion about a major change that is about to occur in your life soon. Please, do not fear and don't run. Try to remain open-minded because he will never hurt you, okay?_

Remembering Bella's words when we were going to Seattle made me realize how immature I acted earlier. She told me not to run and I did the exact opposite. I was so stupid… _stupid!_ I lost my best friend with my dumb actions just by running away from him. Gabriel was the one person I most cared for in that house and I hurt him over and over by not being the friend he needed. He tried to talk to me and I did something that he'd never do to me. Would he be able to forgive me for letting him down? For not being there when he needed me the most?

I lay down on the ground and surrendered to the blackness of the night. It might have been minutes or hours. I didn't care… I could only think how weak I was now. That all the work I had done to tame the monster that was in me was gone. I went back to ground zero just because a stupid man sneaked up on me. I lost myself again the instant I felt threatened by another vampire. If only I had taken that damn sword back to Edward's room before I went into the kitchen. I wish I'd never touched a sword in the first place. That fucking sword destroyed the most precious thing I'd ever had in this so called life of mine… I hated it right that instant and I knew that I had to do only one thing: destroy that piece of junk…

**--------*--------**

**Gabriel's Pov**

**--------*--------**

"She's been gone for four hours! Where is she?" I cried desperately. She shouldn't have been on her own then. She should have been surrounded by people who loved her.

"Gabriel, she is fine. She just needs time. She'll come back," Alice said.

"Alice, she is alone and probably scared in the middle of the night in the damn woods. How can you tell me she is fine?" I said clenching my hair with my hands. "I need to find her."

Mom approached me, kneeled in front of me and held my face in her hands. "Baby, she will come back. Alice is right. Nadine is a strong person and what she most needs now is to calm down and think. Why don't you go in your room and try to relax?"

"She is alone in the fucking woods!" I yelled and started crying out of anger and frustration.

Mom sighed and got up. "We'll be at the kiosk. Go upstairs and please try to calm down," she said in a whisper and left with Alice.

I went upstairs and before I went to my room, I stepped into hers. I closed my eyes and inhaled that sacred scent: jasmines. As I sat on her bed, I couldn't help but look the picture we had taken of us when we visited the Layer Marney Tower in Essex. She had to come back. I wanted her safe in our house. I wanted her to forgive me for the pain I caused her and for the one I was about to. Why did I have to be so hot tempered? I should have stayed calm! But how could I? The way I saw her down there… she just wasn't Nadine. All I could see was a crazed person: a person who wanted to kill and nothing more. It wasn't her anymore. How I wished I hadn't witnessed her in that state.

If she hadn't brought the thing here, in our house, none of this would have happened. And Dad… Why the fuck did he give her the sword in the first place? That thing didn't belong in our house. Her delicate hands shouldn't touch things like that. Right that instant I knew what had to be done. I needed to destroy it. Keeping my thoughts blank, I rushed to my father's room and grabbed it from his closet.

I went in my room threw it on my bed and decided to have a quick shower. I got out of my clothes and stepped in the shower, willing the hot water to relax me a bit, but after five minutes I realized that it was pointless. I got out, dried myself off and put on my pajama pants. I sat on my bed and took the sword in my hands. I closed my eyes as the image of her, earlier in the living room, penetrated my mind. I wanted so much to blame someone. I wanted to blame dad, I wanted to blame that asshole for entering the house the way he did, and I wanted to blame her for not being strong enough to leave the sword alone. Moreover, I wanted to blame me for not being helpful enough the past few weeks. But I couldn't.

"Fuck!" I growled, got up and started pacing nervously around my room. "Please come back, please."

I stood in front of my window, watching the woods intently, trying to see even the shadow of her figure but to no avail. I wanted her here and safe. There was no way she would want to talk to me ever again but I needed to try to make her realize why I had lied to her. Even if I did though, would she be able to forgive me? I took one last look at the sword, placed it on my nightstand, and lay down on my bed. There was no chance of me sleeping but at least it would be relaxing. I took one last glance of the clock and closed my eyes.

I was lost in my own thoughts where I heard a fast heart beat… She came back. She started ascending the stairs really quietly and stopped. I heard a door open and then close. She was shuffling through drawers and I knew instantly that she was in my parents' room.

_Where the fuck is it?_she thought.

She was looking for the sword. I could feel a growl rising in me but I decided to stay silent.

_It's not here. Where is it?!_ she thought. I could hear her puzzled thoughts and I couldn't help it. I was getting pissed.

She exited the room as silently as she entered and climbed the stairs. I knew she was outside my door. I could smell her… I could feel her. Would she come in? My eyes were glued to the door… wishing, hoping that she would come in. Her thoughts were non-existent so I didn't know what she would do. Would she listen to me? Would she understand? Would she forgive me? I hoped she did because I had no idea how we would cope with the aftermath.

Somewhere in between my thoughts, I hadn't paid attention to the door that was about to open. It was too late to hide the sword so I did the only thing could. I pretended to be asleep once again. Through my half closed eyes, I saw her peeking into my room and her mental sigh.

**Ah! There you are you filthy thing! You destroyed everything, **she said angrily in her thoughts.

My heart sank right at that instant, broken to smithereens. I could hear her light steps against the hardwood floor and I knew that she was approaching. It was so hard to keep my composure but I knew that I had to keep it together.

**I hate you! **She yelled in her thoughts as she extended her hand to pick up the sword and turned around.

That's when I lost it for good. Within a second, I got up and ghosted behind her.

"Go ahead!" I said with determination. She gasped and whirled around to look at me.

"Go ahead and do it! Kill me if that's what you want," I hissed.

She wanted to end me and I would let her. That's what her mind told me but her eyes, and the expression they held, made no sense.

**Gabriel, I'd never…**she started thinking but I cut her off.

"I won't fight back. Do it! Kill. Me!" I growled.

"Oh, Gabriel," she whispered and dropped the sword on the floor. She looked at me, her eyes boring huge holes deep in my soul and her mind thinking that the only thing she would destroy was the sword and not me.

Just at that moment, many things happened at once. I heard the frantic calls of my fathers as they ripped my door apart, their thoughts filled with violent images of how to end her. Their eyes were pitch black, growling with menace as they stood in front of us. Instantly, I whirled her around me and crouched low. They would have to go through me first to get her.

"Right now you are not my fathers...You are my enemies...Touch her and I swear to God and anything Holy left that I'll fucking tear you apart!" I growled.

Nadine's heart beat was at full throttle and I could feel her short, warm breaths on my neck. Alice and Mom rushed into the room and stood in front of them. They were trying to reason with my fathers but they didn't even look at them. They were glaring at her and it made me even more furious. I unclenched her trembling hands from my waist and I turned to look at her. There was no colour on her angelic face and her eyes were wide with tears running down her cheeks. I called her name once but she didn't respond; she was in shock.

"Nadine," I whispered calmly and raised her chin to look at me. Her eyes met mine and then rolled back in her head as she fainted.

"I've got you, sweetheart," I whispered as I caught her before she collapsed on the floor. I picked her up and placed her in the middle of my bed. Even thought she was unconscious, her heart rate was still fast. Her dark curls were spread all over her face. I gently took a strand in my fingers and pulled it behind her ear. 'So beautiful' I thought and I heard Edward growl loudly as Mom tried to restrain him. I turned and glared at him.

"Leave us!" I hissed.

"Gabriel," Damian growled.

"No! Don't 'Gabriel' me. I know what I am doing. I was wrong. Her intention wasn't to hurt me. She wanted to destroy the sword and not me! Leave and take it with you!"

Alice stepped in. "Damian, Edward he is telling the truth. I saw it just as you two bolted in the house. She came in to take the sword and then she was going to ask you to witness while she broke it into pieces."

All the time Alice talked, I couldn't take my eyes of Nadine. The colour hadn't returned back on her face but her breathing was stable. I kneeled on the floor and took her hand in mine, kissing her knuckles softly.

"Please leave us," I said again, more calm this time. Mom approached me and kissed the top of my head.

"Call me if you need me."

"He won't Bella," Alice said and smiled.

Finally, when I was alone, I burst into silent tears. I almost attacked my fathers, protecting her and I would have done it with no regret or thinking twice about it …

_I may be like you in many ways but I am NOTHING LIKE YOU! I would NEVER hurt the people around me. I WOULD FIGHT FOR WHAT IS MINE. I WOULD FUCKING CARE MORE ABOUT THE OTHERS THAN MYSELF! I WOULD PROTECT THEM. I WOULD DEFEND THEM. I WOULD GIVE MY LIFE FOR THEM._

I inhaled deeply as I remember the words I spoke to my father back then. Suddenly, another memory of Edward and I in the field came back to me…

_Son, love is blind. You can't help who you fall in love with…_

_You will not care if she is an angel or a demon, if she is blind or deaf._

I smiled to myself as everything, _finally_, made sense. All these mixed emotion, the small gestures, the protectiveness I felt... everything that surrounded her, the fact that I was never repulsed by what she was… why I _never _cared who she was.

I was in love with her…

I loved her…

My cold frozen heart was filled with warmth for the angel that lay on my bed. She was in front of me all this time and it took something like that to realize it. She was my girl… she was the one for me… she was my mate… she was _mine_.

'Mine' I mouthed as I rested my cheek on her palm. "You're safe my angel. No one will ever hurt you," I said and kissed her forehead lightly. I sat next to her, kept her hand in mine, as I played with her locks with the other.

Ten minutes later, I felt her hand squeeze mine gently and her eyelids started fluttering. I just sat there and observed her as she was waking up. She blinked a couple of times and then looked at me.

"Rise and shine," I said and smiled at her.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Gabriel, what hap…" She never got to finish as everything came back to her.

"Oh my God!" she gasped as she started panicking. "Oh my God!"

"Shhh, it's ok," I said and took her in my arms.

"No!" she exclaimed and started crying. "I need to tal…"

"Sweetheart, they know. Everything is fine," I calmed her down. "Alice told them about a vision she had of you, destroying the sword in front of them."

She curled herself in my arms and cried.

**I'm sorry. I am so sorry, **she enchanted in her mind all the time. **That bloody thing destroyed the best thing I ever had in my life, the faith they had in me. I lost them.**

"Nadine," I whispered and tightened my arms around her. "It's not your fault that I was stupid and misinterpreted your thoughts. No one lost faith in you; you didn't lose anyone. You will never be alone again."

She gasped and got out of my arms. "How did you…"

I smiled and tapped a finger on my temple.

"But I wasn't looking at you."

"I know. That's one of the things I need to talk to you about," I said and got up. "Now before we start, can I get you anyth…"

"Room serviceeee!" Alice sang as she entered the room, holding a pizza box and a Coke with a bottle of water on top of it. "Now you can eat while he does all the talking," she said and left.

I placed the pizza on the small table I had next to my window while Nadine came and sat on the chair.

"Go on. Eat first and then we'll talk."

"Gabriel, I am not hungry," she complained.

I sighed and handed her a slice of pizza. "Humour me! You've been in the woods for almost six hours, with _no _water and I assume that the last time you ate was in the morning?"

She frowned and started eating really slow. I stood there looking at her, the way her mouth moved, noting her little sighs. I smiled and turned my gaze outside the open window.

"Did they destroy it?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Most likely yes," I answered truthfully.

"Good," she said, sounding relieved. She ate her last bite of the slice I handed her and drank some water. "I'm done. Now we can talk."

"You hardly ate. Please Nadine, eat some more."

"Gabriel, I'll eat the rest later."

"Okay," I said and took a deep breath as I tried to find a starting point. "I will tell you a few things about our physiology and the way we 'operate' before our change. Then I'll answer every question you have, okay?"

She nodded and rested her chin on her knees.

"From what Damian told me, very few Halflings survive the birth. Once we are conceived, the female body fights against us. It is as if it knew that we would sort of kill it while we are born. For example, Lilly, Damian's daughter didn't make it," I said and she gasped.

"Damian had a kid?"

"Yes. Abby was her mother," I said and her eyes widened when she heard the name. "The umbilical cord choked her on her way out. Anyway, once we are born, during the first six months our vampiric nature manifests. For example, we are venomous enough to start a transformation but if there isn't an 'adult' around to push more venom in the body, then the transformation won't be complete. We need more blood than human food. We grow faster than normal too and by the time we complete our first six months, we look like a one-year old. After that, our unnatural growth stops and it takes its natural course. We are no longer venomous, we have normal speed, the strength a child should have and very, very little bloodlust," I said and waited for her to see if she had any questions so far.

"In my mother's journal, I read that she ate raw meat. Is that normal?"

"Their bodies know that they need blood but if there isn't someone there to help them, they won't understand what they need exactly so the mothers will subconsciously find edible things close to their cravings."

She nodded and readjusted herself on the armchair.

"By the age of three, our gifts appear," I said and run my hand through my hair nervously. Lie #1 was out of the bag so it was time for lie #2. "All Halflings are multigifted. We tend to get a combination of two different gifts, from our parents. It doesn't matter if our fathers are gifted or not; it doesn't matter if our mothers had a gift if they ever changed. We always get t-two," I stuttered.

"I don't understand," she said with confusion. "You're only a mi…"

"No, I am not. Damian didn't know I was gifted at all. At age three, I started answering unasked questions or repeated the thoughts he had. Not knowing what to do, he told my godfather and soon, the three of us left for Alaska to find Eleazar. He is a vampire that identifies gifts. That was when we found out about my… umm… my other gift or at least a small portion of it.

"What was it?" she asked.

"I can cloud minds. I can affect people's ability to put clues together, like names and faces. That's how I 'covered' myself the first few months I found Edward," I told her simply.

"So back in the warehouse, you were using the clouding thing?" she asked.

"No, but I'll get to that," I said and continued. "At the age of 13-14, blood lust appears on full mode but that doesn't prevent us from eating human food. We get a little bit stronger than normal. That is how, with your semi-vampire strength and the words force you managed to…um,"

"Kill them," she said in a whisper, looking at the floor while I winced. I could see her regret and sadness as the jewels she had for eyes started to brim with tears. I lifted her chin and wiped her tears with my thumbs.

"Listen to me. What's done is done. We can't change it. What we can do though is to try and put it behind us so we can move on. No one is infallible, no one. Okay?" I said and kissed her forehead. In response she nodded and sighed.

We spent sometime talking about my clouding gift, Damian, the places we'd been to, my childhood and Abby. It was so liberating being able to tell her everything… well apart from the fact that I was unconditionally in love with her. That would have to wait.

"So let me get this straight. Damian found Bella and you. He thought Bella died, buried her and he took you to his house," she said and I nodded. "A week later he went to get you some blood, left you with Abby and when he came back he found her tor…t-torturing you?" she growled. I nodded again. "And he let that… that… bitch live?" she screeched.

"Nadine, she was his mate. He loved her. Damian let her go with the promise of not coming back. He wasn't strong enough to kill her at that time." I could see the confusion in her mind. As I invaded her thoughts, I saw that Mom hadn't told her the reason Abby died. Only that Damian did it to protect me.

"Abby found us here when we first came here. She burst into the house, demanding that I tell her where Damian was. I called him and then she started torturing me again and again with her touch. Damian was with Carlisle, Carlisle informed the family, they came and the rest is history."

I am so sorry," she apologized. "My goodness I wanted to kill your father because…" she cried. "… he was protecting you. I mean I knew that but not the extent of it."

"Shh, it's okay. You didn't know," I said and hugged her for a few minutes. She felt perfect in my arms.

"When did Damian bite you?" she asked. I couldn't lie to her: it would be unfair and I wouldn't risk losing her for such reason.

"He didn't," I said.

"Then who did? Someone must have," she said looking at me.

"Sweetheart, when we reach adulthood, we change on our 18th birthday," I said slowly.

"W-what?" she stuttered, her eyes wide. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, filling my lungs with her scent.

"When our bodies are fully matured, the vampire gene we have in our DNA kicks in and starts the process of our change. Castiel though, was an exception. He changed two years after. He was the one who found Mom after she woke up from her change, while she tried to unbury herself. They started talking and all of a sudden his transformation began."

We didn't speak for a while. I let her have some time to think. It was clear that she was taken aback with the things I'd told her so far but she was accepting everything. Of course, new questions arose and I would answer every single one of them.

"What changes will I undergo?"

"You will be faster and have the strength of a newborn vampire. You'll be so strong that you'll be able to kick Emmett's ass for all the teasing," I chuckled, trying to make the atmosphere lighter. "You won't have to eat or drink anything. Your mind will be able to 'work' on different things at once. Your features will become smoother, your body will become more toned and slimmer since the venom will burn the extra fat. Your hair will get a couple of inches longer. As you can see, you'll be able to keep a few human traits as well: your eye colour, and you will be able to sleep, blush and cry."

Her next question took me by surprise.

"Do we sparkle?" she asked seriously and I laughed out loud. "This isn't funny!" she said irritated. She was so cute when she was angry.

"I know and I am sorry," I said and calmed down. "We do but it's not as visible as the rest. You can't see me sparkle because you don't have vampire vision yet. Our sparkling is a bit turbid."

"What happens during the change? How long does it take? Does it hurt?" she asked in one breath.

"The normal change takes three days. For us, it only takes a day. The venom spreads rapidly in our bodies, shutting down every organ we have as quickly as possible. The heart is the last organ that is attacked. Once the venom hits there and it stops beating, then the change is complete."

After a couple of hours, I had answered almost all of her questions. I could see that she was exhausted but she refused to go and sleep.

"No. I have a couple of questions and then I am done," she said stubbornly and I sulked. "Please Gabriel…" she said and pouted.

Fuck! How could I say no to her when she pouted like this? Damn, I wanted to kiss those pouty lips. Ah, Christ, I wanted more than a kiss... _much more._

"Shoot," I said.

"Tell me about the gifts."

I paused for a moment, trying to find the best way to explain to her my gifts. "As you already know," I said and smirked. "I'm a 'stupid-mind-looking-in-the-eye-reader,' I continued and smiled as she blushing with the nickname she had given me a few months ago. "… And a mind clouder. When I confronted my family I was very angry. I dare to say out of control. Back then, I couldn't control my emotions; my clouding gift dropped and stopped working. That was when I- I heard Edward's thoughts," I said and paused. She didn't even flinch.

"And?" she asked.

I sighed. "I heard his thoughts _without _looking at him," I said. Nadine gasped with the realization of what I'd just told her. "I never considered of looking for any information about why it happened; I didn't care. About a year ago, when you started what you… did, Eleazar paid a visit to the family to see if Carlisle had heard anything about you. We talked for a while and he explained a few things about my gifts. He said that I would be able to expand my gifts once I could control all of my emotions at once. He also told me that the clouding thing was a small extension of my mind shape-shifting gift," I finished.

"So what? You're like Bella?" she asked confused.

"Yes and no. I can shape-shift in any form I want, like I did in the warehouse, projecting Mom's image. The difference is that I do it mentally. You can say I can create the 'illusion' of someone else. Okay so far?" I asked and she nodded. "… As for the mind reading thing; I have to apologize in advance. I really shouldn't have done it but I did," I said and frowned.

"What? Tell me," she said and placed her delicate hand on mine. I sighed, brought it to my lips and kissed it.

"I'm a mind reader."

"Gabriel, I know that," she said but from her thoughts, I could see that she didn't understand what I had told her.

"Tesoro, I'm a mind reader… like my father," I said. I waited for her to explode but all she did was gape.

I got up and went to the balcony. I couldn't look at her. I had lied to her so many times and I felt so guilty. What if she couldn't forgive me? What if she chose to leave and go back to her uncle? I needed her; I couldn't lose her. I felt my eyes getting wet and I quickly wiped them away. I looked at the kiosk, where my family sat and talked. That was when I noticed Damian. He was sitting under a tree not far from my balcony, with a sleeping Jake on his side. I smiled at him but his smile spoke volumes of his sadness. He knew I was hurting and he was there just to show me that I wasn't alone and would never be no matter what.

Nadine came, tapped my shoulder and I shiver lightly as the warmth of her touch ran through my body.

**Gabriel, can you hear me for real? **she asked in her thoughts and I nodded.

**Look at me please… **

I turned around and she hugged me tightly. "There is nothing to forgive, Gabriel," she whispered. "I'm the one who should be begging for your forgiveness. I hurt you by running away from you and I almost lost you."

'You'll never lose me, my love,' I thought.

"I can't afford to lose any of you," she continued as she broke our embrace and looked at me with tearful eyes. "Especially you," she said. "You mean so much to me Gabriel. More than I'll ever be able to explain."

Her heart beat started rising again. Could she possibly feel the same as I? Did she love me?

"Try," I said with a hoarse voice.

"I can't lose you because you're… my best friend," she whispered.

I closed my eyes and bit my tongue hard to prevent the painful moan that wanted so much to come out of my mouth. I didn't want her to see how devastated I was. I was only her goddamned best friend and not the man she could possibly love and spent the rest of eternity with. As much as it broke me, I would settle with being her best friend, if that was the only way I could keep her in my life…

* * *

**A/N**

**Tesoro: **_Treasure_

**Hello!**

**First of all I need to inform you that I was without a computer for 10 days because he had to pay a visit to the tech. I just got him back yesterday…**

**Anyway…**

**I hope you liked the update… I was supposed to add Nadine's B-Day as well but it was wayyyy to long so I had to cut the chapter here. The next update should be ready by the end of this week. Half is already written.**

**Most of you already know about the The Indie Twific Awards. Seriously people, so many AWESOME stories got nominated, like An American Vampire in Chicago, The Weight of Words and so many other wonderful stories. You can go on the link below, read the ones you like and support the authors by voting for their stories…**

**www {dot}theindietwificawards{dot}com/finalnominations{dot}aspx**

**Ale my friend, once again… Thank you!**

**_Pen... _**


	29. Saving the Best for Last

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF, Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

"Try," I said with a hoarse voice.

"I can't lose you because you're… my best friend," she whispered.

I closed my eyes and bit my tongue hard to prevent the painful moan that wanted so much to come out of my mouth. I didn't want her to see how devastated I was. I was only her goddamned best friend and not the man she could possibly love and spent the rest of eternity with. As much as it broke me, I would settle with being her best friend, if that was the only way I could keep her in my life…

* * *

**CHAPTER 29**

**

* * *

  
**

**--------*------**

**Nadine's Pov**

**--------*------**

"Wake up! Wake up, birthday girl," Alice sang as she opened the curtains of my bedroom.

I groaned as the early sunlight hit my eyes, and when I say early, I mean eight in the freakin' morning.

"Aliiiiceeee, go away," I groaned.

I'd hardly slept the past couple of days since I had too many information to swallow, not to mention the fact that once I woke up from my nap yesterday afternoon, Gabriel was gone. He left me a note saying that he had some business to take care of and that he would be back early this morning.

"Get up!" she laughed as she yanked off my comforter. "Go have a shower and then come down for breakfast."

I sighed, got up and started toward the bathroom. I was debating whether to ask her if he got back. Curiosity got the best of me.

"Alice?"

"Yes?" she asked and smirked.

"Is he back?"

"He'll be here in seven minutes."

I nodded and went to shower. I wanted to be downstairs when he arrived so I quickly washed my hair with my favorite vanilla shampoo, washed my body, rinsed the soap quickly and was stepping out of the shower… until I was overcome with mortification as I heard Alice yelling from the living room.

"Nadine Sullivan, get your butt back into that shower and shave your legs!"

"Christ, Alice! People are listening!" I screamed back as I heard Emmett and Jasper laugh.

I opened my bathroom door and found a purple knee-length silk gown with a matching robe and slippers on my bed. There was also a pair of lace undergarments. The bra was okay but the panties - if anyone could call those thing panties - were _not._

"Alice!" I yelled. I heard the door open and close. I held the offending fabric out in front of me and shook my head. "I'm not wearing…" I said, pointing at the thong.

"You will," she smiled.

"I'll let you braid my hair and put makeup on me," I said trying to compromise with her.

"I'll do that anyway," she contradicted.

"I'll call Rose," I threatened.

"She was the one who chose it," she fired back playfully and looked over my legs.

"I did it yesterday," I said, shooting daggers at her.

"Oooooh, Gabriel is back," she said and left the room in the blink of an eye.

With the sound of his name, my heart started thumping like crazy. I really missed him, even if he was gone for less than a day. I quickly dried myself, got dressed with the things I was handed, put my wet hair in a messy bun and stormed downstairs to see him. As I entered the dining room, heavenly smells assaulted my nostrils.

"Good morning, baby girl," Bella said and kissed me.

"Morning," I said and smiled back.

Emmett, Jasper and Castiel were sitting on the couch in the living room looking at me with devilish smirks plastered on their faces. _That _didn't look good.

"Sit down and we'll bring you breakfast," Bella said and left.

"Where are the rest?" I asked the devils who sat on the couch, not being able to ask them directly about Gabriel.

"The Dads, including Carlisle, went in town to get something and the girls are upstairs," Jasper said smiling.

Bella came from the kitchen holding two plates and Esme followed right behind with a small tray with a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee.

"Today, we've made pancakes with dark chocolate sauce and hazelnuts, plus, Spanish omelette," she said as she placed the plates in front of me. "Your favorites."

This was my last breakfast and they wanted it to be special for me…

"Thank you," I said with a shaky voice as I placed the napkin on my lap.

"Enjoy," Esme said and winked at me.

Half way through my omelette, Gabriel entered the living room and smiled when our eyes met.

"Hey," I said. "welcome back."

"Thank you," he said, sitting down on the armchair on the other side of the room. 'Nice' I thought to myself. Jake sat in front of Gabriel's legs and he scratched his back.

"So Nadia," Emmett said.

"Nadine," Gabriel interrupted him. "Her name is Nadine," he said and winked at me. Of course I was on the verge of passing out with that wink.

"Yeah, whatever," Emmett continued. "So, _Nadine_, how do you feel being 18 years old?"

"Ummm, okay I guess?"

"Good," he said and smirked.

I finished my omelette and drank a bit of coffee before devouring the best part of my breakfast. I cut a nice piece of pancake and started chewing, humming with delight.

"Mmmmmmmhmmmm! This is delicious!" I said loudly. Jake ran to my side and waited for me to give him his treat.

"Jake, leave Nadine alone," Gabriel said and came to take him away.

"No, it's okay. This is our thing," I said and gave him a small piece. Gabriel sat at the other side of the dinner table and continued reading the book he brought with him.

"What are you reading?" I asked as I took another bite.

"The Kama Sutra," Emmett said and started laughing along with Jasper and Castiel.

"Fuck off, Emmett," Gabriel growled and blushed furiously.

"Kamawhat?" I asked and they laughed even harder.

"Persuasion," he said without looking at me. "by Jane Austen."

"What is it about?" I asked, intrigued.

"It is about second chances in life," he said and sighed. He looked at me briefly and got back to his reading.

"So Nadine," Castiel said. "are you ready for your change?"

"Oh, yes. Yesterday I helped Carlisle to set up the room." I said and smiled.

"You are going to be dashing," he said and smirked.

I didn't have time to be embarrassed because I jumped lightly from my seat as Gabriel shut his book sharply and narrowed slightly his eyes at Castiel. I finished my pancakes by giving Jake the last piece. I used my coffee spoon to scoop up the remaining sauce and hummed at the deliciousness of the taste. Feeling stuffed, I leaned back in my seat and patted my stomach.

"No more food for today," I said.

Emmett, Jasper and Castiel started laughing and I looked at them.

"What's wrong with you today?" I asked.

"Jerks," Gabriel said and I looked at him. "Um, Nadine you have some chocolate on your chin," he said, showing me the spot on his.

"Oh," I said, and then I swept it up with my finger and put it in my mouth to clean it. "Than…" I started saying but stopped abruptly as I took in Gabriel's expression. His face was flushed and he was looking at me strangely.

'Is everything okay?' I thought. He shook his head yes, grabbed his book and started reading again. I picked up my orange juice, drinking it in small sips.

"So everything is set," Castiel said, "You are ready for the change."

"You helped Carlisle get the room ready," Emmett continued. "Is there anything else that needs to be done?"

"No, I don't think there is," Jasper said and smiled. "She already had her shower and ate her breakfast."

Taking my last sip of the juice, Emmett spoke again. "Oh, did you shave?"

I snorted and choked. They started laughing and Gabriel rushed to me to pat my back as I started coughing.

"You assholes! What do you want? To fucking kill her?" he yelled angrily. "Grow up for fuck's sake." He passed me a napkin as I gasped for a breath, I wiped my tears and Gabriel opened the window for me, to get some air. He helped me go to the window to take some breaths and made small circles in my back as I was trying to calm down.

"You okay?" he asked calmly. I nodded and turned to look at them.

"Wait until tomorrow you big oaf and I'll show you how waxing works while I kick your ass!" I said, picking up my plates and storming to the kitchen.

By the time I finished washing the dishes, it was 10 a.m. I went to my room and instantly I was attacked by Alice and Rosalie. They wanted to give me a birthday party and since she couldn't see the time my change would start, they decided to do it in the morning. Alice curled my hair. The front curls framed my face while the rest hung loosely over my shoulders. Rosalie did my make up, using light shades of gray and green.

I couldn't help but remember once again what Gabriel told me the past few days. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't scared, especially when he told me about the pain we feel. He said that what we feel is ten times worse than the normal change. That was because of two reasons: 1) Due to the fact that we are not bitten and 2) because our change lasts a day and not three. At some point he must have seen the fright on my face because he tried to comfort me by telling me that he wouldn't leave my side during the transformation and that if he could he would sustain all of the pain instead of me. Why would he want that?

"Okay, we are done," Alice said and took me out of my thoughts. "Be ready in thirty minutes," she finished and left the room with Rosalie.

On my bed, there was a black box with a nice turquoise ribbon and a Victoria secret bag, with a card from Rosalie, telling me, to change to these. It was a satin set of light gray undergarments.

'Thank God the panties are normal,' I thought to myself and giggled. I quickly changed my underwear and opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful piece of fabric I had ever seen in my life. I took it out in order to see the full beauty of it. It was a light gray, strapless knee length dress that was TIGHT at the bodice. I mean tight; it left nothing to the imagination. A big emerald green ribbon that would tie into a bow sat right below my breasts, and then the skirt flared out below that. The fabric was satin and when I moved, the skirt swished effortlessly around me. As the sunbeams washed the dress, you could see the fabric shimmer lightly. It was so beautiful.

I would never be able to express how grateful I was for what they'd done for me. They saved me in so many ways, especially Gabriel. He was my guide, the person I could confide anything to without being afraid of being judged unless it was necessary. He was my light, my best friend. To be perfectly honest, on the one hand I was so embarrassed when he told me about the extent of his mind reading ability. All these thoughts, the mixed emotions: he had heard everything! On the other hand, I was happy because he knew that I wasn't lying to him. It was possible they'd never see ME as part of their family, but they were mine. They were all I had left.

I sighed heavily and started getting dressed. I neatly got in my beautiful dress and pulled the zipper up. My God, it was as if this dress was made only for me. In front of my bed there was a shoe box. I opened it and inside there was a pair of silver ankle-strapped high heels. Bella would consider them 'death traps.' I giggled to myself as I remembered how many times I kissed the floor, trying to walk on heels. I put them on and started walking around the room, smiling to myself. I was ready for my new life and believe it or not… I was happy about it.

I heard a soft knock and Esme voice asking to enter my room.

"You are so beautiful honey," she said lovingly.

"Thank you, Esme," I said.

"Here let me tie your ribbon. You want it on the side or in the back?"

"In the back please," I said and turned around.

"There, now you are ready," she said and kissed my cheek. "A certain someone will not be able to take his eyes off of you," she finished, whispering in my ear and I changed 100 shades of red. What did she mean?

"Come on. Let's go," she said, took my hand in hers and we went downstairs. "Why don't you go and sit on the porch until everyone is here?" I nodded and went outside.

The weather was wonderful. It was shiny, without a hint of a cloud in the sky. I wrapped my arms around me and just let the sweet heat run through me. It was so peaceful and beautiful. All I could think of was Gabriel at the moment and how much he would love to be at his meadow back in Forks. He had found a spot like Edward's and Bella's way further from them and it was magical: much more beautiful than theirs. It was unique and so very much him. He was such a good man and he deserved the best; he deserved the whole world. I just wish I could give me at least a tiny piece of what he had given me. I wish I knew how…

I heard someone clear his throat behind me and I stopped breathing when I turned and looked at the source. Damian, Edward and Carlisle were there looking at me. Even though there was no hint of anger in their eyes, I felt intimidated. After the incident with Gabriel and the sword, I was never left alone with his fathers. I knew they wouldn't hurt me because if they wanted, they would have done it when he was away. But still… I just wanted Gabriel next to me, to feel secure once again.

"Good morning Nadine," Carlisle said.

"Um, good morning," I said and looked at the ground briefly before looking at Edward and Damian.

"You look beautiful," Damian said and I blushed.

"T- Thank you," I whispered and looked at the floor again. For Christ's sake, why couldn't I just like interact with others like a normal person instead of being shy?

There was an awkward moment of silence until Edward spoke. "Nadine, can you look at me please?"

Oh shit! 'Please don't cry' I admonished myself. 'Please not now'. I slowly lifted my eyes and met his. He had a serious look on his face but not the one that would make you run away and never look back.

"I hoped that we could have a small conversation yesterday, just the two of us but I didn't want to overwhelm you even more. I chose to do otherwise; however, I need to tell you a couple of things. Is that okay with you?"

What the hell? Was he asking my permission? Not being able to form a coherent sentence, I nodded, looking him straight in his eyes.

"We will _not_ apologise to you about the way Damian and I reacted the day before yesterday. You have to understand that Gabriel is our son and we will not allow anyone to hurt him," he said, and when I opened my mouth to speak he lifted his hand to stop me. Did he really believe that everything after they'd done for me, I still wanted to hurt them?

"However, we _will _apologise for only one thing: that we, that _I_ didn't have faith in you. After all the years I've walked on earth, after all of the things I've seen, I can't trust someone easily. This is just who I am and it has nothing to do with you. The only person I was able to trust, just by looking at him the very first day I saw him - even though I didn't really know who he was - was Gabriel. Even though you were forced to adulthood a long time ago, today you are becoming one legally and tomorrow you will be one of us.

If you asked me thirty years ago how I felt, I would have told you that this is a curse but I couldn't feel more blessed having my son. He, along with his mother and Damian, have given a new meaning in my existence. They made me realise that no matter what you do and who you are, you should never lose your faith in miracles. We were supposed to give you your present along with the others but there isn't a better moment than this," he finished and handed me a small velvet box.

I didn't know if I should cry or pass out. I took the small box in my hand and I opened it slowly. When I saw that it was a ring that had the family crest on it, I felt my eyes brimming with tears. Only one thing was in my mind: what was the meaning if all this? Damian approached me, took the box from my hand and took the ring out.

"May I?" he asked. I was frozen like a statue, gaping at him. He took my left hand in his and slid the ring on my middle finger. He kissed my hand tenderly and then hugged me.

"Welcome to the family, honey," he said. I couldn't hold it anymore. I started crying and held him tightly for a few moments. He broke our embrace, smiled at me and gave me a tissue. I wiped my carefully, without messing with my makeup.

Carlisle was next. He held me in his arms and I felt so warm and welcomed.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Edward was next. He had his hands in the pockets of his pants. I stood there and just stared at him. I always felt welcomed in their house but did he really mean it?

"Come here," he said and opened his arms for me. I went to him without a second thought, crushed to him hugging him tightly. I felt almost as safe as I felt with Gabriel.

"You are safe," he said. "You are officially a Cullen now. Welcome to the family," he finished and I cried even more.

"Thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you," I cried.

"Come, let's go inside," he said. I took a step back and wiped my cheeks.

We went inside and since there were still a few people missing, I excused myself for a second to go to my room and fix my makeup. When I entered my room, I looked at the ring that was on my finger. I felt the huge grin on my face and I twirled myself around, giggling like a child. I was happy…

**--------*------**

**Gabriel's Pov**

**--------*------**

I was sitting on my balcony and I couldn't do anything else but smile. They had given her the ring and I was happy. She was officially one of us. I would have her forever no matter what.

My fathers came in and joined me.

"Thank you, both of you," I said and hugged them. "I love you both so very much."

"You don't need to thank us, Gabriel," Edward said. "We did it because we wanted to do it."

"Besides," Damian continued. "it was bound to happen, whether we did it today or not," he smiled and I nodded.

"Let's go because she is about to come downstairs," Edward said. I picked up my present for her and went to the living room. I hoped she liked what was about to give her. She had to know what she meant to me and what she would always be for me.

When we got in the living room, everyone was there apart from her. I tried not to be irritated today but a certain _asshole_ was making hard for me. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath in order to calm myself but Castiel's thoughts from the morning were burned in my mind…

_My god, she is so beautiful…_

I heard the clicking of her heels on the stairs, opened my eyes and waited for her to come into view when a fucking disturbance distracted me.

**I want to see her so much…**Castiel thought.

I snapped my head in his direction and looked at him intently. What the fuck was he trying to do? Jerk!

I heard mom gasp and turned to her direction, to see her between my fathers. They were both looking at me but Mom wasn't.

**You okay, Gabe?** Damian thought.

"I'm fine," I grumbled. He motioned with his head to look at the entrance and I did.

When I saw her… when I saw the angel standing in front of me smiling, I almost fainted. My God, she was beyond captivating and I don't think that there were words that could describe her. The way her hair hugged her shoulders, the way her dress moved, her blush as she was looking at me… She was perfect… she was the woman I loved more than life itself.

"Happy birthday," Alice sang and went to hug her.

Everyone went to her to wish her well and hug her and I just stood there like a moron. She had knocked the air out of my lungs. I managed to go to her but when I was about to talk to her, Castiel stepped in front of me.

"My goodness Nadine, you are stunning. Happy Birthday, beautiful," he said and hugged her.

"T-thank you, Castiel," she stuttered.

I closed my eyes for a moment in order to keep it together. He was provoking me and that was _not _good! I cleared my throat to let the son of a bitch know that I was still behind him and that he needed to take his fucking hands off her.

"Oh, Gabriel, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were standing there," he said and looked at me. "She is enchanting!"

I flashed him a huge smile and looked at him. "Ah, Castiel, there is our difference. You can see her looks but I can see her heart and there is not a single word that will ever be able to describe the depths of it."

My girl blushed and looked at the floor. "Come on guys. Don't embarrass me," she whispered.

Castiel raised his fucking eye brow and looked at her again.

**She is adorable when she blushes… **he thought and ran his finger over her cheek.

He touched her. He fucking touched her in front of me. He touched the blush that _I_ caused. I narrowed my eyes at him and he smirked. He took a step back to give me some space but he didn't go too far. Nadine was looking at me and I smiled at her.

"Happy Birthday, tesoro," I said as I hugged her.

"Thank you, Gabriel," she said and rested her head on my shoulder. "Are you going to tell me what it means?"

"Nope," I said. "Can't a guy have a secret?"

"You know that you will tell me someday," she stated as a matter of fact.

"Maybe," I said, pulling back a little to smile at her. "…someday. Plus I get extra time since I persuaded the girls not to get you a cake," I finished and winked at her.

"Can I ask how you managed that?" she smiled brightly.

"Using the Cullen charm, sweetheart," I said as I kissed her forehead. "I tried at least. They traded the regular cake for a huge cupcake."

"Oh, well… I can manage that."

I guided her to the couch and we sat down. We all started talking about various things. One of those things was her education. She was really excited that she would be able to go to school again. She decided that she wanted to study Psychology. Of course she was ecstatic when she found out that Buckingham had such a division. She was worried that she might have to go to London but everything was settled. Nadine would start in one year. It wouldn't take much time to tame her thirst. It didn't take much time for Castiel and me.

"What if I flip in the middle of class?" she asked me.

I smiled at her. "I'll be there for you."

**You are always there for me…** she thought looking into my eyes.

"Damn straight I am!" I said and she laughed.

Of course the perfect moment had to be destroyed when that son of a bitch started thinking about my girl again.

**Her laugh is like angels' choir. So pure…**Castiel thought.

He needed to fucking stop thinking about her. What the fuck had gotten into him? Couldn't he see that she didn't even look at him? He was really pissing me off with his behaviour.

"Do you know what is missing?" Damian asked abruptly. "Some music," he finished, answering his own question. He got up and pressed the play button from the CD player. Nadine closed her eyes and sighed. She loved music so very much. I couldn't wait to see her reaction to Mom's and Rose's present. Mom looked at my father and smiled at him.

"Dance with me?" she asked.

"Did Isabella Marie Swan just ask me to _dance_?" he asked teasingly. She grinned and nodded. "My God, what have you done with my girl?"

"Oh shut up and dance with me," she laughed and kissed him.

They started swaying in small circles, smiling at each other like love-struck teenagers. I sighed sadly because I'd always wanted that. Now here I was, sitting next to the love of my life, knowing that I was merely a friend to her. I wish I could tell her what she meant to me, how much I wanted us to be together. That I wanted her to love me like the way I loved her. I wanted her to know that I was hers, body and soul.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Nothing," I lied. "I'm just watching how happy my parents are."

"They are. I am happy for them," she said looking in their direction. I stared at her profile. That perfect smile of hers was plastered on her face as she looked at my dad twirling mom.

**They are so beautiful… **Nadine thought. **I miss dancing… I wish grandpa could take me dancing again…**

"Nadine," I started saying when Alice cut me off.

"Nadine, do you know how to dance?" Alice asked and smiled at her.

"Yes I do. My grandfather used to take me to a ballroom dance school," she said with a sigh. "Every Sunday we would go for a picnic in Central Park and we would dance. He loved dancing," she finished with a sad smile.

**An angel like her shouldn't smile sadly… **Castiel thought.

Once again the shithead made me lose my focus on her in order to look at him. I caught him looking at her, smiling. 'Keep smiling like that you pervert and I will wipe that smile off your face before you realize it,' I thought to myself. I put my hand around her shoulders and the jerk looked at me. I narrowed my eyes, telling him to knock it off but the asshole didn't.

"Well, Ms. Sullivan," he said, as he got up and straightened his tie. Who the fuck wears a tie anyway these days? "Would you do me the honour of dancing with me?" he asked, standing in front of her with his hand extended out toward her.

**Oh my God…** she thought and her heart beat rose.

"Um, sure," she said and placed her lovely hand in his.

The song changed and you could hear the smooth voice of Tony Bennett singing 'The Way You Look Tonight.' A small growl escaped from my chest as he placed his fucking hands on her waist. He brought his body closer to hers, placed their entwined hands to his chest and started moving slowly. I wanted to tear him apart right that instant. She. Was. MINE!

**Someone is being wooed…** Emmett thought and smirked.

If I had blood in my veins, it would be boiling by now. I got up from the couch in order to go and get her off him when my grandmother approached me.

"How are you darling?" she asked me.

"Fine!" I snapped in a low tone, without looking at her. Then she giggled.

My eyes were glued on them, watching like a hawk and ready to attack. I had never felt like this before. I had never felt so angry, desperate. I want to torture him for even daring to have her so close to him. I wanted him erased from the planet. The room was full of people and all I saw was him holding my angel in his soon-to-be ripped off arms. I placed my hand on the armchair and felt the leather tearing under my touch.

"It's been a long time since I last danced," he whispered to her.

"Why? Dancing is so liberating," she answered back.

"Maybe I was looking for the right partner," he fucking said close to her ear.

She blushed and I nearly saw red.

"You are so cute when you blush, do you know that?" he said and chuckled.

"Um, thanks?" she muttered.

"Just telling the truth," he said. "You are quite a sight to watch: a very beautiful, smart and attractive young lady. I would be a very lucky man to have someone like you by my side."

'You fucking pervert… child molester.' I growled in my mind. She was eighteen years old and he was forty-eight and I didn't give a fuck if he looked no more than twenty one! That son of a bitch was hitting on my girl and I couldn't stand it any longer.

She. Was. Fucking Mine!

**Oh yes I would! I could make her so happy… **the fucker thought.

Over my fucking pile of ashes!

"Nadine," he started and looked in her eyes.

"Yes?"

**He lost his chance and now it's my turn… **he thought and my eyes widened.

"After your change, would you consider…"

Fuck no!

"… going out with me? Like a date?" he finished.

That was fucking IT! I ghosted next to him, struggling not to kill him.

"Excuse me," I growled lightly and plastered a fake smile on my face.

**What the fuck is your problem kiddo? **he thought angrily.

I wanted to tell him that he was my fucking problem and that I nearly solved the problem by feeding him his own balls.

"I want to dance with _my _bestfriend," I said and looking straight in her beaming eyes. "Is there a _problem_ with that?" I finished and narrowed my eyes at him.

**No problem…** he thought. **…For now!**

You fucking piece of shit!

"Of course not, Gabriel," he said and smirked. "Ms. Sullivan, it was a pleasure," he continued and kissed her hand. "I would love to see those graceful skills of yours again, dancing the Tango."

'Not if I have a say, asshole!' I thought.

"Yeah, sure," I said as I quickly took her hand from his.

Michael Buble's 'Save the Last Dance for Me' filled the room and I smiled. She smiled brightly at me and I took her in arms and just like that… I was in heaven holding its most beautiful thing in my arms. We started moving in small circles and it was just only us and no one else. She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder.

_**You can dance-every dance with the guy,  
who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight.  
You can smile-every smile for the man,  
who held your hand 'neath the pale moonlight**_

"I didn't know you could dance," she whispered and I could trace the smile in her voice. "Who taught you?"

My gaze reached Damian and saw him smile as he remembered the days he'd spent in the backyard teaching me how to dance.

_Now Gabriel, remember: it doesn't matter whether your partner can dance or not. It's all about the lead. If you are just sharing a dance and nothing more, make sure your body proximity stays formal but if you really have feelings for the girl, then bring your bodies close to each other. Allow her to relax in your arms. Dancing is all about emotions. Show her with your dance what you can't say to her…_

**Dancing is all about emotions. Show her with your dance what you can't say to her… **Damian repeated in his mind. **Sweep her off her feet Gabriel…**

I smiled and started swaying us more eagerly. I loved her and I was happy for her, for me. Never before had I felt so connected with her, I was flying to places I never knew existed. She was all I ever wanted.

_**Oh I know that the music's fine,  
like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun.  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart,  
don't give your heart to anyone.**_

I placed my hand firmly on her back, our bodies inches apart.

_**But don't forget who's takin' you home  
and in whose arms you're gonna be  
so darlin' save the last dance for me**_

When she wasn't expecting it, I twirled her and brought her body back to mine.

"Oh!" she exclaimed with a laugh and I grinned back at her.

I closed my eyes and placed my cheek on her temple; savouring the feeling of having her so close to me, loving her…

_**Baby don't you know I love you so?  
Can't you feel it when we touch?  
I will never never let you go;  
I love you oh so much**_

'More than I will ever be able to tell you' I thought to myself and tightened my arms around her as we swayed.

_**'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling, save the last dance for me,**_

Right that instant, I wanted _him_ to know that I would fight for her. 'Me' I mouthed looking at him, letting him know that he was going down… No one fucked with me!

_**  
Oh, baby won't you save the last dance for me?  
Ooh, you make a promise and save the last dance for me.**_

_**Save the last, the very last dance for me…**_

The dance ended with me twirling her one last time and bent her, holding her tightly from her waist. Our eyes locked for seconds before she started laughing happily. I helped her back to her feet and she hugged me tightly. I turned my gaze to the asshole's direction.

Take that fucker!

I brought to my lips to her left hand and kissed her ring. She was a Cullen…

"Welcome to the family, sweetheart," I whispered in her ear and she shivered.

Mom approached us, holding a small silver plate with Nadine's birthday cupcake and a candle on top.

"Okay, enough with the cuddling," she said with a laugh. Nadine, to my dismay, got out of my arms, turned around and smiled at her. "Make a wish, baby girl," Mom said.

Nadine closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

**I wish I could go on a real date with him… **Nadine thought and blew her candle.

That was the first time I wished I wasn't a mind reader. There isn't anything worse than hearing the woman you love wishing for another man. I never wanted to leave as much as that moment. She will never be mine. Never…

"Time for presents!" Alice squealed. She took Nadine's hand in hers and stood her in front of her first present. "This is from Esme," she said.

Nadine tore the paper and she gasped at the sight.

"Oh my God!" she said and started crying. The woman on the painting was beautiful. I could see from where Nadine got her eyes. She turned around and looked at me. "G-Gabriel, this is my mom," she said and cried even more. I went to her and took her in my arms.

"Shh, don't cry," I whispered to her as I felt my eyes burning. She nodded and went to Esme.

"Thank you so much," she said and hugged her. "The last time I saw her face was three years ago."

"Now you will get to see it for eternity," Esme said and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Esme," she whispered.

"I love you too," she smiled lovingly at her and wiped her Nadine's tears away.

"Now," Alice said. "This is from Jasper, Emmett and me." She said and handed her a fancy leather envelope.

Nadine opened it and took out the papers that were contained in it. She furrowed her brows and looked at her. Alice giggled and sat with her on the couch.

"These are 10 shares of 10 stocks from 10 different companies. These will be worth a LOT in a few decades," Alice explained and bounced on the couch.

"I haven't heard of most of these companies," Edward said as he took a document in his hands.

"You will, dear brother of mine. Soon," Alice said and winked at him.

"I am sure of it," he chuckled.

Nadine thanked them with a big group hug even though Emmett picked her up in a bone crushing hug. Mom and Rosalie were next. They asked her to close her beautiful eyes for a few seconds. They placed the case on the coffee table and opened it. It was beautiful and there was no chance she wouldn't love it.

"Open your eyes, sweetie," Rosalie said.

It was a black Spanish guitar that had lavender and silver Victorian swirls where they ended with an elegant daisy. Nadine didn't make a sound. She had her hand in front of her mouth. She kneeled in front of the instrument and took it in her arms.

"This is the most beautiful guitar I have ever laid my eyes on," she whispered.

**It's perfect… **Nadine thought.

'Just like you' I thought to myself. She placed the guitar back to the case, as if it was something fragile, and threw herself at Mom and Rosalie.

"Thank you so very much," she said and kissed their cheeks.

Then it was the dickhead's turn and I almost had a heart attack once I saw the bag from Tiffany's. As if the heartbreak I sustained the past few days wasn't enough, I had to watch him making goo goo eyes with what was fucking mine!

"I tried to find something, that would be equal to your beauty but I couldn't. I hope that you will like it," he said and handed her the bag.

She opened the bag and took out a small leather box. It was a silver chain-link bracelet that had a charm with a capital 'N'.

"Oh Castiel, it's beautiful," she said, got up off the couch and kissed his cheek. I can't imagine a worse pain than watching the love of your life kissing another man even if it was so innocent. I slowly backed away, not being able to look anymore and left the house…

**--------*------**

**Nadine's Pov**

**--------*------**

"Sweetie, I think it's time for you to get out of these wonderful shoes," Alice said.

"Why?" I asked confused. "I like my shoes."

"Yes, I know you do but it's better to do as I say."

Even though I didn't understand the reason of doing so, I did it anyway. I placed them under the coffee table and sat on the cream-coloured carpet. Alice placed a medium leathered box with a Cullen-crest stamp on it in front of me.

"Something tells me that this will be your favourite present of all," Esme said and smiled widely.

I took a deep breath and opened the silver clip of the box. I took out the first item and held it tenderly in my hands. It was a beautiful porcelain angel girl, with long brown hair sitting on a blue bench, looking down.

"Oh my God. I can't believe he still has it," Damian said.

"What?" I asked, as I set it on the table.

"This is the very first thing I got for Gabriel. Three days after I got him, I went to the supermarket to get diapers. As I was passing from a small vintage store I saw it standing on the window and remembered something Bella had said to Gabriel, before I thought she died. She told him that she would be watching him from heaven. The little angel represents Bella watching over Gabriel," he said looking at me. By the time he finished speaking, I was on the verge of bawling my eyes out.

I drank some juice that Esme had brought me earlier and took out a small white box. Inside the box there were two heavy silver hair combs. Dark blue sapphires were clustered into floral shapes atop the teeth. As I took one out of the box, I heard Bella gasp.

"Oh Gabriel," Bella said in a whisper.

"Bella?" I asked.

"These belonged to Grandma Marie. She was my father's mother. Charlie gave these to me on my eighteenth birthday. Two weeks ago Damian handed me the jewellery he had found in my room and I gave these combs to Gabriel in order to give them to a very special person," she said, smiled and held Edward's hand firmly in hers.

But why? Why would he give something so important? I wasn't a special person. I was only his friend. I wiped my tears and continued to the next one. It was a medium-sized snow globe that surrounded a beautiful house and tiny glitter snow flakes. I turned it upside down and stared the tiny flakes moving in the water.

"I gave this to Gabriel," Edward said. "When Damian came to find me after he and Gabriel left for Alaska, he told me that Gabriel loved snow globes as a child. So as a remembrance of our reunion, I had this one made for him. The house in there is an exact replica of their house in Chandalar," he continued. "Everything in this box, are small token of love we gave to Gabriel," he finished.

These were tokens of love from his family. These were important things to him. Why would he give them to me? I sniffled and took the last item in my hands. When I opened the velvet purple box, my heart started pounding so hard and fast that I was able to hear it in my ears. Inside there was a white gold Claddagh Pendant hanging from a thin chain. It consisted of two hands joined together to support a single emerald heart with a crown upon it.

"Oh my God!" I gasped. My hands started trembling violently as I took out the pendant from the case. Only then I realised that there was an ivory envelope in the box. Holding the necklace in one hand I opened the envelope, took out the letter and started reading it.

_Benedetto sia 'l giorno, et 'l mese, et l'anno,  
et la stagione, e 'l tempo, et l'ora, e 'l punto,  
e 'l bel paese, e 'l loco ov'io fui giunto  
da'duo begli occhi che legato m'anno;_

_et benedetto il primo dolce affanno  
ch'i' ebbi ad esser con Amor congiunto,  
et l'arco, et le saette ond'i' fui punto,  
et le piaghe che 'nfin al cor mi vanno._

_Benedette le voci tante ch'io  
chiamando il nome de mia donna ò sparte,  
e i sospiri, et le lagrime, e 'l desio;_

_et benedette sian tutte le carte  
ov'io fama l'acquisto, e 'l pensier mio,  
ch'è sol di lei, sí ch'altra non v'à parte._

It was useless. I didn't understand a thing in that letter. All I knew was that it was beautiful, unique… I turned to look at Gabriel but he was nowhere to be seen. I started crying even more.

"What does it mean?" I asked in a whisper. I sat on my knees and tried to read again and figure out what it said.

"It's an Italian Sonnet," Edward said. "It was written by Francesco Petrarca back in the 1300's. He was inspired by Laura, a young woman he saw in church," he finished.

I got up, stood in front of Edward and handed him the letter. "Please Edward, tell me what it says… Please," I begged him between my tears. He folded it and put it back in my hand.

"It's called Bound to Love…" he said before he started reciting the most magical words I had ever heard.

_Oh blessed be the day, the month, the year,  
the season and the time, the hour, the instant,  
the gracious countryside, the place where I was  
struck by those two lovely eyes that bound me;_

_and blessed be the first sweet agony  
I felt when I found myself bound to Love,  
the bow and all the arrows that have pierced me,  
the wounds that reach the bottom of my heart._

_And blessed be all of the poetry  
I scattered, calling out my lady's name,  
and all the sighs, and tears, and the desire;_

_blessed be all the paper upon which  
I earn her fame, and every thought of mine,  
only of her, and shared with no one else._

By the time he finished, I was trying really hard to stand still…

He loved me…

Gabriel loved me…

How could I be so blind? How could I not understand all these feelings that tortured my soul all these months? The jealousy I felt when I saw him with that girl, the way he made me feel when he held me, the way he looked at me.

Oh God!

I started looking frantically around the room but he wasn't there. Holding the pendant tightly in my hand, I bolted upstairs to go to his room. I opened the door but he wasn't there.

"Gabriel!" I yelled but I got no answer.

Without thinking twice, I ran downstairs and went outside. I started running to go to the backyard, calling his name. That was when I saw him walking, heading toward the woods.

"Gabriel, wait!" I called again but he didn't stop and I was getting angry. This time it was him that was running.

"Stop!" I yelled and Gabriel fell to his knees, his head hanging.

I ran to him and fell to my knees as well.

"Stop running away from me, you fool!" I exclaimed as I took his face in my hands. His eyes were closed and I needed to look at him.

"G-Gabriel, look at me," I pleaded but he kept them shut. "Please angel…"

He slowly opened his eyes and they were full of tears. "I will release you only if you promise me that you won't run, okay?" I asked him, running my fingers through his hair. He nodded and I felt him relax slightly.

"Will you help me wear it?" I asked, handing him my pendant.

"Yes," he said in a hoarse whisper. I pulled my hair to the side and he smoothly placed it around my neck. When he closed the clasp, he put my hair around my shoulders, ran his finger over my pendant as he locked his watery eyes with mine and sighed.

"Gabriel?" I said as I placed my fingertips on his cheek.

He closed his eyes leaned his face into my palm and surrendered to my touch. "Yes?" he asked.

"I love you," I said and crushed my lips on his. He placed one hand on the back of my neck and the other on my waist, pressing me tightly to his body.

Our kiss was needy, desperate and full of love. It was only me and him and I loved him more than anything because he deserved nothing less. We both pulled apart gasping for air and he held my face in his hands.

"I love you," he chanted between kisses. "There is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for you, nothing I wouldn't give you. I can't breathe without you," he said and we both started crying. "I am nothing without you."

I smiled at him through my tears. "Well," I sighed happily, "that makes two of us," as I moved to kiss the love of my life once more.

* * *

**A/N**

***wipes tears… This is it. They are finally together… I hope it was worth the wait and sorry for the small delay.**

**The lyrics of the song 'Save the last dance for me' are owned by Ben. E. King and ****not ****by me.**

**I want to thank Camilla10 for her help with the Italian poetry. Grazie!**

**Ale, my precious friend… Congratulations for winning the two categories in 'The Indie Twific Awards'. I am so proud of you. You wrote an amazing story…**

**Thank you for your help again… It is valued….**

_**Pen…**_


	30. Love Changes Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

Our kiss was needy, desperate and full of love. It was only me and him and I loved him more than anything because he deserved nothing less. We both pulled apart gasping for air and he held my face in his hands.

"I love you," he chanted between kisses. "There is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for you, nothing I wouldn't give you. I can't breathe without you," he said and we both started crying. "I am nothing without you."

I smiled at him through my tears. "Well," I sighed happily, "that makes two of us," as I moved to kiss the love of my life once more.

* * *

**Chapter 30

* * *

**

**-------*------**

**Gabriel's Pov**

**-------*------**

If I believed in past lives, I'd think that I must have been very good to deserve what was happening to me. An angel from heaven, on her knees with me. My angel, whom I loved with all of my heart and soul, had declared she loved me back.

I knew I hadn't died and gone to heaven, because technically I was already dead. So what was happening was real.

Real lips upon mine. Real hands tangled up in my hair. Real eyes staring back into mine. A very real Nadine was kissing me. Without a second thought I grabbed by her neck and waist and pulled her against me. I held her close and she was protected within the circle of my arms. It was only her and me. I didn't just think about our first kiss; I had dreamt about it but this was beyond any dream. This was perfection. Her lips were so warm and wet. Such sweetness I had never imagined! She was made only for me…

We both pulled apart gasping for air but that need was still there, potent, demanding more as I secured her face in my hands. "I love you," I chanted between kisses. "There is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for you, nothing I wouldn't give you. I can't breathe without you," I continued and we both started crying. "I am nothing without you."

"Well," she smiled and sighed happily, "…that make two of us," she finished and kissed me again.

"Oh God!" I gasped. "Tell me again."

"I love you," she smiled.

"Again."

"I love you," she said and kissed my jaw, making me shiver.

"Again."

"I. Love. You!" she sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. "I will never get tired of telling you."

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her tightly as I planted small kisses on her shoulder. If I was human, I am pretty sure that I would have died from such happiness. I was complete…

"Edward Gabriel, I swear on my mother's grave that if you ever dare to run aw..." Nadine started saying but I shut her with my lips. I could spend an eternity just kissing her.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely. "I didn't have the strength to stay in the house."

"Did I do something?" she asked and frowned.

"No tesoro. It was me mostly…" I said and gave her a peck on her lips as I helped her sit beside me. "It was kind of… overwhelming." I continued. "Actually the past couple of days were."

"Talk to me Gabriel. You always listen to me but you never talk to me. I want to be there for you," she said in a whisper.

I really wanted to talk to her, tell her everything. The question was from where to start. "The past couple of days were very intense for me. I had to deal with things that were difficult to handle. First of all, that call you gave my dad two days ago almost killed me. When I heard your voice so broken I just…" I said and sighed. "Then ten minutes later I smelled your blood. My God I swear I lost it. After that I had to tell you that you would become one of us, that you would become what you hated the most. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to do that? You ran away and I didn't know where you were. I blamed everyone for what had happened, Nicholas, my Dad for giving you the sword, you for not being strong enough and not touching it… me.

Then you came back, looking for it. I was shattered when I heard your thoughts until you explained. Dads burst in the room and I lost it once again. I was ready to kill them if they touched you and I am not ashamed for saying it. All I could think at that moment was to protect you with my life," I said and Nadine took my hand in hers as she leaned her head on my shoulder. "After we talked and you went to bed, I ran. I went deep in the woods and started screaming like a wild animal. I was hurt, abashed from my actions toward my family... my fathers mostly. I was so confused because I thought of killing them, even though you were not able to love me the way I loved you. I was gone for about an hour when my fathers came to find me. They weren't angry but I could see the disappointment in their eyes even though they told me that they weren't. They sat in front of me and let me cry. It was quite an awakening to realize that there is someone that you'd put ahead of your family. You are no longer a child but a man ready to give up everything just to be with the person who dictates your heart and soul."

"You would have gone against your family... for me?" she asked.

I shifted her body so she could be in front of me and I looked in her eyes. "There is no me without you. I love you! No one could keep me away from you. No one and nothing."

"I don't deserve you," she said and started crying. "I wanted to kill what you love the most. I wanted to tear your family apart. How can you love me?"

"Why shouldn't I love you? You can't help who you fall in love with. It doesn't matter who you were. What matters is who you _are._ You are my angel, my soul. You are the reason I wake up in the morning and smile, you are the reason I am dreaming…" I paused. "You have my heart," I finished as I ran my finger along her chain and stopped at the emerald heart.

"I'm sorry. It's just difficult for me to believe that someone like _you_ would want to be with someone like me," she said in a whisper and sighed.

"No please. Don't say that. There is and never will be anyone else I would want to be with. You can't see yourself clearly just like Mom. Your heart stayed pure after everything that happened. If you didn't care, you wouldn't have had nightmares. You wouldn't have cried for them. You wouldn't have regretted your actions. You are a beautiful young woman and trust me when I say that you don't go unnoticed," I said and scowled.

"Yeah, right!" she said and rolled her eyes.

Was she serious? Did she never notice how men looked at her?

"Will you believe me if a said that I was about to commit murder in our house just an hour ago? Didn't you see how _he _was looking at you? The things he was saying to you, the way he touched you? My goodness, are you really that blind? Christ, Nadine!"

She furrowed her brows and looked at me. "What are you talking about?"

I growled lightly and closed my eyes briefly before I looked at her again. "I am talking about fucking Castiel. He was practically salivating over you since you woke up. He was smiling whenever he looked at you not to mention the fact that he asked you out which by the way, just for your information that ain't gonna happen," I said bluntly and she started laughing at my annoyance. Of course she didn't believe me.

"Come on, Gabriel. Be serious. Castiel?" she said and laughed again.

"You are pissing me off right now," I said irritated. "You couldn't read his mind but I did. My God, when you kissed him I almost lost it. You didn't see the smugness on his fucking face and the way he looked at me. Asshole! That's why I bolted out of the house." I growled. "I sat on the porch and just listened: your confusion and your tears when my parents started explaining the meaning of the presents. It just broke me all over again when you couldn't understand what you meant to me. When I heard you calling my name, I just had to get away. I didn't want you to see how helpless I was until you froze me. I was powerless in your hands and you would be able to see my vulnerability, my weakness for you," I finished calmly.

"I'm sorry Gabriel. I didn't want to make you feel this way."

"Sweetheart, it's not your fault that I wasn't bold enough to tell you how I felt earlier. These past couple of days I was drowning and then I just had an almost out-of-body experience when I heard you declare yourself to me... I felt, no I'm feeling like I'm floating away on a cloud. When you kissed me… my God those lips of yours on mine: it felt like there was nothing else in the world, everything else faded out of view; I could have kissed you like that forever. It was rough and demanding, while at the same time being soft, sensual, intimate, and even a little apologetic and I wanted more… _so much more_…" I trailed off.

She blinked away a couple of tears as I ran my knuckles across her beautiful face. There was no way a person could hold so much beauty, inside or out, after her. She was one of a kind and she was made only for me and no one else. She was the piece that was missing from my life. I was waiting for her all along and I didn't even know it. She slowly arose to her knees, came closer and straddled my lap. When she felt comfortable, she wrapped her legs around my waist and ran her fingers through my hair.

"So," she started saying as her lips barely touched mine. "How much more did you want?"

That was my undoing. I grabbed her and started kissing her again not caring for once about anything else. This time our kiss was a 'slow communication'. A crescendo of gentle, loving exploration... rising from the deepest of expressions. I pulled away gently so I could give her a chance to breathe. She kept her eyes closed and smiled lightly, sighing with contentment. I placed a small kiss on her bare shoulder and inhaled her intoxicating scent deeply, as I ran my nose along her neck and jaw. She shivered and goose bumps erupted on her skin. She opened her eyes briefly and looked at me before attacking my lips again with more force.

Primal sensations assaulted my body when her tongue entered my mouth, demanding to mingle with mine. She moaned and I whimpered when our tongues engaged in a perfect and yet intense dance. Nadine pressed herself firmly on me and I started feeling very uncomfortable in the lower part of my body. The fact that I could already smell her arousal made it even more difficult and I knew I had to stop. We were both inexperienced. I wanted our first time to be special and not on the ground in my back yard.

I broke our kiss and rested my forehead on hers as we tried to calm down from our panting. "Nadine my love…" I started saying and she gave me a peck on my lips. "Nadine, sweetheart we have to stop."

"Why?" she asked and licked her swollen lips.

I groaned and pressed my lips on the crook of her neck. "Because, baby, we are not ready for this yet and you are still a little breakable. Not to mention the fact that we are forgetting where we are. Everyone is in the house," I whispered.

She flushed and bit her lip. "You are right. We can wait until I change," she sighed and hugged me. "Gabriel, will you promise me something?"

"Anything my angel."

"Will you be there when I wake up?"

"I won't leave your side. You're stuck with me now," I said and kissed her soundly. "Come on, let's go. They will be waiting for us," I finished and we got up.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" she whined and fell back on the ground.

"Nadine! Are you ok?" I asked. Shit! Had the time come?

"My legs are asleep! I can't walk," she said with pouty lips.

I chuckled. I helped her back on her feet and took her in my arms. She hopped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and laid her head on my shoulder, her lips barely grazing my neck. Slowly I started walking back in the house. Nadine started playing with the collar of my shirt.

**What have I done to deserve such happiness?** she thought and I sighed.

She placed a small kiss on my jaw, giggled as she entwined her hands around my neck and looked at me.

"What?"

"You smell like lavender combined honey and a sniff of sunflower," she said and kissed my nose.

"And I have my personal bouquet of jasmines," I said and assaulted her lips once again as we reached the house's porch.

We were lost in our own world, our own private paradise where no one could invade. Nothing would ever be able to take me away from this woman. I knew that my parents wouldn't like the fact that I was with her but seriously I didn't give a fuck. Either they would shut it and accept it or else I would take her and leave. I loved her that much.

"Mi tesoro," I whispered against her lips. "My treasure."

"Is that what it means?" she asked me with closed eyes, her forehead resting against mine.

"Mmmhmm," I murmured when suddenly we heard Esme. I opened my eyes and saw that the whole family was outside watching us.

"Aww, Carlisle! Look at them, they are so sweet!"

**Oh shit!** Nadine thought. **Put me down!**

I started laughing and held her tightly. "No, not putting you down," I said and she pinched lightly my arm.

**Jerk…**Nadine said. **Please Gabriel, put me down… **

"Aren't your legs asleep anymore?" I whispered teasingly in her ear causing her to shiver.

She looked at me in the eyes and blushed. **Umm… They never were, **she thought.

"I know," I said and nuzzled my nose against hers.

"Oh, Jesus," she whispered and hid her face on my neck.

I put her down, kissed her hair and held her arm. We started walking again to join our smiling family. Alice was bouncing, clapping her hands as Jasper tried to restrain her hyper pixie form; Mom was between my dads smiling widely, Rose was standing in front of Emmett and he wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Hmm, look at that," a disturbance said and I turned to glare at him. Castiel was leaning against the door frame with his arms folded on his chest.

"Is there a problem?" I asked him with narrowed eyes. "Because if there is, we can sort it now!" I said, stepping in front of Nadine.

Emmett and Jasper started laughing, and soon the rest of them followed. That was when I noticed that I couldn't read their thoughts. Mom grabbed Nadine and hugged and my fathers came to me.

"I am so happy for you, Gabriel," Damian said and hugged me.

"Are you okay with it?" I asked looking both of them. "…'cause if you aren't…"

"Gabriel," Edward said. "she makes you happy. That is what matters the most and we are more than happy with that."

"Thanks Dad," I said and hugged him. "I love you," I finished and he sighed.

Alice approached Nadine and poked her ribs. "Aren't you grateful that I told you to get out of the shoes?" My beautiful angel started laughing and nodded.

"It was about time we had some action in this house!" Emmett said loudly. Castiel started laughing and high fived Emmett. Fuckers!

"What are you talking about?" I said irritated. Finally Castiel dropped his shield and I saw everything.

The whole family had formed a plan while I was away. Castiel was supposed to flirt with my girl in order to make me jealous. Jasper had to manipulate my emotions to make me angry and the rest of the family had to play along. Cas would occasionally drop his shield to hear his thoughts in order to motivate me. Jerk!

"I thought that I would have to try harder but this…" he said waving his hand at us, "… was a piece of cake. It was fun!" he finished and laughed.

"Well it wouldn't be fun if you were limbless," I said.

"Oh, I know," he said and looked at Edward. I blushed furiously because I knew that Dad had certainly told him about my thoughts.

"Well, as long as you keep your hands to yourself, we won't have a problem," I told him as he came and put his arm around my shoulder.

"That won't be a problem," Castiel said. "Besides, I prefer blonds," he said, looked at Rosalie, winked and she started laughing.

Emmett stopped laughing immediately and pulled Rose to him tighter. "Uh, you're going to be limbless AND sightless if you keep winking at my wife that way, Casanova!" he growled.

After we laughed at Emmett's expense, we went inside. The living room had already been cleared of Nadine's presents and the only thing that was left there was her guitar. We sat on the couch and Rosalie handed Nadine her cupcake. She smiled tenderly to my girl and then turned to look at me.

**Hurt her and you and I will have a **_**chat**_**! **she threatened me in her thoughts. My father growled loudly at her and she glared at him.

"I won't Rose," I whispered as I looked Nadine.

She started eating and she hummed with delight while she had her eyes closed. I smiled at her knowing that she enjoyed it. I had Esme bake my favourite cupcake that I used to enjoy when I was a child: strawberry and biscuit filling and chocolate icing on top. I smiled to myself like a love-struck fool with the plans I had already started making: the places I would take her, how I would spoil her to death, the songs I would write for her. I would buy her a car and everything else her heart desired. I wanted to marry her and while I knew that we weren't ready for that either, I was certain that someday it would happen. We would never be able to have children on our own but we could always volunteer in orphanages. She loved kids and I know how hurt she was when she realized that she would never be able to have any.

Anytime now, her change would start and it scared the crap out of me. What if she hated me after that? What if she left? What if she realized that her love wasn't strong enough to stay with me? 'Fuck! Stop thinking you asshole!' I berated myself. She loved me as much as I loved her. I could see it in her eyes and that was enough for me. She wouldn't leave me, would she? And what would I do if she did?

The heavy sigh that left Damian's chest brought me back to reality. I looked at him and he shook his head as if he was contradicting every single thought I had. He knew me so well. He knew the meaning of every expression my face had.

**I know what you are doing to yourself so stop it…** he thought strictly.

I nodded and turned my gaze to the angel next me. She was looking straight into my eyes as if she was trying to find something. She placed her plate on the coffee table, wiped her mouth with a napkin and drank some water.

"Have I ever told you that my mom used to play the violin?" she asked and smiled. "My grandfather used to videotape her practices. She loved it!"

"No, I didn't know that. Was she good?" I asked.

"She started when she was fourteen years old so she wasn't playing that long. She practiced whenever she had time but she was good," she said and looked around the room. "Would you mind if I played her favourite song on the guitar?"

"What kind of question is that?" Rosalie said. "Of course you can play."

Nadine's face beamed and she got up to get the instrument; she took it out of the case and sat on the carpet. She tested to see if it was tuned and sighed when she heard the perfect melody that came out of it.

"I learned to play that song just for her," she said and soon the room was the melody of 'Song from A Secret Garden'. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in her memories.

She thought about how she missed Daisy, if she would be proud of the person she was now, if she would forgive her for killing those people. A memory of her childhood was next. She was sitting in her room watching her mother on TV, practicing on this song as her grandparents stood in her door watching her. She thought how different her life would have been had she met her mother and how it would feel to be able to touch her and talk to her… how much she needed her.

I looked at my mom who was curled in my father's arms and couldn't help but think how much I understood what Nadine was going through. I too had lived without my mother, craved her. I missed her so such. I can't even remember how many times I had woken up, wailing and asking for her after I dreamt of her. My eyes started burning as I tried really hard not to cry until my mom looked at me. 'I love you' she mouthed and smiled. 'I know," I mouthed back, smiled and covered my eyes with my hands before running them through my hair.

**I miss you mom…** Nadine thought as she played the last note of the song. She sighed, opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Baby girl, that was beautiful," Mom said and took her in her arms.

"Thank you," she said and came to sit next to me.

I kissed her knuckles and sighed. "That was perfect," I said and she blushed.

"Nah. It was ok. I used to play better," she said and giggled.

Time went by really fast and soon the stars were sparkling in the dark sky. We took Jake out for a walk and when I unleashed him, we sat on the gazebo without saying anything, just holding each other. The day was almost over and any second now it would start.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I am good. A bit chilly, but good," she said and smiled.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's go inside," I said and we got up and went to the house with Jake following right behind.

When we entered the house, I could feel the concern of the family. It was almost eleven p.m. and nothing had happened. Esme was about to ask how she was feeling and I shook my head to stop her. Something was wrong and I didn't know what.

"We are going to sleep," I said in a low voice and they wished us good night.

Once we reached our rooms, I took her in my arms. "Go and try to sleep. It will be easier when the transformation begins, okay? Once it starts, I will be there with you."

"Okay Gabriel. I love you."

"I love you too, my angel," I said, kissed her tenderly on her lips and waited until she closed her door. I went to my room, quickly changed and lay down on my bed, listening to her heart beat.

Ten minutes later, I heard a soft knock on my door. I knew it was her. I opened the door in no time.

"Are you okay?" I asked her concerned.

"Um, do you mind if I sleep with you? I don't want to be alone when it starts…" she said and wiped her brimming eyes. I picked her up, closed the door with my foot and lay on my bed. She snuggled on my chest and I kissed her head before we both drifted to sleep.

**~**~**

I groaned when I opened my eyes and the sun hit me. I picked up the pillow next to me and covered my face when the scent of jasmines hit me. I smiled and inhaled deeply when I suddenly bolted from my bed, realizing that Nadine wasn't next to me. Fuck! At some point during the night, she must have started changing and they took her. I quickly went into her room and she wasn't there. I rushed to the room Carlisle had set up for her change but she wasn't there either.

"Oh my God! Nadine," I whispered and started running down stairs to the living room. That was when I saw her, curled up against Rosalie, shaking like a leaf from her cries.

I quickly went to her and kneeled in front of her. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

When she heard my voice, she looked at me and threw herself at me and cried even harder. Only then I realized why she was crying. There was a sound coming from her… a heart beat. I widened my eyes and looked at my family, one person at a time, not being able to say or think anything. I started rocking us back and forth as I made small circles with my hand on her back.

"Shh, baby it's okay. Everything will be fine, please don't cry. I love you," I whispered in her ear but she cried even more.

"P-please, d-don't leave m-mmee," she cried and hugged me as if her life was depending on our embrace.

"Never," I whispered.

**-------*-------**

**Edward's Pov**

**-------*-------**

It had been a week since Nadine's birthday and her condition hadn't changed at all. Much of the time, she sat curled up against Gabriel, crying silently. We tried to explain her that she was like Castiel: that she was an exception as well but she kept saying that there was something wrong with her. She wouldn't eat anything and we had to force her to drink water or blood.

Four days ago, while she slept Carlisle persuaded Gabriel to let him get some blood from her. He crawled out of his bed slowly and waited outside while Bella and Carlisle stayed with her. I had never seen him so desperate. He sat on the floor outside the room and waited for them to finish when suddenly he heard her screaming his name. We had to hold him back and let Carlisle do his job. He stayed on the floor, crying for being unable to help her. When they came out, Bella told him that she had to sedate Nadine in order to take the sample and that she would sleep for a while.

"Edward, I am going out," Damian said. "Are you coming? I could use a good run."

"Yeah. Let's go and check with Carlisle before we leave," I responded.

We left the house without any change. He was still checking and testing, the same routine over and over again. After running a few miles, we stopped and sat down on a lodge.

"It's driving me crazy," Damian confessed angrily.

"I know and you are not alone on this one."

"Do you think there is a chance there might be a problem? The other day I offered Carlisle to let me check the samples as well but he wouldn't let me."

"Damian, I have no idea what's going on. Castiel has been shielding Carlisle since he took the blood. He knew that Gabriel would be in his mind while he was working on the tests," I said and sighed.

We stayed silent for a long time until my phone started ringing. I took it out of my pocket and saw that it was Carlisle.

"Carlisle, is everything okay?" I asked at once.

"_Edward, get Damian and meet me at the condo.__ I am on my way there. I need to talk to both of you,"_ was all he said and hung up. That wasn't good.

Twenty minutes later, we exited the woods and found Carlisle waiting for us, leaning against his car. Little did we know that his next words would change everything…

"Boys, we have a problem…"

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I needed a break and to be honest I needed time to plan the last five chapters including the epilogue…**

**Yes five more chapters and we are done… **

**Anyway, I hoped you like this chapter even if it was sad. **

**Thank you for reading and please review…**

**© Of 'Song from A Secret Garden' goes to ****Rolf Loveland and Fionnula Sherry.**

**Ale… Thank you and sorry for all the trouble… **

_**Pen…

* * *

**_

**_Note from ALE: what trouble, silly woman?_ **


	31. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

"Carlisle, is everything okay?" I asked at once.

"_Edward, get Damian and meet me at the condo.__ I am on my way there. I need to talk to both of you,"_ was all he said and hung up. That wasn't good.

Twenty minutes later, we exited the woods and found Carlisle waiting for us, leaning against his car. Little did we know that his next words would change everything…

"Boys, we have a problem…"

* * *

**Chapter 31

* * *

**

**------****-*-------**

**Edward's Pov**

**------****-*-------**

"What's wrong?" Damian asked.

Carlisle sighed. "I just finished testing Nadine's blood. I ran a DNA exam and I found that Nadine doesn't have 24 chromosomes like all Halflings."

"So she is a human," Damian stated, taken aback by the news.

"No, she is not human either. She is something in between. When I counted her chromosomes I saw that instead of 24 as I said earlier, she has 23 and a half. The vampire gene is not complete. This is why she hasn't changed and I have to tell you that she is _not _like Cas."

We both stood there, gaping at Carlisle and what he had just revealed. She won't change… she can't change. I knew this would kill Gabriel. He was waiting for her to change. Nadine was happy that she would be one of us.

"I know you're shocked. Trust me when I say that I was as well. I already called Eleazar and told him everything about her physiology, and the human and vampiric traits she has. Eleazar told me that he will try to contact Zafrina of the Amazonian coven. She has a connection with a Halfling who lives with his aunt in Chile. Once he has news, he will contact us."

"Is there a way we could trigger the gene?" I asked.

Carlisle rubbed his hands over his eyes before he looked at me. "Edward, I don't think we'll be able to trigger it that easily and if we do there will be consequences. I am sure of it."

"Fuck!" Damian yelled.

"Damian, calm down," Carlisle said.

"Calm down? Carlisle, how am I supposed to do that? He is already broken seeing her like that! Do you have any idea how this development will affect him?"

"I know b…"

"Tell me how am I supposed to tell my son that the woman he loves more than life itself might never be able to change? My God, hasn't he been through enough? Will it never end?" he asked desperately.

I put my hand around his shoulder in a feeble attempt to calm him down. "Damian, we'll do it together. Don't worry about it. We will find a solution."

He was right to be upset. This would absolutely devastate Gabriel, not to mention Nadine who was already in a pre-catatonic phase. We would have to find a solution soon for all of our sakes. I had to make sure that my son would be happy.

"Do you think it would be wise to tell Gabriel about this?" I asked Carlisle.

The look on his face spoke volumes. "As much as I want to tell you otherwise, he has a right to know. Wouldn't you want to know if there was something wrong with Bella?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. He was right.

"Okay. Carlisle, go home and tell Castiel to wait for us on the porch. When we get there tell him to cover us. We'll handle the rest," I said and he nodded. Soon Damian and I took off for the house.

Castiel was indeed waiting for us in the porch and shielded up without questioning. During our way back home, Damian and I formed a plan. In order to talk to Gabriel, we had to take him away. Truth be told, we thought that they needed a break… a distraction from all this mess so I called for reinforcement. I told Alice our idea and she happily agreed to help us, informing me that the plan would work.

As we entered the house, Gabriel, Nadine and Esme were sitting in the living room. Esme was painting as usual and Gabriel sat on the sofa, reading a book as he held Nadine's sleeping form beside him. By the time he saw us and realized that he couldn't hear us, he narrowed his eyes and a small growl, barely audible, erupted from his chest. With smooth moves, he tried to get up without waking her up but he failed. She opened her eyes, saw him standing and started panicking. She was exhausted; there was no trace left of the happy girl that once lived with us. He kneeled in front of her and kissed her forehead and she grabbed the hem of his t-shirt with her fists.

"Baby, I need to take Jake out. I'll be back soon. Esme will be with you the entire time okay?" he said calmly. She looked into his eyes for a few moments until she loosen her grip and nodded.

"You'll come back, right?" she said with a shaky voice.

"Of course I'll come back you silly girl. Where else could I be without my luz de sol?" he smiled at her and planted a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

As he walked by us, he motioned with his head to go outside. We both knew what he wanted, what would actually demand to know. He whistled to Jake and he ran outside with us following right behind.

"Why is Castiel covering you?" he growled.

"Gabriel," I said. "The reason Castiel is covering us is because you have enough on your mind right now and we thought that it would be good to give you some peace. I know how it feels not to be able to shut down all the thoughts around you," I stated calmly. Damian nodded as if he was confirming what I had just said.

"Dad," he said looking at Damian. "If there was something wrong you would tell me, wouldn't you? You wouldn't _lie_ or _keep_ it from me, right?"

"O-Of course not Gabriel," Damian responded.

"Do you think I am fucking stupid?" he hissed. "Do you think that I didn't notice Carlisle leaving the house like a bat out of hell while you were gone?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," I lied.

"The hell you don't! Tell me what's going on! I have the right to know!" he half yelled. "That's my girl in there!"

He was emotionally and physically spent. He had purple rings under his eyes from the lack of sleep and blood. He didn't leave her side unless she had to go to the bathroom or get dressed; he stayed awake and watched her sleep, singing to her. I dreaded him finding out...

"Why don't we go inside?" Damian suggested. "We have a surprise for Nadine and you."

"This is not over," he said with narrowed eyes and then he marched toward the house.

Nadine was sitting on the couch with the girls surrounding her. When she saw Gabriel, she smiled briefly, got up and went to him, hugging him tightly. The pain on his face was visible as much as he tried to hide it.

"Okay now that we are all here, Nadine," I smiled at her, "Damian and I have a surprise for you. We booked you a weekend in Scotland. It has been a very emotional week for both of you and I think that it would be good to just away for a little while. You will be staying at 'The Lodge' in Lochgoilhead. It is at the edge of the woods exactly in front of the river."

Gabriel was looking warily at us. He knew that we were hiding something; he wasn't to be fooled easily. I pleaded him silently with my eyes not to say anything. He sighed and looked at Nadine.

"Do you want to go? I think Dad is right but if you don't then we won't have to," he said as he caressed her cheek. "Just remember that this trip will relax us both. Plus it's in Scotland and you always wanted to visit."

"No it's okay, I want to go," she said looking at the floor. "Edward is right," she continued and looked at us. "Thanks to both of you," she finished and hugged us.

"Now, you go and get ready. Alice and Bella will take you shopping and we will take Gabriel and go hunting, okay?" I asked her. "I promise Alice won't torture you much. Bella will your 'wing woman'." I finished laughing lightly.

"Okay," she said and smiled.

All of us left in order to get ready. When I was almost done, Bella came into our room, and crushed herself against me. "You are a wonderful man and I love you so, so, so very much."

I picked her up in my arms and kissed her thoroughly. When we broke our kiss, she looked at me.

**Something is wrong****, no?** She thought and all I could do was nod.

"Later," was all I said and we went down to meet with the others. Gabriel was holding Nadine against his chest. He was so protective of her and not even once, did he refrain from showing her his love and devotion. He gave her his heart and soul without holding anything back.

"Sweetheart, please try and have some fun, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered.

"And please, please, try and eat something. You haven't eaten in ages," he pleaded.

"I am not hungry."

"Please? For me?"

She nodded and she, Bella and Alice got in the car and left. Then he turned and looked at us.

"You and I have some talking to do and don't even think that this whole weekend charade has me fooled," he said somewhat calmly and then started running.

Damian and I were done with hunting within an hour since it wasn't long since we last hunted. We sat down in a small clearing and waited for Gabriel to arrive. Telling him at that point wasn't a good option but lying wasn't either. We decided not to talk or think about it while we waited for him because there was a possibility that he might hide and use his clouding gift just to eavesdrop.

He had changed so much after her birthday. In front of her, he tried to be cheerful, carefree, encouraging. But when she was sleeping or he happened to be alone just for a few moments, he was depressed, brooding, and so short-tempered. It was as if we had two different people in the house. He even snapped at Esme once, whom he adored…

"_Gabriel," she whispered as she entered his room. Nadine as always was curled __at his side, asleep._

"_What?" he asked without looking at her._

"_Emmett brought some blood for Nadine. It's in the fridge."_

"_Okay."_

_Two hours later he went to the kitchen to get her some blood. As he heated it in the microwave, Esme tried to talk to him._

"_Honey, you're exhausted and you haven't fed. Why don't you go for a quick hunt and I'll stay with her?" she asked him._

_He took the blood out and after testing the heat he put it in a cup._

"_I am not thirsty," he said emotionless._

"_Pl…"_

"_I said I'm not fucking thirsty!" he snapped at her and she jumped. He grabbed the cup, went upstairs and Esme started sobbing silently in the kitchen._

_Ten minutes later, he came down. Once he saw Esme standing in front of the window, still sobbing quietly, he felt even more guilty. He approached her and hugged her from behind._

"_Nana, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that," he said and kissed her._

"What are you thinking?" Damian asked.

"How much he has changed."

Damian lay on the grass, covered his face with his hands and groaned. "Can this get more fucked up? It drives me crazy. It's gonna be bad."

"Sh!" I hissed.

Seconds later, Gabriel came walking through the woods into the clearing. His skin was flushed from running and the purple circles were barely noticeable since he fed. He sat in front of us and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't want to argue with you. You have been nothing less than understanding and supportive in all this, but I have to know what's going on. I have no idea what to do so please, tell me what's wrong with her," Gabriel said with a pained voice.

**Go ahead,** Damian thought. **Tell him.**

I took a deep breath and started telling him everything Carlisle said leaving out the consequences part. I explained the information we had so far and that we were expecting Eleazar to call us.

"…This is the reason Nadine has only the bloodlust and the semi-strength and one gift instead of two. The missing half chromosome is the one that triggers her change and the creation of the venom."

As expected, he didn't take the news well. He tried to stay calm and understand the situation, barely succeeding. He cried silently for a while thinking about ways he could help Carlisle, wondering whether Nadine should know about this or not.

"Gabe, can I suggest something?" Damian asked and Gabriel nodded. "Don't tell her until we know everything. It's better if we have all the answers we are looking for."

"Okay," he said in a whisper and sighed heavily. "I can't lose her," he said bitterly to himself.

"Gabriel, we'll do everything we can to sort things out. It will be fine, I swear to you. We just need some time. What you need to do is to forget everything and have fun in Scotland," I said.

We didn't speak for a while and all three of us managed to calm down. I wish I was able to do more for him…for them but until we knew, all I could do was to wait. Gabriel cleared his throat and when we looked at him we saw that his face was scarlet red from embarrassment. His facial expression, I realized that he wanted to discuss something with us even though he was uncomfortable. He was blocking me so I couldn't see what could have caused his discomfort.

"Um, since we are having this heart to heart chat, I need some information… err… concerning umm… intimacy issues," he said as his gaze bore holes on the ground.

"About what?" Damian asked.

"Look," he said looking at us. "You've both been… umm, with a human. I mean intimately. I just want to know…" Gabriel said.

"About moves?" Damian asked and smirked.

"What? God, no!" he responded as his blush appeared on his face again on full throttle. "If by any chance _it _happens before she turns, I need to know what to expect."

Damian was the first to speak. "The first thing you need to know is that you have to be really gentle with her, assuming that is her first time right?" Gabriel nodded. "Make sure that you show her every minute that you love her, make her feel equal to you. Make her enjoy every second of it."

"Gabriel," I said. "As vampires we experience emotions differently from humans. We can easily lose control. For me it was easier the first time because I had the advantage of not hearing your mother but you son, will be able to hear Nadine and trust me when I tell you that it won't be easy. I am not telling you this to scare you; I am doing this because you have to understand," I finished.

What I told him was the truth. Back then I couldn't hear Bella. I couldn't see in her mind, what she felt, what she thought, what she fantasized. Now it was totally different. I was not afraid that I might hurt her. She was more… 'durable'. I could whatever I wanted with her body without bruising her.

"Okay, okay, I got it!" he exclaimed redder than ever. I guess I forgot he was listening.

When Gabriel was about to ask something again my phone started ringing. Looking at the ID call I saw it was Bella.

"Is everything okay?"

"_Hello to you too my kind sir,"_ she said and laughed. Instantly I calmed down and smiled.

"Can I be of any assistance, milady?" I smirked on the phone.

"_Why yes__, of course. Our son forgot his phone and there is a very fully fed and impatient girl, desperate to talk to him,"_ she said amused.

"Okay put her on," I said and smiled. "It's for you," I said and handed Gabriel the phone.

"Nadine," he said and sighed.

"_Hi,"_ she said.

"Hi," he smiled back. "Are you having fun?"

"_I am. Alice promised to buy only what's necessary and Bella is making sure of it. We got to London an hour ago and we are just leaving Starbucks. I wante__d to eat something first,"_ she said and paused. _"Did you hunt?"_

He sighed with relief when he heard that she ate. "I did. We are sitting in a small clearing now. We will be leaving in an hour or so to go home."

There was a small pause again. _"Umm, Gabriel I want to tell you something and promise me that you'll not be upset with me okay?"_

"Are you hurt?" he said concerned. "Do you want me to come?"

"_No I am not hurt. I, umm, I __- I won't be able to come b…"_

"What?!" he cut her off frantically; stood up, clenched his hair in his fists and started hyperventilating. "Baby what's wrong? Oh God you are not leaving me, are you? Please, tell me what's wrong and we'll work it together, you and me and no one else. Don't shut me down…"

"_GABRIEL!"_ she yelled at him. _"Will you, just for one minute, zip it and listen to me?! Christ, how could you even think that? I am not leaving you Gabriel or shutting you down!" s_he fumed. _"Thanks for the vote of confidence by the way!"_ she bantered.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled on the phone. "I'll pull myself together."

"_You bet your ass you will,"_ she said forcefully and we seriously had to try really hard to keep it together. She had him wrapped around her pinky and he didn't even know it.

"I just thought…well you said you're not coming back and I panicked."

"_Well I wanted to tell you that __there was a possibility that the girls and I wouldn't be coming back until late tomorrow afternoon. I had decided to do something that needed time,"_ she exasperated.

"What did you want to do?" he asked.

"_It was supposed to be a surprise but I don't know anymore,"_ she said more calmly.

"All I need is you and nothing else," Gabriel said.

"_I have to go now. We are about to enter the shop. Bye,"_ she said and hung up on him. He was left scolding at the phone.

"I'm going home," he said, handed me the phone and left.

As soon as he left, I started laughing. "Man, he's got it bad."

Damian stood up and straightened his pants. "Hmm, look who's talking," he mocked and took off.

"Hey!" was all I said and started running after him.

**-------*-------**

**Gabriel's Pov**

**-------*-------**

Thirty five missed calls and twenty text messages later and there was still no answer. She was gone for almost a day and she didn't even call me. I couldn't blame her. I had fucked-up royally and pissed her off. When my fathers told me the news yesterday everything collapsed around me. I never expected such thing. If Carlisle hadn't thought of taking the blood sample we would still be waiting for her to change. Years would pass by and nothing would have happened. I decided that I wouldn't tell her anything until we knew everything. Damian was right about this one. It would only make her worry more and that wouldn't be fair to her. Carlisle said that when we returned from our weekend the following Monday, he would have what we needed.

I shouldn't have doubted her because she never doubted me. There was no chance she would want to talk to me when she arrived and she had every right. I needed to fix this. I didn't like that we had a fight and that I was responsible for it. I took out my phone and called Mom.

"_Hi,"_ she said.

"Hi," I mumbled miserably and she giggled. "It's not funny you know."

"_It is actually,"_ she said still giggling.

"Well I am glad that I amuse you," I said bitterly.

"_The reason you called darling?"_

"When are you getting back?"

"_Why?"_

"You know why, Mom."

"_We'll be home in about an hour,"_ she said and I swear I could hear her smile.

"Is… is she… still umm, angry with me?" I asked her.

"_Yes,"_ she responded.

Fuck! "Okay, Mom, see you at home," I said and ended our call.

I went downstairs and saw that Esme was sitting on the couch with Jake sprawled in front of her. When I sat down next to her, she looked at me but didn't say anything at first. I was miserable. Instead of thinking how to fix her problem which was more important, I was trying to find a way to apologise to her that wouldn't set her off again.

"Are you ready for your trip tomorrow?" Esme asked.

"I already packed but I don't think we'll be going," I said in a whisper.

"Why sweetie? Nadine doesn't want to go?"

"No, Esme. We had a fight yesterday and I don't doubt that she'd want to go," I sighed.

"What happened?" she asked and I told her about the phone call, how many times I tried to call her after that, the text messages I sent her.

"You know, you she is right to be angry with you. You know she doesn't like being doubted, especially by you. You are the person she confides everything, the person that knows her better than anyone and she was right to feel angry," she said and took my hand in hers. "Did you apologise already?"

"I did. I left her messages in her voice mail and in the texts. I think I'll go and buy her a present or something," I said and she giggled.

Great, now Esme was laughing too!

"Gabriel, sometimes just a simple flower is enough. Did you see my daisies by the way? They are my pride and joy," she said, smiled at me and winked. "I need to go and prepare Nadine's dinner," she finished and went to the kitchen.

Instantly I knew what I had to do. I went to the back yard and picked the prettiest and biggest daisies: a white and a purple one. I knew where Esme kept ribbons so I chose a thin silver one and tied them together. I took off to my room and wrote a simple note. It said that I was sorry and that I loved her. I took the flowers, went into her room and placed them on her bed. I hope she would forgive because I wouldn't be able to sleep without her next to me. I wanted to hum a tune to her so she could fall asleep; I wanted the feel the heat of her body around me, I needed her touch.

I went into my room and had a quick shower and soon after I heard the car in our private driveway. When they entered the house, Esme hugged them and talked about their trip before taking their bags to their rooms. Would she come to me? Should I go to her? I heard her foot steps across the hallway and her scent filled the place, until I noticed that her scent wasn't only jasmines. I smelled something else, paint maybe? She opened her door and shut it with force. Crap! She was pissed. I tried to hear her thoughts but she was counting in Spanish up to ten and then she would start all over again. Over the past eight days, in an attempt to distract her, I started teaching her Spanish. We had learned the Alphabet and counting up to ten.

When I realised that she wasn't coming to me, I took a deep breath and headed toward my door. I opened it and saw her standing there with her hand stretched to reach the handle. When she saw me, she jumped on me, wrapping her legs around my waist, her hands gripping my neck tightly and she started kissing me. I placed one hand between her shoulder blades, the other in her lower back, nearly touching her ass. She pulled away for a breath before attacking my lips again and plunged her tongue into my mouth. I moaned as the exquisite sensation took over and before I knew what I was doing, I closed my door with my foot and rushed us to bed.

With our bodies still clenched to one another, I lay us on the bed and savoured everything she gave me: her kisses, her touch, and her whimpers. I pulled away slowly and gave her a few moments to calm down from her panting as I nuzzled my nose to the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. Then I looked at her flushed face, which looked so pure and innocent even though our current position wasn't really that innocent.

"You're gorgeous!" I said mesmerized as I memorized every detail of her perfect, flawless face all over and attacked her again.

Like the touch of a feather, I felt her finger running down my spine and I couldn't hold the loud moan that escaped in her mouth. I felt myself growing, and I shifted my body so that she couldn't feel what she did to me. Nadine brought her hands to my ribs and started doing small circles with her middle fingers that made me hiss. Who told her about this stuff? Christ! She was going to kill me with these stunts and I have to admit that I enjoyed every fucking second of it.

Her hands changed course and she placed her palms on my torso. I had to stop this. I tore my lips from hers, and rested my forehead on hers, keeping my eyes closed. Her fingers tips started torturing me in an excruciating way, making my need grow even more and I started breathing erratically.

**It's like touching velvet…** she thought.

She scratched my chest playfully with her newly manicured nails and I shivered. I entwined our hands and brought them above her head in a feeble attempt to stop us from going any further. We opened our eyes and looked at each other, our chests heaving with desire and need. She parted her swollen lips and licked my upper lip. I growled and then she did something I never expected. She grazed herself against my groin and I lost it. I crashed my lips on her and I pressed myself firmly on her.

**Oh God****, it feels so good… so fucking good! **She thought and mewled. I growled against her mouth as I heard her thoughts.

"Fuck, I want you!" I growled and she started moving even faster against me.

"Oh God!" she panted.

That was when I remembered my father's words…

_As vampires we experience emotions differently from humans. We can easily lose control._

"My love we have to stop…" I said in a whisper.

"I know," she said and slowly she unclenched her legs from my waist and sat on the bed.

"I'll be right back," I said and rushed to the shower.

I had two choices: 1) Jerk off, which wasn't such a good idea or 2) have a cold shower that hopefully would make me calm down. I chose option two and five minutes later, I was calm. I dried myself, got dressed and went back to my room. Nadine was standing in front of my full length mirror as if she was checking something. Not wanting to startle her, I cleared my throat. She turned around and looked at me a bit flushed and started tucking her shirt back in her jeans.

"What brought this on?" I asked her.

"Alice…" she said and closed her eyes as I took her in my arms.

"What about Alice?"

"She may have or may have not suggested that intimacy would ease the tensions from yesterday's events," she started. "To be specific her exact words were 'A fuck hot make-up make out session'. So I took her advice," she finished seductively even though she blushed and I laughed lowly.

"You smell different," I said.

"I know."

"Care to elaborate?" I asked.

"Umm, I went to a tattoo artist and refined the outline of the daisy."

I saw in her thoughts, the three of them entering the shop and a guy welcoming them. Then she lay down on a sort of medical examination bed, with a sheet that barely covered her breasts.

"Are you trying to tell me that a guy saw you like…_that_?" I fumed. "That you _let_ another man touch you?"

"Yes," she said casually. "He became bff's with Alice instantly. Andre almost had a fit when he saw her shoes," she said and started laughing. "He wished they would come in his size. Besides, he wasn't the one that gave me the tat. It was Leila," she finished and showed me a woman working on her.

I sighed. "Come on, Esme made you dinner," I said, took her hand in mine and went downstairs.

As we reached the foyer, I realized that no one was in the house. We went into the kitchen and found a note from Esme on the island informing us that the family went out and that her dinner was in the microwave. I heated it up for her and she started eating. The way her mouth moved when she chewed was so sexy. Everything about her was sexy, even that tiny scar she had above her eyebrow.

"I made a decision," she said taking me out of my thoughts.

"About?" I asked curiously.

"Me… us. I decided that I won't let the fact that I haven't changed yet affect me. I will deal with every obstacle that comes along and I know that you and the family will support me. I can't let my depression get to you as well," she continued as she got up and came to stand between my legs. "I saw the desperation and pain behind the 'being supportive' façade. I love you Gabriel and I hated it that I was the reason you were like this."

"I love you too, more than life itself," I said, closed my eyes and hugged her tightly. "Come on, we have to get some sleep. Our flight for Glasgow leaves at seven a.m."

With Nadine in full spirits, I couldn't wait to spend a wonderful weekend just being with her. I kissed her forehead and sighed. I was getting my girl back and I knew that everything would work out. We were nowhere close to solving the mystery behind her change but all I could do was be optimistic. I could do that for her… for us.

* * *

**A/N**

_Luz de sol: light of the sun, sunshine_

**Told you this baby would come fast enough…lol**

**I had this chapter written with a different ending but for some reason I wasn't…satisfied. So I had the last five pages deleted and wrote then again. I hope the outcome was good.**

**Ale… efharisto like BIG TIME. **

**Until next week…**

_**Pen… **_


	32. Pushing Boundaries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

"I love you too, more than life itself," I said, closed my eyes and hugged her tightly. "Come on, we have to get some sleep. Our flight for Glasgow leaves at seven a.m."

With Nadine in full spirits, I couldn't wait to spend a wonderful weekend just being with her. I kissed her forehead and sighed. I was getting my girl back and I knew that everything would work out. We were nowhere close to solving the mystery behind her change but all I could do was be optimistic. I could do that for her… for us.

* * *

**Chapter 32

* * *

**

The past three days had been wonderful. Nadine had so much fun. She laughed, enjoyed every minute and I was proud that I was able to do that for her. We were heading back home not knowing what was awaiting us. I spoke to my fathers a couple of times and even though they sounded 'happy', I knew that something wasn't right. Nevertheless, whatever it was I believed we would work things out. To be honest, I didn't want to think about it and even if I could… well, let's just say that I didn't have time since I was a little preoccupied.

Alice had made it clear Thursday night that she would be the one to take us to the airport. She told us that she wanted to talk to us about something and that she wouldn't take no for an answer. After her announcement, she started thinking various things so I wouldn't be able to read her thoughts. I knew she was up to something but for some reason I didn't want to know. Whatever it was couldn't be that bad. Apparently I was wrong.

"_Now you know that I love you both and I want you to be able to have fun," she started saying. "… and of course enjoy your vacation. Okay?" she asked. Nadine and I both nodded._

"_Alice just get on with it… whatever it is," I said with a hint of irritation._

"_Since we have no clue when Nadine will change, I think that you two should try to do different… _stuff_," she emphasized. Nadine gasped, turned to my direction and smiled widely._

"_We can go and take dancing classes. Please? Can we do that Gabriel?" she pleaded._

"_Anything you want, darling," I told her and she squealed with delight._

"_Um, guys I wasn't talking about stuff like that," Alice said. "Listen there is no better way to say, so I will just… say it. I think that you should try and work on your intimacy issues. You don't ha…" _

"_Alice," I hissed, cutting her off. "This is not something that you should be involved with! Jesus!" I finished and flushed. Could this get more embarrassing?_

"_Oh shut up, you prude!" she said and started laughing. "The sexual…"_

"_Oh God," I groaned._

"_As I was saying the sexual frustration between the two off you is obvious. You don't have to go all the way. You can try other stuff like touching, exploring, get to know each others bodies. This way you can control yourselves better, especially you Gabriel. I am not telling you this to embarrass you. I just want to help you," she finished calmly as she was parking the car outside the airport. "And trust when I say it will."_

She had a point of course, as always. Even though Nadine hadn't said a word due to her embarrassment, I knew that she paid attention to what Alice said. To be perfectly honest she was right but the problem was initiating it. She was always the one who showed that she wanted more. I would be lying if I didn't say I felt the same. Maybe if I tried something… maybe if we talked about it. After all, I was the one who said that we should wait after she changed.

As my angel slept in my arms on the ride back home, I thought back to the time when we arrived at The Lodge and the talk we had.

_We__ checked in and decided to go for a walk since it was only ten a.m. in the morning. It was a cloudy but warm day. The scenery itself was absolutely breathtaking but with my girl among it, it paled in comparison. When we got in the back side of the lodge, she gasped loudly. The river was clear and you could see the bottom of it. The mountain peaks were still snowy and everything was surrounded with green. I sat down on the grass, opened my legs and she sat between them; her back pressed on my chest and our hands were entwined a bit below her breasts._

"_Gabriel?"_

"_Yes, sweetheart?"_

"_Thank you," she said._

"_For what?" I asked._

"_For loving me and for being there for me when I had no one. I know that I caused you a lot of heart ache and for that I am sorry," she said in a whisper._

"_Baby, you don't need to be sorry for anything or thank me. I wanted to do everything because you deserved it more than anyone. We all had our share of pain and hate: my father, Mom, you, and me. Hell, even Damian who is supposed to be a saint. Nothing in life is fair but as long as we stay strong, we get to have peace at last," I said, kissed her temple and she sighed happily. We stayed silent, holding each other for a while. It was so quiet that nothing was able to disturb the serenity that poured from the scenery. _

"_Do you think we should try?" she asked all of a sudden. I didn't have to ask her what she meant._

"_Do you want to?" I asked her in response._

"_I think Alice had a point. What if we have to wait two or three years before I change? Before you I never really thought about it. I want that with you and only you but I don't think that it's fair for both of us," she said and tightened her hold against my hands._

"_What if I hurt you?" I asked in a whisper. "I would be able to live with myself if I ever did."_

"_You won't hurt me. I barely bruise, I never broke a bone and you know that. You held me tightly plenty of times and nothing was broken or bruised. Besides she said that it would help your control issues."_

"_You really want to try, don't you?" I asked and kissed her collarbone._

"_I would do anything for you," she said and leaned her head on my shoulder._

Thinking back our first attempt caused me to chuckle. I never thought that vampires could overwhelm someone so much even if it was a Halfling. No wonder Mom used to say that Dad 'dazzled' her frequently. We can be very alluring.

_I wanted to surprise her and I had to work fast. I went to the reception and booked the Tree House for the night. I instructed them on the decorations and the meal I wanted them to prepare for her. __After she woke up, I asked her to get dressed and meet me at the tree house. I rushed there, lit all the candles as soft jazz music filled the room. The colorful Gerbera daisy bouquet was waiting be placed in the arms of the most beautiful creature in the whole universe as I counted every second awaiting her arrival. When the reception informed me that my girl was on her way, I grabbed the flowers and waited for her outside. Once I saw her coming, I closed my eyes and memorized the way she looked. She was a vision. She was wearing a pansy purple silky dress that hugged every curve of her body perfectly. She had let her hair loose and her make up was barely evident. _

_I handed her the flowers and kissed her lightly on her lips. "Angels have nothing on your beauty my love."_

"_Thank you, Gabriel," she said and blushed lightly. "So what's the occasion?" she asked with a smile._

"_Can't I treat my girlfriend to a romantic night?" I teased her as I opened the door to enter the tree house._

"_Oh my God," she gasped when she saw it. "It is so beautiful."_

_I smiled to myself knowing that at least I had impressed her with the location. I took the flowers, placed them on the window sill and asked her to dance with me. My angel beamed and within seconds we were swaying with the sweet melody of blues._

"_I love you," she sighed, looking into my eyes as she kissed me softly._

_By the time she finished eating and had her dessert, it was twilight. We stepped out on the small wooden balcony and admired the colorful sky. I had my arms wrapped around her waist and I rested my chin on her shoulder._

"_Gabriel?"_

"_Yes?" _

"_Do you ever think about us… umm… you know, being intimate?"_

"_Umm, yes," I replied shyly._

"_Really? How often?" she asked me again. When I didn't reply, she looked over her shoulder, saw my scarlet red face and giggled. "That often?"_

_I chuckled and praised the Lord that she didn't think of me as a pervert. "God, yes," I said. "But you know that I don't want you only for that. You are my whole world," I said honestly._

"_I know," she said and we stayed silent for a while._

"_What do you specifically think about?" she asked all of a sudden and I instantly stiffened. "Come on Gabriel, tell me. You are my love and my best friend. We should be able to talk about these things."_

_I took a deep breath and started doing small circles with my finger tips around her belly. She shivered and giggled at the same time. I knew she was ticklish there but I continued. Seconds later goose bumps erupted on her body and I didn't dare to look at her breasts knowing the outcome of my touch. _

"_I think about kissing you all over, starting from here," I said and left a wet light kiss on her collarbone and ran my lips along her pulsing artery before resting them on her ear._

"_Do you like the way that feels?" I asked her as I nibbled her earlobe. She uttered a low moan and nodded, not being able to form a word. I could feel the heat in her body rising slowly. _

"_I think about caressing your body, making sure I hit all the right spots… like here," I continued as I brought my hands to her rib cage right below her breasts and ran my thumbs over their sides. She shivered again and whimpered. My goodness the sounds she made, made me hard. _

"_I think about your soft skin and how good it would feel when I run my tongue over it… everywhere," I said huskily and she started shaking._

"_G-Gabriel," she whispered, half moaned as her arousal hit me like a ton of bricks._

"_I think about your mouth… doing the same to me. I love the way you kiss me… especially when you kiss me here," I said as I licked her jaw with the tip of my tongue and kissed her lightly over the spot._

_Her heart was on full throttle at the moment and her thoughts were incoherent._

"_When my name comes out from those luscious lips of your, you drive me mad," I said and pressed my body fully on hers. When she felt my hardness pressed against her lower back, she let a small gasp. "You affect every inch of my body, making me fall in love and love you even more. I love you so much my sweet angel. Can you feel it?" I finished in no more than a whisper. _

_She stood still and even though she wasn't moving, I knew she was enjoying it. I nuzzled my nose in the crook of her neck and inhaled her sweet scent._

"_I think about tasting you… down…" I said as my hand started moving toward her lower abdomen when she suddenly she swooned in my arms._

_I caught her and carried her back to the love seat. A few moments later, she came to me and I started chuckling. "And _THAT_ is why we have to wait until after you are turned sweetheart…" _

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't proud of myself for causing this reaction. It meant that I could affect her and make her feel good just by touching her without being that intimate. I had no idea what I was doing. I just followed my instincts. At least that was what I was told when Damian gave me _'the talk'_ at the age of sixteen. Smooth and gentle.

The pilots announcement that we had arrived to London made her stir next to me. Nadine opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry I slept," she said and yawned.

"It's okay, tesoro. Soon we'll be home and you can sleep more," I responded and kissed her temple.

After we landed, I told her to go and find my Dad while I went to collect our luggage. I was surprised I found Castiel there and not one of my parents. I greeted him and asked him why came. He told me that the family had gone hunting and he volunteered to come and get us.

If only I knew…

In less than thirty minutes, we were at out house with our family waiting for us. Everyone was shielded by Castiel before I had the chance to hear any of them. I knew that something had come up when I saw Damian. The others were good at hiding their body language but not him. I could read his as well as he read mine. We stepped out of the car and hugged our family. Nadine once again thanked my fathers for the trip and said that it helped us relax completely.

When we entered, Esme informed my girl that she had made her brunch. She followed her in the kitchen and started eating as I took our things to my room. When I returned back to the living room, I could see that everyone was tense. Damian had his hands buried in his hair and Mom had a sad look in her eyes.

"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on because I am really getting pissed off?" I growled. Damian looked at me and sighed.

"Son, we will tell you. Let her finish eating because she needs to know as well," he said and sighed heavily.

As I waited for her, my head was thinking thousands of things. What had Carlisle found out? Had Eleazar contacted him already? Did he work out how to trigger Nadine's gene? If so, how? I turned my gaze from the floor and looked at everyone. I couldn't hear them but their faces spoke volumes. Things were bad.

"Fuck!" I whispered.

"Sweetheart, calm down. Everything will work out," Mom said.

"Work out?! Are you fucking kidding me? I come back and all I see is worried, sad, fucking desperate faces and you tell me to calm down? This," I said, gesturing to everyone around the room, "does not look like things are going to work out _well,_ Mom," I said irritated. No one said a word.

Ten minutes later Nadine came to join us, patting her tummy gently. "Esme that was scrumptious. Totally sinful," she said and smiled at Esme.

"I am glad you enjoyed it, darling," she smiled back.

We were all gathered up sitting in almost even pairs when Nadine started telling them about The Lodge and the scenery leaving out our private little session of course. I half smiled as I heard her describe every single detail. She showed the pictures of the waterfall we had found hidden in the woods, the village, our room and the lake. Everyone was engrossed in her narration but I knew that their minds twirled around the results that had yet to be revealed to us.

After a small pause, Carlisle cleared his throat and I snapped my head in his direction. "Nadine, Gabriel, we needs to talk about the things we found out," he said and looked at me briefly.

"Okay," she said and gave him all her attention.

"Now before I start, you have to promise me that you will stay calm and listen carefully," he said looking straight into my eyes. "That goes for you as well, Nadine. I will try to explain is as simple as I can. Okay?" he asked and she reluctantly nodded.

"After many tests, I came to the conclusion that there is an anomaly in your DNA chain. The reason that you have only one gift along with your semi strength is because you have a half vampire gene and not a whole one. The half that is missing is the part that would cause your change and have a second gift as well as speed. That is where the anomaly lies and you can't change," he said seriously. Nadine started hyperventilating and her eyes brimmed with tears.

"W-What?" she said after a few seconds. I could feel her, start panicking and I looked desperately at Jasper pleading him with my eyes to calm her down.

**I can't change… Oh my God! They will want nothing to do with me. They will leave me… He will leave me… **she chanted over and over again.

I wrapped my arms tightly around and her and tried to sooth her. "Baby, please calm down. Let us hear Carlisle first," I said and wiped her tears away. She took a shaky breath, stood and went to Carlisle.

"Change me," she blurted out. Carlisle closed his eyes and sighed.

"When I found out that you couldn't change, I took another sample from you. Remember the night where Bella had to sedate you?" he asked and she nodded. "Well I started mixing it with venom. I tried my venom first but the blood cells were destroyed almost instantly. Then I tried with Edward's, Damian's and the rest of us and the result was the same. The blood cells were destroyed," he finished and I could see the sorrow in his eyes. "You can't be change by a normal transformed vampire. That is because you already have half of the gene even if it's not complete. Instead of changing you, the venom will destroy every single one of your cells."

Before she collapsed on the floor in hysterics, Carlisle caught her and I went next to her. I took her in my arms and I rocked us back and forth just like when she woke up the morning after her birthday. But no words were able to come out of my mouth. I cried silently along with her, showing her that she wasn't alone, that we were in this together.

**No, no, no…** she cried in her mind and desperate wails were constantly coming out of her.

As I teenager when I used to sulk over insignificant things, Damian would always try to comfort me through music. Remembering my favorite at the time, I started humming to her Bob Marley's 'Three Little Birds'. She knew the story behind this song and she knew the reason I was humming it to her. After a while her cries stopped but I kept her in my arms. She looked at me and smiled at me.

**Do you love me? **she thought.

New waves of tears assaulted my eyes as I cradled her beautiful face in my arms and rested my forehead on hers.

"Yes," I whispered. "With everything I am."

"That's all I needed to hear," she said and got out of my arms. We stood up and she looked at our family. "I am sorry about that," she said with a sad smile.

"Let's go and sit down," I said.

"Nah, I am fine," she said and I went back to my seat as she faced Carlisle.

"Are you ready to hear the rest?" he asked.

"There is more?"

"Yes but if you want we can have a small break," Carlisle said calmly.

She looked at me and smiled. "No, I am okay," she said her gaze never leaving mine as she spoke. "Let's get it over with."

Carlisle nodded. "When I found out about this development, I called Eleazar. Gabriel has told you about him I assume, no?" he asked and she nodded. "Being for many, many years in the Volturi guard, he made many acquaintances. One of them was the Amazonian coven. I trust him completely, and I know that he would never tell anyone about you. I told him everything. I explained the situation and he told me that he needed sometime to look into it. He called me last night to tell me what he had. Zafrina and her coven know the very first Halfling that was ever born. Nahuel and his aunt live in Chile. He asked her to help him get in contact with them and ask for advice.

"The only thing he came up with was to try and see what would happen if I mixed your blood with the venom of Castiel's and Gabriel's. They may be full vampires but they used to be Halflings as well. They have 24 chromosomes in their DNA chain so that means that they are closer to your 'structure' than ours. Vampires like me have 25. Halflings can change a human and it will take five days instead of three only because their venom is not as strong as ours," he said and paused for a few moments in order for Nadine to comprehend what he had just told her.

"Okay have you done it?" she asked hopefully.

"No sweetheart, I haven't," he said sadly. "I didn't have to because Nahuel gave the answer to Eleazar. The odds are not so …"

I wasn't able to hear the rest. I could hear only a buzzing in my head. She could never be like me. I could never _be_ with her. My time was limited with her. I would spend fifty to seventy years with her and then I would lose her forever. I would lose my reason for surviving. I would never see her eyes again, I would never be able to wake up next to her, hear her laugh or see her eyes shining with happiness. I would never be able to hear her declare her love for me. Oh my God! What would I do after she was gone? I would never be able to live without her.

A loud screech brought made me jump from my seat and saw Nadine jumping up and down before she threw herself in my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist and started kissing me frantically all over my face.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" she said over and over again.

I gave a puzzled look to my fathers and I could see the worry in their faces. What had happened? Did I miss something?

"Everything will be fine. You will change me and we will be together forever!" she exclaimed. I looked at her as if she grew three heads, furrowing my eyebrows as I set her down.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"There is hope Gabriel. There is a 70% that the change will happen. You will bite me and then we have forever," she said and gave me a watery smile.

I took a step back and her smile fell from her beautiful face. I turned my gaze to Carlisle and asked him to repeat the last part.

"I said that it has to be a certain amount of venom that has to be pushed. A mouthful of venom should be enough. Not a drop more or else we may have the same outcome."

"Umm, which is?" He didn't have to say anything.

How would I be able to live with myself if she died and I was responsible for it? How would I be able to watch the woman I love die slowly just because we couldn't determine the necessary amount of venom?

I had two options. 1) Spend the rest of her life with her until she grew old and died or 2) try to change her and she either lived or died.

"No!" I said determined.

"What?" she asked confused.

"No, I will not change you. I would rather spend the rest of your life with you and watch you get old and die than lose you now. So, no, I will not do it."

Everything went dead silent in the house. The only sound was Nadine's fast heart beat and heavy breathing. She closed her eyes for just a few seconds and when she opened them again I could see the rage. No. No matter how much angry she was I wouldn't do it.

"You said that there was nothing you wouldn't do for me," she said in an exasperated tone.

"Yes, but I refuse to kill you," I said stubbornly.

"Gabriel," Alice started "I have seen her as a vampire. 70% is a good percentage."

"It's not enough!" I growled.

"Gabriel," Nadine growled back. "You. Will. Do. It!"

"No, I will not risk losing you just because Alice had a vision. She has been wrong before. What if she is now, huh?" I yelled.

"Gabriel," Alice stepped in again. "Whether you do it or not she still becomes one of us."

"Who will even dare to touch her?" I snarled.

All heads apart from Edward's – who kept looking at me all the time– turned and looked at Castiel.

He sighed and nodded. "Well since Alice already saw her as a vampire, I guess I'm the one. I will do it," he said.

"No way!" I roared.

"Hey!" Nadine yelled and pushed me. "Don't talk about me as if I'm not here, you ass! You don't get to chose for me!"

"I can and I will! I will not risk you. Not even if we were 99.9% sure that you would change. I will not kill you and I'll be damned if I let anyone else touch you! No one will change you!" I growled.

"You arrogant jerk! All you think about is you! What about me? Did you even consider for a second what _I_ want?!" she said as angry tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What about me? Have you thought what will happen to me if you die? What will I do after you are gone? The mere thought of you being hurt kills me. It kills me! I refuse to be the cause of your death. I will not watch you die just because I was selfish and tried to change you! No!"

We kept fighting back and forth and nothing would change my mind. I wouldn't do it!

"For the last time NO!"

She screamed and pushed me back with all her strength. "I wish I never laid my eyes on you! I wish you were never born! I hate you!" she yelled and ran upstairs.

I would rather have her hate me for the rest of her life if it meant that she would live. If I wasn't around then she would have never thought of changing and she would accept the fact that she wasn't meant to be for this life. She would have accepted it and lived normally. If I wasn't around she wouldn't be tempted to change. I took a deep breath as I realized what I had to do.

It broke me to pieces that I had to do it but I would do anything to keep her safe. Even from myself. I wiped the tears that were about to shed and looked the only person who would understand me and my reasoning. I knew that he was listening.

"Son, don't…" he whispered.

"Edward?" Mom and Damian asked in unison.

"No. It's done," I said with a hoarse voice.

"Pl…"

Before he had the chance the chance to finish, I grabbed the keys to my Volvo and bolted out of the house and in a matter of seconds I was on the highway. I just did the only thing I'd swore to myself and her that I would never do.

I left .

* * *

**A/N:**

***shakes head***

**Ah, Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel! What will I do with you? You make my life so difficult but I love you so much to be angry with you. I can see your reasoning but I don't think that the rest will do; at least not until after the next chapter. So please don't blame him…**

**I am sorry for the tiny delay BUT I had to delete the chapter three times already as I wasn't satisfied with it. So here it is.**

**Thank you for taking the time of reading and please review.**

**Ale… I bow before you. You help me and never complain about it. Sorry for all the trouble and a huge efharisto!**

_**Pen… **_


	33. Need

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this ****FF, Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**

**A/N #1: THIS STORY IS NOT RATED M ONLY FOR POTTY MOUTHS…** Consider yourselves warned… lol

* * *

_**Previously**_

"Son, don't…" he whispered.

"Edward?" Mom and Damian asked in unison.

"No. It's done," I said with a hoarse voice.

"Pl…"

Before he had the chance the chance to finish, I grabbed the keys to my Volvo and bolted out of the house and in a matter of seconds I was on the highway. I just did the only thing I'd swore to myself and her that I would never do.

I left.

* * *

**Chapter 33

* * *

**

I had no idea how long I had been driving: minutes, maybe hours. I didn't care. I drove and drove trying not to think about anything but it wasn't doing any good. Only one thing was on my mind.

Her…

_I wish I never laid my eyes on you! I wish you were never born! I hate you!_

She may hate me now but I knew that she would be thanking me in the future for making the right choice for her, as much as I wished things were different. She couldn't hate me though as I much as I hated myself. She made me promise so many times that I would never leave her and yet here I was, running away from her as fast as possible - running away from the woman who loved me for what I was. She had chosen to stay with me forever and I abandoned her.

My phone rang non-stop and it pissed me off even more until I threw it out of the window. I knew who it was and there was no way I would take any of their calls. They had to respect my decision. It wasn't that I didn't love her. I did it to save her and I wouldn't change my mind no matter what.

* * *

**~Edward's Pov~

* * *

**

He'd been gone for three days now and things were getting progressively worse. Nadine wasn't eating and she was locked up in her room, letting no one inside - not even Bella. We all tried to persuade her to come out but it was useless. Esme would take her a tray of food and leave it outside her room but as usual the food was untouched when Alice brought the tray back down.

After Gabriel left, we tried to call him for hours but he wouldn't answer. We knew for a fact that he was at his and Damian's old condo. We considered alternative ways to make him come back, but based on Alice's vision the outcome was always the same: he always left. Her visions about Nadine being a vampire were more frequent but when she tried to see who her sire would be, the vision kept switching. Most of the times it was Castiel since Gabriel didn't want to do it. Truth be told, I – more than anyone - understood Gabriel's perspective. I had the same fears every single time I thought of changing Bella.

Yesterday when everyone was gone, I went to Nadine's bedroom and sat outside on the floor. I knew that she was aware of my presence…

"_I know you are awake and that you won't let me in," I said calmly. "I will just sit __here and tell you a couple of things so that you will understand Gabriel's actions through mine."_

_I heard some movement and wished that she would allow me to enter her room but instead of that, she sat down on the other side of the door._

"_I would be lying if I said that I never thought of changing Bella. I wanted to. God you can't imagine how badly I wanted to. I used to be a very selfish creature when it came to her," I said and closed my eyes briefly. "I still am actually. I dreamt of all the things we could do and have once she was changed: the trips we would take, how to plot a new way to spoil her as much as she protested, how I would have her for eternity. _

"_But my actions when I was a rebel burst the beautiful bubble that was full of happiness and dreams. I couldn't do that to my Bella. I didn't want to damn her; I didn't want her to become a soulless monster like I used to believe that I was. Between you and me though, it was out of fear- fear that I would lose her in the middle of the process. Nadine, people _can_ die during a change. Sometimes their bodies can't handle the aggressiveness of our venom and they are gone in a matter of seconds, suffering a terrible and painful death."_

_I paused for a few moments in order to give her a chance to speak if she wanted but she only cried quietly. She couldn't understand why he was so stubborn since we already knew the result of her change._

"_Nadine, Gabriel is afraid just like I was. For 25 years, the only beings he had in his life were Damian and his God-fathers, who were all vampires. He never had to make such an important decision and when your soul mate is concerned then, my sweet girl, no matter how brave you are, it paralyzes you. The possibility of losing your other half is strong enough to end you," I said and sighed._

_Without expecting it, Nadine opened her door. I shifted my body to look at her and what I saw broke my heart. She was still in the same clothes, her hair a complete mess, huge dark circles under her eyes. When our eyes met, hers were lifeless. She crawled to me, laid her head on my legs and closed her eyes._

"_If he loved me, he would change me," she whispered. _

"_He left because he loves you more than you will ever be able to comprehend. He did the same stupid thing I did to keep Bella safe. Gabriel thought that if he wasn't around then you wouldn't be tempted to change," I said._

_She sniffled and growled. "Stupid vampire."_

"_I know," I said and laughed lowly. "He will come around. Damian and I will go to see him tomorrow and try to reason with him. Everything will be fine. Gabriel will not become me. I will not allow it. I promise you that."_

"_Can you pass on a message?"_

"_Of course," I said._

"_Tell him that after he comes back and changes me, I will rip him a new one," she said._

_I laughed. __"Don't worry honey, Bella is planning on doing that soon."_

_We didn't speak for a few minutes. She just laid there, thinking about him and how much she missed him. How he managed, just with a tiny smile or a quick peck on the lips, to brighten her day._

"_Edward?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you want to know one of the things I regret doing when I used to be the slayer?"_

"_If you feel comfortable in telling me, then please do so," I said and smiled at her, knowing already her answer._

"_Misjudging you… and for that I am so sorry," she said and sighed._

"_I will forgive you but I have a few conditions," I said firmly and she looked at me with wide eyes. "You will get back on your feet and fight for what you want. Don't give up. Take nothing less than what you deserve. Give him some time and then go after him. Don't compromise. Not with this one, okay?"_

"_Okay," she said and then I took her down to the kitchen and forced her to eat something…_

Now here we were, getting ready to go to him and one thing was for sure: his reaction wouldn't be good.

"Did you bring the dog food?" Damian asked, as he opened the door for Jake to sit on the back seat.

"Alice put it in the trunk earlier," I responded as I sat down in the car. "Come on, let's go and see our son."

The drive to the condo was excruciatingly slow. Damian was thinking of various ways to approach Gabriel and to try to change his mind but we both suspected that it wouldn't happen. We knew that this was likely an inane action and that he wouldn't come back. In fact, there was a very good chance that if we pressured him much, he would leave the country.

"You know that we will go back empty handed, right?" Damian said as he drove.

"I know. At least we'll speak to him and try to put some sense into his stubborn mind," I responded.

"Bella is pissed with him and she has a right to be."

"Don't I know it? He should have known better than to run," I said as Damian parked the car. He placed his forehead on the steering wheel and sighed heavily.

"It's show time," he said. He got out of the car and opened the back door to let Jake out as well.

**Leave! Leave and don't come back!** Gabriel yelled in his thoughts.

As if I hadn't heard him, we entered the nearly demolished house. The furnishings were destroyed and huge holes were in the walls and doors. Damian looked around, gaping at the destruction.

**Dear God, how much must he hurt and I left him alone…** Damian cried in his thoughts.

Jake jumped around the house barking with excitement, and ran to his master as we followed him. We entered what used to be his old room; the windows and shutters were closed and he was curled up in the far corner of the room.

"Gabr…" Damian began but he was cut off by a growl.

"Leave."

The creature I was looking at was not my son but someone full of anger and misery. He was in hell and I could tell that our attempts to soothe him would likely fail. I approached, kneeled in front of him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

'I know you are hurting,' I thought and he jerked my hand off of him.

**I want to be alone! Leave...** he thought back.

"We aren't leaving Gabriel," I said firmly, as I stood up. "We are going to stay here with you until you hear us out."

Damian opened the windows and the shutters and Gabriel hissed when the sunlight filled the room. He sat next to him and said nothing. That was his way of telling him that he was always there for him. After a while, he decided to talk.

"Gabriel, can we talk please?" he asked him politely.

"Dad, please…" he whispered with a shaky voice.

"Okay, since you don't want to talk, the only thing I can do is show you," he said. He started thinking about Nadine: how she went into hysterics when she realized that he left, how many times we begged her to come out of her room to eat, her heartbreaking cries calling for Gabriel.

"Stop it!" he cried and got up. "Why are you doing this to me? Isn't this torture enough?"

"No, it's not," Damian said flatly as he rose to stand as well. "I didn't raise you to run away. You always coped with the shit that was thrown at you but you leave for something like this?" he said as his voice started rising. "Didn't you learn anything from your father? Are you that dense?" he growled.

"Do you think this is easy?" he fired back though his tears. "I am fucking lost without her. I close my eyes and I see her. I hear her voice and feel her touch. I can't breathe without her but I will not kill her!"

"You already killed her!" Damian yelled. "You killed her the minute you walked out of the goddamned house. You betrayed her!"

"I know," Gabriel whispered as he sank to the floor again and put his head in his hands. "I know."

I could see Damian's struggle between going to him or not. He was biting his lip hard and his hands where clenched in fists at his sides. If only Gabriel could see… could understand. Damian opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him by placing my hand on his shoulder. He nodded and stepped back.

**I won't kill her. I won't kill her. I won't kill her. I won't do it…** Gabriel chanted over and over again.

"Gabriel, please listen to me," I said calmly as I knelt in front of him again. "Everything will be fine. I beg you don't do this. Don't lose yourself like I did. It's not worth fighting a battle that is already lost. She will be one of us. She already is one of us. Accept it and try to make the best out of it. You will get to have her for eternity, son. Don't waste this opportunity," I continued as I took his face in my hands. "I love you and I can't stand to watch you like this. Don't repeat my mistake…I beg you. Don't…" I finished and got up.

We both said what we came to say and it was time to head back home. I took one last glance at my son and went outside to wait for Damian.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you but you have to realize that you are wrong in this one, Gabe. Please think about it. You can have the only thing you thought you would never have: love. You could have it for eternity and not just for a few decades. Just think about it and make the right decision for you and Nadine," he told him.

"My decision won't change!" he said firmly.

Without a word, Damian bolted out of the house. "Let's get the fuck out of here before I rip him to pieces!" he hissed and got into the car.

For the first time in my life I didn't know what to do, what was left to say. I sighed realizing that history was repeating itself and I couldn't change it.

**Like father like son…** Damian thought bitterly.

"I know," I replied.

* * *

**~Bella's Pov~

* * *

**

"It's been ten fucking days, Edward!" I growled. "I am done waiting for him! Someone has to force him to come to his senses!"

"Bella, no one can change his mind," he said and sighed. "At least for the time being."

"Watch me!" I said, grabbed his car keys and left the house.

I tried really hard to see things from his point of view. Edward spent hours trying to explain Gabriel's behavior to me. To be honest, I understood up to point. I understood his fear of losing Nadine but that wasn't enough. Yes, there was danger of her dying but I knew that it wouldn't happen. I trusted Alice. It hurt me to watch Nadine walking like a ghost in the house, crying on his bed for hours. From what Damian told me, my son wasn't better either. And it was entirely his fault. Stubborn just like his father.

I reached the condo in less than ten minutes. When I got out of the car, Jake rushed to me and I petted him. The front door was open but no one was in, so I sat on the front steps and waited for my son.

"Stupid kid!" I muttered to myself.

"The answer is still no," he said as he exited the woods. "I will not change my mind."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to collect myself. "You are coming home with me."

He put his hands in his pockets and looked at me coldly. "I am not going anywhere. You are not in the position to tell me what to do. You told me once to stop being a child and act like an adult. This," he pointed himself. "Is me, acting like one. I will not change my decision. I will not kill the person I love the most. Take it or leave it," he finished bluntly and went into the house.

This situation was like the one I wished I could erase from my memories. It was practically a duplicate of my past and it hurt like hell. It angered me to watch my son repeating his father's mistake. Giving up his love just because he thought he could protect her. Giving up his happiness for no good reason. What could I do to make him see and fix this mistake?

"Do you think it's a mistake to try to protect her, to save her life? I do this for _her_ as much as it rots my soul, Mother!" he growled without looking at me.

"Baby, please listen to me. You were the only reason I stayed alive when your father left me. Every day I had to fight my memories, my misery, and my desperation because of you. Nadine has nothing. She has only you. Please come home. She is falling apart and so are you. You are not protecting her like this Gabriel. Being holed up in this house isn't a solution. Please sweetheart, come home with me," I begged him. "Alice still sees her as a vampire."

"No."

"Gabriel, listen to me. Alice has been having constant visions of her being like us. We have had endless discussions about her visions and there is only one outcome. Nadine is changed and you are the one who does it," she said and soon her thoughts bombarded my mind.

The whole family - including my broken angel - was sitting in the living room surrounding Alice as her visions started. She said that she saw us hunting, Nadine running with vampire speed as I chased her. Another vision was us, lying on my bed, spooning her as I held her tight. She said the odds of me changing her were seven out of ten.

"Alice," I hissed, "is clearly wrong. I am not changing her."

"You're acting like an ass, hurting the one you love who loves you back. You're delaying the inevitable," I half yelled.

"I am delaying nothing. For the last time I am not changing her. She is strong and a fighter. She survived much more horrible things than my leaving, she doesn't need me. As time goes by she will forget me and m…"

He didn't get the chance to finish. "Move on? Are you serious? She barely lives. Damian had to catch her today because she fainted as she was coming downstairs with him! She's given up Gabriel and I'll be damned if I stay and do nothing! You will not do to her what your father did to me!"

"If you are done, I would like you to leave. You know where the door is," he said and went back to his room only return seconds later. "All of you come here asking me to come back and change her, promising that nothing will happen and we will get to have one another for eternity." He shook his head angrily. "What will happen if she dies?" he asked bitterly. "How will I be able to move on after her, huh? I'd refuse to live without her… and you will have to babysit me for eternity so I won't do anything reckless.

"How will I be able to keep existing knowing that I won't be able to hear her voice telling me that she loves me?" he cried. "How will I be able to sleep and wake up _every_ single fucking day knowing that _I failed_ to give her the forever she wanted? So don't you or anyone else dare to tell me that I am acting childish or that I don't love her enough to change her! Now leave me alone. I am done!" he spat and went back to his room.

As there was no point in staying any longer, I got into the car and drove back home feeling empty. When I reached the mansion driveway, I saw Edward standing on the porch waiting for me. I stayed in the car for a couple of minutes then slowly got out as I realized that not only was I losing Nadine, but I was losing my sweet son as well. Without realizing it, tears started rolling down my face. When he heard me sniffling, he came to me and enveloped me in his arms, causing me to cry even more.

"H-He is so b-broken," I cried.

"Shh, we will fix it my love. I swear we will fix it, even if it's the last thing I do," he finished and held me tightly.

I started calming down as he soothed me, and for the first time in a very long time I felt hope. The determination I heard in his promise was enough for me to know that maybe there was a chance…

* * *

**~Gabriel's Pov~

* * *

**

As days went by, I had stopped counting every second I was away from her. Occasionally, I would smell Damian's scent around the woods along with my father's and sometimes Carlisle's. After my fathers' visit, they never came back, but I could still feel them lingering in the woods. Not only was I hurting my beautiful angel but my family as well. What other choice did I have though? I couldn't risk her.

I knew I was being irrational and that I was acting like my father but I was finally able to understand the meaning of his actions back then. It was out of fear - fear of solitude, hate and misery. Yes hate because I would have lost the one person that brought me out of my shell. The one person who taught me what love, adoration and lust is. How could I not hate myself if I killed my own life?

Ever since we got together, I kept a picture of her in my car. It was taken when we visited Essex. I stared at it endlessly. It was the only thing I had of her when I left. I didn't even bother to change my clothes because I was terrified of not being able to smell her on them. I missed her so much. Her laugh, her scent, her eyes, her pouty lips… the sound of her heart beating. Her beautiful blush and the way her face lit when she was happy. I traced her image on the photo with my finger and shivered, releasing the sobs that I desperately sought to contain.

"I love you," I cried over and over again. "Please forgive me, please."

The last time I had slept was the night before returning from The Lodge. I felt exhausted. I lay on my bed, which was the only furniture that was left intact after I trashed the house. I cried myself to sleep, holding her photo as if my life depended on it and dreamt of us. I dreamt of the times she told me she loved me, of us dancing under the moonlight, of our wedding day. She was wearing a beautiful white gown, her pendant on her neck and a big smile as she walked down the aisle. We exchanged our vows and we had our happily ever after but…

Dreams would always be dreams… and fuck if I didn't want that dream.

I opened my eyes and saw that it was dark outside when I noticed a figure sitting on the floor next to the open window. I was about to start yelling again and kick whoever it was out the house when the scent hit me. It was her…

I craved to hold her in my arms and tell her how much I loved her until she looked at me with tired eyes. 'What have I done to her?' was my first thought, but I knew why she was here and I couldn't have that. I had to break her heart again.

"When I woke up this morning and saw that you were still gone, I thought how pointless it is to wish for something that I can never have. Then I remembered something Edward told me not long ago: never give up. Ever since I realized I was in love with you, I had only one thought: that I would get to spend forever with you and be yours body and soul, be equals. After we found out that I wouldn't change, you left me," she continued angrily. "The only thing I wanted - because it felt right - was to be changed by the man I love."

I sat on my bed and rested my elbows on my knees, my gaze never leaving hers. I knew what she was trying to do and I couldn't let that happen.

"Well," I began in a cold tone, "we can't have everything in this world." I instantly I hated myself even more because once again I went back on my words that I would do anything for her. She got up and took a step toward me. If looks could rip someone apart, I would've been dead already.

She closed her eyes briefly and reopened them, as she tried really hard to keep her composure. It wouldn't be long until she realised that it was a lost cause.

"Gabriel, please, I want to be changed by you."

"The answer is no. I will not do that. You can't make me," I said stubbornly. "I have said it thousands of times before but I will repeat it once more. I will not kill you, Nadine. Not being able to change on your own was a sign that you are not made for this kind of life. Can't you see that? It's dangerous and I am not willing to spend endless centuries regretting my decision to change you just because _you_ wanted it."

"So then this is all about you and YOUR regrets?" she asked incredulously as she shook her head. "You arrogant, selfish, manipulative jackass!" she spat as she stepped closer. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Who gave you the right to choose for me? Who gave you the right to treat me like that?"

"Go on," I encouraged her icily.

"Alice saw me as a vampire with you as my sire and you know it! Why do you keep doing this? Can't you see that this is wrong?" she yelled.

"Yes, I can see that it is wrong for me to change you."

Angry tears brimmed in her eyes and I was sure that this was the end. My urge to go to her grew stronger but I stayed still as I watched her walk toward the door. She turned and looked at me one last time.

"Change me," she said emotionless.

"No."

"Is this your final answer?"

"Yes."

"Okay then," she said and reached her for her cell phone in the back pocket of her shorts. She punched the numbers and put the phone to her ear. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm coming." Then she ended the call.

I tried to hear her thoughts but her mind was blank. I narrowed my eyes, got up from the bed and glared at her.

"Who did you just call?" I asked as I took a step toward her.

"It's not your business anymore," she said as she opened the door.

Fuck no! I ghosted to her side and shut the door with one hand as I grabbed her with the other.

"I asked you a question! Who the fuck did you just call?" I growled but on the inside I was terrified to hear the answer. She wouldn't go to him, would she? She jerked her hand and pushed me away.

"The one person who has the _balls_ to help me and practically _begged_ to change me, you asshole!" she fired back. "The one person who promised that he would make me smile again!"

I saw red. "You are mine!" I roared and grabbed her elbows. "No one else gets to touch you!"

"You are mine?" she repeated incredulously. "Are you joking? You've been VERY clear with me for the past twenty-five days that I am anything _but_ yours, Gabriel. You don't get a say in who gets to touch me," she continued. "You gave up that right when you walked away. No," she said bitterly, "when you _ran_ away, you coward!"

"Coward? Are you crazy? Leaving you was the bravest thing I've ever done. It has been killing me to be apart from you!"

She wrenched her arm away from me. "Killing you, huh? Well, no need to call the doctor, I guess. Looks like you'll make it through this no problem," she said and turned to go.

I grabbed her again and pulled her closer. "Damn it, Nadine, don't you dare think of going to him. Don't you see? You belong with me!"

She pushed me away with all her might and slapped my face. "Prove it then! Prove it that I belong with you! Make me yours!"

I didn't care about anything else any more. She wanted proof. I would give her proof. I would give her all of me, body and soul. I crashed my lips on hers and kissed her like a possessed man. She started responding to my kiss with the same hunger as mine, moaning every time our tongues mingled together. I fisted her hair and forced her to look at me.

"I want you _so_ much," I said as a small growl escaped from my chest.

She grabbed my shirt and kissed me again furiously. I grabbed her waist with one hand and roamed her body with the other, memorizing the way she felt all over again. She hitched her leg around my hip and started grinding against me, making me even madder for her. We were both aroused, getting even more so by the second, and I knew that if we continued I would take her right at that instant. I steadied myself.

"We have to slow down," I said against her lips and groaned as she continued to grind against me. "I don't want to hurt you."

"No Gabriel, please. Don't stop," she said and kissed me again.

"I am not stopping. I am slowing down. There is the difference, my love."

I picked her up and walked us to my bed, laying her down delicately. Her eyes were glued to mine, showing nothing more than love and desire. I brushed my lips against hers and kissed slowly every part of her face. I wanted her to know that I loved her and that I was made for her as she was made for me, forgetting everything just for this moment. It was only her and me.

"I missed you so much…" she said with a broken voice as tears started forming in her yes.

How did I ever think that I could stay away from her? "Shh," I soothed her and started kissing her again.

**Don't leave me… ever again…** she thought.

I ran my nose on the crook of her neck, smelling her scent and nibbling at the spot. She inhaled loudly and brought her hands to my hair, tugging at it lightly.

"I wish," I said and raised my head to look at her, "I wish just for this moment, you could read my mind. I wish you could see how much I love you. There will be no other for me," I finished and kissed her lips slowly, pouring all my emotions into my kiss.

She took the hand I used to caress her face and slowly urged me to touch her wherever I wanted. I brought it under her camisole and ran small circles on her abdomen, making her shiver. Her skin was so smooth and tender just as an angel's skin should be. I wanted to ravage every inch of her.

I took the strap of her camisole between my fingers and looked at her. "Can I take it off?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said and her heart started beating faster.

I helped her sit so I could take it off her. She was wearing a laced white bra, with a tiny purple ribbon between her breasts. My eyes fell on the daisy that adorned the swell of her left breast. As I hovered over her, I lowered my head and kissed her tattoo lightly and ran my thumb over it.

"You are so beautiful," I said adoringly, looking at her eyes. "I have never seen anything else that would compare with you," I finished in a whisper as she started unbuttoning my shirt. I quickly took it off because I was missing her touch.

Nadine sat up on her knees and started leaving small wet kisses along my chest as she ran her finger tips on my back. I threw my head back, closed my eyes and surrendered to the sensation, getting lost within it. When she started nipping lightly my neck, I felt her hands leaving my back. She put them behind her back, and pulled away so she could see me. Nadine unclasped her bra, pulled it away from her, threw it on the floor and wrapped her hands around my neck, pressing her chest firmly to mine. It took every ounce of strength I had not to attack her.

She lay back on the bed and took me with her, tracing my lips with her fingers. I put my weight on my left elbow as she was beneath me, to prevent from crushing her. I brought my hand slowly on her breast, kneading it softly. She started breathing heavily and closed her eyes. I ran my tongue from her neck downward until I stopped to lightly lick her nipple. I moaned loudly as I enclosed it in my mouth, sucking it somewhat greedily over and over again as I pinched her other nipple.

"Oh God!" she whimpered. "So good…"

I had never been so hard in my life. The things this creature did to me! Every little gasp, every moan or whimper drove me to the edge even more. I wanted her so much. I wanted to bury myself inside her and never let go.

"T-touch me," she stuttered.

I was so close to ripping her shorts by the time she voiced her desire. I sat on my knees and took a good look at her before I fully undressed her. Her hair was fanned over the pillows. Her face was flushed and her chest heaved from our current actions. I brought my fingers to the sides of her breasts and slowly dragged them down until I reached the waistband of her shorts. With amazing willpower, I slowly unzipped her shorts, trying desperately not to appear like the lust-crazed man I was at that moment. I gently removed them and suddenly froze as my jaw hit the floor.

She had a second tattoo… and it was new…

Centred on her abdomen right below her belly button was a set of unfurled angel wings, as one might see them if they were standing behind the angel. The feathers hung down, layered upon one another and looked as if they'd be soft to touch. It was so beautiful and sensual. What shocked me the most was that between the wings _my_ name was written in elegant script.

I ran my fingers over that wonderful fucking masterpiece and just stared at it. She did this for me. She marked herself with my name, stating that she was mine. I started breathing heavily, my nostrils flared as another wave of her arousal hit me, my need for her growing more and more.

"D-do y-you…um… Do you like it?" she stuttered.

I managed to tear my eyes from the tattoo and looked at her. She blushed, bit her lower lip and twirled one of her locks with her index finger. She was so fucking innocent and at the same time a vixen… my own personal vixen.

"Fuck yeah!" I growled. I grabbed her hand and crushed her almost naked body against mine, kissing the hell out her. When we lay back on the bed, she wrapped her legs around my waist, brought our bodies closer and moaned loudly in my mouth.

"P-please Gabriel," she moaned again.

"What do you want tesoro? Tell me…" I whispered in her ear.

"Touch me. I need to feel your touch… everywhere."

I shifted my body and lay on my side, beside her. I kissed her collarbone and made my way to her breast, taking her nipple in my mouth as I made small circles on her torso moving slowly to the lower part of her body. I played with the hem on her underwear and then cupped her sex.

"Oh God," I gasped. "Baby, you are soaking," I hissed and cupped her again more firmly.

"Off! Take it off… please," she said breathlessly. "It feels so good. Please."

"With pleasure," I said.

I sat between her legs and looked at her tattoo again. I lowered my head and placed small kisses on every centimetre of it.

"Oh my…" she moaned and I smiled against her belly button knowing that so far I was doing a _really _good job.

I admired the sexy panties that matched her discarded bra and instantly wanted to rip them off of her.

**Here goes nothing…** she thought and I furrowed my eyebrows.

I decided to be civil _again _and just took them off gently when my jaw hit the floor once again. Was she trying to kill me?

Bare…

She was fucking bare and I could see her wetness. I growled once again and looked at her, thinking whether I should just take her or savour everything she gave me.

"Alice…" was all she managed to say before I shut her mouth with my lips.

I resumed my position at her side, lowered my hand on that sweet paradise of hers as my middle finger grazed her wet slit. We both moaned at the same time, as she shivered and spread her legs wider. I couldn't help but wonder that if it felt so amazing just by touching her how it would feel when I would be inside of her. I kissed her under her ear, sucked her flesh lightly and nibbled her earlobe.

**More… more… I want more. God I think I am going to explode…** she moaned in her thoughts and bucked herself firmly against my hand.

I grazed my lips against hers as I continued touching her at a torturously slow pace, endeavouring to give my angel more.

"Look at me, my love," I whispered and slowly she opened her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and her look was full of lust and need.

"Do you remember," I said in a hoarse voice, "… when you asked me if I thought of us like this?" I said and she nodded. "Well," I continued, "…um, there is one thing that I want to do right now," I said, licking my lower lip before doing the same to hers.

She narrowed her eyes, grabbed me by the hair and plunged her tongue in my mouth. "You are still wearing your boxers," she said and touched my aching bulge lightly. I hissed in pleasure and started moving my fingers in a circling manoeuvre, against her nub.

"Christ!" she yelped.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," I continued with a smirk, "there is one thing I want to try."

"Wh… oh God…" she panted as I continued my ministrations. "Wh… so good! What i-is i-it?" she asked.

"I want…" I said and brought my lips to her ear. "…to taste you," I said and she moaned my name.

I took that as a yes and moved between her legs but not before I kissed her tattoo. Had she no idea what that thing did to me? She awakened feelings and urges I never had before. I started leaving wet kisses on each of her thighs until I reached the source of her essence… and holy hell, it was nothing short of perfection. I never thought that a man could be almost satisfied just at the sight of the most secret place on a woman's body.

"Gorgeous," I whispered and ever so slowly I ran my fingertips against her. Her perfectly round pleasure pearl was calling for my attention so I kissed it, making Nadine arch her back a little and moan loudly. It wasn't enough though… not for me. I separated her folds and ran my tongue along it, taking her nub into my mouth and sucking it. I almost came when my angel screamed my name. I was able to cause this reaction and it felt so fucking good. Feeling braver, I continued moving my tongue against her when I pushed a finger inside of her. She was so warm, tight and wet.

"Oh my… Gabriel…please," she begged and I felt her hands in my hair.

Using my vampire speed, I ripped off my boxers and freed myself. I pushed a second finger into her and started moving them in and out slowly because I didn't want to hurt her. I was the first one who ever touched her like this and I would most certainly the last one. Her fast heartbeat, along with her moans and whimpers, conducted the best symphony I would ever hear in my life.

Seeking some friction for my aching member, I started moving against the sheet only to stop instantly because if I continued I would've come at once. As I kept moving my fingers, I felt her tightening a bit around them and I assumed that she would reach her climax soon. With one last long and firm lick, I returned to her side without removing my fingers. I wanted to see her glorious face when she reached her peak. She looked at me with hooded eyes, wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed my lips.

"G-Gabriel," she panted and started shaking.

"I know," I whispered. "Let go my love," I finished, pressed my thumb over her nub and she came undone.

"I'm… oh God… Gabriel… I'm com…" she tried to say as moved my fingers faster when she suddenly screamed my name and arched her whole body. I kissed her temple and slowly I reduced the movements of my fingers until she came down from her high.

"I love you so damn much," I said when our eyes met.

She ran her hands over my face and gave me a watery smile. "I love you too. More than I will ever be able to explain," she finished and started kissing my jaw. "Gabriel?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Make love to me. I want you so much…"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Promise me something first. If you feel pain, even a small amount of it, please tell me, okay?"

"I promise," she said and I pecked her swollen lips. I moved my body between hers and a feeling of completion flowed through me. I was about to become one with her, with the girl I would give my life for.

I placed the tip of my member in her entrance and I bit my lip harshly, fighting back the overwhelmed urge to thrust, once I entered her. She was so warm and slick from her wetness. I lowered my body and placed my weight on my elbow, giving her a minute to adjust before I moved again. I moved a bit further and stilled as I felt the thin membrane that kept us apart. I needed to go slow because I knew that the inevitable pain I was about to give her was enough.

She had her eyes closed and I needed to look at her. I kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled at me as she opened her eyes. She put her hand on my chest, right where my dead heart rested and sighed.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Perfect," she smiled. "Don't worry, you won't hurt me Gabriel. It will be a bit painful no matter what. Just do it fast," she finished and I nodded slightly.

I placed my forehead on hers, closed my eyes and with one fast and swift move, I filled her completely. She dug her nails on my back and whimpered. I could smell the blood, mixed with her wetness coating me and I nearly lost it.

"I'm sorry, my love," I whispered and kissed the corner of her mouth. "I love you."

She opened her eyes and blinked her tears away, as she smiled. "I can feel you inside of me. I feel whole," she said and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Are you alright?" I asked and she nodded.

"You can move now if you want," she said.

"Yes my love," I said as I slowly pulled out and slipped in at the same pace again.

I loved being this way with her and I never thought it would be so fulfilling…so unique. Everything else was just erased from the planet and it was only us and the love we had for each other.

"Mi amor," I whispered as I nibbled the crook of her neck, making her moan. With every thrust, I claimed another piece of her soul, her body, her heart… even though I knew she had already given them to me.

"Mi existencia," I breathed out and kissed her lips, slowly picking up my movements in and out of her.

"Mi alma," I gasped and I could feel her clamping around me. She was seeking her own release once again. "I love you… more than my own life," I finished and she shuddered as her orgasm took over her body.

I couldn't hold back anymore. I could feel my own release approaching fast and hard and without realizing I moved a bit faster trying not to hurt her as I locked my eyes with hers.

"Don't hold back Gabriel," she said. "I trust you," she finished and I could see nothing more but sincerity in her words. My thrusts became faster and I growled lightly, feeling a warm sensation all over my body.

"Te amo, mi ángel," she whispered across my lips and it brought me over the edge. With one final thrust I came inside of her, filling her with my love and devotion.

I pressed my body on top of hers, resting my face on the crook her neck, as she locked her legs tighter around my waist and held my hair around her fingers. I was in heaven… I was home.

We stayed like this for a couple of minutes until I realized she was shaking. I had forgotten I was pressing my whole weight on her. I quickly pushed back, rested my weight on my elbow only to see her cry.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked frantically, thinking that I had hurt her but she said nothing and cried harder. I tried to read her thoughts but there was nothing there as well.

"P-please Gabriel" she pleaded as she opened her eyes to look at me. "Please, d-don't f-force me to live without y-you," she continued through her desperate cries. "P-pleaaasee," she choked out as tears kept running down her cheeks.

I rested my forehead on hers and closed my eyes for a few seconds as I felt them filling with my own tears. I loved her and I couldn't live without her.

"Baby, open your beautiful eyes and look at me," I said with a shaky voice.

She looked at me and I kissed her tears away, bracing myself inwardly for what I was about to say. I didn't have a choice, not anymore…

I took a deep breath and I smiled at her. "I'll do it…"

* * *

**A/N #2**

_Mi amor: my love_

_Mi existencia: my existence_

_Mi alma: my soul_

_Te amo mi angel: I love you my angel_

***Sniff. My boy has made his choice. He chose her because he loves her that much even if he is scared of losing her…**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As you see it was a difficult one… for obvious reasons. *smirks**

**Ale… I bow before you awesomeness! Efharisto…**

**One more chapter and then the epilogue… *sniff**

**Pen… **


	34. Faithfully

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

"Please, d-don't f-force me to live without y-you," she continued through her desperate cries. "P-pleaaasee," she choked out as tears kept running down her cheeks.

I rested my forehead on hers and closed my eyes for a few seconds as I felt them filling with my own tears. I loved her and I couldn't live without her.

"Baby, open your beautiful eyes and look at me," I said with a shaky voice.

She looked at me and I kissed her tears away, bracing myself inwardly for what I was about to say. I didn't have a choice, not anymore…

I took a deep breath and I smiled at her. "I'll do it…"

* * *

**Chapter 34

* * *

**

**-Damian's Pov-**

It had been almost two weeks since Gabriel agreed to change Nadine. He wasn't lying. He only asked for some time in order to prepare and she gave him what that. She had faith in him.

Bella was elated when she saw them; she didn't even wait to hear the news. By the time Gabriel entered the house with Nadine's sleeping form in his hands, we all knew. Well… I knew about it way earlier than they did but it wasn't my place to say or to reveal how I found out… Let's just say that it would have been uncomfortable for both Gabriel and me. Of course, keeping it from Edward was out of the question; even if he wasn't a mind reader, he knew me inside out.

Gabriel decided to break the news to his mother, Edward and me the following day and to be honest I didn't expect her reaction… Poor Edward…

"_Oh Edward!" she squealed. "I am so happy! My babies will be together until the end of time."_

_He chuckled and kissed the crook of her neck. "Marry me," he said._

_Bella groaned. "Edwaaaard, not again!"_

_I threw my head back and laughed out loud. "Good God, Edward, is there something wrong with her?"_

_He sighed heavily. "Tell me about it."_

"_There is nothing wrong with me!" she half growled. "I'm just not the marrying type of girl… for the time being."_

_I shook my head in disbelief. "Almost from the second a girl is born, she dreams of veils, princes, aisles, gowns and shit like that. Every girl is the marrying type of girl. Hell, back in Edward's and my time, they had the whole damn thing planned by the age of four."_

"_Did you propose again Dad?" Gabriel asked sleepily, a goofy grin plastered on his peaceful face, as he walked to join us under the tree in the back yard. "How many times has it been so far in the past four months?"_

_Bella gasped. "You knew?"_

_Edward smirked. "Of course he did, love. From whom do you think I asked permission?"_

"_Which I granted of course," Gabriel said. "But apparently, my poor father has to live in sin with you and your illegitimate son," he continued playfully. "What would the world think of us, mother?" he finished, putting his palm over his bare chest dramatically, feigning hurt._

"_Well the world will have to suck it up! I am too young to get married. I am only eighteen after all," she said, and the three of us burst out laughing at her comment._

"_My, my, Bella. I knew that women fibbed about their ages but hiding twenty eight years is a huge lie," I teased._

"_Pig!" she said, disgusted. "Both of you," she pointed between Edward and me,"… are forgetting something: Nadine's change. This is more important than fluffy white dresses. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and prepare, finally, my daughter's last breakfast," she said, and she started walking away from us when Gabriel spoke._

"_It won't be her last breakfast, Mom."_

_Bella froze. Both Edward and I knew but she didn't. When she turned around her eyes were getting darker. She made a step toward him and took a deep breath._

"_What did you just say?"_

"_I asked Nadine for some time to prepare and she agreed," he said calmly, looking straight into her eyes. _

_She cocked her head a bit and looked at him with narrowed eyes before growling. She turned her furious gaze in Edward's direction and stuck her finger in his face. "You! You made him ask this," she growled._

"_Mom..." Gabriel began._

"…_hoping that he'd make her change her mind!" she continued as if Gabriel hadn't spoken. Edward just stood there, watching his mate who seemed ready to explode any second._

"_Actually, Bella, umm… he didn't tell Gabriel anything," I said. "I heard him ask her… accidentally of course," I continued. "Well, last night when Nadine called me to tell me that she was coming home…"_

"_It was you?" Gabriel interrupted, clearly shocked, making me smirk at him._

"_Of course it was me, you jackass," I said and chuckled. "Anyway, I told Cas to get ready. Time passed and I got a bit worried since she didn't come home, so I ran and started looking for her until, umm… I reached the condo," I continued, looking briefly at my son, who had flushed not a thousand but ten thousands shades of crimson. "They were engaged in a very, err… heated 'situation'."_

"_Oh my God," he whispered, mortified._

"_What situation?" she asked, eyeing Gabriel carefully._

"_Bella," Edward said, "you don't want to know…"_

"_Could someone kill me? Like fucking now?" Gabriel asked, covering his face with his hands._

"_Edward Gabriel!" she growled. "Tell me that you weren't being nasty to her or so help me God…" she hissed and Gabriel gaped at her. _

"_Oh, __he__was being nasty but not in the way you're thinking," Edward muttered, making Gabriel flush even more._

"_Anyway," I said in order to get him out of the awkward sex talk, "he agreed to change her and asked for some time because he needed to prepare emotionally. That's all…"_

Thinking back on all the things that transpired over the past couple of months made me realize how much Gabriel 'matured'. Until Nadine showed up in our lives, he had been almost too attached to us. Ever since their eyes and souls connected, they became one without realizing it. Here he was now, finally an adult, caring for someone else than his family… living, breathing only for his mate.

Yesterday, he confessed to me privately that today was the day that he would change her. I could see, feel his emotion, both on his face and in his heart…

"_Dad…" he said__, desperately._

"_I know, Gabriel… I know how scared you are. I know that you think of the worse. She will be fine, son. She will wake up and then both of you will be unstoppable. Never make her regret her choice, never…"_

A soft knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Come in, Nadine."

"Morning Damian," she said, smiling sleepily.

She opened her mouth to say something but she hesitated. "What?" I asked.

"Umm, I was wondering if we could talk in private after I had breakfast. Gabriel left a few minutes ago to go hunting with Edward and since I will be changed to…"

"No need to say anything else, honey. When you are ready come and get me. I was planning on going to London today to run some errands anyway."

An hour later, we were in the car, heading to the capital. It was obvious that something had her worried. Maybe Gabriel talked to her about his fears. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw her looking outside the window skeptically. I decided not to ask anything and let her talk to me when she was ready.

"Mind if I put on some music?" I asked, trying not to startle her.

"Yeah sure," she said. "A bit of Frank would be nice," she finished with a smile.

"That's my girl," I responded. "Listen, I need to get some paint Esme ordered and a few other things. Do you want to tag along or walk around and meet me somewhere?"

"No, I would love to come with you. Besides I need to get a few things myself."

Crap! I didn't want her to see her gift. On her birthday, we decided not to get her anything since we gave her the ring, but I wanted to give her something… something welcoming and more personal.

"What things do you need to buy?" I asked coolly.

"Tracksuits. Alice banned them from my closet and I really need a couple."

"Okay, then how about I leave you to the sportswear shop a bit further from the one I am going?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… Is an hour okay? Would you be done by then?"

"More than enough actually," she smiled.

When Gabriel and Nadine were gone for their weekend at the Lodge, Derek had called. He, along with Josh, had taken their roles as Gabe's godfathers pretty serious. It had been months since the last time we talked and, truth be told, he was stunned with the changes that happened in Gabriel's life. Derek loved him very much and he was very happy that his 'little guy' had finally found his match.

While we talked, I asked him to do me a favor using his gift. He protested but when I explained he was more than willing. His gift was persuasion. He made people do whatever he wanted. I remember us having fun back in the old times with it. Not something dangerous of course… just plain funny things until a man broke his leg accidentally. Anyway, my request was simple. I asked him to go to her uncle's house, ask for pictures of her family, make copies and return them. He got Nadine's baby pictures, her grandparents, her uncles but mostly pictures of her mother.

The hour passed by really quickly and soon I found myself waiting for Nadine outside the shop for a few minutes. She smiled brightly at me once she saw me.

"Hey, are you done?"

"Oh yeah. Alice is going to get pissed!" she laughed.

I shook my head and chuckled. "How about we get you some coffee and then sit by the Thames and talk?"

"Okay," she said and headed to a Starbucks store. I was really curious to know what she wanted to talk about. As I waited for Nadine to get her order, I called Esme to let her know that I had the colors she needed and that we would be home in about three to fours hours.

We walked to the benches in silence and once we sat down she sighed. "Damian, the reason I asked to talk to you is because I know that you love Gabriel so very much, and to be honest, the things I am going to ask you can only be answered by you. I guess Bella could tell me as well, but when Castiel changed she only knew him for a couple of hours," she frowned.

"Sweetheart, you know you can ask me anything. What is it?" I asked her taking her hand in mine.

She looked out at the river. "How will my whole changing process affect Gabriel? He is so scared, Damian."

"I know," I said.

"Can you tell me how it was for you while you witnessed his transition?"

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. "Nad…"

"Please Damian. I want to know. I want to know what I am putting him go through. He'll lie to me just to ease my mind, but you won't, I know it. So, please, tell me."

She was right. He would lie to her in a heartbeat. "Before his change started, we had some signs, like limb numbing, sweating, and stomach aches. Back then I did what I thought was best, even though I had no idea that once the process started, morphine would do nothing. I started giving him small doses of morphine diluted in saline through an IV line. For some time it helped him so I increased the dosage. Once it started, I knew I couldn't do anything else," I continued and sighed. "As you already know, the process for Halflings is ten times more powerful due to the aggressiveness of the venom. I had to restrain him at some point because he was writhing in pain and burning.

"His Godfathers bought ice and placed it in the tub. Every once in a while we would put him in the tub just to ease the burning. Gabriel was coherent for a few minutes but that happened only twice."

I closed my eyes remembering how he tried to calm me even if it was for mere seconds…

"_Dad…" he whispered in a hoarse voice._

"_I am so sorry Gabriel," I sobbed._

"_D-don't be. You are the best dad I love y-you so much."_

"_Oh, Gabriel," I said and started sobbing harder, kissing his forehead._

"_You prepared me so good I can barel … Argh!" he cried in pain, arching his back and I lost it._

_Josh came to my side, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Easy, brother. You knew something like this would happen. He will come back to us…"_

She was silent for quite some time before she spoke again. "What can I do to help him, Damian?"

"There's not much you can do, honey. Just remind him why you are doing this and what the outcome will be," I said honestly.

She gave me a tearful smile and hugged me as tightly as she could. "Thank you."

**-Gabriel's Pov-**

When we got back from hunting and saw that she wasn't there, I grew more anxious. Esme told me that she went with Damian to London and that they would be back soon. I was pacing around the room wondering if I could prolong the inevitable. I wasn't ready and I was petrified. What if I ended up killing her?

"Would you please stop pacing? You are killing me here, Gabriel," Jasper growled.

As I was about to apologize when the front door opened and my angel came in laughing with Damian. I was next to her instantly, securing her in my arms, inhaling deeply to take in her scent.

"I missed you so much," I said with longing.

"Hello Dad. How was your trip to London?" Damian teased.

I felt guilty instantly. I neglected my family a lot since I returned. I was with her all the time, trying to tend her needs. There wasn't a waking moment I wasn't with her.

"Sorry Dam," I apologized.

He chuckled. "Lighten up champ. I am just messing with you."

"Not a nice day to mess with," I mumbled and turned to look at my beautiful angel. "Tesoro, why don't you go and get ready? I made reservations to have din…"

"No. I am not going anywhere. We can go out again once you change me and I am fully under control. I don't care how long it will take. I just want to get it over with. Please…"

**She is right Gabriel. Just do it…** Damian thought. **She wants it…**

"Okay," I said to her. "Why don't you go to our room and lie down for a bit. I will be with you shortly." She smiled at me and left.

I sat down on the couch and started breathing quickly. Oh God! This was it. I couldn't go back on my word now: I had to do it. I promised her and she gave me the time I wanted. What if something happened to her? What if I gave her too much venom? What if…

"Oh shut the fuck up, Gabriel," I berated myself out loud. "Nothing is going to happen."

I could feel the eyes of my family on me but I didn't have the courage to look at them. Several minutes passed before I heard Mom speaking.

"Sweetheart, she is waiting. Go to her. Call your fathers when you are ready," she said and smiled at me.

She was right. Had I been human right now, my heart would have burst from anxiety. I stood up but my feet wouldn't move. I was paralyzed. That was when I started feeling a wave of calmness taking over me.

_Snap out of it Gabriel! Be a fucking man already!_

I turned my gaze to Jasper. "Jasper," I whispered. "No. I am okay," I finished taking a few deep breaths to calm down. "I can handle it."

Without second thought, I went up to my room. I opened the door and found her, lying on the right side of our bed. She smiled at me and patted the empty space next to her. My God, the beauty and serenity that she exuded…There were no words to explain my feelings.

"Are you finally calm?" she giggled as she buried her face on my chest.

"You know me so well," I sighed. "I haven't snapped out of it completely but I am working on it," I said as I kissed her temple. She sighed contently.

"You know…" she began, "when I wake up, make sure I kick Emmett's ass," she giggled. "Save Jasper and Castiel for another time."

Emmett, along with the rest of the family laughed loudly. "I will…" I smiled at her and kissed her lips briefly.

Her eyes held nothing but love and gratitude because she was saved in more than one way. My Nadine was lost in her own prison, full of hate and revenge. Yet she managed to fight back when she had to… when we 'forced' her to, when my father made her break down. There was no way for her to make amends for what she did in the past to all those people other than lament her behavior privately.. She was a warrior that survived…

"I love you," she whispered.

"Tú eres mi alma," I answered back, making her groan and arch her body to me.

"Gabriel," she complained. **You know what it does to me when you speak Spanish…** she finished thinking.

I chuckled and sucked on her earlobe lightly. "Sí, lo sé" I whispered.

"You're such a tease," she giggled and sighed.

We spent a respectable amount of time just hugging and kissing, making plans for our future. She had her eyes closed and as I looked outside the window, I saw that it was twilight. The time had come and I inhaled deeply.

"Can I ask a favor?" she whispered.

"Anything you want my sweet girl."

"I want you to look at me while you bite me," she said with determination.

"Na…" I started saying only to be cut off.

"I want you to bite my wrist and look at me. I want you to see and feel that I will never regret doing it. I want you to understand that I want this."

I crushed my lips on hers and kissed her deeply. I pulled away to let her breathe and rested my forehead on hers. "Okay," I said. "I am ready now."

There was a soft knock on the door and my parents came in the room. Mom smiled warmly at me and then looked at my girl. "I will see you when you wake up," she said and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

She lay down on the bed again and gave me the most beautiful smile. I sat at her side and cupped her face as I ran my thumb over her cheek bone. I felt my eyes start brimming with tears.

"Promise me one thing. Promise me to come back to me. Please…" I said with a shaky voice.

"I will only if you promise to remember our happy times together. Tell me about them as I am changing. Remember that I do this only for two reasons: because I love you and because one lifetime with you is not enough for me. I want to be with you until the end of time."

I tried really hard to fight back the sobs that wanted to come out of my chest. "I promise my love."

"Well then," she said and smiled brightly. "I will come back to you. Cross my heart!"

I leaned one last time and kissed her before I took her wrist in my hand and raised it to my mouth. I closed my eyes and ran my nose over her tender flesh, inhaling her scent so deeply until it burned my lungs. Her heart beat was steady, calm, with no sign of fear or anxiety.

**We are here my son… **Edward thought and I nodded. **Remember to withdraw some blood and then push the venom.**

I opened my eyes and my angel's were full of tears. 'I love you' she mouthed at me and I mouthed 'para siempre' back at her. I opened my mouth and brought my teeth around her wrist, pressing them into her skin as gently as I could. When her blood filled my mouth, I moaned with delight and closed my eyes for a few seconds. It was the first time I ever tasted human blood and most certainly the last. I had never tasted anything like it. It was sweet and warm… awakening. It awakened my vampiric needs even though mine were supposed to be more 'tame' than the others.

After I greedily gulped four mouthfuls of her sweet nectar, I opened my eyes to look at her. Her gaze never left mine and she nodded. I let my venom pool in my mouth and pushed it into her open wound with force. Her sharp inhalation made me realize that it started. I tore my lips from her wrist and licked the wound to secure the venom from coming out. The pain that started taking over her body was evident and yet she hadn't even flinched. She looked at me one last time before her eyes rolled back in her head.

My body started trembling through with the agony that consumed it. I felt Damian's hands on my shoulders, trying to keep me in place.

"You did well, Gabriel. I am so proud of you," he said and kissed the top of my head. "Remember your promise to her," he whispered and with that we were left alone.

I brought her body to mine, wrapping my arms around her. Her mind was empty and I realized that I was being blocked. Castiel must have had her under his shield. She moaned lightly and I squeezed her in my arms.

"I think I fell in love with you the very first time I saw you. There was a light breeze and you were wearing a purple sundress. You passed by me and my God! Your scent was so pure, flawless. I had never smelled anything else like it," I said and I felt her stiffen in my arms. She muffled a cry and I knew that subconsciously, she tried to restrain herself for my own good. "Let it go, tesoro. I've got you," I said and kissed her temple. Her body started sweating, indicating that the burning started overtaking her.

"The first time I heard you laugh, I thought I was hearing Cathedral bells. It was so musical and colorful. And then when I dropped my gift and scared the hell out of you," I continued and chuckled. "You had the most adorable expression a person could have. Scared shitless and yet so brave. When I touched you in our house, the day we got you, don't think that I didn't feel the same warmth you felt. I dare to say that it was ten times stronger for me than it was for you. The funniest part was the interrogation. You couldn't read Dad's mind but I did.

"Baby, he may be a vampire, but he would never hurt you. You couldn't hear the ado in his head. Every time he barked at you, inwardly he flinched as well. You pissed him very much though, especially when you pulled that trick and immobilized him. The idea of you, touching Mom, even if it was harmless made him lose it for a millisecond. More actually but never mind.

"Did you know that you made sounds while you slept? Sometimes when you turned over, you would stretch like a cat then sigh contently. You would clack you tongue when your mouth was dry and you would mumble when you scratched your head or your nose," I finished and relaxed my grip on her. Her body was dripping with sweat. Alice came in the room and filled the tub with ice.

"Jasper is working on her, isn't he?" Her momentarily silence gave me the answer.

"She asked him last night, when you were gone with Carlisle. She thought of everything before this. Castiel was the one that suggested covering her thoughts. He was worried about you."

I sighed. "Can you please ask Jasper to let his gift down at some point? It must be really hard for him already and it will exhaust him."

She winked and smiled. "He's okay for now."

"I know, but please. She is doing this for me and I need to at least be able to feel what she feels. I can't hear her mind and…"

Nadine arched her body violently and screamed. "B-burns! Argh!" Instantly I tore my clothes off of me and her, leaving us with our underwear and led us to the tub. I sunk us both in the ice and held her closely. "Argh!"

"Shh, baby. It will pass. I love you!" Nothing could happen to her now. She wouldn't go hypothermic since her body had venom. I left us in the tub until half of the ice had melted. Esme was waiting for us to come out with a big towel to dry Nadine's body.

"She is doing fine," she smiled encouragingly. "She is so brave."

I lay us down to bed and Esme left the room. I held her in my arms, without saying anything until I felt her move again. "Do you remember when Seth complimented you? Had I not been restrained by Damian, I would have slaughtered him. Jackass! But I couldn't blame him. You were a sight to watch that day," I smiled remembering the day at the lake. "You have no idea what that bathing suit of yours – if someone could call it that – did to me, or when the previous night, you fell asleep on my shoulder. I never told you, but that night you said my name. I felt euphoric because you were dreaming of me and then you hugged my leg. I almost had a minor heart attack that night.

"You, my precious, can make me do whatever you want. The puppy look eye thing you do when you want something? Well, it brings me to my knees. Alice taught you well," I laughed lightly.

**That was your mother actually, Gabriel****… **Edward chuckled. **If only you could see the look she gave me this morning. We are lumps of clay when it comes to the Cullen women.**

Hours passed and I kept talking to her nonstop. I was keeping my promise to her and poured out my soul with every word that left my mouth. That was when I heard muffled cry.

"Drop it!" I hissed.

That was when everything started. Nadine's screams were able to shatter glass. She started trashing and I held her tighter to my body, but it was pointless. She was getting stronger every second.

"Fire… burn… hell!" she screamed.

Mom burst in the room along with Rosalie. They made a move to restrain her when I growled at them. "No! I have her."

"Gabriel," Rosalie started.

"No!" I said again. Both of them had pained looks, as they witnessed the change. "Bring more ice please," I said and they nodded.

Nadine started writhing and shaking, screaming her lungs out from pain and I just stood there not being able to do anything else apart from watch her, shocked. Was this how it was for me? Did Damian feel as helpless as I felt now?

Seeing her that way, her face contorted in pain, caused the little voice in the back of my mind to question whether I regretted changing her. I growled to myself and expelled the thought as quick as it came. She was my love, my everything, my eternity. It was what she wanted.

I took her in my arms again and tried to sooth her with words of encouragement and love but it was pointless as she suddenly stopped. Her breath started to calm down and for a second her eyelids fluttered only to stay shut.

"You are doing wonderful, sweetheart. Just a little longer and it will end. Hold on just a few hours…" I chanted.

"P-pr…" I heard her exhausted voice say.

I looked at her and saw that she started opening her eyes. "Baby?"

"Pr… promise," she coughed.

I bit my tongue hard to prevent whatever sound wanted to come out. She tried to clench the sheet around us but she was too weak. "Gabr… I p-promise," was the last thing she said before she started moaning again.

I held her as tightly as I could and started shaking. "I am so sorry my love. I wish I could take the pain for you. I am so sorry."

_**/H.I.P.S/**_

It was noon. She had been quiet for the past hour since Jasper came back from his hunt. The only thing someone would be able to hear in the house was Nadine's heartbeat and her somewhat evened breath. Every once in a while she would furrow her eye brows and nothing else.

"You know, the day of your birthday was the first time I actually danced with a woman. When Damian started teaching me, he suggested at one point to go to a dance school. Call me stupid but I was too embarrassed to go," I chuckled. "No one would ever witness a funnier thing than me and Damian dancing." I finished and sighed. "When I had you in my arms that day, I felt I could conquer the universe. We should keep dancing. We are perfection."

**Gabriel, ****may I come in?** Mom thought.

"Come in."

She came in and sat at my side. She gave a brief look to Nadine and then turned her gaze on me. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"I have been better," I said and smiled sadly.

She sighed heavily and took her hand in mine, making me look at her. "Gabriel, don't feel bad about it. This is what she wanted. As your mother, I understand your fear of losing her, your insecurities. It is a great challenge to fight your demons and give in. As a woman though, who was deprived of the same thing once, I had to support her. Had I fought for what I wanted, we would have been a family all along."

"I know Mom. It's so hard to watch her like this. I never wanted her to suffer like this. She'd suffered enough already," I said weakly.

"My angel, her pain was ten times worse when you where gone. She suffered not only emotionally but physically also. I would rather spend eternity feeling the change's pain than spend a day away from your father… you. Besides what is a day full of pain and agony when an eternity full of happiness awaits?"

"Oh Mom," I said and hugged her shoulder. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, but sometimes I wish I didn't have to cope with two Edwards. It's exhausting," she giggled.

"I heard that!" my father growled.

"Whatever Edward," she mumbled and kissed my cheek. "I have to go and tame the mountain lion. Think about what I said, okay?" she said and left the room.

Hours passed and soon my family entered the room. We all knew that it was almost done.

"Son, it would be wise if we weren't in the room when she wakes up. It might overwhelm her and there is a possibility that she might think we want to harm her."

"I am not leaving her side. I promised to be with her when she woke up," I stated firmly.

"But Gabriel…" Rosalie started saying when Alice caught her off.

"No Rose, he is right. She won't harm Gabriel."

"Okay," Carlisle said. "We will be outside just in case. Castiel, Jasper, drop your gifts."

All of them left the room and waited outside. Nadine started breathing heavily and screamed. Her lungs were failing and her heart was next. That would be the last time I would hear it beat.

It started beating uncontrollably and irregularly, pounding like a wild animal that wanted to get out of its cage. She started heaving and arched her body slightly… and then her heartbeat started getting slower and slower. I leaned over her ear, unable to stop the tears that escaped my eyes.

"I kept my promise my love. It is time to keep yours. Come back to me. I'm here waiting for you…"

By the time I finished, her heart beat for the last time. It was the most terrible feeling a man could ever feel: having the person you loved more than life itself die in your arms.

**It's done,** Damian thought.

I lay us on our sides facing each other and pressed her against my chest firmly. Tears flowed down more freely now that I for sure couldn't hear anything in her mind.

"Please… You promised. Come b-back," I cried.

A moment passed and then another. Nothing. The void in my chest grew stronger and stronger.

"Wake up baby…" I whispered again and cried even harder thinking that I had lost her when a deep gasp startled me. Then all her thoughts flooded her head at once.

**Where am I? **

**Oh, in my bed. **

**Is it done? I'm a vampire? **

**Oooh, the burning. Yes, I'm a vampire.**

**What is holding me? Am I tied down? ****Should I break free?**

She growled and for the first time she opened her eyes and looked at me.

**Gabriel…**

"I am here, my love. I am with you," I said softly.

**Sensations! My senses! Smells, sounds… Overwhelming****, **she thought as her gaze never left mine. **Gabriel…**

"I am here."

**Thirsty… So thirsty…**

I sighed and nodded. "I know, tesoro. You need to hunt soon," I said and started to let go when she gripped me tightly.

"Gabriel…" she said and closed her mouth suddenly.

**Oh! My voice is different…**

"Gabriel…"

I smiled at her. "I am here my love. I will never leave you," I said and brushed my lips against hers and backed off slightly so I could get up and take her to hunt. Nadine grabbed me tightly again and pressed herself fully to my body. I felt my eyes widening as she started caressing me.

"Do we have to go hunting _right now_?" she asked and bit her lip.

Taking advantage of the fact that I didn't speak for two seconds, she started kissing my neck, turning me on even more.

"Aren't you hungry?" I croaked out as she started nibbling the crook of my neck.

"Yes," she said and suddenly she flipped us over and kissed me hard, as she lay on top of me, making her intentions known.

For the first time, I could kiss her without holding anything back. I grabbed her neck with force and kissed her passionately, growling as our bodies came in contact. She ran her fingers through my hair and tugged it tightly and I moaned in her mouth as my desire grew.

As I was about to take off her shirt, Alice yelled from the door. "HEY! You two! She really should eat something before you start this! You both should! You'll need your strength!"

Nadine sighed against my lips and rested her forehead on mine for a second. She pulled back a few inches and met my gaze.

"Just a quick one?" she whispered and smirked at me as she raised her eyebrows…

I started chuckling when she grinded herself firmly on me, making me groan loudly.

'Fuck' I thought to myself. 'I've created a monster'…

* * *

**A/N:**

**Am I not the worse author or what? I know it's been a month and a few days since I last updated but I started work May 24****th****. I had to train the new people in my previous post and then I had to be trained for my new post. Plus I didn't have a day off the first 3 weeks of work…**

**Anyway… This was the last chapter of Hiding in Plain Sight. Only the epilogue left…**

**Courtney… Thank you. You helped a lot in this chapter…**

**Ale, my sister, efharisto!**

**Until next time…**

_**Pen**__**…**_


	35. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot line of this FF , Edward Gabriel Masen and generally the characters that are NOT mentioned in the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

As I was about to take off her shirt, Alice yelled from the door. "HEY! You two! She really should eat something before you start this! You both should! You'll need your strength!"

Nadine sighed against my lips and rested her forehead on mine for a second. She pulled back a few inches and met my gaze.

"Just a quick one?" she whispered and smirked at me as she raised her eyebrows…

I started chuckling when she grinded herself firmly on me, making me groan loudly.

'Fuck' I thought to myself. 'I've created a monster'…

* * *

**Epilogue

* * *

**

**-*Gabriel's Pov*-**

"Jake!" Mom yelled in excitement as she ran to him.

"It is so good to see you, Bells. I have missed you so much," he replied happily and hugged her tightly. "Come, I want you to meet my Elli," he finished as he dragged here to the tall chocolate-skinned woman who waited patiently a bit further from them.

Dad started chuckling as he watched his wife- yes his _wife -_ throwing a 'happy Alice-fit' as Joshua called it, when her friend announced his plans to getting married later this afternoon.

"Is this why you demanded that we come this date and not earlier?" she smiled.

"Bells, it was about time. You did it twenty years ago… Now it is my turn," he said proudly. "Or should I say _our_ turn?" he said and looked at me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "No Jake. It's your turn. We want to wait a bit longer," I said and looked at the angel next to me.

"I hope you don't wait much longer 'cause it's time I settled myself as well," I heard an asshole call from the woods.

"Not if you want to still keeping running!" I called with my best pissed growl. "Like now!" I finished and launched myself at him. Seth phased instantly and we started our fight without hurting each other. It was our own way of saying 'hello.'

"Will you please grow up?" Nadine said angrily.

'Just a bit more' I thought to myself and smirked.

Seth kicked me with his back legs and I landed with a groan on the ground a few feet away from my family.

"Gabriel!" Nadine called as she rushed to me. "You idiot!" she yelled at Seth, running at him. "You could have killed him!"

"Oh please! As if I could do it without tearing him apart," he laughed as he came back from the woods in his human form.

"Well, you could!"

"What? Can't little Gabriel handle a friendly brawl?" he said, mocking her.

"I can assure you that there is nothing _little_ about him, you mutt!" she growled.

"Woo hoo! You tell him girl!" Emmett cheered and I could feel her blush once she realized what she had said.

Seth started laughing and then all hell broke loose. Nadine launched herself at him engaging him in a fight herself… and it was a sight to watch. The way she pinned him down, the way she taunted him. The way her perfect ass swayed when she crouched, ready to attack. She cracked her neck and that was Seth's cue to start backing away.

"Okay, there's nothing little about him. I get it," he said with raised hands in the air. My girl huffed and had turned to come back to me when he did it. He smacked her ass. Hard.

She stopped instantly, closed her eyes and held her fists at her sides.

One…

"Seth…"

Two…

"Run…" she said and turned to face him.

The first time I smacked her ass after her change, she made me spill every little secret I had. The second time, I smacked her ass when we were in the middle of, umm… you know what I mean. The third time though was the last straw. She made me spill the nastiest fantasy I had… in front of Emmett. Bottom line, I never did it again unless, well, I was asked to or I felt free to do so, during 'special occasions.'

Her second gift was… truth. She could make people spill everything just by blinking. I would never forget the day we found out about her gift. I chuckled to myself thinking back on my father's reaction.

"_Bella!" Nadine called as she r__an to my mother who was sitting in the kiosk with my dad._

"_Yes, sweetie?" she asked._

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure," she said and smiled. _

'_You can thank me later, Edward' she thought and winked at him. 'Gabriel and I, sort of figured out my second gift.'_

_I snorted at her choice of words. Sort out my ass! She made me spill how much I wanted her to learn the word 'fuck' in every language possible and say it as we fucked in the woods, in the garage, on the hood of my Aston… so many possibi… _

_The loud clearing of my father's throat made me come back out my mind fuck fest. He raised an eyebrow at me, as he wondered where all this boldness came from._

"_I was talking with Gabriel," Nadine started and looked at Mom. "You see we were watching a movie the other day. The…umm, Gabe what was it called?" she asked._

_Dad smirked since he knew where she was going and I just feigned ignorance. "The one with the girl who ran away from her weddings?"_

"_Ah! 'Runaway Bride'," I said and smiled._

"_Yes, that one! Have you seen the movie?" she asked Mom. "So many wedding scenarios and she always ran. I liked the hippie wedding though. It was cool."_

"_Yes, I've seen it. The finale was beautiful. Her wedding gown, the wedding on the hill," she said. "And Gere was perfect. But the most perfect wedding is when a movie ends without watching one. Just leaves you to imagine it, like in the movie 'You've Got Mail'," she finished and sighed contently._

"_How did you imagine it?" she asked her._

"_They would get married in that same park, with her wearing a wonderful and yet simple wedding gown and him wearing a light grey tuxedo. He would be waiting for her, holding an elegant bouquet of red roses with only a single white one exactly in the middle of it. Just how I imagined Edward's and my wedding, but instead of the park, it would be in our meadow," she said and my dad smiled lovingly at her._

"_Has that dream changed?" my minx asked her._

"_Of course not, you silly girl," she said. _

_Nadine giggled and everything was out in the open._

"_Oh my God! Nadine what did you just do?" Mom asked her, horrified._

"_Nothing much! Just made you spill your secret thought!" she said and laughed._

_Mom groaned loudly and we started laughing. "I have some wedding planning to do," Dad laughed and he was out of sight… _

I was brought out of reverie when my girl approached me. She smiled seductively at me and I knew she was up to something.

"You know, Lisa called me last night. She said that her flight would arrive late this afternoon," she said.

Lisa was a nomad we came across in England, the year before we left. She was a newborn at the time. With us, she managed to embrace our diet, thanking us deeply. She was a gentle soul. Even though we invited her to tag along with us she refused. Lisa wanted to explore the world.

"Cool," I said. "Who's picking her up?" I asked.

"Rose will because she wants to get a part for Damian's car."

"Seth is really exited to see her," I chuckled.

"Do you know something I don't?" she asked warily.

"He may have imprinted on her…"

Nadine gasped loudly. "How? Is that even possible?"

"Ah my love… Love is just… love." I sighed and kissed her. "I will tell you how it happened but another day…"

Later that afternoon, we sat by the shore, enjoying the brightness of the sun when she decided to snuggle in my arms.

"_Gabriel," she said and scooted closer to my ear._

"_Mm hmm," I murmured._

"_Cazzo…" she whispered, making me inhale sharply._

"_This is not the place, tesoro," I hissed as she bit my earlobe lightly._

"_Baiser…" she continued._

"_Nadine, I will fuck your brains out right this instant if you don't stop," I threatened her and she giggled._

"_Joder," she said as she ran her hands over my jeans._

_I said nothing else. I grabbed her roughly and soon we were running away from the others. Once we were a few miles away, I pinned her harshly against a tree, making her groan._

"_Did you think that your teasing was one-sided, tesoro?"_

"_What teasing?" she breathed._

"_This," I said and placed one hand under her skirt, barely grazing her already wet pussy. "Did you think that I didn't notice, my love?" I asked innocently as I moved my other hand to her breast and pinched her nipple. _

"_Oh, God," she moaned loudly._

"_It's just you and me here, baby. No one else," I smirked._

"_Gabriel, please," she gasped as I slid a finger inside her._

"_Did I say you could talk?" I asked and bit her shoulder roughly._

_She moaned and started moving against my finger when I suddenly stopped. I undid my jeans, turned her to face away from me, lifted her skirt to her waist and I was inside of her before she could even blink. Thank God Nadine opted out of wearing underwear today._

"_This won't be gentle," I hissed in her ear as I slid out of her and then slammed back in._

"_Oh fuck!" she yelled._

"_You like it when I fuck you hard, don't you?" I asked and licked her ear shell as I started moving my hips faster._

"_Hell yes!" she groaned. She tried to move her hips back against mine but I was holding her tight. _

_I followed a frantic pace, and the only sound a person could hear were our mutual moans and our skin slapping against each other. I bent her over a bit more and continued moving inside of her when she lowered her hand to her clit. _

"_No!" I growled and placed her hand behind her back. "The only thing that will make you cum today is my dick, you got that?" I hissed as I started to piston my cock even faster. _

"_Oh yes! Just like that," she screamed. "Fuck!"_

"_Will you continue to tease me like that?' I asked and reached around to roughly pinch her nipple._

"_Only if you continue to fuck me like that for eternity!" she moaned._

"Gabriel…"

_I smacked her ass hard and leaned over her ear. "This is mine..."_

"Gabriel…"

"_Ooh! Do that again!" she groaned and lifted her hips slightly._

"Gabriel!" roared in my ear.

"The fuck?" I said and jolted up, looking around until I saw Jacob.

"That was quite an experience," he laughed.

"Oh shit!"

"Oh shit won't even cover it kiddo. I knew that you were sleep talking but this..." he chuckled. "Be thankful that it was me and not someone else."

"Where are the others?" I asked, trying to hide my discomfort.

"They are getting ready for 'my' wedding," he said and smirked. "Boy, won't they be surprised when they see you?"

I sighed contently. No one knew apart from my fathers that it was me who was getting married today. They would be the ones to escort my beautiful bride down the sandy aisle. Once I made the decision a month ago, I called Jacob. I asked him to send me some hair from his fur so that Alice wouldn't be able to see my plans. Once we got here, I planned to use my clouding gift just for a couple hours. She wouldn't even notice it.

The best part? Nadine didn't even know that we were getting married today. Jake and Seth, along with Elli and Lisa arranged everything.

I had them pick the most beautiful wedding gown on the market and have it sent to Mom's house. They would take her there, so 'Elli' could get ready and suddenly they would leave her there alone for a 'few' minutes to go and pick up something. That was when I would show up.

I quickly showered, dressed and headed to Mom's house. My love was sitting on the porch, reading a book as she waited for the girls.

"There you are," I said and kissed the top of her head.

"Missed me already?" she laughed and closed her book.

"I always miss you when you're not around."

"Me too," she said and hugged me.

"Care to take a walk with me?" I said and took her hand in mine.

"Lead the way," she smiled and we started walking to the back yard.

Everything was set perfectly. I led her to a small swing tied perfectly on a huge branch of the oak, as silk lilac ribbons adorned the chain. She smiled like a child once she saw it.

"Sit," I told her and walked behind her and started pushing her lightly. "I still remember Mom's wedding like it was yesterday," I said in a feeble attempt to begin the proposal.

"Oh yes! It was the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed."

_Mom was beautiful that day. Her wedding dress was simple and yet elegant. It was a long lace dress with a small train on the back, made perfectly for her figure. She had her hair in loose curls with a small orchid set on the side of her head. _

"_Are you happy?" I asked as we walked toward the meadow._

"_How could I not be happy when I'm getting married to the man I love?" she smiled and I could see the moisture in her eyes._

"_Well, it's about time, no?" I teased._

_The meadow was filled with candles and everyone was gathered there. My father waited patiently for us to arrive as Emmett teased him about Mom backing out any minute. Once Dad saw her, his face lit up. In his thoughts, I could see how badly he wanted to come to her rather than let her come to him. _

_Once I handed off the bride, I went to stand next to my angel. She wore a long strapless dark teal dress and her hair was pinned with small white flowers, exposing her wonderful long neck. She looked at me lovingly and entwined our fingers together, gently squeezing my hand._

'_I love you,' she mouthed at me._

_I leaned over and kissed her temple before whispering in her ear. "It will be us one day."_

_As Carlisle started reading from his father's Anglican Bible, you could see nothing but pure adoration in their eyes. Soon they exchanged their rings and the vows were next. Mom took a deep breath and started talking, her voice shaky and filled with emotion. _

"_I never thought that this day would come. I never thought that I, a simple girl, would end up gaining an eternal life Edward, I love you. You know I'm a bit cranky and you will have to endure it. I can't promise you that we'll always be happy. I can't promise you that we won't fight because we will. What I can promise you is this: I am and forever will be yours. I promise to love you with everything I am and cherish every little gesture and memory you give me. I promise to spend the rest of forever showing how grateful I am for having you as my husband and father of our son. I love you," she finished with a whisper._

_My father sighed contently and raised her left hand, kissing her wedding band before smiling at her. "Many people spend their lives searching for their soulmate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you. You, my precious love, are the light in blackest spots of my soul. You are the finest color in the brightest palette. You are the mother of my child, the deepest meaning of my existence._

_I love you, Isabella. You are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life brings to us. I take you now as my wife and shall remain your loving husband for the rest of my existence."_

_By the time he finished, my mother was on the verge of tears: happy ones. I couldn't feel more proud and blessed to be the son of two people this much in love…_

"Have you been listening to anything I said?" Nadine giggled.

"Sorry tesoro. I was miles away," I said sincerely.

"Thinking about…?"

This was it. It was now or she sat on the swing, I went in front of her and kneeled. She furrowed her brows, looking at me.

"My angel," I started and smiled at her. "You are my best friend, my better half; you're the best part of my life. I couldn't feel more blessed that you chose me to be the one for you. We have been through so many things and yet we are still together, loving each other more and more," I said and sighed. I reached to my pocket and took out a small box. She gasped at the sight of it and brought her hand to her mouth. "Nadine Sullivan, I swear to worship every day of forever with you. I swear to cherish every single smile, touch, kiss you give me. I love you and that will never change. Will you marry me?" I finished and opened the box, holding it in my hand, waiting for her to say the only word that would make me the happiest man that ever was born.

She held her breath for a few seconds and gazed at me with tearful eyes, before a huge smile spread across her face.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" she said and launched herself at me, knocking both of us to the ground. "I love you! I love you!" she breathed and kissed me. I held her in my arms, inhaling her scent as I tried to swallow what she just said.

We sat on our knees, facing each other, grinning like fools. As I took the ring out of its case and placed it on her finger, it hit me. In less than three hours, she would be my wife. Another thing I had to tell her.

"Um… when do you think we should do it? My God, there are so many things that need to be done!" she smiled.

"Soon," I said and grinned.

"How soon?" she asked. "I think three months is a sufficient amount of time to plan a decent wedding. It doesn't have to be something extravagant."

"I was thinking something like in three hours maybe?" I smirked.

She laughed. "Gabriel, be reason…" she began and stopped abruptly. "Oh my stars, you didn't!"

"I most certainly did," I said and laughed. "It is us my love."

"You… You…," she paused. "You are the craziest, stupid, loving, amazing man I have ever met!" she laughed as tears formed in her eyes.

"Everything is planned. All you have to do is go in the house where Elli and Lisa are waiting to get you ready and the dads will come and pick you up," I said as I got up. I helped her stand, kissed her soundly and then hugged her tightly. "In three hours, we'll start a new journey," I whispered in her ear. "… as husband and wife."

I walked her to the house and the two girls took her inside. Soon I found myself at the reservation, where my fathers waited for me. Once I made sure they were both covered by my clouding, Damian started talking.

"So, I get that everything went as planned, no?" he grinned.

"Do you even have to ask?" Edward laughed. "Can't you see him?"

They could tease me all they wanted. I couldn't care less. I was on cloud nine.

"This is when, as your fathers, we must have the 'talk' with you," Damian continued.

I raised my eyebrow at him and grinned. "Dad, the sex ta…"

They both chuckled. "Son, if you think that fathers give only sex talks, you're mistaken. We need to give you the marriage talk. You need tips on how to handle your wife."

"Like both of you handle yours?" I smirked. That shut them up. They both shrugged their shoulders and smiled like teenagers.

"You're right," Edward said, "we're mere putty in their hands."

Damian met his wife at my parents wedding. Shannon was a friend of Mom and Nick's. The instant he saw her, it was as if the earth stood still and everything exploded. She was tall, with black hair and bright golden eyes. Nothing else mattered that moment. He had finally found his true mate… the one that made him shine even brighter than the sun. What mattered mostly though was that she loved him and embraced his past with Abby.

As I was getting ready, we talked about the things that transpired all these years and the importance of these situations. Yes, we had been through a lot, but those were the things that gave us strength and made us wise. It was because of these circumstances that I became who I am now.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the loud slam of a door. I turned around quickly and I saw Alice, her arms folded in front of her chest and her heel tapping quickly on the wooden floor.

"Did you even think that you could trick me, nephew?" she said and smiled at me wickedly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I said calmly.

"After twenty five years, did you think that I wouldn't have found a way to protect my gift from you?" she said and raised her eyebrow. "You see, about a month ago I suddenly stopped seeing you. I knew then that something was going on in than pretty head of yours. Suddenly, last night I was able to see you for about ten minutes," she paused for a few seconds making me gulp. "You forgot something major: Castiel. Ever since yesterday, he has been covering me you know, so that silly gift of yours is useless," she giggled and before she left the room she stopped to look at me. "You arranged it better than anyone would have… even me," she finished and winked at me. As she closed the door behind her, I couldn't help but think that my dearest aunt never ceased to amaze me.

Time went by and my fathers were ready to leave. "She's ready," Edward smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder. I grinned at him and lowered my head.

"Gabe," Damian said and I looked at him. "I will never regret my decision of taking you with me. I am happy for you my son, and I love you. This is the day you spread your wings and start a new life as a married man. Treasure every single moment- every second of every minute, because every memory will stay with you. You've become all that I hoped you would: a strong man, with a pure heart and a wise mind. Make her the happiest woman in the universe," he said and kissed my forehead before hugging me.

"I love you, Dad," I whispered and blinked away my tears.

They left and I made my way to the beach, trying to calm myself. Everyone was gathered and Mom gasped as she laid her eyes on me. "Edward Gabriel Cullen!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, mother?" I smiled.

"Why are you wearing a tuxedo and not the suit Alice bought you?"

"Because, oh dear mother of mine, how would it appear if the _groom_ wore a plain suit?" I smirked.

She gasped at my response and growled instantly. "Jake!" she barked.

"Uh oh! Someone is in trouble," Emmett sang and everyone started laughing.

As I waited for my girl, my family and friends surrounded me, feeling nothing but love and happiness. How could I not cherish a moment like this?

When I look back at the boy I was, before I found my mom and dad, before I found my mate, I realize how much of my existence had been spent hiding. It wasn't just the part where I hid _who_ I was from Edward and the Cullens. It wasn't just the part where I hid _what_ I was from my Nadine.

I was hiding from my true self. I hid from the man I should have been... the man I am today. Fear of further abandonment, fear of not being loved... it all delayed the inevitable. And all those fears were for nothing. I had my father Damian, who raised me and knew the man that I would become. I had my mom and dad, who were now together to help, guide me and teach me about the mistakes that are necessary in life. And I had my love, my soulmate, my Nadine, who loved me enough to choose me forever. She made me step into my true self. When Elvis Presley's 'Love Me Tender' filled the air, I knew that the reason of my existence had arrived. I had never felt more captivated than I was now.

Both of my fathers were right. You can't have everything if you don't sacrifice something. I had almost lost so many things: my parents, Damian and, most all of, the woman I love. What for? Because I wasn't selfish enough to put myself before the others. As painful as it was, I had no other choice. Either I chose to change her or live without her forever and make us both miserable. I chose the latter, and I was glad I did. Seeing her walking toward me, holding each of my fathers in her arms, with a smile that could make the night look brighter than day, was the best vision ever.

Sometimes I can't stop thinking what would have happened if none of this ever occurred. How would my life be if I had mom all along, if I didn't have Damian or my godfathers. It would be different: maybe worse given that I wouldn't have had Damian or my heart. None of this mattered any more. I was happy. I had everything I wished for: my parents - all three of them - the rest of my family, and my angel.

As she placed her hand in mine and I kissed her temple, I realized I was done with being that arrogant jerk that always wanted to run when things got tough.

But most of all...

I was done with _Hiding in Plain Sight. _I found myself and the true meaning of my existence…

_The End

* * *

_

_Cazzo/baiser/joder: Fuck in Italian, French, Spanish  
_

**A/N:**

**This is it…**

**After 35 chapters, 30K hits, and 350 reviews, we are finally done. **

**I have so many people to thank.**

**First of all: my wonderful friend, sister at heart, Ale, whom without her, this story would have never made it. Through her guidance and support she helped me start, continue and finish this story even if I was grumpy most of time. **

**Ale, there are no words to describe how thankful I am for what you have done for me. Not only for H.I.P.S. When I needed a friend you were always there, listening and supporting. There is no greater gift than have such person in your life. You are a wonderful woman and an amazing author. I love you very much.**

**Next on the row are my friends Rallia and Vicky: two hardcore twifans and ETERNALLY TEAM EDWARD! Girls, I love you as well and thank you for your support. It means a lot! **

**Courtney is another person I need to thank. Even without knowing she gave me ideas, things to think about concerning life. Even though life isn't an easy task, through her own experiences she became a very strong woman who knows how to deal with things without caring what other people will say. Her support especially in the last 5 chapter of this story was valuable. Love you girl and keep up the way you do.**

**Jay… welcome back!**

**I would like to thank all 403 people who had this story on alerts, favourites and those who added it in their communities which are:**

**www. fanfiction . net/community/Bella_kick_ass_fighter/73133/**

**www. fanfiction . net****/community/Fics_Ive_Read_and_Enjoyed/81711/**

**www. fanfiction . net****/community/Twilight_Best_Plots/82058/**

**www. fanfiction . net****/community/Twilightchick16s_To_Read_List/69691/**

**Next on the row are my fellow readers who took the time and energy to review this story! Thank you!  
**

**I am already planning a new story. This one will be an AH one and will be told only from Edward's point of view. I may add different points of views as outtakes. I wish I could tell you more about it but I am still figuring out the plot. I hope you will stick with me for a bit and wait for the new story. If you want, add me on author alert. Thank you for your reviews, good and bad ones. I hope you were satisfied with the ending. I couldn't have had a better one than this.**

**I hope you will review one last time and tell me your thoughts…**

**Until next time….**

_**Pen…**_


	36. AN

Hello there!

Just wanted to let you know that I already posted my new story. It is called 'The Price of a Broken Heart'.

**Summary:** _12 years without a word. It took so little for her to leave me. And now... of all the hospital rooms in the whole country, why did she have to walk into mine? "Get the f- out of here," I spat. AH, Canon pairings. __M for lang and maybe sex. _

The prologue and chapter one has already been posted…

http:/ www . fanfiction . net/s/6202537/1/The_Price_of_a_Broken_Heart

I hope you will enjoy it!

_**Pen...**_


End file.
